Memorias del Corazon
by Dojiz
Summary: Ahora que Ron sabe la verdad acerca de Matt, ¿que hara para que Hermione no se entere?... capitulo 16 arriba... entre... lean... opinen... perdon por la tardanza...
1. Chapter 1

**MEMORIAS DEL CORAZÓN**

Por Dojiz

**Capitulo 1: El final**

**BBBBBBBRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO**

Una explosión e inminentemente un resplandor iluminan la habitación ocasionando con ello que Hermione y sus compañeras se despertaran sobresaltadas:

.-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Parvati

.-¿De donde viene ese ruido?-pregunta Lavender

Pero antes de que las chicas recibiera alguna respuesta se vuelve a escuchar una segunda explosión e inmediatamente corren hacía la ventana, sin embargo la tercera chica que ocupa la habitación, es la única que no se ha movido de su lugar de hecho ni una sola palabra ha dicho cuando sorpresivamente se lleva una mano al pecho y en un murmuro dice:

.-No…

.-Herm, mira algo sucede en el pueblo- dice Lavender acercándose a ella-parece…- pero aún no termina de hablar cuando la castaña ya se encontraba al pie de la ventana

La chica logra ver algunas sombras corriendo por los jardines dándose cuenta que se dirigen hacía la entrada del Colegio y como si los pies se le hubieses pegado al piso, no puede moverse y lo único que hace es observar lo que se desarrolla a unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encuentra.

De pronto un destello de luz ilumina por un instante la oscuridad reinante… solo un segundo basto para que Hermione pudiera reconocer a una persona, solo a una… dentro de tanto alboroto.

.-¡Harry!- dice

**&&&&&**

En Hogsmeade se lleva acabo la pelea que definirá, no solo el destino del mundo mágico, si no también el de los muggles…

La confrontación que desde hace 17 años se había establecido esta por realizarse… la profecía que durante todo su vida ha marcado a Harry Potter como "el niño que vivió" esta por cumplirse…

.-Vaya, así que por fin el niño dorado de Dumbledore ha tenido el valor de aparecer

.-Ya no soy un niño Ryddle- dice serio

.-No me llames así basura-grita- soy Lord Voldemort el último descendiente y heredero de Salazar Slytherin

.-No me hagas reír- dice burlón- no eres más que un maldito que ha traído dolor y tristeza a este mundo y te juro por la memoria de mis padres que te destruiré- dice furioso

.-¿Tú¿Destruirme¿No te crees demasiado niño?... yo no puedo morir- levanta la mano y con un solo movimiento da la orden a sus mortífagos de atacar- ¡Matéenlos a todos!- dice al tiempo que mira cínicamente a su oponente

Harry lo ve y a pesar de conocer a su enemigo no puede creer lo que esta escuchando… ¿Cómo es posible que tanta maldad pueda residir en un solo ser, de pronto una furia tal comienza a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

.-No lo perdono, no lo perdono; miedo, odio, oscuridad y peleas, quieres cambiar al mundo con toda esa energía negativa, quieres ganar el mundo para ti, de ninguna manera lo permitiré

.-¿De verdad¿y como piensas hacerlo basura?

.-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?- pregunta tranquilo

.-¡Cállate!-grita fuera de si al ver la tranquilidad del chico- CRUCIO

Harry recibe el impacto sin emitir un solo ruido cae al suelo… después de un momento se incorpora y con una leve sonrisa dice:

.-Te has portado torpemente y propiciado la violencia

.-No…- dice confundido Tom

.-¿No es cierto¿No lo es, mmm, bueno eso no tiene importancia … ¿Ya terminaste?- pregunta serio para luego sonreír con malicia- que bueno porque ahora es mi turno- lo ataca- EXPELLIARMUS

.-Novato- dice Voldemort entre dientes luego de evadir fácilmente el ataque

.-Espera y veras-dice Harry

**&&&&& **

Todo transcurre de una manera tan rápido que por doquiera que se volteara se podían ver casas destruidas, incendios… pero lo peor de todo era ver a los caídos: inocentes, aurores y mortífagos, niños y adultos…

El deseo de poder controlarlo todo fue lo que ocasiono todo esto y él no podía consentirlo, debía terminar con esto cuanto antes, no podía permitir más muertes… debía acabar con el ser que causaba todo esto, aunque en ello se le fuera la propia vida…

.-¡Esto ha llegado a su fin!-grita Harry- PROTEGO

.-Muy bien niño- contesta- STUPEFY

Harry logra esquivar el ataque por muy poco y tras resguardarse en los escombros de una casa se encuentra con Remus, quien le dice:

.-Harry ¿estas bien?

.-Si, Remus no te preocupes

. -Te ves muy mal, deberías volver al castillo

.-No puedo hacerlo, esto debe terminar esta noche

.-Pero Harry, sabes que es imposible, Voldemort no morirá, mientras no encontremos el…

.- …Confía en mi quieres- le interrumpe- además tengo un as bajo la manga- sonríe

.-¿A que te refieres?

.-¿Estas seguro que nadie puede salir del colegio?- pregunta el ojiverde tratando de cambiar la conversación

.-Por supuesto, este se encuentra muy bien resguardado

.-Entonces Ron y los demás no podrán salir¿verdad?

.-Así es…

.-Remus, prométeme que le dirás a Mio(N/A: Harry es el único que le dice de esa forma) que la quiero… que la amo y que me perdone…

.-Harry¿Qué significa…?

.-Solo promételo

.-Pero…

.-¡Promételo!- le insiste el chico con tal desesperación que el hombre lobo no puede hacer otra cosa que asentir- Gracias

Y antes de que Remus pudiera decir algo su ex alumno ya había abandonado el refugio, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacía el campo de batalla.

**&&&&& **

.-_A ti es quien estaba buscando_-sisea alguien

.-_Que casualidad, yo también_- le responde- _tu serás mi victoria_

.-_¿De que hablas humano?_

.-_Ya lo veras_-sisea- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS

**&&&&&**

La batalla se encuentra en su clímax máximo cuando de pronto entre la gente, Voldemort reconoce a su Némesis y lentamente se acerca a él.

.-¿Terminamos con lo que dejamos pendiente?

.-Cuando gustes- le responde el moreno- pero piensa bien tu ataque ya que quizá sea el último que hagas

.-Déjate de tonterías, jamás podrás destruirme

.-¿Por que, ah, ya se, por eres inmortal… ¿cierto?

.-…- no dice nada, algo en la mirada de ese chico le dice que sabe más de lo que aparenta y por primera vez desde que "renació" siente miedo

.-Observa- dice el chico al tiempo que levanta su mano izquierda- ¿comprendes o te lo explico?

Voldemort se queda atónito, si ella se encuentra en sus manos es porque lo sabe, sabe lo que ella es… eso significa que…

.-Así es- continua-lo se…

.-Dumbledore- murmura- aun después de muerto…

.-Me lo contó todo¿Quién crees que destruyo los otros Horrocruxes?

.-¿TU?- grita furioso

.-Ahora solo queda este- y ante la mirada atónita de Voldemort, Harry dirige su varita hacia la victima que sostiene en su mano izquierda y sisea- _adiós nagini_- para posteriormente decir- INCENDIO

.-NOOOOOOOO-grita el hombre

.-Es tú fin

**&&&&&**

Después de que Harry saliera del refugio, Remus lo sigue pero la agilidad del muchacho hace que lo pierda de vista… Luego de una larga pelea con un mortífago un gran resplandor acompañado de una explosión envuelve a todos aquellos que se encuentran en el lugar seguido de un grito y tras un mal presentimiento Remus trata de llegar al lugar donde se origina todo esto pero la intensidad de la luz es tal que lo obliga a cubrirse los ojos.

Silencio….

…Un total y absoluto silencio…

Remus sigue con los ojos cubiertos cuando alguien coloca una mano sobre su hombro y le dice:

.-Remus…- él al escuchar su nombre descubre sus ojos y ve a la persona que se encuentra a su lado -¿Qué sucedió?

.-¿Dónde esta Harry?

.-No lo se

-¿Qué, él estaba conmigo… yo… yo salí un poco después que él y luego la explosión… Minerva ¿Dónde esta¿Qué paso?

.-Mira- dice la mujer dirigiendo su mirada hacía donde se suponía que debería estar Harry y sin embargo solo un cuerpo se encontraba ahí

.-No…-dice Remus, acercándose poco a poco al cuerpo inerte de Voldemort

.-Todo termino

**&&&&&**

_**Aquí estoy**_

_**entre el amor y el olvido**_

_**entre recuerdos y el frío**_

_**entre el silencio y tu voz**_

Mientras todo esto sucede en el Pueblo y los primeros rayos de luz comienzan a salir, en el Colegio se ha creado un caos total que los pocos profesores que encuentran ahí no pueden controlar. Todos están deseosos por saber que sucedía principalmente tres chicos…

.-Hermione, por favor ya calmate-dice Ginny

.-¿Y como quieres que me calme, haya afuera esta sucediendo una batalla y Harry no esta por ningún lado- llora desesperada la castaña

.-Eso no significa que se encuentre en el pueblo

.-Por favor Ron, como si no lo conocieras-mira a su amigo furiosa

De repente se queda quieta, siente un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, un mal presentimiento, eso era, algo acababa de ocurrir.

.-No…

.-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Neville

.-Algo sucedió…

.-¿Qué dices?-pregunta Ron

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, las puertas del Castillo se abren y se ve entrar a un grupo de personas, todas ellas mal heridas. Hermione se desase de los brazos de su pelirrojo amigo y corre al encuentro de los recién llegados.

_**Aquí estoy**_

_**viendo pasar los segundos**_

_**viendo pasar los minutos**_

_**viendo pasar el amor**_

.-Remus, Profesora McGonagall

.-Señorita Granger- dice esta última

.-¿Qué sucedió¿Dónde esta Harry?- pregunta al tiempo que pasa su mirada por todos lados tratando de encontrar a su amigo

.-Hermione- dice levemente Remus, ella lo mira- Harry, él… yo… lo siento… pero él…

.-No…- comienza a decir, imaginadose lo que continuación oiría-… no, no es cierto…

.-…esta muerto- todos los ahí presentes quedan sorprendidos

.-¡NO, no lo digas, no es verdad- y corre hacía la entrada pero es detenida por Ron

.-¡Suéltame Ron!

.-Espera por favor

.-No, es que no lo entiendes- dice al tiempo que forcejea con su amigo- tengo que verlo, debo decirle algo…- y antes de continuar se desmaya

**&&&&&**

**Horas después en la Enfermería**

_**Aquí estoy**_

_**con la sonrisa fingida**_

_**que me dejo tu partida**_

_**como un verano sin sol**_

.-Cómo sigue?

.-Aún no despierta pero esta inquieta… OH Minerva, no puede ser cierto

.-Lo es Poppy, lo es… desgraciadamente ambos murieron

.-Pero…

.-Harry debió utilizar toda su magia, su cuerpo lo encontramos a varios metros del de Voldemort- continua la profesora-Hagrid dijo que tardaron horas en hallarlo…

.-mmm-murmura Hermione

.-Ya despierta-dice la enfermera-Señorita Granger

.-¿Dónde estoy?- dice tomándose la cabeza con las manos e inmediatamente todo llega a su memoria y comienza a llorar- No… Harry…

.-Por favor tranquilízate…

.-Pero es que él no puede

En ese momento Remus entra a la enfermería y al ver a Hermione despierta se acerca a ella.

.-Hermione

.-Oh Remus

.-Tranquila, por favor- la abraza tiernamente

.-Es que no se que voy a hacer

.-Remus…

.-Ya todo esta listo Minerva, se llevara acabo mañana por la tarde

.-Esta bien- dice la mujer y sale del lugar

.-¿De que hablaban?- pregunta la chica

.-Mañana será el entierro de Harry

Ella no puede decir nada más, solo se sumerge en los brazos de su profesor y llora amargamente.

**&&&&&**

**Al otro día**

.-No tengo palabras para describir el gran dolor que esto me ocasiona- inicia McGonagall- por un lado la tranquilidad que en estos momentos comienza a reinar en nuestro mundo. Pero por otro lado, familiares y amigos aquí reunidos lloramos la pérdida, no solo de grandes aurores, sino también de grandes amigos. Y no por hacerlos menos, lo que más nos acongoja es la perdida de aquel niño que fue marcado por una profecía sin sentido, la perdida de Harry Potter quien dio su vida por nosotros, porque tengamos un futuro mejor- silencio- y por la tanto no me atrevo a pedirles que no le lloren, ya que es algo que ni siquiera yo puedo evitar, pero si de verdad queremos honrar su muerte debemos, a partir de este momento, vivir lo mejor posible y así poder valorar este último sacrificio que nos otorgo. Por Harry Potter

.-Por Harry Potter- dicen todos

**&&&&&**

**_Aquí estoy_**

_**sin la mitad de mi vida**_

_**un callejón sin salida**_

_**viendo la vida pasar**_

El entierro ya ha pasado y frente a su tumba solo queda una persona; una persona que no puede entender aún lo que esta sucediendo a su alrededor y miles de cosas pasan por su cabeza así como sentimientos encontrados en su corazón:

"Fue una noche muy larga, quizá la más larga de mi vida y el día que le siguió y los que le seguirán los más tristes y oscuros. Todavía no puedo creerlo, hacía unas cuantas horas que te vi sonreír y ahora te veo dentro de este frió ataúd, la muerte te arranco de mi lado y no lo puedo aceptar; es que no es justo, tu debías vivir y ser feliz a mi lado…"

.-¿Por qué¿Por qué me dejaste?

.-El no te ha dejado

.-Remus- dice la chica al reconocer al hombre que se encuentra detrás de ella

.-Es verdad Hermione, él…

.-El esta muerto, me abandono… y no lo perdono…- dice furiosa

.-Lo se pero no deberías decir esas cosas, después te podrías arrepentir

.-Ya nada me importa… no sabes lo que siento…

.-En eso te equivocas por que si lo se: tú lo amaste como hombre pero yo lo ame como a un hijo y no sabes como quisiera tener las palabras para disminuir tu dolor

.-Nadie puede hacerlo

.-Solo tú

.-¿Yo¿Como?- lo mira sorprendida

.-Cuando pienses en él y sientas la necesidad de llora, recuerda los mejores momentos que vivieron juntos, ya que hay algo que la muerte no puede llevarse y es el amor que sentimos por las personas. Ese amor nunca se va y es lo que nos ayuda a vivir.

_**Aquí estoy**_

**_cantándole a la fortuna_**

**_soñando con tu cintura_**

**_con lo que nunca será_**

.-Lo dices como si fiera tan fácil- murmura la chica

.-Yo no he dicho que lo sea pero hay que tratar, es lo menos que podemos hacer para que su muerte valga la pena

.-No se si podré…- silencio- …yo nunca le dije lo que me inspiraba

.-Hermione- dice el hombre al tiempo que la toma de los hombros y la mira fijamente- el último pensamiento que él tuvo fue hacía ti- ella lo mira- me dijo que lo único bueno de todo este sacrificio es que tu podrás ser feliz y llevar una vida tranquila

.-NO, yo nunca podré ser feliz sin él, sin su sonrisa, sin su mirada…

.-No digas eso- continua- todo esto lo hizo por ti

.-No me mientas Remus… él se fue, no pensó en nadie más que en él

-Pero…

.-¡Es cierto, porque si hubiera pensado en mi hubiera vuelto…, él nunca se hubiera ido sin despedirse…

.-Me dijo que te dijera que te quería… que te amaba y que lo perdonaras

Al escuchar esas palabras, Hermione se sorprende, pues nunca creyó ser correspondida y eso en lugar de tranquilizarla, la angustia más y comienza a llorar

.-No llores por favor

.-Es que… es que si me lo hubiera dicho, él y yo…

.-No, no…aunque te lo hubiera dicho, nada hubiera cambiado y lo sabes

.-…- lo mira

.-Lo único que buscaba era que estuvieras a salvo y si mantener sus sentimientos ocultos era el precio que tendría que pagar por tu bienestar sin dudarlo lo hizo, escúchame bien Hermione si de verdad amas a Harry, vive, no lo decepciones- y se va

Ella baja la cabeza.

¿Cómo podía ser? Ambos se amaban y ahora nada…

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por disfrutar, aunque sea por un solo segundo, a su lado que toda una eternidad sin él…

Pero ya todo termino…

Ya no hay vuelta, solo queda el recuerdo de su amistad y ese único beso que se dieron.

**:Retrospección:**

.-Bajame Harry

.-Tranquila, no sucede nada, abre los ojos, la vista es hermosa

.-Te creo, pero estas borracho y, no es que dude de tu reflejos, en serio, pero…

.-Vamos, por favor, sabes que nunca dejaría que algo te sucediera.

Ella le hace caso y ante sus ojos se encuentra un paisaje tal que no lo cambiaria por nada, el atardecer más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.

.-¿Ves este atardecer?- ella asiente- te lo regalo

.-Oh Harry, primero la canción y ahora esto- dice al tiempo que voltea a ver a su amigo

.-Esto y más te mereces- la mira- es tu cumpleaños

.-Es precioso

.-No tanto como tu- dice en un susurro el moreno

.-Harry…

.-Mione…

_**Aquí estoy**_

_**enredado con la duda**_

_**durmiéndome con la luna**_

_**despertando con el sol**_

El acerca su rostro al de ella, sin quitar la vista de los labios de su amiga, la mira a los ojos como pidiendo permiso para lo que esta a punto de hacer y ella como respuesta se inclina levemente acercándose más al chico.

La besa, solo un roce…

Ese beso tan esperado por tanto tiempo, es como tocar el cielo, una sensación electrizante le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando de pronto siente como el chico vuelve a pedir permiso para profundizar en el beso, ella se pega más a él y pasa sus brazos por su cuello y él se aferra a su cintura. Sin embargo el estar volando hacen que pierdan el equilibrio y Hermione al sentirlo se separa de Harry.

.-¡Harry!- grita

Una vez abajo el moreno le dice:

.-Mione, yo, lo siento, no quise…

.-No te preocupes, no solo fuiste tú- dice algo perturbada y se va

.-Espera tenemos que hablar- grita Harry pero ella no lo escucha

**&&&&&**

_**Aquí estoy**_

_**sin la mitad de mi vida**_

_**un callejón sin salida**_

_**viendo la vida pasar**_

_**Sin la mitad de mi vida**_

_**un callejón sin salida**_

_**viendo la vida pasar**_

Al otro día ella lo busca, necesita aclarar este mal entendido, que se fue porque no sabía que hacer, que se había asustado. Iba caminando por una de los pasillos que dan a la Torre de Gryffindor cuando de pronto en una esquina lo ve… con Susan Bones besándose… con su novia… En ese momento se da cuenta de su error y se va, pero él logra a verla y va tras ella, cuando la alcanza la toma de la mano y la voltea para quedar frente a frente.

.-Mione yo…

-Olvídalo

.-Escúchame…

.-¿Lo que paso ayer no importa?- le pregunta ella

.-Eso fue un accidente

.-Los accidentes no existen

.-Yo… estaba borracho, entiéndeme, estoy con Susan, solo no quiero que esto afecte nuestra amistad…

.-No importa, gracias por decírmelo

**:Fin Retrospección:**

.-Después de eso nunca volvimos a hablar del tema y por más que quise separarme de ti, despreciarte, odiarte, nunca lo pude hacer… ahora me pregunto como podré vivir sin ti…

_**Aquí estoy**_

_**curándome las heridas**_

_**durmiéndome con la luna**_

_**despertando con el sol**_

_**Aquí estoy…**_

_COnTiNuAra… _

_**

* * *

**__**Mis Notas**_

Ya estoy de vuelta…

¿Qué les pareció? La canción se llama "Durmiendo con lo luna" y es del grupo Elefante…

Espero sus comentarios y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter

2 Un nuevo comienzo

3 Este corazón


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2¿Qué ha sido de nuestras vidas?**

Cuando derrotaste a Voldemort y nos graduamos, muchos de nosotros tómanos caminos tan distintos que nunca más nos volvimos a ver… pero habemos otros que aún nos mantenemos en contacto:

Por ejemplo **Ronald Weasley**: Por fin su sueño de la infancia se cumplió, lucho duro y lo logro pues es el guardia titular de los Chudley Cannons y debo de reconocer que es muy bueno, tanto que desde que entro al club, los Chudley recuperaron el prestigio del pasado… con decirte que ya hasta ha sido reclutado por la selección inglesa y con tan solo 20 años… es muy feliz, te lo aseguro…

Otro que también ha mejorado es **Neville Longbottom**: Aunque muchos pensábamos que se dedicaría a la Herbología, no, nuestro pequeño Neville se especializo en el cuidado de las criaturas mágicas¿puedes creerlo, y actualmente ayuda a Hagrid con sus clases en el colegio… y aunque, hacer un par de años sus padres murieron, puedo asegurarte que él piensa que fue lo mejor pues no soportaba verlos así… pero a pesar de todo es feliz….

Una de la cual no sabemos casi nada es de **Gynevra Weasley**, bueno solo lo que sus padres nos cuentan, pues tampoco habla mucho con ellos. No puedo negarte que fue de las que más sufrió con tu muerte, creo que te amaba más de lo que todos creiamos, la cosa es que después de que salio de Hogwarts, se fue a Estados Unidos, según ella a estudiar diseño de modas, una carrera muggle, aunque la verdad, en lo personal creo que se fue para tratar de olvidarte… y si te soy sincera a mi también me hubiera gustado salir huyendo del país pero no soy capaz de dejar ir tu recuerdo…

En cuanto a **Luna Lovegood**, desde hace un año compartimos un departamento, se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga, ella me ayudo mucho cuando te fuiste…es Sanadora¿sabes, y la verdad es que le va muy bien, acaba de conseguir una plaza en San Mungo, comienza en dos días, y aunque sigue igual de distraída que en el colegio, es muy capaz en su trabajo, es como si tuviera dos personalidades: cuando estamos con los amigos, es Luna, pero cuando de su trabajo se trata, es como si se transformara en otra persona… es feliz en su mundo y a su manera…

Remus… **Remus Lupin**, por desgracia de las personas, que después de la batalla final, se fue, me gustaría darte alguna razón de él pero desapareció y hasta ahora no sabemos nada de él, ni siquiera en el colegio… siento no poder decirte más…

**La familia Weasley**, a pesar de todo y las perdidas que vivieron siguen siendo muy unidos, pero siempre piensan y oran por sus hijos caídos en batalla: Charlie, Percy , George y tú, recuerda que te querían como a un hijo… sin embargo, la señora Weasley ha cambiado mucho, ya no es la misma persona cariñosa de antes, incluso creo que no me tiene el mismo cariño de antaño, la verdad es que no la culpo, según ella hago sufrir a Ron, pero te juro que no es mi intención…

Pero ¿a que no sabes con quien trabajo, pero sobre todo me llevo muy bien con ella: **Pansy Parkinson**, increíble ¿no, la verdad es que su vida cambio totalmente desde la muerte de sus padres… luego del colegio me le encontré en la Academia de Aurores, cuando la vi, suspire y me preparé para un laaaargo año pero cual fue mi sorpresa al comenzar a tratarla obligatoriamente, pues nos toco hacer equipo para una practica, desde ese día nos hicimos amigas y ambas nos graduamos con honores de la academia… creo que también es feliz… pero se que estaña a Draco, además pienso que lo de verdad la hizo cambiar fue el sacrificio que el rubio hizo para salvarle la vida, después de todo el hurón no era tan egoísta…

Del resto de nuestro compañeros no se mucho, **Dean Thomas** es comentarista de Quidditch y sale con **Cho Chang **que es modelo de pasarela¿quien lo diría?; **Parvati Patil** se caso con **Justin-Finch-Fletchey** y se que son muy felices juntos; en cuanto al resto de nuestra promoción no se nada de ellos.

Los profesores, todos siguen en Hogwarts: **Minerva McGonagall** como Directora, **Severus Snape** subdirector, **Vector** da Aritmancia, **Pomona Sprout **Herbología **Hagrid **sigue con Cuidado de las Criaturas Magias, **Sybill Trelawney** Adivinación, quienes ya no están son **Binns** y **Filius Flitwick,** por ahí prácticamente nada ha cambiado…

Y por último yo, **Hermione Granger**… ¿Qué ha sido de mi vida? Mi padre murió hace un par de años en un accidente automovilístico, la verdad es que no la pase muy bien pero quien lo tomo muy mal fue mi madre, por fortuna, poco a poco lo esta superando… ambas lo estamos superando… En otro tema, como te dije cuando hable de Pansy, soy Auror, y de las mejores, y al igual que ella, en cuanto salimos de la Academia ya teníamos un trabajo asegurado dentro del Ministerio y la verdad no me puedo quejar me esta yendo muy bien… ¿Sabes,Han pasado algunos años, y a pesar del inmenso dolor que me causo tu muerte, he aprendido a vivir con ello, o al menos lo intento… no es tan fácil olvidar… no es fácil dejar que los recuerdos desaparezcan pero sobre todo el dolor que existe en mi corazón… Siempre te amare Harry, así pase una vida entera o mil… siempre te amare…

**&&&&&**

Ron esta esperándome, así que termino me visita anual y me despido de ti, esperando reencontrarnos el próximo año… me dirijo hacía el pelirrojo y me pregunto ¿por que no se lo dije, hace una semana que por fin decidí aceptar a Ron como mi novio… quizá hacerlo sería aceptar que Harry nunca volverá…

.-¿Todo bien?- me pregunta

.-Si

.-Vamos, le prometí a mi madre ir a la Cenar a la Madriguera- me dice- además podemos aprovechar para darles la noticia de nuestro noviazgo

.-Ron- le paro- no creo que sea el momento adecuado

.-Pero ¿por qué?- me cuestiona- no me digas que por Harry, por favor él…

.-No digas nada- le interrumpo molesta- yo te lo advertí desde el principio, Harry sigue aquí- le digo al tiempo que pongo mi mano en el corazón

.-Lo se, pero…-

.-Prometiste tenerme paciencia… por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta

.-Pero debes entender que el esta muerto- me dice bruscamente

.-¡Se acabo Ron!- exploto- esto no va ha funcionar- y me voy dejando parado al pelirrojo

.-¡Hermione!- me grita pero yo ya no lo escucho

_COnTiNuAra… _

_

* * *

__Mis notas_

Capitulo muy corto, solo para que sepan que fue de la vida de nuestros amigos…

Ahora la contestación de los reviwes, solo son tres pero aun así me hace muy feliz leerlos:

**1.- skarlita:** GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PERDONARME LA VIDA, me alegra saber que esta historia te gusto, espero que la sigas… gracias por leerme

**2.-Juan Pablo:** No te preocupes, esta historia tiene para largo… Gracias por leerme y espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado

**3.-chokolatito19:** No sabes cuanta razon tienes, el perder a un ser querido es lo peor que te puede pasar, sobre todo si se trata de tu primer amor… pero la verdad creo que uno se repone y llegara un dia en que te des cuenta de que ya no duele tanto y que no lloras al recordarlo si no todo lo contrario sonreiras con cada recuerdo pero aun asi la ausencia sigue presente sientes que una parte de tu alma se encuentra vacia… pero dejemonos de sentimentalismos o me pondre a llorar, de verdad muchas gracias por leerme y espero que este capitulo, aunque corto, te hayaagradado… nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

Bueno eso es todo, solo tres reviews, por favor dejen más no sean malos, pues nada le s cuesta, ni un minuto, pero aun asi muchas gracias a aquellas personas que leen mi historia y no dejaron mensaje…

Nos leemos en le siguiente capitulo

Dojiz


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: 10 años después…**

**29 de Octubre**

Hermione corre a toda prisa por las calles de Londres, para variar se le hizo tarde, y ya va retrasada para una reunión de suma importancia en el Ministerio. Este día les darían los por menores de su misión y les presentarían a sus nuevos custodiados.

.-¡Pansy!- dice apenas atraviesa la puerta- lo siento, no era mi intención llegar tarde…

.-Tranquila- le responde

.-¿Dónde están?- pregunta viendo a todos lados

.-¿Quienes?

.-El nuevo Arquitecto y Oliver

.-Ah, ellos- responde Pansy- ya se fueron- dice como si nada

.-¿Cómo, pero, pero…

.-Relájate- dice acercándose a Hermione- siéntate y te explico

.-Si

.-Bueno, primero solo vino Wood a informarnos que el Arquitecto y su asistente no llegaron…

.-¿Entonces para que nos cito?- pregunta molesta

.-¡Que se yo, tu deberías conocerlo mejor, iba en tu Casa- dice y continua antes de que la castaña hablara- dijo que tuvieron que retrasar su viaje pero… dejo los documentos con toda la información que necesitamos- termina al tiempo que le extiende un fólder

.-¿Qué más?

.-Bueno, necesita que los estudiemos y le entreguemos una estrategia…

.-OK- contesta al tiempo que revisa los documentos- ¿ y para cuando la quiere?

.-Bueno es que…

.-¿Qué sucede?

.-… la quiere en tres días

.-¿Que?- la mira asombrada- esta loco ¿o que le pasa?

.-Yo también pienso lo mismo pero ya sabes como es

.-Si, nunca cambiara…

.-Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿que haces aquí?

.-¿Perdón?

.-Se supone que hoy es tu fiesta de compromiso, incluso Wood te autorizo a faltar

.-Lo sé, pero no podía dejarte sola, además ya tengo la cita para esta tarde con la estilista y Luna recogerá en el aeropuerto a mi madre, así que ya todo esta listo- responde

.-¿Sabes, yo solo tengo una duda

.-¿Cuál?

.-Pues que no te ves muy animada que digamos

.-No digas tonterías

.-No son tonterías, una novia feliz, no se ve como tú

.-¿Y como se supone que me veo?

.-No lo se, pero no te ves muy feliz que digamos

.-Mejor déjate de tonterías y pongámonos a trabajar

.-Como quiera…

**—M  C—**

.-Hasta que por fin se te hizo Ron- dice alguien

.-Ja, ja, ja- responde disgustado el pelirrojo- que gracioso

.-No lo malinterpretes, a lo que él se refiere es que después de tantos años por fin Hermione y tú decidieron casarse- interviene Seamus

.-Si tu lo dices…

.-La verdad es que tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer a la tal Hermione- dice Carl, la más reciente adquisición de los Chudley Cannons

.-Y la conocerás esta noche- conteste el pelirrojo- pero por ahora lo mejor será que salgamos al campo y comencemos a entrenar

.-Estoy de acuerdo- interviene Seamus- si nos demoramos más el capitán nos matará- y así los tres chicos salen de los vestidores y se dirigen hacía el campo de Quidditch

.-Por cierto ¿a que hora dijiste que es la fiesta de compromiso?- pregunta Carl pero al ver la cara del pelirrojo sonríe y dice- es broma, ya se que es a las ocho…

—**M  C—**

**6:30pm Estética**

.-Buenos días

.-Buenos días señorita¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

.-Si, tengo una cita, soy Hermione Granger

.-Oh, claro, aquí esta, sígame por favor- dice la empleada dirigiéndose al interior del establecimiento- Melissa, la señorita Granger ya se encuentra aquí

.-¡Hermione!- dice la estilista- que bueno que llegaste- continua al tiempo que se acerca a ella y la saluda- siéntate por favor

.-Gracia- contesta- ¿Cómo has estado¿y la familia?

.-Todos bien, gracias...- responde- … y a ti ni te pregunto, hasta que por fin te decidiste…

.-Si…

.-Entonces, comencemos, manos a la obra

.-Confió en ti- responde la castaña

.-Ok…

Luego de un breve silencio, Melissa decide preguntarle a su clienta algo que desde hace un tiempo ronda por su cabeza pero al parecer Hermione se da cuenta y se le adelanta:

.-Suéltalo- dice

.-¿Cómo?- pregunta sorprendida

.-Que preguntes lo que quieres saber

.-Bueno… yo…

.-Anda- la animo

.-Esta bien, como tu sabes mi establecimiento se especializa es el arreglo a las novias y me atrevo a decir que se cuando una chica de verdad esta convencida del paso que va ha dar y, aunque no me has hablado mucho sobre tu prometido, la cuestión es que no te ves muy entusiasmada y me pregunto, entonces ¿Por qué te comprometes, por que te vas a casar?- termina

Hermione Granger queda atónita ante las palabras de esta chica, si bien es cierto que no tienen mucho de conocerse y tampoco son las grandes amiga, al parecer había dado en el clavo pero tan testaruda es que no acepta que quizá Melissa tenga razón y lo peor de todo es que no es ni la primera ni la única que se lo dice:

.-No… no se de que hablas-contesta molesta- si me voy a casar es porque amo a mi novio

.-Discúlpame, por favor- dice apenada- no era mi intención molestarte, pero…

.-…pero no parezco una novia feliz- la interrumpe

.-Bueno yo… si

.-No eres la primera que me lo dice-comenta Hermione con una leve sonrisa- pero creeme estoy totalmente segura de lo que voy a hacer… además no voy a tirar a la basura cinco años de relación, solo por simples especulaciones- dice

.-No te molestes, no lo dije con mala intención, además aún eres joven¿cuántos tienes, 27¿no?- la castaña asiente- ahí esta, no pienses que si no te casa ahora te quedaras para vestir santos

.-¿Qué tontería dices?- pregunta molesta- por supuesto que no lo hago por eso, quiero mucho a mi novio, por eso me caso- termina la castaña dando por terminada la conversación

Ya en manos de la estilista, Hermione se deja llevar por ella: lavado, corte y peinado, así como un magnifica maquillaje… ligero, natural… tal y como a ella le gusta; todo esto coronado con un vestido de tirantes color azul cielo y que le llagaba un poco debajo de las rodillas y unas zapatillas discretas y de tacón bajo…

.-Muy bien señorita- dice Melissa una vez que ha terminado- ya estas lista, te ves hermosa

.-Muchas gracias- sonríe Hermione cuando termina de verse al espejo, quedando satisfecha con el resultado

.-Tu novio quedará impresionado

.-Eso espero…- murmura

—**M  C—**

Mientras tanto en el salón donde se llevaría acabo tal esperado evento…

.-Buenas noches, Señora Granger

.-Ron, cariño, buenas noches- contesta la madre de Hermione- ¿y tus padres?

.-Aún no llegan- responde pero en ese momento una pareja arriba- oh, mire, van llegando en este momento

.-Ron, hijo- dice su madre

.-Mama, Papa, que bueno que ya llegaron

.-Arthur, Molly…

.-Jane¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- pregunta Arthur

.-Muy bien, gracias¿Cómo han estado?

.-Más felices no podríamos ser, ya que por fin nuestro hijos, después de

tanto tiempo, han decidido formalizar

.-Hijo, tus hermanos ¿no han llegado?

.-Si mama, están dentro, pero es una lastima que Ginny no haya podido venir

.-Sabes que hizo todo lo posible pero no pudo llegar, además lo importante es que este en la boda¿no crees?- dice su padre

.-Claro cielo- continúa su madre- bueno, lo mejor será que entremos

.-Si, pero yo me quedo

.-Pero…

.-Vamos Molly- dice Jane- Ron debe de recibir a los invitados- y sin más, los padres de los novios entran al recinto

—**M  C—**

Una vez fuera de la estética, Hermione comienza a andar por las transitadas calles de Londres, cuando de pronto comienza a nevar, la chica se sorprende y mira hacia el cielo maravillada que no se da cuenta y tropieza con una persona:

.-Lo siento- dice- por Merlín- continua Hermione, luego de que su portafolio se abriese y su contenido se esparciere por toda la calle- esto solo me puede pasar a mi ey justamente el día de hoy…

Y sin más remedio, la chica comienza a recoger los papeles y demás cosas cuando y ya esta terminando de pronto una extraña sensación la invade por completo, un escalofrió que comienza desde sus pies y sube por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cabella y que hace que poco a poco la levante hasta toparse con aquel ser… aquel ser que nunca creyó volver a ver…

…El tiempo se detiene como si solamente existieran ellos dos, la castaña al verlo queda estupefacta… no, no puede ser, se dice, él, él, no… pero no puede continuar pensando pues en ese momento él pasa por su lado, pasa junto a ella… ignorándola, sin siquiera voltear a verla…

Hermione se levanta y lo único que puede hacer es verlo pasar a su lado, le es imposible emitir sonido o hacer movimiento alguno. Inclina la cabeza y cerrando fuertemente los ojos trata de acomodar sus ideas… su mente le esta haciendo una mala jugada… pero al abrirlos, y a pesar de la gente, logra distinguirlo a lo lejos.

.-Harry- dice ella y corre a su encuentro pero así como apareciera, desaparece: como si de un espejismo se tratase, sin embargo no se da por vencida y recorre varias calles esperando volver a verlo…

—**M  C—**

.-No llega- dice Ron al tiempo que mira su reloj

.-Calmate, ya no ha de tardar- le responde Neville

.- Si, pero tiene más de una hora de retrazo y su celular me manda al buzón

En ese momento se acercan a ellos Pansy y Luna

.-¿Todo esta bien?- pregunta Luna

.-Parkinson¿segura que Hermione salio a buena hora del Ministerio?- pregunta Ron

.-Weasley, ya te dije un millón de veces que si, Hermione salio con tiempo del Ministerio

.-¿Ron?- pregunta un señor que en ese momento llega con un grupo de personas

.-Si, papa

.-Yo creo que lo mejor será cancelar la fiesta

.-Pero…

.-Papa tiene razón- interviene Bill- la gente ya se esta desesperando

.-Si, creo que tiene razón- responde finalmente el joven pelirrojo

.-Ron… yo…- dice la madre de Hermione

.-Tranquila señora- le corta Ron- seguro que Hermione tiene alguna razón para no haber llegado- termina al tiempo que le sonríe

.-Pues, sinceramente no creo que haya una razón realmente válida para hacer lo que es niña hizo- interviene Molly Weasley realmente molesta

.-Mama, por favor, este no es el momento-dice Ron- Papa¿podrías encargarte de…?

.-Claro hijo, no te preocupes- le interrumpe- yo le digo a los invitados

.-Gracias- dice al tiempo que se dirige a la salida

.-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta George

.-¿A dónde crees, a buscar a Hermione

.-Yo también voy- dice Parkinson

.-Y nosotros- dicen al mismo tiempo Luna y Neville

.-Pero…

.-Mientras más seamos, más lugares abarcaremos- dice Pansy

Una vez que se ponen de acuerdo los cuatro chicos se separan…

—**M  C—**

Una tras otra calle ha recorrido sin otra cosa más en su mente que encontrarlo… verlo aunque sea una sola vez… pero nada… como si nada hubiere pasado…

De pronto se detiene repentinamente como si la cordura y lucidez hubiera vuelto a ella… se ve en medio de la calle buscando una ilusión… un sueño perdido en el pasado… una memoria del corazón… y se da cuenta de que lo que esta buscando es una locura… él esta muerto… ella misma lo vio… pero a pesar de todo no puede evitar llevarse una mano al corazón y sentirlo latir a mil por hora… como hace mucho no lo hacía…

Pero su lógica la hace volver a la realidad… a su realidad: RON

Mira su reloj y se da cuenta que es tarde, muy tarde, así que sin más se dirige a su encuentro.

—**M  C—**

**De regreso al salón**

.-¿La encontraron?- es lo primero que pregunta Ron cuando en el recibidor ve a Pansy, Neville y Luna

.-No- responde Neville

.-Oh, por Merlín, mi hija- solloza la madre de Hermione, pues guardaba la esperanza de que Ron la hubiera encontrado

.-Por favor, señora Granger, ya verá que aparecerá- trata de reconfortarla Fred

.-Lo mejor será que se vaya a descansar- dice Ron

.-Pero…

.-Si sabemos algo, le avisaremos- interrumpe- Luna ¿podrías llevarla?

.-Claro- responde esta- vamos Señora

.-Si

.-Yo las acompaño- dice Neville

.-Gracias…-dice Jane y luego se dirige a los padres de Ron- Molly, Arthur… yo… yo lo siente- dice- en nombre de mi hija y en mi nombre les ofrezco una disculpa por este desaire

.-No te preocupes- dice el señor Weasley

.-Pues habla por ti- contradice su esposa- lo que tu hija le hizo a nuestra familia es una gran falta de respeto

.-Lo se, y por eso les ofrezco, una vez más, una disculpa, mi hija no es así y lo saben, algo le sucedió, estoy segura…

.-Por favor Molly, no ahora, este no es el momento, Jane tiene razón, algo debió ocurrirle a Hermione

.-Lo mejor será esperar a que aparezca para que nos explique- dice Charlie

.-Si es que aparece- vuelve a decir la mujer Weasley

.-Molly…

En ese momento, Hermione aparece en la entrada, confusa aún, sin saber exactamente que decir o que hacer…. Y sin más se acerca hacia el grupo de amigos y familiares que se encuentran frente a ella.

.-Hermy, hija- dice su madre, quien es la primera en acercarse a la recién llegada

.-Mama- logra articular

.-Hermione, amor ¿Dónde estabas, creímos que algo te había sucedido, estábamos preocupados por ti

.-Ron… yo…- y antes de que pudiera continuar se desmaya

_COnTiNuAra… __**

* * *

**_

_**Mis notas**_

¿Qué tal este tercer capitulo¿les gusto¿con que persona confundió Hermione a Harry, se supone que el esta muerto… de verdad pueden haber dos personas tan parecidas…

**1.- skarlita:** no es para tanto… gracias por leerme y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo…

**2.-Shezhid:** yo creo que no es tanto como aferrarse, simple y sencillamente nunca le dijo lo que sentia por él y de cierto modo eso no la deja en paz… no es facil dejar ir a los que queremos… veces crees, que al perder a alguien te sera imposible reponerte pero creeme el tiempo es quien te ayuda a superarlo o en el peor de los casos aprendes a vivir con ello... Por otro lado muchas gracias por leerme y en la primera oportunidad que tenga prometo darme una vuelta por tu ff…

**3.-juan pablo:** Hola de nuevo… muchas gracias por seguir mi historia… para ser sinceros la historia en si es triste durante todo el fic pero esta muy linda… espero que te haya gustado el cap… Nos leemos pronto

**4.-chokolatito19:** Lo que se ve no se juzga… pero la verdad es que me gustan mucho tus rr… interesantes, para que negarlo… en cuanto a los sentimientos de Hermi, solo puedo decirte tiempo al tiempo… la verdad es que yo tambien me sorprendi al poner como amigas a Pansy y a Hermione pero la verdad me gusta como esta quedando, la slytherin no es tan mala después de todo¿no crees?... En cuanto a Remus, esperemos una participación de él más adelante… no prometo nada pues aún estamos en tratos con el… esperemos poder llegarle…. Gracias por leerme…

**5.- jim:** Gracias, gracias por leerme…

Bueno eso es todo por el día de hoy… nos leermos en el siguiente capitulo… por cierto, antes de que se me olvide… eso de las actualizaciones tardaran un poco… seran mas o menos casa 15 o 20 dias…¿okis?

Lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter

2 Un nuevo comienzo

3 Este corazón


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: No es él **

**30 de Octubre**

**Al otro día, por la mañana en la Madriguera**

.-Mama, por favor tenemos que hablar- dice Ron detrás de la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, pues desde la noche anterior no ha salido de ahí y menos si Hermione se encuentra en su casa

.-No tengo deseos de hablar con nadie- le responde molesta

.-Mama, por favor sal de tu habitación- vuelve a pedir- Queremos hablar contigo

.-Hijo-interrumpe su padre al tiempo que se acerca hacía los dos jóvenes- déjala, vengan conmigo

.-Pero Papa…

.-No insistas- dice- si la presionas, lo único que conseguirás será perjudicar a Hermione- termina de hablar

**—M  C—**

Luego de un rato, tanto Hermione como Ron comprenden que lo mejor es dejar que Molly Weasley se tranquilice, ya después volverán a intentar hablar con ella… Así que sin más por hacer, Hermione se despide de su prometido.

.-¿Iras a casa?- le pregunta el pelirrojo

.-Ron.. yo ayer…- comienza

.-¿Sabes?- la interrumpe- no estoy enojado por lo de anoche, vamos a darnos un tiempo- ella lo mira sorprendida y baja su vista- nada a cambiado, así que deberías olvidarlo- vuelve a mirarlo y dice poco convencida

.-Esta bien

.-Vamos te llevo a casa

.-¡No, prefiero irme sola

.-¿Y eso por que?

.-Es mejor que vayas a consolar a tu mama, siento mucho haberla lastimado- termina. Ron la mira y tras pensarlo un momento contesta resignado

.-Esta bien, te llamo más tarde

.-Ok

Luego de esto, Ron se acerca a la chica, la coge por la cintura y le da un tierno y corto beso en los labios, para luego abrazarla y le susurra:

.-Recuerda que te amo

Hermione no le dice nada y solo lo abraza para después separarse de él, entra en la chimenea y se va. Una vez que la chica ha desaparecido de su vista, Ron se dirige a su habitación.

—**M  C—**

Desde la noche anterior, Hermione no logra sacar de su mente al chico que vio en la calle… tan parecido a su Harry… y ahí esta, una vez más, recordándolo…

Entre sus manos esta la fotografía del último Campeonato de Quidditch que ganará y, ve como a toda velocidad, el chico vuela tras la snitch para posteriormente atraparla con una gran agilidad. Volando más despacio, se acerca a las gradas y le muestra a la castaña la escurridiza pelotita que se encuentra entre sus manos…

Hermione se encuentra embelezada con la sonrisa que el retrato le obsequia pero, como siempre le sucedía y aún le sucede, se pierde en su verde mirada… no puede evitar derramar una lágrima, acaricia su rostro para después comenzar a escribir…

**—M  C—**

La tarde ha caído en Londres y Ron, en compañía de un amigo, salen del Estadio de Quidditch después de concluir con el entrenamiento de ese día. Se sube a su automóvil y sintoniza la radio:

.-… y bien amigos…- dice el locutor- …la semana pasada cayo aguanieve y supe de muchas parejas que discutieron si eso era o no la primera nevada, para todas aquellas parejas que aún están disgustadas a causa del agua nieve, aquí esta la oportunidad de reconciliarse…- continua- … ayer cayo la primera nevada y fue hermosa …

.-Ron, Ron, Ron- dice su acompañante

.-¿Qué, que pasa?- responde éste saliendo de sus pensamientos

.-¿Estas bien?

.-Si, Seamus¿Por qué lo preguntas?

.-Este que tengo un rato llamándote y tu ni en cuenta- dice el chico

.-No, no es nada, mejor vamonos

.-Como quieras

—**M  C—**

Luego de dejar a Finnigan en su casa, Ron ve el anillo de compromiso que compara para su futura esposa y con una sonrisa se dirige a la casa de su chica.

TOC, TOC, TOC

.-Adelante- dice Luna

.-¿Cómo estas?- pregunta él

.-Bien

.-¿Esta Hermione?

.-No, no ha llegado- dice la rubia sorprendida- creí que estaba contigo

.-¿Qué?... no

Ron entra en la habitación de la castaña, enciende la luz y saca una pequeña cajita de la bolsa de su chamarra, se dirige al escritorio que ella tiene, la coloca en el, se sienta, toma una pluma y comienza a buscar en donde escribir… cuando de pronto lago llama su atención, curioso, lo toma y lo comienza a leer y conforme lo hace se sorprende de su contenido.

**—M  C—**

Por segunda vez, Hermione recorre las calles de Londres, esperando encontrar algo o alguien, que le indicase que lo sucedido el día de ayer no había sido un sueño.

"_¿Lo habré soñado?... ¿imagine su rostro?... tus recuerdos viven en mi corazón… la canción que tocaste con la guitarra… al atardecer, cuando paseamos por el lago… y tu sonrisa al tomar mi mano…"_

Ahora con más calma, observa a su alrededor mirando detenidamente cada rostro, caminando sin rumbo fijo solo con la imagen de él en su mente, esperando poder ver a verlo.

"… _no lo he olvidado… siempre rezo… rezo y pido volver a tu sonrisa y tu verde mirada… una vez más… una vez más…" _

No se cansa de buscar entre la multitud, y no puede evitar recordar todos los momentos felices y no tan felices que pasaron juntos, añorando volver a vivirlos.

"… _¿se habrá cumplido mi deseo el día de la primera nevada?... tal vez lo imagine, vi caer la nieve y te vi… ¿estaría soñando?... quizá… Harry… ¿dónde estas ahora?... dime ¿dónde estas?..."_

Cansada de tanto caminar y de buscar sin resultado alguno, Hermione se detiene, observa a su alrededor. Se puede ver reflejado en su rostro, el dolor, la tristeza pero sobre todo la desilusión, ya que después de todo, quizá, si fue un sueño.

Así que totalmente abatida decide dar por terminada de infructuosa búsqueda y se sienta en una banca sin percatarse del ir y venir de las personas.

**—M  C—**

Mientras tanto Ron, una vez que termina de leer el escrito de Hermione, sale rápidamente del departamento y se dedica a buscarla como loco, desesperado por saber donde se encuentra a la mujer que ha amado toda su vida… Calle tras calle, busca sin encontrarla hasta que por fin da con ella…

La mira, sentada, abatida, se queda quieto por un momento y poco a poco se acerca a ella. Hermione se da cuenta de su presencia, lo mira pero no puede sostenerla por mucha tiempo y la baja. El toma de las manos, la obliga a levantar la vista y le dice:

.-¿Por qué no traes guantes, hace frió

.-…- no contesta

.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- vuelve a preguntar el pelirrojo- yo… habría esperado contigo

.-Lo siento- contesta Hermione apenas pudiendo contener el llanto

.-A veces… yo… aveces yo me pregunto si aquella vez, en el Ministerio, en la Estancia del Tiempo¿Qué habría pasado si yo te hubiera protegido en lugar de Harry, si yo te hubiera protegido, dime ¿te habrías enamorado de mi?

.-…- no puede hablar, no puede mirarlo y trata de contener el llanto

.-No lamento haberme enamorado de ti- suspira- así siempre tendrás mi hombro para llorar cuando te sientas triste, no me arrepiento, estaré aquí junto a ti- termina al tiempo que le acaricia la mejilla con ternura

Hermione solo lo mira, le sonríe y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, comienza a llorar.

.-Perdóname Ron, lo siento mucho

.-Harry te hace mucho daño, mira como te ha hecho sufrir- la chica no responde, solo sigue llorando, el pelirrojo la abraza y ella se aferra fuertemente a él y resonado en su cabeza las últimas palabras de su novio

.-"Harry, hasta siempre"- piensa Hermione mientras sigue abrazada a su novio

**—M  C—**

**31 de Octubre**

**Al otro día**

Hermione llega al Ministerio y una vez pasados los controles de seguridad correspondientes, se dirige a su oficina.

.-Buenos días- dice nada más entra

.-Hola- responde Pansy- ¿qué te paso¿ya estas mejor?- le pregunta al tiempo que se acerca a ella

.-Si Pansy, ya me siento bien- su amiga la mira sin creerle

.-Ese día- comienza- te llamamos muchas veces, te buscamos, de verdad nos preocupaste

.-Dime¿cómo va la misión¿nos a probaron la estrategia?- pregunta la castaña con la intención de cambiar de tema

.-Lo sabremos cuando el Delegado llegue

.-Bien

Pansy se le queda viendo pero como la castaña la ignora, decide regresar a su trabajo y solo murmura una cosa:

.-Tonta- Hermione la oye pero solo sonríe

De pronto una lechuza entra a la una de las ventanas de la oficina y se posa sobre el escritorio de la castaña, ella la toma y la lee:

_Hola, soy Ginny:_

_¿Cuánto tiempo¿no, espero no me hayas olvidado. Por fin, después de tantos años, volvere de Estados Unidos… estoy al tanto de sus vidas y les escribo para que sepan que estoy viva… __Espero que estén mejor que en el colegio... __Chicos prepárense… pronto les voy a dar una gran sorpresa... _

**—M  C—**

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte de Londres, Luna y Neville se encuentran leyendo la misma carta que Ginny le enviara a la castaña.

.-No puedo creer que Ginny se haya molestado en escribir- dice Luna

.-Quizá ya maduro lo suficiente para apreciar a los viejos amigos- le responde Neville

.-Y por cierto¿de que sorpresa hablara?

.-Tal vez sale con un Norteamericano- bromea el chico

.-No te creo

.-En serio, tratándose de amor, para ella no hay fronteras- dice- y tu deberías seguir su ejemplo, nunca has tenido un novio en serio

.-¿Y quien lo dice?- pregunta molesta

.-Yo- contesta Neville- yo siempre tengo una relación, yo sin el amor no puedo comer, no puedo ni beber- termina al tiempo que hace girar a un pequeño Kneazle que en ese momento estaba examinado; de pronto se queda callado y después pregunta preocupado- ¿Y que va ha pasar con Hermione y Ron?

.-No lo se- responde la rubia igual de preocupada, pero de pronto sonríe y dice- ¡ya se, y ¿si les hacemos una fiesta de compromiso?- pregunta emocionada

**—M  C—**

**02 de Noviembre**

**Días Después**

Un sábado muy temprano, Ron se dirige a recoger a Hermione a su Departamento, ella, curiosa, le pregunta:

.-¿A dónde vamos?

.-Ya lo sabrás- le responde

.-Vamos Ron¿A dónde me llevas?- vuelve a preguntar luego de un rato de viaje

.-A un sitio especial

.-¿Y donde es?

.-Es un secreto y no te lo voy a decir

.-Oye tengo mucho trabajo…

.-Esto es mucho más importante, ya veras- sonríe y la chica lo imita, resignándose a esperar para saber de que se trata dicha sorpresa

**—M  C—**

Un par de horas después, al bajar del tren, llegan a su destino: Hogwarts

Hermione realmente esta sorprendida, pues hace años que no pisaba ese lugar. Caminaban hacía la cabaña de Hagrid cuando de pronto se escucha una voz.

.-Probando, probando, 1, 2, 3, esa pareja que esta ahí ¿me escucha?- pregunta Neville con su voz amplificado con un Sonorus- bien, primero que nada agradecemos el apoyo del Colegio, soy Neville Longbottom y aquí estoy- ríe- lo que quiero decir es que en este lugar vamos a celebrar el compromiso entre el Señor Ronald Weasley y la Señorita Hermione Granger ahora mírense el uno al otro- los dos chico obedecen- ¿Sr. Ronald tiene lo necesario?- el mencionado abre su gabardina y saca una pequeña caja- sabemos que usted ha estado esperando este momento toda la vida, ahora tómela de la mano y después hagan lo que quieran

.-Hermione- dice Ron- me siento agradecido y muy feliz por tenerte a mi lado- continua el chico al tiempo que toma su mano y coloca el anillo en su dedo

.-¡Oh, Ron- le responde

.-Recuerda, yo siempre estaré a tu lado

.-¡Oh, que romántico!- interrumpe Neville aún con la voz amplificada- pero vamos, dense un beso, lo estaban haciendo muy bien

.-Tenias que arruinarlo- dice Ron, que ya había visto a su amigo

.-.Que malo es- dice la castaña

.-Sabía que te comportarías así

.-Ron, Hermione, tanto tiempo sin verlos- dice de pronto otra voz, que hace años no escudaban pero que ambos chicos reconocieron enseguida

.-¡Es Ginny!- dicen los novios al mismo tiempo y corren al encuentro de sus amigos

**—M  C—**

En la cabaña de Hagrid, los novios son recibidos alegremente por sus amigos

.-¡Felicidades!- gritan todos

.-Ron, eres muy afortunado- dice Neville- no hay muchas chicas como Hermione, Hermione dale mucho cariño a Ron

.-Amiga- interviene Luna- en verdad te envidio

.-Muchas gracias a los dos- responde la castaña- oigan ¿y Ginny?

.-¡Felicidades!- aparece de pronto la pelirroja

.-Gin- la abraza Hermione y luego se separa- te vez muy diferente

.-¿Te parece que cambie mucho?- pregunta un poco creída – pero luzco mejor ¿no, sin embargo la que no ha cambiado nada eres tu, tu cabello, tu toda sigue igual que antes- dice altanera- Oh, vamos estoy bromeando. Termina con una media sonrisa

.-Y tu¿qué no piensas saludarme?- pregunta Ron

.-Hermanito¿Cómo crees?- y se hecha a los brazos de su hermano mayor

.-Papa y Mama¿ya lo saben?

.-Por supuesto tonto

.-Y ¿por qué no me dijeron nada?

.-Yo se los pedí, quería darte una sorpresa- dice- por cierto- se voltea hacia Hermione- ya se que sucedió en la fiesta de compromiso- dice algo molesta

.-Yo.. eh…- comienza a decir la castaña

.-Olvídalo, solo jugaba

.-si claro- responde Granger

.-Por cierto Ginny¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunta Ron

.-Por Papa- responde- no me perdería una ocasión como esta, y menos tratándose de ti Ron

.-Gracias

.-¿A que te dedicas?- pregunta Luna

.-Bueno, estoy por abrir una pequeña boutique de ropa para dama

.-Genial- dicen todos

En ese instante la puerta de la cabañas e abre y ahí esta él… con su verde mirada… Todos se quedan sorprendidos: Ron, Luna, Neville, Hermione excepto una persona...

.-Ginny- dice el recién llegado

.-¡Vaya, por fin- contesta la pelirroja y se acerca al moreno- ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

.-Lo siento nena pero tenia que arreglar una cosas antes- contesta al tiempo que la abraza

.-No importa¡vamos entra ya!- después se dirige a los demás- él es mi novio Matt, Matthew Leduck y nos conocimos en Estados Unidos, ellos son mis amigos del Colegio

.-Mucho gusto- dice Matt

.-Ellos son los que se acaban de comprometer, mi hermano Ron y Hermione Granger

.-¿Así, felicidades- extiende su mano pero el único que reacciona es Ron quien se la estrecha pues ni Hermione ni los demás salen, aún, de su asombro…

.-Gracias- tartamudea Ron

.-_"Los mismos ojos, la sonrisa, la voz, todo… excepto…, la cicatriz… no esta…_- piensa Hermione

.-Nena¿nos vamos?- pregunta Matt al tiempo que mira su reloj- tenemos el tiempo justo

.-Claro, esperame, solo me despido de mis amigos

.-Ok- dice el moreno, se dirige a los demás- un gusto en conocerlos

Una vez que sale de la cabaña, Ginny habla:

.-Se parece mucho¿no, al principio también me sorprendí…- silencio-… y bien ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?- cambia de tema

.-Ehm... no lo se…- dice Ron- Hermione esta por comenzar una misión, quizá el próximo año

.-Bien- dice Ginny dirigiéndose a Hermione-¿Por qué no vas a verme, me gustaría regalarte tu vestido de novia… Nos vemos en Londres, hermano diles a Papa y a Mama que luego paso- le dice a Ron, le da un beso en la mejilla y se va; y aunque nadie de los ahí presentes se dan cuenta, Gynevra sale muy satisfecha y orgullosa por la reacción de sus amigos al conocer a su novio.

**—M  C—**

Una vez solos, Ron comienza a hablar:

.-Hermione…- comienza

.-El debe ser la persona que vi el otro día- lo interrumpe- ahora se que me equivoque- intenta sonreír sin lograrlo. Ron no dice nada solo la mira

**—M  C—**

En las afueras del castillo, Ginny se reúne con el moreno y están por activar el traslador que los llevara de vuelta a Londres, cuando el chico dice:

.-Amigos de la infancia que se comprometen, es increíble- sonríe un poco cínico- ¿se haban enamorado o solo lo hacen por comodidad?- pregunta

.-No lo se, ellos son especiales- sonríe

.-Creo que no me esperaban

.-¿Que?- pregunta preocupada

.-Parecían muy sorprendidos cuando me vieron- dice el chico

.-¡Ah, eso- dice más tranquila- es que es la primera vez que les presento a un novio, además el que me sorprendió fue mi hermano

.-¿Y eso?

.-Ya te he dicho que es muy celos, temía que en cualquier momento se echara en cima tuyo… no le des importancia- sonríe un poco nerviosa. Toman el traslador y desaparecen

_COnTiNuAra… _

_**Mis notas**_

¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capitulo?... por fin sabemos que Hermione no alucino el dia de su fiesta de compromiso… ¿de verdad pueden existir dos personas que se parezcan tanto?...

Respecto a los reviews…. Estoy triste… quiero llorar bbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa…. Solo dos… ¿Qué la historia no les gusta?... pero eso no importa por esos dos voy a seguir escribiendo:

**1 Shezhid:** ¿de verdad crees que Matt y Harry sean la misma persona?... bueno la respuesta solo el tiempo la dira… aunque si ha de ser traumenta que a poco de casarte y tu primer amor vuelva a tu vida… si seguimos así Mio terminara en un manicomio… Nos leemos pronto

**2 skarlita:** Gracias por leerme… pues creelo efectivamete Harry esta muerto… o talvez no… tiempo al tiempo… Nos leemos pronto

Bueno eso es todo por el día de hoy… nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo… por cierto, antes de que se me olvide… eso de las actualizaciones tardaran un poco… seran mas o menos casa 15 o 20 dias…¿okis?

Lean mis otras historias

1 El secreto de Harry Potter

2 Un nuevo comienzo

3 Este corazón


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Trabajando… ¿contigo?**

**07 de Noviembre**

.-¿Segura que puedes?- pregunta Pansy

.-Claro, tu no te preocupes- le responde Hermione

.-Pero se supone que ambas tenemos esta misión

.-Tranquila rubia- sonríe- tu ve a lo de tu abuela y no te preocupes por lo demás ¿ok?

.-Pero…

.-Pero nada, que no se te olvide que la que manda aquí soy yo…- le guiñe un ojo- …además solo es la presentación del Arquitecto, y no entraremos en funciones hasta dentro de dos días, así que no te preocupes

.-Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa me llamas

.-Si, lo prometo- dice la castaña- ahora vete

Y sin más Pansy, sale de la oficina y minutos después lo hace Hermione para dirigirse a la oficina del Ministro Oliver Wood y mientras lo hace, una

vez más, no puede dejar de pensar en lo sucedido hace un par de días, y aunque esta casi segura de que Matthew Leduck y Harry Potter no son la misma persona no puede evitar sentirse triste…

—**M  C—**

**En la oficina del Ministro**

.-Hermione- la saluda este

.-Señor Ministro- responde ella

.-No seas tan formal, estamos entre amigos- le sonríe- vamos toma asiento, el Delegado y su asistente están por llegar…

.-¿Delegado?- pregunta confusa- creí que era un Arquitecto

.-Oh, claro- dice Wood- estas en toda la razón pero como es enviado por el gobierno norteamericano directamente, se le dará trato diplomático…

.-Ok- responde ella

.-Por cierto… antes que nada quiero agradecerte a ti y a Parkinson que hayan tomado esta misión

.-No hay nada que agradecer, sabes que lo hacemos con gusto…

.-Lo se, pero tu eres la líder del departamento de aurores y Parkinson es tu mano derecha… si no fuera por la petición expresa del Presidente de Estados Unidos…

.-Ya nos lo explicaste Oliver…- interrumpe la castaña- …él pidió a tus mejores agentes… todo esta bien¿ok?

.-Perfecto…- titubea

.-¿Sucede algo más?

.-No… bueno… si… este hombre…- duda un poco- …creo que debes saber algo antes de conocerlo… él….

.-Señor- interrumpe su secretaria- disculpe que lo moleste pero ha sucedido un pequeño incidente en el departamento de los Inefables y se solicita su presencia

.-¿Es necesario que vaya, Mary?- pregunta al tiempo que mira a Hermione

.-Si señor

.-Esta bien, ahora voy- responde- Hermione… yo… antes de irme necesito decirte que…

.-Señor, los inefables…- insiste la secretaria

.-Lo mejor será que vayas Oliver, lo que me tengas que decir puede esperar

Y sin más que poder hacer Oliver Wood sale de su oficina sin poder advertir a la chica de la sorpresa que le aguardaba… Sin embargo no tiene mucho que esperar, ya que minutos después de que se quedara sola, la puerta vuelve a ser abierta por la secretaria pero esta vez va acompañada por una persona.

.-Señorita Granger- dice- el Delegado ha llegado

Ella se levanta y al girarse para saludar, se sorprende: frente a ella se encontraba otra vez él.

.-Le presento al Señor Matthew Leduck

.-Nos volvemos a vez- dice el hombre, ella solo atina a asentir con la cabezas

.-¿Ya se conocen?- pregunta Mary

.-Solo nos hemos visto una vez- responde el moreno- eres la amiga de Ginny¿me recuerda verdad?

.-Si- murmura- lo recuerdo

.-Bueno los dejo para que platiquen, no creo que el Ministro tarde mucho en regresar- dice la secretaria

.-Pero Mary…- trata de detenerla la castaña pero ya era demasiado tarde la chica ya había salido de la oficina

.-Así que eres Hermione Granger, bonito nombre, extraño pero bonito

.-Aja- logra decir

.-Así que tu serás mi nueva custodio- continua una vez que se han sentado en la mesa que había en la oficina y comienza a revisar un expediente- pero aquí dice que son dos y¡¡ambas mujeres!- dice sorprendido- la verdad es que hubiera preferido que fueran hombres pero…

.-No se preocupe señor- lo interrumpe indignada porque alguien la desmerite por el solo hecho de ser mujer- le aseguro que mi compañera y yo somos las mejores

.-No te enojes…- sonríe- …no quise ofenderte, Wood dice que son buena y yo le creo pero… me gustaría sabes ¿donde esta tu compañera?

.-Le autorice a ausentarse para atender un asunto personal, estará aquí a tiempo para iniciar el trabajo

.-¿Tu, le autorizaste?- pregunta incrédulo

.-Si, yo- responde orgullosa- yo dirijo el Departamento de aurores

.-Esta bien, no te enojes- sonríe por la actitud de la chica- pero eso espero- dice mientras sigue leyendo las credenciales de quienes, a partir de dos días se encargaran de su seguridad mientras se encuentre en Londres

Pero Hermione ya no responde solo lo mira sin poder evitar compararlo con

Harry, es que ya viéndolo de cerca son tan parecidos… todo igual a como recordaba a Harry, excepto por la cicatriz y los lentes ya no estaban y el cabello, este lo tiene más largo a la altura de los hombres recogido por una coleta…

.-¿Qué te parece¿todo esta en su sitio: dos ojos, una nariz y una boca como todos- levanta su mirada, Hermione se sorprende- ¿siempre miras así a las personas?- le pregunta sonriendo pero ella no le responde y solo se limita a bajar la mirada y juega nerviosamente con sus manos; Leduck se da cuenta y le pregunta- ¿estas bien¿Qué ocurre¿dije algo que…?

.-Oh!... yo… discúlpeme- dice apenas audible Hermione y sin poder contener más las lagrimas, sale de la oficina del Ministro dejando muy confundido a Matt

—**M  C—**

El Arquitecto se encuentra en la oficina que le asignaran en el Ministerio pensando en la extraña actitud que tuviera con él Hermione Granger cuando de pronto la puerta se abre y entra por ella un hombre no mayor a los 30 años, trigueño, de una altura media (1.70 aprox.) buen físico, cabello corto café, ojos verde claro.

.-Jefe, ya llego la comida- dice

.-Gracias amigo- le contesta

.-¡Claro!- se acerca al escritorio- amigo para hacerte favores y empleado para lo demás

.-¿Y ahora que te pasa, Luka?

.-A mi nada- dice sentándose- ¿pensando en Ginny?

.-No- dice

.-¡Que raro, pero estoy seguro que pensabas en una mujer… tratalas bien a todas, la obligación de un mujeriego es tratar bien a las mujeres

.-No soy un mujeriego- dice Matt al tiempo que esta revisando unos papeles

.-¿A no?

.-Yo solo ha amado a una mujer

.-Si, una mujer a la vez- dice Luka Scavo al tiempo que comienza a comer

.-¿Qué te pasa hoy?- dice Matt bajando los documentos que leía

.-Nada, creo que es envidia- dice sonriendo

—**M  C—**

Después de salir del Ministerio, Hermione esta muy confundida, así que decide ir a ver a Ginny, pues es la única, que en estos momentos, puede ayudarla a entender las cosas.

.-Disculpa que te moleste- dice la castaña una vez que esta con la pelirroja

.-No te preocupes- le responde al tiempo que se sientan en la sala que hay en la boutique de la chica- ¿ya tiene fecha para la boda?

.-No, aún no

.-Pues debes avisarme con tiempo suficiente para diseñarte tu vestido

.-Claro… Ginny vine aquí…

.-Ya lo se…- la interrumpe- …viniste por mi novio ¿cierto?

.-Yo…

.-Me imagine que vendrías, es algo casi natural ¿no crees?- silencio- creo que no debí presentárselos sobre todo a ti. Imagino que te trajo recuerdos tristes

.-…

.-Lo cierto es que son muy parecidos

.-Y tú… ¿Cómo lo conociste¿en que lugar¿es cierto que creció en Estados Unidos¿estas segura de que no es Harry, dímelo por favor… necesito saberlo- dice desesperada

Después de hacer esta última pregunta, Ginny cambia el semblante tranquilo que tenia por uno más serio, mira un momento a Hermione y molesta dice:

.-¿Por qué¿con que derecho¿Por qué amabas a Harry¿por eso crees que debo darte una explicación?- de repente se calla y cuando vuelve a hablar lo hace en un tono más amable- lo siento, no quise ser grosera, Matt no tiene nada que ver con Harry, tu sabes que él esta muerto. Mi novio no sabe quien fue Harry y no me gustaría que pensará que me interesa solo porque se le parece ¿entiendes?... Hermione ¿estas bien?

.-Si, estoy bien- contesta con una media sonrisa- tienes razón en lo que dijiste, Harry esta muerto yo se que esta muerto, me voy, discúlpame- termina y sale del establecimiento

—**M  C—**

Esa tarde en su apartamento, Hermione se encuentra en compañía de Pansy (quien acaba de regresar de su viaje) pues Luna tiene doble turno en San Mungo.

.-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- pregunta la chica

.-¿Cómo te lo voy a decir si acabas de llegar?

.-Como sea¿pero estas segura?

.-Es que si lo vieras te sorprenderías, es idéntico a Harry

.-Pero Hermy, Potter…

.-Lo se…- la interrumpe- …Harry esta muerto, yo misma lo vi… pero él…

.-Tranquila¿ok, no puedes ponerte así recuerda que ahora trabajamos para el tal Leduck

.-No se si podré soportarlo, lo mejor será que hable con Oliver y le diga que…

.-¡Nada!...- la corta- …ni se te ocurra renunciar

.-Pero…

.-Escúchame…- la castaña la mira- …cuando Potter murió todos creyeron que te rendirás pero no lo hiciste, demostraste ser fuerte… tener carácter ahora no es tan distinto… no puedes darte por vencida por un simple recuerdo…

.-Yo…- suspira- … tienes razón pero no será fácil estar todos los días con él

.-Por eso no te preocupes- le sonríe Pansy- para eso me tienes a mi, siempre voy a estar a tu lado

.-Gracias- Hermione la abraza- no se que habría hecho todos estos años sin ti

.-Nada- responde burlona

.-Chistosa- y ambas comienzan a reir

—**M  C—**

**09 de Noviembre**

**Dos días después**

Hermione y Pansy se encontraban en el Departamento de Aurores, en muy poco tiempo, la rubia comprobaría si lo que su compañera le había dicho acerca del nuevo Delegado era cierto o si estaba exagerando….

.-Muy bien- dice Pansy- lo mejor será que nos vayamos, ya casi es la hora

.-Si- contesta nerviosa Hermione

Así que sin más que hacer, ambas chicas se dirigen hacía la oficina del Señor Leduck, una emocionada y la otra preocupada….

.-¿Entonces estas de acuerdo?- pregunta Parkinson

.-….-

.-Holaaa….- dice la rubia al tiempo que pasa su mano frente al rostro de su amiga- …tierra, llamando a Granger¿me escuchas?

.-¿Ehh?

.-¿Estas bien?

.-Si¿por que?

.-Te estaba diciendo algo y cuando te pregunte que si estabas de acuerdo no me contestaste, estabas como ida

.-Oh, lo siento, pero ¿que me decías?

.-mmm- dice negando con la cabeza- te dije que será tu quien haga la presentación del plan de estrategias…- sonríe

.-¿Qué?- se detiene- ¿Estas loca acaso o que te pasa?

.-No te pongas así

.-Pansy sabes muy bien que…

.-Se la razón por la cual no quieres hacerlo pero aun así trabajaremos juntos y lo estarás viendo todos los días, así que será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando

.-Pero…

.-Nada de peros, ya esta decidido- termina Pansy y retoma el caminos, dejando a Hermione sorprendida en medio del pasillo

—**M  C—**

Cuando llegan a la oficina del Arquitecto, Pansy toca la puerta y escucha un "adelante" del otro lado y ella abre la puerta:

.-Buenos días- dice

.-Buenos días- responde un hombre- ustedes deben ser las nuevas custodias- continua

.-Así es dice Pansy- y luego le susurra a su compañera- no se parece

.-Es que no es él- responde de la misma forma Hermione

.-¿No soy quien, perdón?- pregunta el hombre ya que alcanzo a escucharlas

.-Eh…

.-Usted debe ser la señorita Granger ¿cierto?- dice al tiempo que le extiende la mano- y usted la señorita Parkinson

.-Así es, mucho gusto- responde la última- pero ¿Quién es usted?

.-Oh, claro- dice como si acabara de recordar algo- ustedes no me conocen, mi nombre es Luka Scavo y soy el asistente personal del señor Leduck, pero tomen asiento por favor, Matt no debe de tardar

.-Gracias señor Scavo- responde Hermione

.-Por favor, nada de señor Scavo, no estoy tan viejo¿o si?- ambas chicas sonríen- llámenme Luka¿ok?

.-Esta bien- responden

.-La verdad es que me sorprendí mucho cuando el Ministro nos dijo que serían mujeres quienes se encargarían de la seguridad de Matt, pero…- continua la ver que la rubia esta a punto de decir algo- …conozco su buen juicio y si el dice que son las mejores es porque así es…- termina

.-Es el mejor Ministro que hemos tenido en años- responde Hermione

.-No lo dudo- responde

En ese momento, la puerta se vuelve a abrir y entra por ella, la única persona que faltaba para poder comenzar a trabajar.

.-Buenos días- dice le recién llegado

.-Más bien, buenas noches, señor Leduck- dice Luka

.-Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso- responde el moreno- al parecer ya se conocieron- dice- eso me agrada, lo mejor será que comencemos… ¡Diablos!- se interrumpe, ya que al revisar su portafolios, le faltaban unos documentos- Luka podrías ir a mi coche, olvide un fólder verde…- dice sin percatarse de la impresión que causo en la rubia que se encontraba ahí

.-Claro jefe- hace un saludo militar- ya que, ese es mi trabajo- murmura por lo bajo y antes de que el moreno pudiera decirle algo sale de la oficina

Una vez que Scavo saliera y antes de que la puerta se cerrara, alguien aparece en la entrada.

.-Señor Leduck- dice Mary- disculpe la molestia pero el Señor Ministro necesita hablar con la señorita Parkinson, no le quitará mucho tiempo

.-Esta bien, Pansy puedes ir- le dice

.-S… si- responde esta saliendo de su asombro y al tiempo que mira de reojo a su compañera que con la mirada le ruega que no la deje sola con él pero no puede hacer nada por evitarlo y una vez solos él dice:

.-Espero que el incidente del otro día no se vuelva a repetir y podamos trabajar bien

.-Si- responde ella- no se preocupé, no volverá a pasar y ahora si me lo permite me gustaría explicarle nuestra estrategia….- y así continúan hablando hasta que por fin la chica termina de explicarle todo lo que se hará para la protección de él y de su asistente

.-¿Esta de acuerdo?- pregunta Hermione

.-Dime Hermione¿siempre has trabajado así?- ella lo mira sin entender- ja, es que no digo que este mal pero parece que estas repitiendo de memoria¿es tu forma de hablar?

.-Si tiene alguna duda más, dígamelo- responde molesta

.-Ja- sonríe socarrón- yo ¿te hago sentir incomodo?- ella no dice nada- para mi es muy importante sentirse cómodo¿Cómo puedes trabajar con alguien que no lo esta?

.-Para mi es importante sentirme cómoda con el trabajo, no con el cliente- responde sin poder mirarlo a la cara

.-¿Así que separas el trabajo del cliente?

.-No siempre es posible trabajar con la gente con la que te sientes bien, sobre todo con las actividades que yo desempeño- responde algo altiva pero esta vez mirándolo

.-Entonces… te agrada este trabajo, pero te desagrado yo¿cierto?- dice mirando hacia la mesa como analizando la situación

.-Siento que lo haya interpretado de esa forma

.-Ja, a mi tienen que agradarme las personas con las que trabajo, sobre todo si son aquellas a las cuales les confiare mi vida- dice

.-No le reprocharía nada si decide pedirle al Ministro que cambie al personal- dice algo esperanzada

.-Pues lo siento¿sabes por que?...- ella lo mira- …me agradas… y quiero trabajar contigo- le sonríe- ¿tienes hambre?- mira su reloj- ¿almorzamos?

.-No gracias, no quiero almorzar

.-Ja, ja, ja- se ríe- haber Hermione¿tu sabes porque la gente se reúne para comer, almorzar o cenar, pues para conocerse mejor- ella no lo mira y el continua hablando al tiempo que se levanta de la silla- no me mal interpretes, es que soy un hombre muy egoísta y pienso sacarles, a ti y a Pansy el mayor provecho- continua y camina por la oficina- y para que eso suceda tenemos que llevarnos muy bien- se miran- ¿almorzamos o no?

.-Lo siento, no- dice al tiempo que se levanta y se dirige hacía la puerta- cuando salga, Pansy y yo estaremos afuera- y se va

En eses momento llega Luka y escucha lo último que Hermione le dice a

Matt y ve como la chica sale de la oficina

.-¡Que chica!- murmura el arquitecto

—**M  C—**

Una vez fuera de la oficina de Matt, Hermione suspira hondo y se deja caer sobre una de las sillas que se encuentran en el pasillo… a lo lejos se puede ver a su compañera que, preocupada por ver a la Castaña fuera de la oficina, apresura el paso y llega hasta ella.

.-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué estas afuera?

.-Se parecen ¿cierto?- es lo único que dice la castaña

.-¿Ehh?- pregunta la rubia pues las palabras de su amiga la había agarrado de sorpresa, hasta que reacciones y comprende- Si- piensa- tienes razón, son idénticos- medita- lo único diferente son….

.-…la cicatriz y los lentes- termina la castaña

.-Si no fuera porque yo misma vi el cuerpo de Potter, juraría que es él

.-Lo se…- suspira- …mejor dime ¿Qué quería Oliver?

.-Nada del otro mundo- sonríe- solo asegurarse de que todo se arreglo con mi abuela y entregarme el plan de trabajo de Leduck- termina al tiempo que le extiende un fólder- pero dime tú¿Qué hacer aquí afuera?

.-No es gran cosa, se supone que solo debemos protegerlo, no había razón para que yo permanecería dentro

.-Pero… ¿y si lo atacan?- pregunta en broma

.-No exageres- sonríe- ¿Quién podría hacerlo aquí, además la oficina cuenta con todas las medidas de seguridad¿recuerdas?- y así ambas chicas continúan hablando

—**M  C—**

Un par de horas después el arquitecto y su asistente salen de la oficina y el último se dirige a las chicas.

.-Señoritas- dice y ambas se levantan- nos vemos en la necesidad se solicitar de sus servicios…

.-Si- responde Hermione

.-…lo que sucede es que es la hora de la comida y me preguntaba si nos harían el honor de acompañarnos- termina sonriendo

.-Se lo agradecemos pero…- comienza Hermione

.-…nos encantaría- interrumpe Pansy

.-Pero…- trata de decir Hermione

.-Vamos, además ya tengo hambre y no olvides de que a donde ellos vayan, nosotros tenemos que ir- le dice sonriendo

.-Esta bien- suspira

—**M  C—**

En el restaurante, ya han terminando de comer y los cuatro se encuentran hablando sobre las diversas actividades que harán el resto de la semana

.-Entonces, mañana las esperamos en esta dirección- dice Luka y les extiende una tarjeta- no es necesario que vayamos al Ministerio

.-Pero…- trata de decir Pansy

.-Sería perdida de tiempo- corta Matt- supongo que saben donde es ¿verdad?- dice refiriéndose a la dirección que les acababan de dar

.-Si, lo conocemos- responde Pansy después de leerla- mira, Granger, es muy cerca de donde tu vives

.-¿Qué?- pregunta y le arrebata la tarjeta- ¿Este es el lugar donde viven?

.-Así es- responde el moreno- ¿algún problema?

.-No, ninguno- responde la castaña

—**M  C—**

Una vez que salieran del restaurante, las dos auror acompañan al delegado y su asistente a su Hotel, y aunque ellos las invitan a pasar, ellas se niegan y se despiden de ellos.

Una vez fuera del edificio, Pansy se despide de su amiga y desaparece. Hermione esta por hacerlo cuando se encuentra a Ron.

.-Hermione

.-¿Qué haces aquí?

.-En el Ministerio me dijeron que podía encontrarte aquí y vine a alcanzarte¿ya terminaste?- ella siente- te vez cansada

.-No, estoy bien

.-¿Y todo salio bien?

.-Si

.-Y ahora que te parece si vamos al cise

.-¿a donde?- pregunta confundida

.-Al cise, ese lugar donde se ven películas

.-Al cine- sonríe

.-Si como se llame, vamos

.-Ok

.-Hace frío- y la abraza

.-¡Hermione!- grita Luka- que bueno que te alcance, olvidaste esto- y le da un fólder

.-Gracias- dice

.-Por cierto, no tuve la oportunidad antes pero la verdad que han estado haciendo un bien trabajo y las felicito a ti a Pansy

.-Muchas gracias, solo hacemos nuestro deber

.-Si, aunque a partir de mañana será más difícil, contamos con que podrán hacerlo, cuídate y hasta mañana- dice y se va

.-Con que ese es- dice Ron una vez que se han quedado solos- ese tipo es el custodiaras

.-¿Que?- pregunta

.-¿Qué tal, parece que tiene mal carácter- ella baja la mirada, no se atreve a sacar al pelirrojo de su error- Hermione ¿quieres que le diga algo, que te deje en paz?- dice al tiempo que trata de alcanzar a Luka

.-¿Qué te pasa?- lo jala- no…

.-Puedo hacerlo¿sabes?- dice en son de broma

.-Ya se pero no quiero que lo hagas- les responde sonriendo

.-Esta vez lo perdono pero si el sigue…- continúan hablando mientras se alejan del edificio, sin percatarse que durante todo este tiempo han sido observados por una persona

.-"De verdad que estas chica me intriga cada vez más"- piensa Matt y sonríe

—**M  C—**

**19 de Noviembre**

**Sábado por la noche**

Ginny acababa de inaugurar su boutique, y a la gente en verdad le gustaban sus diseños. Ya era muy tarde y la mayoría de sus familiares y amigos ya se habían marchado. Hermione no había podido asistir, eso de proteger al Delegado había resultado más agotador de lo que ella pensaba, y no precisamente porque corriera peligro alguno, si no todo lo contrario, lo que en verdad sucedía es que eran tantas las actividades que tenia que hacer, que se trasladaban de un lugar a otro y eso de verdad que cansaba. Los Weasley si habían asistido pero Ron se tuvo que retirar temprano pues había quedado con Hermione que la vería en su apartamento…

.-¿Qué te parece mama?- pregunta la pelirroja

.-Es hermoso hija- le responde

.-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, pequeña- le dice su padre- pero dinos ¿cual es la sorpresa que nos tienes?

.-No te desesperes papi- le responde- ya no debe de tardar

.-¿Quien?- pregunta su madre

.-Ya lo verán

—**M  C—**

Y mientras Gynevra platicaba con sus padres, un hombre entra a la tienda y comienza a ver los diversos vestidos que ahí se encuentran cuando una empleada se acerca a él y le pregunta:

.-¿Va a regalárselo a alguien?

.-Claro- sonríe- ¿puede ayudarme?- pregunta Matt

.-Con mucho gusto- responde la empleada- ¿sabe todas las medidas de ella?

.-¿Sus medidas,- la empleada asiente- mmm- Matt acaba de ver a Ginny y dice en voz más alta- nada de pecho, piernas cortas- Ginny al reconocer la voz, gira hacia donde el se encuentra y sonríe- una gran cintura y mal carácter¿tendrá algo para ese tipo de mujeres?

.-Hay que pena- interrumpe Weasley- pero en mi tienda no tenemos nada para ella- le sonríe y se acerca a él, lo abraza y le da un pequeño beso en los labios- pensé que ya no vendrías

.-Jamás te haría algo así- la besa- te felicito, el lugar quedo muy bien

.-Gracias- le sonríe- ven quiero presentarte a mis padres

.-Pero…

.-¿Qué pasa¿No les tendrás miedo o si?

.-Claro que no, vamos

—**M  C—**

Tanto Matt como Ginny se acercan hacía donde sus padres se encuentran conversando con otra persona.

.-Mama, Papa¿pueden venir por favor?- sus padres se acercan a la pareja con una sonrisa pero al ver al hombre que acompañaba a su hija se quedan sorprendidos- les presento a Matthew Leduck- dice resaltando el nombre del chico e ignorando la cara de sorpresa de sus padres- mi novio, Matt ellos son mis padres: Arthur y Molly

.-Mucho gusto- responde el señor Weasley

.-Igualmente- contesta el moreno

.-Podrías…- trata de decir su madre

.-…después mama- le corta la pelirroja

.-Molly, querida, tenemos que irnos- dice Arthur

.-Pero…

.-recuerda que Bill nos pidió que cuidáramos de Ana y debe estar esperándonos en casa

.-Esta bien- contesta ella

.-Un placer conocerlo- dice Arthur- espero que nos podamos ver en otra ocasión

.-Por supuesto- responde Matt

.-Hija- dice Molly- espero verte pronto por la casa

.-Si mama, lo prometo- responde al tiempo que se despide de sus padres

—**M  C—**

Una vez que los padres de la pelirroja se han marchado, Matt y ella se dirigen a un bar para celebrar la inauguración de la boutique de su novia.

.-Estoy muy cansada- dice Ginny- paso más tiempo en la tienda que trabajando en mis diseños, nunca imagine que resultaría tan difícil

.-¿Tan difícil¿Por que, a mi me encantaría vestir a las mujeres- dice Matt picaramente- sería divertido

.-Entonces hazte cargo tu de la tienda- responde ella molesta

.-Con todo gusto- le dice Matt emocionado

.-Ah, tonto- le dice enojada y se separa de él

.-Es una broma nena- le responde Matt y la abraza y después le dice- recuerdas que te dije que me pondrían dos custodios

.-Si

.-Ya las conocí

.-¿Las¿son mujeres?

.-Si, y ¿adivina quienes son?

.-No lo se¿son muy bonitas?

.-¿Y acaso eso te preocupa?- le sonríe coqueto

.-Preocuparme no- le responde rápidamente

.- Bien… aunque talvez debería preocuparte, una de ellas es una chica muy capaz y también muy atractiva…- silencio- …¿no quieres saber quien es?

.-¿Para que, ya te lo dije, eso no me interesa- le responde Ginny, tratando de mostrar indiferencia

.-Así que no te interesa ¿no?- dice burlón- ah, de acuerdo, entonces no te contare nada- termina y bebe su cerveza

Su novia lo mira por un instante decidida a no preguntar más por lo tanto decide cambiar de tema y le dice:

.-Mira, lo que realmente me interesa es cuando te vas a organizar bien

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Hace tiempo que llegamos a Londres y tu sigues viviendo en un hotel

.-Oye es muy cómodo- responde petulante- no tengo que limpiar, ni cocinar

.-Tampoco tendrías que hacerlo, si tuvieras una casa- le dice insinuadamente

.-Mi casa la construiré yo

.-¿Y que clase de mansión será?

.-Dime¿Cuál es la casa más sólida y hermosa de todas?

.-No se

.-La que construyes en el corazón de quien amas

.-Entonces- sonríe- puedes construirla ahora mismo- termina de decir Ginny coqueta y se acerca más al moreno

.-No aún no- le responde y se aleja, la pelirroja no dice nada pero le molesta saber que el, quizá no la quiera tanto, como ella lo quiere.

Luego de un breve silencio, Matt se acerca a su novia y le susurra al oído:

.-Entonces ¿no quieres saber quienes son mis custodias?

.-NO, no quiero- dice molesta- y mañana debo levantarme temprano¿lo entiendes?- dice al tiempo que se levanta de la mesa y comienza a caminar

.-Oye¿estas enojada?

.-No estoy enojada- comienza a caminar y antes de alejarse más, se detiene y voltea a ver al chico- pero de castigo dormirás solo esta noche- le sonríe y se va

_COnTiNuAra… _

* * *

_**Mis notas**_

¿Hola?… (dojiz se esconde debajo del escritorio)¿hay alguien ahí?...

Un mes sin actualizar… la verdad es que lo siento, no era mi intención (si ya lo se, que siempre digo lo mismo… pero no tengo otra excusa)… bueno la cosa es que ya estoy aquí… eso es lo que importa ¿Qué no?... jajajajaja…. Si ya lo se estoy loca, loca, loca… jajajajajaja... Antes de continuar espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado… y ahora nos preguntamos… ¿de verdad Hermione podrá trabajar a lado de Matthew?... ¿sera en verdad la copia exacta de Harry o solo un parecido muy grande?... pues dicen que todos tenemos un doble en alguna parte del mundo…

Ahora pasemos a los reviews…. La verdad es que no entiendo que es lo que sucede… casi no hay opiniones… ¿la historia no les esta gustando o que onda¿o necesita que le modifique algo?... si es así les suplico que me lo hagan saber… recuerden que quienes mandan son ustedes:

**1.-jim:** Hola de nuevo… gracias por leerme… espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado…

**2.- juan pablo: **HOLA… ¿dudas?... bueno la verdad es que no puedo responderte esa pregunta… ¿Por qué?... en primera porque es parte del suspenso… ¿el chico se quedara con ella?... (sorry, estoy loca, lo se)… la cuestion es que ni yo misma se si los dejare juntos… lo que si te pued o asegurar es que algo sucedera entre ellos…. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo…  
**3.- Shezhid:** ¿Cuántas preguntas?...¿por cual empiezo?... Weasley regreso simple y sencillamente para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Mio… y en cuanto a si sabe que si es Harry, la respuesta es no, ella esta convencida de que es otra persona… de echo la forma de actuar de Matt lo delata pues es demasiado cinico coma para ser nuestro adorable, tierno, timido e insegura HARRY…(odio a esa tonta )… ¿si revivio o si es un clon o si es otra persona con un extraordinario parecido?... sorry pero… no puedo decirtelo… tendras que esperar a que la propia historia lo revele…

**4.-kamy:** Muchas gracias por leerme… bueno que puedo decir… el fisico es el fisico… y no es que sea obsesión, simple y sencillamente ver a Matt le impresiono demasiado y no puede evitar compararlo con Harry…

Aún me falta responder los reviews de mi otro fic, que con suma tristeza y felicidad ya ha llegado a su fin: El secreto de Harry Potter:

**1.-lanyera:** Es una lastima que te haya unido hasta ahora pero como dicen mas vale tarde que nunca… muchas gracias por leerme y por decir que mi historia te gusto… espero que leas Memorias del corazon y que tambien te guste…Dojiz

**2.-Shadim:** Es triste que un proyecto termine pero tambien es muy satisfactorio saber que les agrado… de verdad muchas pero muchas gracias por leerme…

**3.-Kry Potter:** (Dojiz salta de alegria y felicidad, su mas fiel lectora a dado señales de vida…. Yajajai… crei que me habías abandonado nn)… gracias de todo corazon te doy las gracias por haberme aguantado desde es principio de esta aventura… muchas gracias (dojiz llora… buuuua… TT) para mi era y es muy importante que ustedes mis lectores les haya gustado el final… la verdad es que tenia un poco de miedo ya que no termino con: "los declaro marido y mujer"… después de todo no siempre se necesita de un papel para poder ser feliz con la persona que uno ama… en cuanto a los agradecimientos: honor a quien honor merece…. En cuanto a mi nombre es la union y desunion de mis dos apellidos: Jiménez (jíz) Tirado (Do): si los juntas sale: Dojíz… lo se medio bobo pero a mi me gusto… espero y nos leamos pronto por aquí… Por cierto: haber si ya te apuras a actualizar tu historia…

**4.-Tonks Granger:** Muchas gracias por leerme

**5.-skarlita:** Muchas gracias por leerme la verdad es que si me costo un poco de trabajo escribir el final y cuando lo termine dudaba en subirlo pues no termino en boda y tenia miedo de que no les gustara pero ahora se que hice lo correcto… nos leemos pronto

Ahora si me despido y espero sus comentarios y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry y Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Cap unico Harry & Hermione )

3 Este corazón (cap. Unico Draco &Hermione)

4 Una nueva vida (cap. Unico Ron &…)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Mentir no es lo mismo que ocultar**

**25 de Noviembre**

Ya han pasado algunas semanas desde que Hermione y Pansy se encuentran custodiando al Arquitecto Leduck y aunque la castaña pone todo su empeño en cumplir satisfactoriamente con su trabajo no puede evitar pensar en Harry… sobre todo cada vez que ve al hombre que tanto se le parece…

.-Ha habido un cambio de planes- dice Luka apenas las aurores entran al despacho

.-¿A que te refieres?- pregunta Pansy

.-Usted y yo señorita Parkinson- sonríe Scavo al tiempo que la señala y se señala a si mismo- pasaremos el día juntos

.-¿Cómo?- pregunta sorprendida

.-Y tú Hermione- interviene Matt ignorando la pregunta de la rubia- me acompañaras a mi

.-Eso no puede ser…- dice la castaña

.-¿Por qué no?- pregunta el moreno

.-En su agenda dice que…

.-… se lo que dice- la interrumpe- pero se ha presentado un pequeño problema y para solucionarlo y al mismo tiempo cumplir con nuestro plan de trabajo debemos separarnos

.-Pero…- tartamudea ante la idea de estar a solas con su jefe

.-Hermione podría ir con Luka- interviene Pansy al tiempo que su amiga la mira agradecida- y yo contigo

.-No me lo tomes a mal Pansy, pero prefiero que Hermione me acompañe

.-Pero yo…- vuelve a decir la castaña

.-¿Hay algún problema con mi compañía?- pregunta suspicaz Matt

.-No- responde la castaña

.-Además tengo entendido que eres buena en sigilo y rastreo- ella asiente- entonces te necesito, Luka y Pansy iran a la reunión que teníamos programada y tu y yo iremos al centro de esquí a resolver el inconveniente- termina de decir

—**M  C—**

Hermione y Matthew se dirigen al centro se esquí que se encuentra a unas tres horas a las afueras de la ciudad y aunque pudieron aparecerse, Matthew insistió en transportarse al estilo muggle pues quería conocer un poco mas de Londres y sus alrededores.

.-Esta nevando- dice Matt- ¿te gusta la nieve?

La castaña que desde que inicio el viaje ha estado mirando por la ventana, no responde a la pregunta de su compañero solo se gira para mirarlo por un instante y volver a su posición original

.-No te gusta la nieve- afirma el hombre

.-Si me gusta- le contradice la castaña sin mirarlo

.-Es bonito- dice, ella lo mira sin entender- tu anillo de compromiso contrasta contigo… las… las mujeres enamoradas tienen un brillo especial pero…- la mira por el espejo retrovisor- … pero a ti te veo bastante triste y no lo se… será porque, quizá, lleven años de novios, tu ¿Qué opinas?

.-No creo que sea de su incumbencia- dice

.-¿Te ofendí?- pregunta divertido

.-No fue agradable

.-Ja, ja… tu eres del tipo A

.-¿Cómo?- lo mira sin comprender

.-Eres sincera, eres honesta y eres incapaz de mentir… pero te guardas lo que en verdad quieres expresar para ti misma¿no es así?

.-¡Ya basta!- dice molesta- no me agrada que una persona que no sabe nada sobre mi hable como si me conociera

.-Estaba en lo cierto- sonríe satisfecho- de otra forma no hubieras reaccionado así

.-Señor Arquitecto…

.-También soy así- la interrumpe- te recuerdo que me llamo Matt y que prefiero que me llames por mi nombre, así como yo te llamo por el tuyo, Hermione¿estas de acuerdo?- termina de hablar mientras que su compañera no dice nada

—**M  C—**

**Mientras tanto en las oficinas del Ministerio:**

.-Lo siento señorita, pero el señor Leduck salio al centro de esquí, es posible que regrese muy tarde- dice una mujer

.-Entiendo- responde alguien- muchas gracias

.-Señorita Weasley- dice Luka quien en ese momento iba llegando

.-Señor Scavo- responde ella

.-¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí!- la saluda- ¿Por qué no pasas, te invito un café

.-Me agrada la idea- responde la pelirroja al tiempo que entran a la oficina de Matthew

.-¿Sabes, estas más linda que antes- dice Luka al tiempo que sirve el café- se ve que el jefe te trata bien

.-Claro- responde ella- dime¿a que fue al centro de esquí, pensé que irían hasta la próxima semana, a mi no me comento nada

.-De hecho tienes razón, esta salida estaba programada para la próxima semana pero se presento un pequeño problema y tuvo que ir a arreglarlo- responde el hombre- pero es raro que no te lo dijera¿Por qué sería?- se pregunta- quizá porque fue con una chica muy guapa, para ser más exactos, una de las custodias- dice burlón

.-Mmm, no me digas…- duda un momento pero pregunta- ¿pero que no eran dos?

.-Si, pero la otra me custodia a mi- responde orgulloso

.-Ah, presumido

.-¿No te preocupa?- pregunta al ver la aparente tranquilidad de la pelirroja respecto a que su novio se encuentre solo con una chica linda- se fueron los dos solos

.-¿Qué dices, nosotros ya pasamos por todo eso, estamos tan seguros de nuestro amor que confiamos ciegamente uno en el otro- sonríe segura- ¿sabes si regresara esta noche?

.-No lo se- responde- pero por tu tranquilidad espero que si

.-¡Hay que malo eres conmigo!- dice Ginny al tiempo que le paga a su amigo en el hombro- ya tengo suficiente con las bromas de Matt

.-No te preocupes, me dijo que volvería esta noche- dice Luka y le sonríe, y aunque ella le responde el gesto no puede evitar preocuparse pues por nada del mundo esta dispuesta a perder a Matthew Leduck… a él no…

—**M  C—**

Ya es más de medio día cuando Granger y Leduck llegan por fin al Centro de Esquí. Una vez en la recepción del Hotel, Matt se encuentra con el gerente.

.-Muchas gracias por venir señor Leduck- dice el gerente al tiempo que saluda al recién llegado

.-Esta bien- responde Matt- Dígame¿Cuál es el problema?

.-Como le dije en la carta, la verdad no es gran cosa- comienza- pero creo conveniente solucionarlo lo antes posible para que…

.-Señor Leduck- interrumpe alguien

.-Hermione- dice Matt al reconocer la voz- Señor Watson, le presento a la Señorita Granger, ella será la encargada de la seguridad del lugar

.-Mucho gusto- responde la chica

.-¿Dijo Granger?

.-Si, eso dije¿por que?- pregunta el Delegado

.-Por Merlín… señorita Granger, es un honor conocerla- dice el gerente al tiempo que saluda efusivamente a la castaña

.-Gracias- responde ella un poco cohibida

.-No sabia que fueras tan famosa- le dice Matt sonriéndole

.-¿Cómo no va ha serlo?- interrumpe el gerente- si después de la caída del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ella se encargo de capturar a los mortífagos prófugos y actualmente mantiene a raya a los pocos que logrón escapar y demás secuaces…

.-Creo que exagera un poco señor Watson

.-Ya me habían dicho que usted es muy sencilla- dice Watson y luego se dirige al Delegado- pero creame cuando le digo señor Leduck, que la señorita Granger es de las mejores aurores que han existido… en muy poco tiempo llego a líderear el cuartel de los Aurores

.-Eres todo un estuche de monerías- dice Matt

.-Que les parece si comenzamos con el recorrido- interrumpe la castaña

.-Perfecto- responde el gerente- síganme

Dicho esto el gerente se dirige a la salida para mostrarles a Granger y Leduck las instalaciones de tan interesante centro de esquí.

—**M  C—**

Una vez afuera los tres se reúnen con un pequeño grupo de personas que los esperaban y después de intercambiar algunas palabras comienzan a caminar al tiempo que el señor Watson les explicaba la forma como estaba estructurado el lugar, así como su funcionamiento y demás cosas. Hermione observaba los alrededores detenidamente cuando inconscientemente se lleva las manos a la boca… hacía bastante frío y como la chica no sabía que ese día irían al centro de esquí, no llevaba más que un saco que no la cubría mucho y, sinceramente, se estaba congelando… Se abrazaba a si misma cuando de pronto siente que alguien se acerca a ella por detrás y antes de que ese alguien hiciera algún otro movimiento, la castaña se había dado vuelta con varita en mano…

.-Tranquila- le dice- soy yo

.-Me asusto

.-Al menos se que estas atenta- le dice Matt al tiempo que señala la varita de la castaña- toma, tienes frío- continua y le pone una chamarra sobre los hombros

.-No, estoy bien

.-No, no estas bien, tus labios están azules

.-No importa- dice Granger y trata de quitársela pero el moreno se lo impide

.-Te molesta hablar conmigo¿no?- ella lo mira- entonces no discutamos- le sonríe- te queda bien- dice refiriéndose a la chamarra- tiene mucho que no la uso, estaba en la camioneta- le vuelve a sonreír y se aleja

Ella lo mira y baja su rostro tratando, inconscientemente, de captar el aroma del chico y sonriendo levemente continua inspeccionando el lugar y tomando algunas fotos de vez en cuando, esto les servirá para que, en un futuro, puedan organizar una mejor estrategia de seguridad. Mientras tanto Matthew sigue platicando con el gerente, obviamente, seguido muy de cerca por la auror, cuando de pronto pasan por debajo de un árbol con las ramas algo bajas y cubiertas de nieve e instintivamente, el moreno levanta una mano golpeándolas, y con ello ocasiona que la nieve cayese como si estuviese nevando empapando a las personas que pasaban por ahí… al ver este gesto del chico, Hermione comienza a recordar…

**:RETROSPECCIÓN:**

Harry y Hermione caminaban por los limites del Bosque Prohibido, las vacaciones de navidad habían comenzado y muy pocos estudiantes permanecían en el Colegio, el miedo que el estallido de la guerra había ocasionado, hacía que los alumnos quisieran pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus familias.

.-Mio, la verdad no entiendo porque te quedaste, cuando bien, en estos momentos podrías estar con tus padres- dice el chico

.-No me digas nada, porque en todo caso, esa misma pregunta podría hacértela yo a ti

.-No se de que hablas- dice el moreno tratando de fingir indiferencia

.-Eres un pesado- dice la castaña al ver la apatía de su amigo, así que le pregunta directamente- ¿Por que no aceptaste la invitación de los Weasley?

.-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia- le responde molesto y comienza a caminar más rápido, dejando atrás a su compañera

.-¡Harry!- dice la chica molesta tratando de alcanzarlo y al hacerlo lo toma de un brazo quedando frente a frente- no se cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo ni cuantas más te lo diré , pero todo, absolutamente todo lo que te pase es de mi incumbencia, somos amigos, te quiero mucho- le sonríe tiernamente- así que dime¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

.-No quiero ponerlos en peligro- responde por fin luego de un breve silencio… era increíble la influencia que la castaña tiene sobre él… a cualquiera podía mentirle pero no a ella…

.-Pretextos- murmura la chica

.-¿Y el tuyo?

.-¿La verdad?- él asiente- no me gusta estar sola en navidad

.-¿Como?

.-Este año, mis padres tienen un congreso en quien sabe donde, así que prefiero estar aquí contigo que sola en casa

El pelinegro ya no dice nada, solo la mira y le sonríe para después adelantarse y alzando un poco la mano sacude unas ramas haciendo que la nueve cayese sobre ellos como si estuviera nevando

.-¿Te gusta?

.-¡Me encanta!- le responde sonriendo la castaña al tiempo que abre sus brazos y levanta la cara al cielo

**:FIN DE RETROSPECCIÓN:**

.-¿Así que también eres fotógrafa?- la interrumpe Matt sacándola de sus cavilaciones

.-Solo es un hobbie- le responde

.-Entonces, esperare con ansias para verlas y saber que tan buena eres- le responde

.-Señor Leduck- los interrumpen- puede venir un momento por favor

.-Claro- responde- vamos- le dice a la castaña

Una vez que el Delegado se ha alejado ella sigue con su trabajo así como tomando algunas fotos cuando de pronto enfoca al moreno y sin poder evitarlo comienza a fotografiarlo: revisando papeles, señalando hacía diversos lugares, hablando con el gerente, etc. De pronto Matt saca de su chamarra un cigarrillo y lo enciende, lo inhala y exhala, haciendo, con ese gesto, que nuevamente la castaña evoque sus más preciadas memorias… sus memorias del corazón…

**:RETROSPECCIÓN:**

.-Deberías dejar eso- dice Hermione cuando ve que Harry saca una cajetilla de cigarros de su túnica

.-Vamos Mio- le sonríe al tiempo que enciende un cigarrillo, inhala y exhala el huma sobre el rostro de su amiga- no es para tanto

.-Cof, cof, cof- tose Hermione- sabes que no me gusta ese habito tuyo- le dice haciendo aire con la mano para esparcir el humo

.-Mientras me guste a mi- le responde el moreno

Hermione se cruza de manos y lo mira reporbatoriamente, ese feo hábito de fumar lo había adquirido desde la muerte del Profesor Albus Dumbledore, el año pasado y aunque no esta de acuerdo con la actitud del pelinegro, lo comprende…

**:FIN DE RETROSPECCIÓN:**

La castaña estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de que Matt lleva un buen rato observándola, ella al darse cuenta trata de hacerse la desentendida mirando hacía otro lado, cuando de pronto suena su celular.

.-Hola Ron- dice la castaña al reconocer el número del pelirrojo

.-Hola¿dónde estas?

.-Ah, pues- duda- estoy en el centro de esquí

.-No me dijiste que irías- le dice un poco molesto

.-Yo tampoco lo sabía

.-Entiendo- responde Ron- supongo que estas con Parkinson¿no?

.-¿Que?...ah…- se pone más nerviosa- … si

.-Así que no cenaremos juntos esta noche

.-Lo siento- dice apenada

.-No te preocupes- responde comprensivo- nos vemos mañana

.-Si, adiós

.-Adiós… ah y buena suerte en el trabajo

.-Gracias, te llamare en cuanto llegue a casa- y cuelga

.-¿Era tu prometido?- pregunta Matt, ella voltea a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido- ja, ja, no estaba husmeando- dice al ver la cara de la chica- vamos tenemos que seguir- le sonríe y comienza a caminar seguido de la chica

.-¿En que casa te gustaría vivir cuando te cases?- pregunta el moreno luego de unos minutos de silencio

.-No lo se- responde- nunca lo había pensado

.-Que curioso- continua Matt- el otro día sostuve una plática parecida con Ginny, solo que fue ella quien me lo pregunto y no supe que decirle… pero a ti ¿Qué casa te gustaría?

.-No se- responde luego de meditarlo- esas cosas no importan si una realmente esta enamorada

.-¿Entonces que es lo que importa?

.-Para mi las apariencias no son tan importantes… la mejor casa es la que construyes en el corazón del otro

Al escuchar la respuesta de la castaña, Matt se detiene y mira sorprendido a la auror que sigue caminando y piensa que es increíble que esa misma respuesta él le haya dado hace algunos días a su pelirroja novia, la vuelve a mirar un momento, sonríe y la alcanza.

—**M  C—**

La noche ha caído en el centro se esquí por lo tanto el Arquitecto y la Auror se encuentran en una sala privada dentro del hotel. Hermione esta observando el lugar al tiempo que toma unas anotaciones mientras Matt se acerca a la chimenea.

.-Acércate al fuego- dice Matt pero ella lo ignora- toma un descanso, ya lograste impresionarme- le insiste- por favor- ella por fin le hace caso y se sienta a su lado- Hermione

.-Si

.-Dime algo¿Por qué no te gusta hablar?- pregunta y enciende un cigarrillo- no lo entiendo, eres la primera mujer que no tiene curiosidad sobre mi

.-Es que no me gusta entrometerme en la vida privada de nadie- responde

.-Ja, ja, ja, eso dolió- sonríe- no me avergüences, yo tan solo estaba bromeando, ja, ja, ja

Ante tal comentario la chica sonríe levemente y Leduck aprovecha para acercarse un poco más a ella y le echa el humo en el rostro tal como Harry solía hacerlo y es ante este gesto, que la castaña no puede callar más, con los ojos vidriosos y armándose de valor comienza a cuestionarlo:

.-¿Dónde estudio?- lo mira aprensiva- dígame ¿a que colegio asistió¿estudio en Estados Unidos¿de verdad estudio haya?

.-Ja, si en Estados Unidos- le responde un poco sorprendido

.-¿Hogwarts¿sabe donde es ese lugar¿recuerda el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts¿nunca antes había vivido en Londres¿nunca?- pregunta desesperada

.-Una pregunta a la vez- dice el moreno- Hermione¿Cómo aguantaste hasta hoy?- ella se queda callada y solo lo mira tratando de contener el llanto y recuperando un poco la cordura le dice:

.-Lo siento mucho- baja la mirada

.-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Matt realmente preocupado por el estado en que se encuentra la castaña- cuando estas conmigo actúas de una forma muy extraña- ella alza la mirada- ¿Por qué lo haces?

.-S…si… si se lo digo- dice casi llorando- ¿podría creerme?- él la mira- la verdad es que…- en ese instante tocan a la puerta interrumpiéndolos, Leduck se levanta

.-Pedí que nos trajeran café- dice al tiempo que se dirige a la puerta y la abre- si

.-¡SORPRESA!- grita una pelirroja arrojándose a los brazos de su novio y besándole apasionadamente pero al separarse se da cuenta que el chico no esta solo y mira sorprendida a la auror- ¿Hermione¿Qué haces aquí?- le cuestiona

.-Es una de mis custodias- le responde Matt- lo sabrías si no te hubieras ido el otro día

.-¿Que?- pregunta sorprendida

.-¿Algún problema nena?

.-Claro que no amor- sonríe falsamente y lo abraza mirando disimuladamente a su amiga- pero la verdad es que me sorprende que hayas aceptado ser una simple custodia, creí que eras más selectiva- dice despectiva

.-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no creo que sea tu problema- dice molesta- pero para tu información este es un FAVOR- continua resaltando la última palabra- que le hacemos a Oliver

.-¿Quienes?- pregunta retadora la pelirroja

.-Pansy y yo

.-Tranquilas- interviene Matt- Ginny¿Por qué dices eso, pareciera que no te importara mi seguridad- la mira- recuerda que fue el Presidente quien le pidió al Ministro Ingles que me asignara a sus mejores agentes

.-Esta bien- dice más tranquila su novia- mejor dime¿son muy talentosas?

.-¿Tú que crees, porque eso estamos juntos- dice feliz el moreno

.-¿Tu hablando bien de alguien?- dice- tengan cuidado- se dirige a Granger- pues eso significa que las hará trabajar duro

.-No te preocupes, estaré bien- le responde seria

.-Lo mejor será irnos, ya es muy tarde- dice Matt

.-Estoy de acuerdo- dice Ginny- vayámonos por medio de la red flu, es más rápido- continua mirando con superioridad a la chica pues bien sabe que a ella no le gusta esa forma de viajar

.-¿Y mi camioneta, no puede dejar aquí- la pelirroja lo mira sin entender- venimos al estilo muggle

.-Pues podemos encogerla y ya- responde Ginny, el chico asiente así que sale de lugar para unos minutos después regresar

.-Ya esta- dice el recién llegado

.-Pues vamonos- dice Ginny-oye¿esa ropa es tuya?- pregunta dirigiéndose a Hermione

.-Es cierto- se acerca a Matt al tiempo que se quita la chamarra- Arquitecto, tome, gracias

.-Pero hace frío- dice el hombre sin percatarse de la mirada de enojo que refleja su novia

.-No se preocupe, estoy bien- sonríe- muchas gracias

En ese instante Ginny se acerca a su amiga y a su novio, y haciéndola a un lado sutilmente, toma al chico del brazo y le dice:

.-Ve tu primero amor

.-No se por que te hago caso, sabes que no me gusta viajar así- reprocha él

.-Lo se, pero ya es tarde

.-Ok- responde el chico al tiempo que baja su rostro acercándose al de la pelirroja y la besa tiernamente- te espero del otro lado

—**M  C—**

**Londres (Veterinaria Mágica)**

.-Tú solo me buscas cuando Hermione no esta- dice Neville- ¿Qué, acaso no soy más que un sustituto?

.-No te quejes- dice Ron al tiempo que acaricia a un pequeño Kneazle- yo voy a pagar

.-Es lo que menos esperaba- de pronto se pone serio- ¿Dónde estará esa mujer¿Por qué no llega, nunca cambiara…

.-¿De quien hablas?

.-De la dueña del animalito que tienes en tus manos

.-Ten paciencia amigo- sonríe- ya llegara

En ese instante la puerta del establecimiento se abre

.-Lo siento, me demore un poco- dice la recién llegada

.-¿Poco?- reprocha Neville- deberías ser más puntual, ya ni porque eres auror

.-No molestes Longbottom

Al reconocer la voz de la mujer, Ron da vuelta y la mira sorprendido

.-¿Parkinson?

.-¿Weasley?

.-¿Y Hermione?- pregunta Ron

.-¿Hermy?- pregunta confundida- ella se fue al centro de esquí- al terminar de decirlo la chica se tapa la boca con las manos pues al ver la cara de sorpresa del pelirrojo, se de cuenta del error que acaba de cometer

.-Ella me dijo que se fueron juntas

.-Bueno… yo…- dice nerviosa al tiempo que se acerca a su mascota y la toma- … yo… tengo que irme, adiós- termina de decir y sale a toda prisa del lugar dejando sorprendidos a los dos chicos

—**M  C—**

Una vez ya en Londres, Hermione se despide de Matt y Ginny y estos últimos se dirigen a un restaurante. Una vez que les han servido, Matt le pregunta a Ginny:

.-Hermione… ¿Cómo era en el colegio?

.-¿Por que?- pregunta defensiva

.-Es curiosidad- reflexiona- porque siempre que la veo parece estar muy triste

.-¿Triste?- se ríe- claro que no, estas muy equivocado, ella es una chica ruda, traviesa y juguetona- el la mira sin entender- ¿Por qué actuaría así?- pregunta, más para ella misma- ah, ya se, ya se lo que la tiene así

.-¿Que?

.-Son cosas de chicas, eso es todo- y continúa comiendo

.-¿De que hablas?

.-Algunas chicas aparentar ser ingenuas frente a los hombres… en especial cuando son tan atractivos como tú

.-¿Crees que lo hace para llamar mi atención?- pregunta sorprendido

.-Desde luego¿te molesta?

.-¿Molestarme?- pregunta emocionado- nooo, al contrario

.-¿Qué dices?- pregunta enojada

.-Piensalo- continua exaltado- una mujer inteligente y atractiva como Hermione se interesa en mi- sonríe- sería muy afortunado- murmura

.-¡Matthew!- exclama asustada- ella esta comprometida

.-Pero aún no esta casada… además la gente se divorcia¿o no?- pregunta cínico y continua comiendo

Gynevra ya no dice nada y se queda con una mirada preocupada, cuando el voltea a verla y sonríe

.-No seas tonta- se acerca a ella- era una broma, quita esa cara- le acaricia el rostro pero ella le quita la mano y se aleja de él

Entonces Matt la atrae hacía él y le dice:

.-Gynevra¿estas enojada?- pregunta pero ella no le responde y sin mirarlo bebe de su copa de vino- que boba eres, ja, ja, ja

.-Déjame- lo retira molesta

.-No se porque te enoja- vuele atraerla hacia él- sabes que tu eres la única chica para mi- la besa levemente

.-Y tú sabes que no me gustan esas bromas

.-Bueno ya- dice- no lo vuelvo a hacer

.-Más te vale- le sonríe la pelirroja y lo besa

—**M  C—**

**26 de Noviembre**

.-Este lugar es genial, Ron- dice Hermione a su novio que estaban dentro de un bar- ¿ya lo conocías?

.- No, me lo recomendaron- responde- ¿te gusta?

.-Mucho

.-Hermione… lo siento- dice Ron

.-¿Por que?- pregunta ella sorprendida

.-Hace mucho tiempo que no salíamos- ella lo mira- pero te prometo que ya no será así

.-En todo caso, yo también lo siento- toma la mano de su novio- esta relación es de dos, y el que nos hayamos alejado no solo es tu culpa, también es mía

.-Te quiero- dice el chico

.-Yo igual- le responde ella

En ese momento un grupo de personas entran al bar y al pasar por la mesa de Ron y Hermione, uno de ellos reconoce a la castaña y se detiene a saludarla

.-Hermione¡Que sorpresa!- dice el hombre

.-Luka- responde esta al tiempo que se levanta y lo saluda- buenas noches¿Qué haces por aquí?

.-Vamos a trabajar toda la noche y ahora venimos a beber una copa- dice al tiempo que señala a sus acompañantes- que se diviertan, con permiso

.-Propio- dice ella y se vuelve a sentar

Una vez que los hombres se han retirados, Ron le dice:

.-¿El, él es el nuevo Delegado?

.-¿Que?- pregunta ella sorprendida- si… si

Después de esa escueta respuesta, Ron mira a la chica y un poco sacado de onda le dice:

.-¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lado?

.-Ok- dice ella

.-Bien, espera a fuera, yo voy a pagar la cuenta

Ella asienta y se retira pero cuando el pelirrojo esta por hacer lo mismo, escucha la conversación de los hombres, que hace un momento se habían acercado a su mesa

.-Señor Scavo- dice uno de los hombres

.-¿si?

.-Pongamos las cosas en claro

.-¿Qué cosas?- pregunta Luka

.-Es que no debería cubrir al Arquitecto solo porque son amigos

.-Estoy de acuerdo- dice otro- por favor dígale que nos deje descansar los domingos, lo necesitamos

.-Las remodelaciones del centro de esquí, están muy avanzadas por lo tanto todo estará a tiempo- dice el primer hombre

.-¿Y que quieren que le diga?- pregunta Scavo- si, es cierto que estudiamos juntos pero él es el jefe y yo solo su asistente- sonríe- ya no se quejen y mejor bebamos porque…

Ron ya no escucha más la conversación y sale del lugar

—**M  C—**

Una vez afuera, Ron se dirige a su automóvil en donde ya lo esta esperando Hermione, lo abordan y durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos dice nada… Ron no deja de pensar en la conversación que escucho hace unos momentos… eso solo significa una cosa: que su novia le mintió pero… ¿Por qué?... Tenía que saber la razón, así que estaciona el auto y le pregunta a la chica:

.-¿Te sucede algo?

.-…-no habla y lo mira sin entender

.-Amor… se que estas pasando por momentos muy difíciles… tu misión te esta absorbiendo mucho pero siento que has cambiado un poco

.-Ron…- dice ella

.-Cada vez que nos vemos- la interrumpe- siento que ya no eres la misma de antes- ella lo mira- Hermione¿Hay algo que me estas ocultando?- pregunta la tiempo que la mira, pero ella ya no lo hace pues al sentirse descubierta no se atreve a mirarlo a la cara- solo dilo- la anima- dilo¿Qué me estas ocultando?

.-No te estoy ocultando nada

.-Si hay algo que no quieras decirme debes tener una buena razón, discúlpame- la mira- pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?

La castaña no dice nada y el pelirrojo ya no le insiste, pues la conoce y sabe que si la presiona en cualquier sentido, ella terminara por alejarse y, eso, es lo menos que él desea… la ama demasiado que moriría si la perdiera…

—**M  C—**

**Departamento de Luna y Hermione**

.-Hasta que llegas- dice Pansy apenas la castaña cruza la puerta

.-Hola a ti también- responde la recién llegada- ¿Qué haces aquí¿y Luna?

.-He tratado de comunicarme contigo durante todo el día- dice como respuesta su amiga

.-¿Por qué?

.-Ayer vi a Ron

.-¿Qué¿Cómo?- la mira asustada- ¿Dónde?

.-Mi mascota se enfermo y lo lleve a la veterinaria de Longbottom, y ahí me lo encontré

.-Por Merlín- murmura ella

Es entonces cuando la muchacha comprende la actitud y la conversación tan extraña que hace unos minutos tuviera con su novio.

.-¿Qué sucede?

.-Ron lo sabe…

.-¿Qué¿De que hablas?

.-Lo de… Ha…, digo Leduck

.-¿No les has dicho que trabajamos con el tipo que se le parece?

.-No- murmura

.-Pero Granger- dice molesta- ¿estas loca, eso es algo que no puedes ocultarle

.-Lo se, ya no me digas nada- responde la castaña dejándose caer en el sillón

.-¿Por qué le mentiste?

.-Yo no le mentí- dice- omití algunas cosas

.-Es igual

.-Mentir no es lo mismo que ocultar- responde ella- solo quería protegerlo

.-¿A él o a ti?

.-A él por supuesto- responde rápidamente

.-¿Segura?

.-Supongo…- dice luego de meditarlo- …supongo que a los dos

.-¿Ahora que vas a hacer?

.-Decirle la verdad

.-Y te nombraron la bruja mas inteligente de los últimos años- molesta Pansy- yo creo que debieron nombrarte la bruja más tonta de los últimos años

.-Ya no me mortifiques más- le suplica

.-Solo bromeaba

.-Vaya bromitas

.-Cuando te pones en este plan- dice su amiga al tiempo que toma sus cosas-no hay quien te aguante, mejor me voy

.-Si adiós- le responde la castaña

Pansy ya no le responde nada y se va del Departamento

—**M  C—**

**27 de Noviembre**

Al otro día Ron se encuentra en el Estadio de Quidditch pensando en lo que hablo ayer con Hermione cuando de pronto Gynevra se acerca a él por detrás y le tapa los ojos

.-¿Quién soy?

.-Hola Gin- responde el chico sin seguir el juego de su hermana y quitándole las manos de su cara

.-¡Oye!- dice la chica haciendo un puchero- eso lo se vale, no es divertido pero al ver el rostro de su hermano pregunta- ¿Qué tienes?

.-Nada, estoy cansado- responde- ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta cambiando de tema- ¿y la boutique?

.-Genial, no me puedo quejas- responde sonriendo para luego ponerse seria y preguntar- ¿Cómo esta Hermione, te ha dicho algo?

.-¿De que?

.-Algo sobre Matt

.-Ah, tu novio- dice sin ánimos

.-Es que se sentía muy mal- dice- ¿y tú estas bien?

.-Claro que si¿Por qué no lo estaría?- responde extrañado por la actitud de su hermana- ese tipo es tu novio y me guste o no tendré que verlo… además él ya esta en el pasado- termina refiriéndose a Harry

En ese momento suena el celular del pelirrojo, se disculpa un momento con su hermana y se aleja un poco para contestarlo. Mientras ella lo mira entre desconcertada y preocupada pues la actitud tan pasiva del pelirrojo, conociendo lo explosivo que es, la confunde llevándola a la conclusión de que él aún no sabe nada y a pesar del dolor que le causara sabe que debe hacerlo pues de lo contrario podría perder a Matthew… Un plan acaba de trazarse por su mente al escuchar que quien llamo al pelirrojo es Hermione, enterándose el lugar y la hora en la que se verán hoy por la noche.

.-Era Hermione- dice el chico cuando regresa

.-Me tengo que ir- dice ella

.-¿Tan pronto?

.-Lo siento Ronnie- le besa la mejilla- acabo de recordar que tengo que reunirme con una agencia de publicidad- se abrazan

.-Cuídate enana- le dice Ron después de separase

.-Tonto- sonríe ella- me saludas a Hermione y se aleja con la idea en la mente de echar a andar su plan y darle una lección a la castaña pues con su novio nadie se metía

—**M  C—**

Por la noche, Hermione espera a Ron en un restaurante hasta que él llega, la saluda con un pequeño besos en los labios y le pregunta:

.-¿Esperaste mucho?

.-No- responde ella- Ron, tengo algo que decirte…

.-Tengo hambre- la interrumpe- ¿te parece si ordenamos?- pregunta y toma la carta mientras ella lo mira sorprendida

En ese instante entran al Restaurante Matthew y Gynevra y ven a la pareja

.-Mira- dice Matt- ¿no es Hermione?

.-Hola- dice la pelirroja

.-Hola Hermana- dice Ron al tiempo que se levanta y la saluda

.-Que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí- dice maliciosa Ginny

.-Hola- interviene el moreno para después dirigirse a la castaña- y tu ¿Cómo estas¿pudiste descansar un poco ayer?- Granger no dice nada

.-Yo iba a decírtelo esta tarde- interrumpe Ginny- pero era mejor que Hermione te lo dijera, Matt es la persona a al cual Hermione y Parkinson están custodiando- termina sonriendo falsamente

.-"con que era eso lo que me ocultaba"- piensa el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirar a su novia sorprendido

_COnTiNuAra… _

* * *

Mis notas

Hola!... esta vez no tarde tanto… ¿Qué tal el capitulo?... Hermione cada vez esta más confundida respecto a Matt, pues su logica le dice que no es Harry… ella lo vio muerto… sin embargo algunas de las actitudes de este chico la hacen dudar… el corazón le grita que es Harry pero no puede dejarse llevar por este, ya que si no resulta cierto sabes que se derrumbara y no podra soportarlo… ¿Qué le dira Ron ahora que sabe que trabaja con el novio de su Hermana?... ¿la dejara continuar?... Weasley… cada día es más malvada… no esta dispuesta a perder a Matt como perdio a Harry y lo defendera con uñas y dientes... Luego de esta reflexión, continuemos con la contestación de los reviews:

**1.- YaNis:** Muchas gracias port u rr… me alaga que te guste mi historia… gracias de verdad gracias… En cuanto a las actualizaciones, desgraciadamente no puedo actualizar tan seguido como me gustaria pero lo que puedo asegurar es que esta historia no la dejare por nada del mundo… ¿Qué no encuentras mis otras historias, lo que puesdes hacer es dar clic en donde dice Author Dojz y ahí podrás encontrar el resto de mis historias… Nos leemos pronto...

**2.-Shezhid: **Hola de nuevo¿Cómo has estado?... desgraciadamente es en fic, Mio sufrira bastante, pues aunque no ama al pelirrojo esta dispuesta a casrse con él por simple agradecimiento, ya que cuando Harry murio, el pelirrojo fue quien más la apoyo… ya veremos como avanza la historia… En cuanto a Weasley, es cierto que no deberia molestarla tanto pero esta chica es tan insegura que hara hasta lo imposible por reterner a su lado a Matt… ya lo veras en los siguientes capitulos… Nos leemos pronto

**3.- Jim:** Hola Jim, al contrario gracias a ti por leer mi historia… Nos leemos en el siguiente

Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos pronto y espero sus comentarios y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Decepción **

**28 de Noviembre**

**Por la noche**

Ron, Luna y Neville, se encuentran en un bar celebrando y esperando la llegada de Hermione, cuando de pronto ella aparece en la entrada del lugar e inmediatamente localiza a sus amigos y se acerca a ellos.

.-Hola- dice

.-Hola, que bueno que llegaste- responde Neville

.-¿De que se ríen?- pregunta Hermione

.-Solo estamos celebrando- contesta Ron al tiempo que se corre un lugar para que ella se siente

.-¿Y que celebramos?- vuelve a preguntar

.-Que ya es jefa- responde Neville al tiempo que señala a Luna

.-¿De que hablas?

.-A Luna le dieron el asenso en San Mungo- dice Ron

.-¿En serio?

.-Si, no es genial- dice Luna

.-¡Felicidades!- dice Hermione y abraza a su amiga

.-Gracias Hermione- corresponde al abrazo- toma, celebra con nosotros- continua al tiempo que le da una cerveza

.-Ella no…- interviene Ron antes de que Hermione tomara la botella

.-Vamos, Ron- dice Luna-no seas tan sobre protector

.-Pero…-trata de decir

.-Nada- responde Neville- estamos celebrando

El pelirrojo no dice nada y solo ve como Hermione comienza a beber de la botella que su amiga le dio… Así pasa un rato en donde los cuatro amigos se divierten, cuando de pronto Ron dice:

.-Aún es temprano- empieza al tiempo que mira su reloj- si llamo a Ginny, quizá aún pueda alcanzarnos

.-Yo que tu no lo haría- dice Luna

.-¿Por qué?- pregunta intrigado Ron

.-Cuando venía para acá, pase por su boutique y la vi salir con su novio, parec…- pero no puede terminar de hablar porque es callada por Neville, quien le pone la mano en la boca

.-¡Cállate!- le dice

Tanto Hermione como Ron miran a sus amigos sorprendidos y se quedan en silencio por un momento…

.-¿Hablas de Leduck?- pregunta Ron- descuida, yo creo que lo mejor es que se los digamos- continua dirigiéndose a su novia

.-Yo creo que si- responde esta

.-En realidad, Leduck es la persona a la cual Hermione y Parkinson están custodiando… el otro día lo vimos- termina pero el silencio continua en la mesa, pues ahora los sorprendidos son Luna y Neville

.-No pongan esa cara- dice Hermione- mejor sigamos celebrando

—**M  C—**

Por otro lado Matt y Ginny se encuentran paseando por un cetro comercial, cuando de pronto Matt jala a la chica hacia el interior de una tienda. Una vez dentro, la pelirroja comienza a mirar los vestidos hasta que se decide por uno de ellos y tomándolo entra al probador para medírselo; una vez afuera, se dirige a un espejo de cuerpo completo y mirando a Matt le pregunta:

.-¿Te gusta¿Cómo se me ve?

.-No me gusta- dice sonriéndole, ella se sorprende por la respuesta- ¿te gustaría saber que hace a una mujer hermosa?- continua al tiempo que mira algunos vestidos

.-¿Qué?- responde ella algo molesta

.-Que no este conciente de su propia belleza- sonríe- sin embargo… tu actúas al contrario… presumes tu belleza¿no te parece infantil?

La pelirroja no responde nada, solo sigue mirándolo molesta cuando de pronto se da vuelta rumbo a los probadores pero antes de que entrara, Matt la llama:

.-Nena- ella voltea y ve que le muestrea un hermoso vestido- ¿por que no te pruebas este?

Poco tiempo después, la chica vuelve a salir de los probadores portando el vestido que el moreno le había escogido

.-¿Y bien?

.-Mucho mejor- responde él mirándola de arriba a bajo- este me gusta ¿y a ti?

.-Hasta yo pude diseñar este vestido

.-Vamos, nena- sonríe y le toma el rostro con una mano- podrás diseñar mejor si pruebas las prendas de otros- y la besa levemente- te ves hermosa

.-¿Te parece?- preguntas ella muy feliz, y como respuesta él la vuelve a besar- Por cierto- dice una vez separados- el próximo viernes habrá un desfile y algunos de mis diseños serán exhibidos y me gustaría que me acompañaras

.-Lo siento- dice el chico- pero no podré acompañarte, ese día tengo una fiesta

.-¿Una fiesta?- pregunta sorprendida- pensé que no te gustaban porque te tienes que vestir de gala

.-Y es cierto- dice- pero tengo que ir, el propio Ministro en persona me invito

.-Wood- murmura- nunca me ha agradado

.-¿Lo conoces?

.-Un poco, del colegio- responde y luego de un silencio dice- en cuanto a la fiesta… ¿Hermione también ira?

.-Si… y también ira Pansy- dice- el Ministerio da una fiesta prenavideña y Hermione como líder del Departamento de Aurores esta en la obligación de ir

.-Mmmm- dice Ginny- me gustaría acompañarte…

.-¿Y tu desfile?

.-Solo iré un rato- insiste- me gustaría ver como luces en traje de gala y de paso saludo a Hermione¿Qué te parece?

.-Bueno…

.-Anda… puedo ponerme este vestido

.-Eres una niña- responde y la vuelve a besar

—**M  C—**

**De regreso en el Bar**

Han pasado algunas horas desde que los cuatro amigos se encuentran celebrando… y una de las consecuencias esta por desatarse: Luna ya se encuentra un poco pasada de copas

.-Hermione…- inicia Luna- …debes dejar ese trabajo… hip…Ron no se merece que le estés haciendo esto…

.-Tranquila Lunita- dice Neville y la abraza- Veme…

.-Déjame…- dice ella y le da un manotazo alejándolo- …Hermione, tu no… tu no puedes seguir trabajando con ese hombre por ningún motivo… ¿entiendes?... ¿crees que podrías estar tranquila viéndole todo el día?

.-Luna- dice la castaña tratando de sonreír- creo que ya has tomado suficiente

.-Estoy bien, déjame- contesta- se que es un favor que le haces a Wood… pero… trabajar con ese tipo te hará daño… dice al tiempo que la abraza- …y tu Ron¿Por qué lo permites¿a caso no te molesta, no te importa?

.-Luna…- trata de decir Neville

.-Que me dejes- responde

.-No hay razón para molestarse- dice Ron al tiempo que pasa un brazo por los hombros de su novia- yo confió en ella y en nuestro amor…

.-¿Lo oíste?- pregunta Luna a Neville- explíquenme… ¿por qué se empeñar en entrar en un callejón sin salida…?, no lo puedo entender… explícamelo Hermio…- ya no puede continuar porque se ha quedado dormida sobre la mesa

Y mientras los chicos se encargan de pagar la cuenta, Hermione se queda con Luna, aún con las últimas palabras que su amiga digiese resonándole en la cabeza…

**:::RETROSPECCION:::**

.-Ron… yo…- trata de decir Hermione

.-Shhh- la calla el pelirrojo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- no importa

.-Claro que importa…- contradice la castaña- …mi intención nunca fue mentirte… solo…

.-…que no supiste como hacerlo…

.-Si

.-Yo confió en ti… se que es tu trabajo y lo acepto

.-Ron… no quiero… no quiero lastimarte…

.-No lo harás…- silencio- …¿Hermione?

.-¿Si?

.-Dame la mano…- ella obedece-… cuando estábamos en el colegio, imaginaba que podía tomarte de la mano… no me gustaba verte caminar sola… así que… toma mi mano cuando quieras… cada vez que la necesites… ¿lo prometes?

.-Eso haré- sonríe

.-Tal vez… tal vez en algún momento yo necesite de la tuya… ¿te importaría si la tomo?

.-Siempre estaré para ti

**:::FIN DE RETROSPECCION:::**

—**M  C—**

**01 de Diciembre**

Después de un largo día, Hermione y Luna se encuentran en su departamento descansando, cuando Luna dice:

.-¿Hermione?

.-Mmm

.-¿Me perdonas?

.-Luna, ya lo discutimos… no hay nada que perdonar

.-Gracias- y se abalanza sobre su amiga- te invito a cenar este viernes

.-Me gustaría…- de pronto hace un gesto como si acabara de recordar algo- …oh!, la siento pero no puedo…

.-¿Por qué?

.-Es la fiesta prenavideña del Ministerio…

.-Pero a ti esas cosas no te gustan

.-Si…- suspira- … pero recuerda que como Jefa tengo la obligación de ir… otros años me he salvado pero esta vez Oliver me advirtió que voy o voy- dice al tiempo que se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la cocina- ya sabes como es de perfeccionista

.-Si, lo recuerdo

.-Quiere tener a los líderes de todos los departamentos juntos

.-Ok, entonces ¿qué te pondrás?- pregunta Luna

.-No lo se

—**M  C—**

**02 de Diciembre**

**Hospital San Mungo para Heridas y Enfermedades Mágicas**

.-Doctora Lovegood… ¿qué opina?

.-…

.-¿Doctora?

.-¿Qué?- pregunta sobresaltada

.-Los estudios…

.-¿Qué¿Cómo?

.-Disculpe Doctora- dice la enfermera- ¿Se encuentra bien?

.-Claro¿Por qué lo preguntas?

.-Es que ha estado muy distraída

.-Ah!, eso, no te preocupes- sonríe- puedes retirarte

.-Si

.-Ya se- se dice a si misma una vez sola, y tomando su capa y bolso sale del su consultorio- Lena- dice a su enfermera- regreso al rato

.-Pero…

.-No tardo

—**M  C—**

Minutos después, Lovegood se encuentra frente a una prestigiosa tienda de ropa y con paso decidido se hacía la puerta. Una vez dentro, comienza a ver los vestidos pensando en cual le sentaría mejor a su castaña amiga, en eso alguien se acerca ella:

.-Hola Luna

.-Ginny- se voltea al reconocer la voz- Hola…

.-¿A que debo esta sorpresa?

.-A nada en particular- responde al tiempo que sigue mirando los vestidos

.-Si me dices que buscas- dice la pelirroja- podría ayudarte

.-Busco un vestido

.-Eso es obvio- dice un poco irritada por la indiferencia de la Doctora- ¿Qué clase de vestido buscas?

.-De gala

.-¿Vas a alguna fiesta?

.-No

.-¿Entonces?

.-Es para Hermione… mañana es la fiesta del Ministerio, y como JEFA- dice resaltando la última palabra- de los Aurores, tiene que ir y me gustaría regalarle un vestido

.-Tengo el vestido perfecto para ella- sonríe maliciosa sin que la rubia se percatara

.-¿En serio?

.-Claro, ahora vuelvo-¿Qué te parece?- continua, una vez que regresa con el vestido que Matt le regalara

.-Es hermoso- comenta Luna- pero no es de tu tienda- continua al ver la etiqueta

.-Eso no importa

.-Ok, me lo llevo

—**M  C—**

**En otro lado**

.-Hermione¿me podrías pasar el estuche que se encuentra el aquella mesa, por favor?

.-Si- responde la castaña y al entregárselo, Matt no solo lo toma sino también detiene la mano de la chica y acercándola a él, le dice: -Hueles muy rico¿Qué jabón usas?

.-¿Cómo?- pregunta ella desconcertada, y al tratar de alejarse, Matt no se lo permite- Señor Leduck…

.-¿Iras a la fiesta mañana?- pregunta aún sin soltarla

.-No… no lo creo- responde nerviosa debido a la cercanía del moreno

.-¿Por qué?

.-No… no tengo que ponerme

.-No importa- continua acercándose demasiado al rostro de la custodia y le susurra al oído- ponte cualquier cosa, aún así te veras linda- y se separa de ella

En ese momento, la puerta se abre y parecen Luka y Pansy

.-¿Terminaste?- pregunta Luka a Matt

.-Si- responde- ¿y tú?

.-Todo salio bien

.-Perfecto

.-¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar?- vuelve a preguntar Luka

.-Me muero de hambre- dice Pansy

.-¿Y tu Hermione?- pregunta Matt

.-Lo siento, pero no puedo

.-Vamos amiga- trata de animarla Parkinson

TOC- TOC

.-Adelante- dice Luka

.-¡La comida!- dice apenas entra Ginny

.-¿Para cuantos?- pregunta inquisidor Luke

.-Para dos- responde

.-Lo sabía- suspira Luka- bueno, otro día será, nos vemos mañana –termina al tiempo que sale de la oficina, seguidos de Pansy y por último de Hermione

.-Hasta mañana- responde Matt- Hermione

.-Si

.-Te espero mañana

.-Yo…

.-Y ya sabes¿eh?- le dice la tiempo que le guiñe un ojo de manera disimulada

.-Hasta mañana- dice como única respuesta y sale de la oficina

.-¿Y puedo saber yo?- pregunta Ginny una vez solos

.-Clara… que no…- sonríe cínico

.-Matt…

.-¿Qué?

.-Dime…- hace un puchero- ¿de que hablaban?

.-¿Qué no confías en mi?- ella solo lo mira suplicante- esta bien… fue sobre la fiesta

.-Ah!- dice un poco más aliviada- Matt…

.-¿Ahora que?- pregunta un poco molesto, mientras se sienta en el sofá

.-No te enojes

.-Pues no seas tan posesiva…

.-Bueno… yo solo quería decirte que mañana no podré usar el vestido que me regalaste…

.-Ah, si¿Por qué?

.-Es que… bueno… yo, se me ocurrió mostrárselo a Hermione…

.-¿Y?

.-Dijo que no se me veía bien… que es un vestido de mal gusto…

.-Ahora dime…- suspira y la mira a los ojos- …¿sales con ella o sales conmigo?

.-¿Qué?

.-No te convence lo que te digo¿verdad?- la toma de la mano y la atrae hacía él- te queda bien

.-Lo usare- responde y lo besa levemente- ¿terminaste?

.-Si

.-Vamos a mi departamento- le dice en un susurro

.-Por mi encantado- se levanta y salen de la oficina

—**M  C—**

**03 de Diciembre**

**Por la Noche**

TOC- TOC

.-Pasa

.-¿Estas visible?- pregunta Luna

.-Cállate y pasa- responde Hermione

.-¿Lista para la fiesta?

.-No voy a ir

.-Pero…

.-Sabes que ese…

.-…ese tipo de cosas no te gustan- interrumpe Luna- pero ahora es diferente

.-¿Por qué?

.-Porque te compre esto- dice Luna al tiempo que le extiende una bolsa

.-¿Qué es?- pregunta Hermione curiosa

-.Ábrelo

La chica obedece y saca de la bolsa un hermoso vestido de noche en color negro con algunos bordados en plata

.-Luna…

.-¿Te gusta?

.-Es hermoso, me encanta

.-Pues más te vale porque me costo una fortuna- dice en broma- anda pruébatelo

.-Pero…

.-Vamos

.-Esta bien

Una hora después, la Auror ya se encuentra lista para asistir a la fiesta del Ministerio de Magia

.-Te ves muy linda- le dice Luna

.-Gracias- responde la casta al tiempo que se sigue mirando en el espejo, hace mucho tiempo que no se arreglaba de esa forma

.-Solo un pequeño detalle

.-¿Cuál?

.-Los zapatos- responde la rubia y señala hacía los pies de su amiga

.-Son los únicos que tengo

.-¿Segura?

.-Yo…

.-Ahora vuelvo- sale de la recamara de Hermione para inmediatamente regresar con una caja entre sus manos- hace un mes me compre estos zapatos pero no he tenido la oportunidad de usarlos- dice al tiempo que se los muestra- yo creo que se te ven bien

.-Si- responde una vez que se los pone- pero me quedan un poco apretados

.-No importa, pontéelos- responde Luna

.-Siempre te sales con la tuya

—**M  C—**

Matthew Leduck y Luka Scavo ya se encuentran en la fiesta ofrecida por el Ministerio de Magia, ambos en compañía del Ministro de Magia: Oliver Wood

.-¿Cómo van las remodelaciones?- pregunta Oliver

.-Muy bien, señor ministro- contesta Matt- a este paso terminaremos antes de lo planeado

.-Me alegra

En ese momento, Matt ve a lo lejos que Ginny acaba de arribar al lugar

.-Si me disculpan- dice

.-Por supuesto- dice Wood

—**M  C—**

Una vez que llega a su novia, la saluda con beso y acercándose a su oído le dice algo pero ello no lo entiende bien y pregunta:

.-¿Qué?

.-Que eres la más bella de todas

.-Adulador

—**M  C—**

Mientras tanto en el Lobby del Ministerio, llega Hermione pero antes de entrar al salón sonde se efectúa la recepción se lastima un pie

.-Esto me pasa por aparentar lo que no soy

.-Creí que nunca llegarías- dice alguien a su espalda

.-Yo tampoco- responde

.-Te vez muy bien- dice Pansy al ver como va arreglada su amiga

.-Los zapatos me están matando

.-Es que no estas acostumbrada

.-Supongo- responde Granger al tiempo que alza los hombros

.-Entremos- continua Pansy- por cierto y ¿"pegoste" Weasley?

.-No le digas así- la reprende, a lo que Pansy solo sonríe- llegará un poco más tarde

—**M  C—**

.-¿Crees que Hermione tarde?

.-¿Por qué?

.-Es que ya casi me tengo que ir al desfile

.-La verdad es que no lo se- dice al tiempo que mira su reloj- pero ya debería estar aquí

En ese instante Matt dirige su mirada hacía la entrada del salón y en ese preciso instante hacen su aparición Hermione Granger, líder del Cuartel de los Aurores y su mano derecha Pansy Parkinson… este al ver a la castaña queda sorprendido… y no por su belleza… sino porque lleva puesto el mismo vestido de su compañera. La sigue con la mirada, esta tan sorprendido que no se da cuenta de que Ginny también la vio pero sobre todo no ve la sonrisa de triunfo que esta muestra… todo ha salido como ella lo planeo…

.-Por Merlín- dice en cuanto ve a su amiga

.-Nena¿estas bien?- pregunta Matt preocupado

.-Si, si, no te preocupes- sonríe levemente- lo mejor será que me retire

.-Como gustes

.-Amor, me siento muy apenada por esto, por favor no comentes nada- le acaricia el rostro- ella creyó que no me pondría el vestido

.-Pero…

.-Por favor- suplica- es algo sin importancia

.-Esta bien

.-Voy por mi abrigo- se aleja del chico

—**M  C—**

En cuanto Leduck se queda solo, vuelve a posar su mirada en Hermione, quien se encuentra hablando con Pansy y Smith, un Inefable, y cuando ella se da cuenta lo saluda pero él solo la sigue mirando sin responder al saludo. La castaña queda desconcertada… sin más Matt se acerca a ella y a Pansy

.-Pansy- dice apenas llega

.-Matt- responde esta- te presento al George Smith, Jefe del Departamento de los Inefables, Smith, Matthew Leduck

.-Mucho gusto- responde Smith

.-Igualmente

.-Las dejo un rato- dice el inefable- necesito hablar con el Ministro

.-Nos vemos al rato- responde la castaña

.-Hermione, creí que no vendrías

.-…- solo sonríe

.-Te vez muy linda

.-Gracias

.-Ya había visto ese vestido- continua el moreno

Antes de que Granger pudiera decir algo respecto al comentario del Arquitecto, Ginny llega a ellos

.-Hola Hermione, pensé que ya no te vería, Parkinson

.-Hola Ginny- responde la castaña

.-Te vez bien

.-Gracias

.-¿Mi hermano?

.-Se alargo su entrenamiento- responde- llegara un poco más tarde

.-Es una lastima, tenía muchas ganas de saludarlo

.-¿Te vas?- pregunta Hermione

.- Si, tengo otro compromiso- responde- Matt, me voy

.-Te acompaño- dice y la pareja se retira

.-Oh, si mi amor, te acompaño- se burla Pansy

.-No seas payasa

.-¿Qué?- dice- sabes que no me agrada ni yo a ella

.-Si, lo se pero no es para que te pongas en ese plan

.-En eso te pareces a Potter… siempre viendo lo bueno en la gente aunque estas no lo tengan… dice Pansy- y ahora que encontró a una copia de él se pavonea como si fuera la gran cosa

.-Ya Pansy…

.-No se porque la defiendes tanto, si ya sabes que tu tampoco le agradas

.-Eso era antes

.-Creeme, eso no es cierto

.-La gente cambia… y prueba de ello eres tú

.-No te confundas- dice Parkinson- que tu me agrades no significa que no siga siendo una Slytherin

.-Si, como tú diga- dice la castaña dándole por su lado a la chica

—**M  C—**

Ya fuera del Salón, Matt acompaña a Ginny a una de las chimeneas

.-¿Estas bien?- pregunta el chico al ver que su novia se encuentra muy mortificada

.-Si, ya te dije que no te preocupes- responde con una media sonrisa

.-¿Segura que te puedes ir sola?

.-Si, no hay problema- pone cara de tristeza- es ridículo y sin ninguna importancia- suspira- la verdad es que no se por que Hermione actúa así… no la entiendo…

.-No tiene importancia- la abraza

.-Matt…- duda- …Hermione no te ha… mi amiga ¿no te ha dicho que te pareces mucho a alguien?

.-No¿Por qué?- él la mira sin entender

.-¿A nadie?...- titubea- …no creo que te lo vaya a decir

.-¿De que hablas?

.-…- silencio- …bueno… yo… Matt… es probable que te diga que te pareces a alguien

.-¿A quien?

.-A su primer amor…-sonríe triste- …y no creo que haya hombre al que le guste la comparación… ten cuidado…- Matt no dice nada, solo la mira fijamente- me tengo que ir

.-Si claro- responde- llámame

.-Claro- y se besan para después ella entrar a la chimenea y desaparecer feliz por lo que acaba de hacer

—**M  C—**

Una vez de regreso a la fiesta, Matthew se encuentra, nuevamente, de frente con Hermione, quien cansada de los zapatos se los había quitado pero al ver al Arquitecto se los pone rápidamente. El solo la mira de abajo a arriba y sin poder aguantarse le pregunta:

.-Los zapatos…- los señala- …¿son tuyos?

.-No- sonríe- son de una amiga

.-Clara…- ¿hay alguna cosa que sea tuya?- pregunta pedante, la castaña lo mira sin entender- tengo la impresión de que te gusta sorprender a las personas… me gustaría conocer tus limites…

.-No entiendo lo que dice…

.-Hermione- dice de pronto alguien a espaldas del moreno

.-Ron- dice ella

.-Leduck

.-Weasley- inclina la cabeza- me retiro, compermiso- y se aleja dejando solos a Ron y a Hermione

.-Te vez linda- dice Ron

.-Gracias, Luna me lo regalo… ¿te gusta?

.-No mucho- responde serio- conmigo nunca te has puesto algo así- ella lo mira triste-y esos zapatos… te desconozco…

.-¿Te parece mal?- pregunta

.-No, pero no entiendo

Ambos se quedan en silencio sin decir ni una sola palabra, más se retiran del lugar

—**M  C—**

**06 de Diciembre**

Matt, estaba en su oficina, terminando de revisar unos planos cuando alguien toca a la puerta.

.-Adelante

.-Señor- dice la secretaria- llegaron las fotos que mando a revelar

.-Gracias- las recibe- ya puedes retirarte

.-Hasta mañana

.-Hasta mañana- responde este al tiempo que abre el sobre que le acaban de entregar y comienza a ver las fotos, que hace algunos días tomara Hermione en el centro de esquí… no había nada fuera de lo normal: naturalezas, edificios, etc., hasta que de pronto al mirar una foto en especifico se sorprende… y rápidamente comienza a pasar una foto tras otra, tras otra… las fotos era de él… y comienza a recordar las palabras se su novia:

.-_"Hermione a veces quiere ser como yo… incluso le gustaban los chicos que a mi me gustaban primero"; "Me pregunto ¿Por qué no le habrá dicho a Ron que trabaja contigo?"; "…me gustaban los chicos que a mi me gustaban primero…"_

Recuerda algo que le dijo Hermione:

_.-"La mejor casa para los enamorados es el propio corazón" _

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percata de que Luka se encontraba en la oficina, hasta que este le toca por el hombro

.-¿Matt?

.-¿Que?- pregunta saliendo de su ensimismo

.-¿Estas bien?

.-Si

.-¿Ya terminaste?- vuelve a preguntar Scavo

.-Si

.-Que te parece si vamos a tomar unos tragos…

.-Tu solo piensas en beber

.-Por supuesto que no- se defiende Luka- pero en dos días comienza el trabajo duro así que yo creo que nos lo merecemos ¿no crees?

.-Nunca cambiaras- suspira- vamos

—**M  C—**

.-Tengo ganas de divertirme- dice de pronto Pansy

.-Tú cuando no- responde Hermione

.-Vayamos a un bar- secunda Saúl Grint, compañero de trabajo

.-Vamos- dice feliz Pansy- yo invito

.-Pero…- pretexta Hermione

.-Nada de peros- interviene Saúl- en dos días tendrán mucho trabajo, así que ha divertirse

—**M  C—**

**En un bar **

.-¿Sabes Luka?... conozco a una mujer que me intriga mucho…

.-¿A que te refieres?

.-No lo se… a menudo hace cosas extrañas…

.-¿Qué clase de cosas?

.-Es como si pretendiera ser alguien que no es… ¿tú que crees?

.-Si no lo sabe un mujeriego… menos lo sabré yo- ríe- aparentar ser lo que no es- medita- ¿no será que lo que busca es tener relaciones?

.-Yo no estaba hablando de sexo- dice Matt serio

.-Entonces… dímelo tú… dime quien es ella… quien logro confundirte…- sonríe burlón… dímelo¿Quién logro confundir al mujeriego?...

.-Cállate- y bebe de su copa

—**M  C—**

Pansy, Hermione y Saúl acaban de entrar a un bar y toman una mesa

.-¿Qué nos vas a invitar?- pregunta Saúl

.-Pidan lo que quieran- responde Pansy

.-Yo quiero soda… soda…- sonríe Hermione

.-¿Soda?- pregunta desilusionado Saúl- pide cerveza

.-No, soda

.-Aguafiestas

Una hora después, los tres amigos estaban jugando a la botella

.-El destino de Pansy es seguir bebiendo- sonríe Saúl y vuelve a girar la botella- es tu turno Hermione

.-Oye!, No

.-Oh, si!- sonríe el chico- Hay algo que siempre he querido saber… ¿es cierto que a parte de Ron no ha habido otro hombre en tu vida?... tengo curiosidad…- la castaña se pone seria ente la pregunta que Smith le acaba de preguntar- …vamos, seguramente tuviste un primer amor o algo así…

.-No te lo diré…-responde- …y si insistes con eso, me iré

.-Vamos…

.-Escucha Grint- interrumpe Pansy- esa clase de preguntas hacelas a tu novia… a Hermione déjala tranquila… no olvides que es tu jefa…

.-Tu solo sigue tomando- responde este y vuelve a hablar con Hermione- anda Jefa… ¿dime su hubo alguien más en tu vida antes¿Quién era¿Qué hacía?

.-Ya basta Saúl… me voy- responde la castaña al tiempo que se levanta de la silla

.-No te pongas así- dice el chico al tiempo que la detiene- no te vayas

.-Ves lo que haces- dice Pansy

—**M  C—**

En otra parte del lugar, no muy lejos de la mesa de los aurores, se encuentran Matt y Luka, este último reconoce la voz de la castaña y le dice a Matt:

.-¿No es esa Hermione?- pregunta al tiempo que la señala

.-¿Donde?- pregunta el arquitecto

.-Haya- dice- ahora vuelvo- y se levanta dirigiéndose hacía donde los aurores se encuentran

—**M  C—**

.-Ya entendí- dice Saúl- no volveré a preguntarte quien era él, pero si tienes que decirme que tuviste un primer amor

.-Ya basta Saúl

.-Pero…

.-Es una orden- dice tajante la castaña

En ese momento, Luka llega a su mesa

.-Hola- saluda- que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí

.-Luka- responde al saludo Hermione

.-¿Estas solo?- interviene Pansy

.-No, vengo con Matt- responde este al tiempo que señala a su amigo

.-¿Qué les parece sin nos acompañan?- pregunta Saúl

.-Encantados…

Después de unos minutos, los tres aurores y los dos arquitectos se encontraban ya departiendo en la misma mesa…

.-Ahora que somos más¿Por qué no seguimos jugando?- propone Pansy

.-¿Y a que jugaban?- pregunta Matt

.-A verdad o reto- responde Saúl

.-Juguemos- dice Luka al tiempo que toma la botella con la intención de girarla

.-¡No!- dice Saúl- esperen

.-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Pansy

.-No podemos continuar porque aún no he escuchado la respuesta de Hermione

.-Saúl…- advierte la castaña y Matt la mira pensativo, como si estuviera analizando cada uno de sus movimientos

.-¿Qué preguntaste?- inquiere Luka

.-Quiero saber quien fue su primer amor, pero se niega a responderme…

.-Ya déjala- interviene Pansy ya algo borracha- si la conocieras de verdad, no necesitarías escuchar su respuesta, porque es más que obvia- continua- escuchen, esta mujer es de las que aman a un solo hombre para toda la vida… ella es así… la conozco muy bien…

.-Pansy…- murmura la castaña

.-¿De verdad?- pregunta Matt

.-Claro…- vuelve a decir la slytherin-… pero mejor dinos Matt¿Quién fue tu primer amor?- al escuchar esa pregunta, Hermione levanta la mirada y clava en el moreno

.-Yo… la verdad…- medita-…la verdad es que no lo recuerdo…

.-Es extraño- dice Saúl- es difícil que uno pueda olvidar a su primer amor…

.-Nunca había pensado en eso, porque me importa más el presente que vivir del pasado…- dice Matt

.-Ya sabemos que no te importa el pasado- interviene Luka- pero… ahora Hermione deberá responder…

.-Estoy de acuerdo- secunda Saúl- o contestas ya o te tomas un tarro de cerveza lleno porque no podemos seguir jugando por tu culpa

.-Grint…- masculla la castaña

.-Nada…- interrumpe su compañero- …aquí no eres mi jefa… no estamos en servicio…

Viendo que la situación se esta saliendo de control, Pansy trata de ayudarla

.-No les hagas caso, no contestes si no quieres… mejor tomate tu soda…- le da la lata-… con la soda tienes para embriagarte…

.-No lo creo- dice Luka al tiempo que le quita la lata de refresco- las reglas son las reglas

.-Escucha, Hermione- dice Luka- te conviene contestar o tendrás que beber, dinos ¿Qué eliges?

.-Déjala- interviene Matt- talvez ha tenido demasiados amores- ella lo mira furiosa

.-Usted no me conoce- responde la castaña y sorpresivamente tómale tarro de cerveza y se lo toma de un sola trago

.-Granger- dice Pansy impactada

.-Eso no es soda- logra articular Grint

.-Por eso yo nunca creo cuando dicen que las mujeres no saben beber- comenta Luka

.-Pero es que ella de verdad no sabe tomar- dice Pansy

—**M  C—**

**Algunas horas después**

.-Ya es… hip… ya es tiempo de irme- balbucea Pansy

.-Yo te llevo- responde Saúl

Ambos se levantan de la mesa y acompañados de Scavo, salen del lugar dejando solos a Matt y a Hermione, esta última igual de borracha que su amiga…

.-¿Usted es de las personas que comenten el mismo error dos veces o mejor tratan de no hacerlo para no volver a sufrir?- pregunta de pronto Hermione

.-¿Por qué lo dices?

.-Curiosidad

.-Algunas veces he fracasado pero nunca cometo el mismo error

.-Entiendo…- dice- ahora… si usted decidiera que no debe ver a una persona… pero… pero después la echa de menos… ¿haría lo imposible por buscarla?

.-No la buscaría- responde tajante

.-Entiendo…- suspira …- yo no se porque… ¿Por qué pueden ser tan parecidos y tan diferentes?...

.-¿Qué dices?- pregunta sorprendido

.-es solo que… - sonríe- … usted me recuerda a alguien… se parece tanto a él…

Matt, al escuchar estas palabras, recuerda lo que hace algunas noches le comentara Ginny:

_.-"…es probable que te diga que te pareces a alguien"_

_.-¿A quien?_

_.-A su primer amor…"_

.-¿A quien?- pregunta Matt, saliendo de su recuerdo

.-El era… el era una hombre del que me enamore…- suspira- … y fue la primera vez… lo ame…- lo mira con los ojos vidriosos, conteniendo las lagrimas, quizá tratando de encontrar algo de comprensión en ese hombre tan parecido, físicamente al niño-que-vivió, pero tan frió en su interior… porque eso es lo que la mirada del chico refleja…

.-Vamonos- dice Matt serio y se levanta- ¿Dónde vives?

.-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?, tu color favorito es el blanco, estoy segura que es el blanco- dice por respuesta

.-Hermione¿dime donde vives?- vuelve a insistir el chico

.-¿Y tu estación favorita?, el invierno… ah… también me gusta el invierno…- suspira

—**M  C—**

Después de estas palabras, Matt ya no pudo sacarle nada más a la castaña así que tuvo que llevarla al hotel donde el se hospeda, pues no podía dejarla a su suerte…

Una vez dentro de la habitación, recuesta a la chica sobre el sofá y él se dirige al minibar en donde saca una botella de agua y la bebe sin dejar de mirar a Hermione… esta intrigado… esa joven lo tiene confundido… y se pregunta ¿Quién es en realidad?... lentamente se acerca a ella y delicadamente la cubre con una manta…

De pronto, ella abre sus ojos e inmediatamente posa su mirada en él, y como si algo se hubiera revelado ante ella, lo mira fijamente y sin ninguna duda de por medio afirma:

.-Harry…

El moreno, al escucharla se sorprende y parándose bruscamente queda a espaldas de ella… ¿Qué es lo que pretende al llamarlo por ese nombre que a él no le dice nada?... suspirando se da media vuelta a la encara…

.-¿Qué?- pregunta

Hermione se levanta del sofá quedando sentada, Matt la imita y quedan de frente, mirándose… la castaña sin poder reprimir las lágrimas por más tiempo, comienza a llorar y entre sollozos le pregunta:

.-¿Eres Harry?...- posa su mano sobre el rostro de Matt- …¿de verdad eres tú?...- insiste al tiempo que lo abraza desesperadamente- …¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, yo nunca me he olvidado de ti… - Matt no dice nada, permite que la chica siga hablando-…¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?...- se separan y ella vuelve a tomar entre sus manos el rostro del chico- …¿es un sueño¿lo es?

.-¿Tanto me echabas de menos?- pregunta Matt

.-Si- responde ella- ¿Por qué has fingido todo este tiempo?, dime ¿ya no me quieres?... yo no he dejado de pensar en ti…

.-Ahora tengo a Ginny…

.-Entonces ¿ya no me quieres?- pregunta- nunca me has querido… todo era una engaño… ¡SOLO FUE UN JUEGO PARA TI!...- termina furiosa alejándose del chico

.-No- responde él sin dejar que la chica se aleje y con sus dedos limpia las lagrimas que caen por el rostro de la castaña, ella solo lo mira y murmura

.-Harry…

Matt ya no responde nada, solo sigue mirando a Hermione y como si una fuerza superior a él lo obligara, se acerca lentamente a l rostro de la chica quien sorprendida solo lo mira hipnotizada y se deja llevar por la sensación que hace mucho tiempo se encontraba dormida dentro de lo más profundo de su corazón y que solo había sentido estando cerca de Harry Potter… El recorrido de esa pequeña distancia que los separaba, parecía eterno… parecía que nunca iba a terminar… unos cuantos centímetros se hacían eternos y Hermione solo podía sentir el latir acelerado de su corazón… por fin Harry había vuelto a ella y ya nada más le importaba… ni Ron… ni Ginny… ni nadie…

Por fin tan anhelado reencuentro estaba sucediendo… por fin Matt posaba sus labios sobre los de Hermione y como había sucedido hace años, sentir su labios es como tocar el cielo… y estar entre sus brazos es la paz…

Matt la atrajo hacía él, besándola como nunca nadie la había besado jamás, acariciando su rostro con una mano y con la otro sujetándola firmemente por la cintura… la falta de oxigeno los hace separarse pero él, luego de mirarla por un segundo, comienza a besarla nuevamente bajando por su cuello, en donde deja una estela de amor y pasión a su paso… ella solo se deja llevar… ya no piensa… solo siente… ahora Matt la toma entre sus brazos y lentamente y sin dejar de besarla la lleva hacía la cama en donde ambos caen suavemente sobre ella… besa sus hombros, mientras una de sus manos comienza a subir lentamente por la parte interna de la pierna de la chica… Hermione gime al sentirlo… y sin apenas separse él levanta las manos de la chica y le saca el suéter y sin perder tiempo trata de desabrochar la blusa… Hermione no opone resistencia alguna… se miran un segundo… ella extasiada… nublada de amor y deseo… pero Matt la mira distinto… con dolor… decepción…

.-No- susurra- esto es demasiado fácil…

_COnTiNuAra… _

_**

* * *

**__**Mis notas**_

Definitivamente no lo entiendo… ¿acaso la historia no les esta gustando a que onda?... un solo review… no es justo buuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa de verdad si nos les esta gustando o si quieren que le modifique algo haganmelo saber por favor… la forma en que tengo estructurado el ff, creo que es interesante pero necesito saber si ha ustedes les gusta… eso de un sol review la verdad es que me entristece mucho pues hago un esfuerzo por actualizar cada 15 días… además de las batalla campales que tengo con mi compu pues nuevamente se puso en huelga… por favor dejen sus opiniones, por favor… el review es el aire que es escritor necesita para poder seguir viviendo…

Bueno luego de esta pequeña suplica… comentemos el capitulo¿Qué les parecio?... que mala es Wealey, mira que hacerle creer a Matt que lo unico que le interesa a Hermione es seducirlo… esa pelirroja si que esta loca…

**1.- Shezhid:** Hola chica… ahora si no tarde tanto en actualizar aunque por poco y no lo hago… bueno me hace muy feliz saber que la historia te sigue gustando… en cuanto a que Mio es mala con Ron, bueno no le puedes echar toda la culpa a la castaña pues Ron siempre ha sabido lo que la chica sintio por Harry y que ese sentimiento aun se encuentra dentro de ella, además de que es él quien se empeña en seguir a lado de la castaña.. ya lo veras más adelante…

Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos pronto y espero sus comentarios y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Tratando de comprender**

Matt la atrajo hacía él, besándola como nunca nadie la había besado jamás, acariciando su rostro con una mano y con la otro sujetándola firmemente por la cintura… la falta de oxigeno los hace separarse pero él, luego de mirarla por un segundo, comienza a besarla nuevamente bajando por su cuello, en donde deja una estela de amor y pasión a su paso… ella solo se deja llevar… ya no piensa… solo siente… ahora Matt la toma entre sus brazos y lentamente y sin dejar de besarla la lleva hacía la cama en donde ambos caen suavemente sobre ella… besa sus hombros, mientras una de sus manos comienza a subir lentamente por la parte interna de la pierna de la chica… Hermione gime al sentirlo… y sin apenas separse él levanta las manos de la chica y le saca el suéter y sin perder tiempo trata de desabrochar la blusa… Hermione no opone resistencia alguna… se miran un segundo… ella extasiada… nublada de amor y deseo… pero Matt la mira distinto… con dolor… decepción…

.-No- susurra- esto es demasiado fácil…- se separa- señorita Granger- dice resaltando estas últimas palabras

Al escuchar estas palabra, Hermione no sabe como reaccionar, solo atina a mirarlo sorprendida.

.-Acabemos ya con esta farsa- continua Matt-¿sabes algo?... es la peor representación que he visto en mi vida

.-Harry¿de que…?

.-Ya te lo dije…- la interrumpe- …basta de esta farsa, creo que ya lloraste lo suficiente, que casualidad que después de beber me dijeras todo esto y que fingieras que soy otro…- dice un tanto burlón- …¿acaso hay alguna otra cosa que quieras decirme?- pregunta a lo que la castaña solo lo mira tanto sorprendida como decepcionada… ¿Cómo es posible que haya jugado así con ella?...

.-Señor Leduck- dice Granger

.-Si, exacto- sonríe- mi nombre es Matthew Leduck- suspira y seriamente dice- tenia mis dudas… y si… veo que puedes traicionar a una amiga…

.-¿Qué trata de decir?

.-Vaya!- se burla- ¿no comprendes?, pienso que podemos divertirnos un poco… ¿Por qué negarle algo de placer al cuerpo?... – se acerca a ella- …¿Qué dices, nos divertimos?...

La Auror no puede aguantar más ofensas, así que reuniendo todos sus fuerzas se incorpora de la cama, toma sus cosas y se dirige hacía la puerta cuando Leduck la intercepta y tomándola del brazo, la obliga a mirarlo…

.-Espera…- sisea muy cerca de su rostro- … ¿acaso no es lo que habías planeado?... pasar un buen rato…

.-¡Suficiente!- contesta la chica al tiempo que con su mano libre abofetea al moreno- usted no es más que un ser despreciable- lo mira con profundo dolor y sin decir más sale de la habitación

Ante esta reacción, Matt queda muy sorprendido y por lo tanto no puede evitar dejarla ir… y se pregunta ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda poseer un carácter tan volátil como ella?, pues en un momento parece un ser tan débil e indefenso que necesita ser protegido; y al siguiente momento se convierte en una persona con el suficiente carácter y valor como para enfrentarse al pero de los problemas… De verdad que Hermione Jane Granger es única…

—**M  C—**

**07 de Diciembre**

Al otro día, Matt se encuentra en el Ministerio… había pasado una mala noche y aún no podía sacar de su mente a la castaña y lo sucedido el día de ayer… no puede dejar de pensar si lo que sucedió entre ella fue real o tan solo un juego por parte de ella, pero Ginny no tenía porque mentirle o ¿si?... y lo peor de todo es que al besarla y al sentirla tan cerca… lo hizo sentir tan bien… tan correcto… como si estuviera en casa…

.-Hermione…- murmura

.-¿Qué dices?- pregunta de pronto alguien detrás de él

.-Luka- dice el moreno saliendo de sus cavilaciones- ¿acaso no te enseñaron a tocar?- pregunta

.-Lo hice, pero estabas en tu nube que no escuchaste- sonríe

.-Ok, mejor dime ¿Qué sucede?

.-Ya va ha comenzar la junta

.-Bien… pero antes dime como soy

.-¿Qué?- pregunta extrañado

.-Me gustaría saber como me ven los demás¿Cómo me comporto con la gente?, si soy cálido

.-¿la verdad?

.,-Si

.-No eres nada cálido, das la impresión de que no te interesa nadie más que tú pero…- se detiene al ver la expresión de su amigo- …Uhm esa cara la conozco… hay alguien… otra mujer…

.-No digas tonterías- responde Matt

.-¿Estas interesado en otro chica?

.-Cállate

.-Anda dime- insiste Luka

.-No se trata de eso

.-¿Entonces que puede ser?- pregunta

.-Me siento mal conmigo mismo- responde Matt al tiempo que se levanta del asiento y comienza a ponerse la túnica

.-Eso significa que le hiciste algo malo, lo que significa que si hay otra mujer… anda¿quién es?- insiste

.-Vamos al a juta- dice como respuesta y sale de la oficina

—**M  C—**

Pero si es mi custodia favorita – dice Luka en cuanto ve a Pansy

.-Hola- sonríe esta

.-¿Cómo es posible que estés tan fresca después de lo de anoche?- pregunta

.-Eso no es nada- responde ella

.-No te creo

.-Cuando quieras te lo demuestro

.-Pansy, buenos días- dice Matt, quien acaba de llegar a ellos

.-Buenos días

.-Luka, la junta esta por comenzar-dice- entremos

.-Tenemos algo pendiente- le dice Luka a Pansy antes de que este entrara a la sala de juntas

.-Claro

.-Pansy- dice Matt volviendo a salir de la sala- ¿dónde esta Hermione?

.-Todavía no he llegado

.-Bien¿puedes decirle que necesito hablar con ella en cuanto termine la junta?

.-Si

—**M  C—**

Varios minutos después de que los Arquitectos y demás personas iniciaron la junta, una castaña atraviesa los pasillos del Ministerio a toda prisa.

.-Hermione- dice Pansy apenas la ve

.-Pansy, lo siento- dice cuando llega junto a su amiga e inclinándose un poco para recuperar el aliento- no era mi intención llegar tarde

.-No te preocupes, la junta aun no termina

.-Gracias a Merlín

.-Por cierto, Leduck quiere hablar contigo en cuanto la junta termine

.-¿Conmigo?- pregunta intrigada la castaña

.-Si… ¿sucede algo?- dice la rubia al ver el rostro preocupado de su amiga- ¿sabes para que quiere hablar contigo?

.-Ni idea- responde esta, pero muy en fondo esta segura de la razón por la cual el chico desea hablar con ella…

Para ser sinceros, el retazo de Hermione se debió a que tampoco paso muy buena noche, ya que una vez que el sueño llegaba ella, este era interrumpido una y otra vez por las escenas que viviera junto a Matthew Leduck una horas antes… sin embargo esto le sirvió para darse cuenta por fin de que este hombre no era su Harry… para por fin convencerse de que el chico de la cicatriz y el Arquitecto no son la misma persona y aunque físicamente son idénticos… en sus corazones… en sus almas son totalmente distintos…

—**M  C—**

Una par de horas después, la gente comienza a salir de la sala de juntas, uno de los primeros es el Ministro de Magia Oliver Wood, y que al ver a las chicas, feliz se acerca a ellas:

.-Buenas tardes Hermione, Parkinson…

.-Seño Ministro, buenas tardes- responde Granger, y Pansy solo asiente con la cabeza

.-¿En que habíamos quedado?- pregunta Wood- dejemos de lado las formalidades... mejor platicame como van las cosas, el señor Leduck esta muy satisfecho con su trabajo

.-Hacemos lo que podemos. Responde Granger

.-Hermione- interrumpe Luka- Matt quiere hablar contigo, te espera dentro

.-Ahora voy

.-Bueno no las entretengo más- dice Oliver- nos vemos en la fiesta de fin de año… por cierto, Hermione dice Susan que le envíes una lechuza, tiene muchas ganas de platicar contigo…

.-Claro, dile que lo haré…

.-¿Aún te vez con Bones?- pregunta Pansy una vez que el Ministro se ha ido

.-Si¿por qué?- responde Hermione

.-No, nada- dice esta

.-Hermione- dice Scavo- Matt te espera

.-Claro

—**M  C—**

Dentro de la sala de junta, Matt se encuentra revisando unos documentos cuando la auror entra al lugar, él la escucharla levanta la mirada y luego de cerrar su carpeta, se levanta y queda frente a ella, creándose alrededor de ellos un incomodo silencio.

.-Anoche yo…- comienza Matt pero es interrumpido

.-Anoche cometí muchos errores… bebí demasiado y lo confundí con otra persona

.-¿Estas segura?- la mira serio- ¿segura que fue una confusión?

.- No lo entiendo

.-Anoche, cuando dices que te confundiste, no parecía que estuvieras ebria y creo que tampoco bebiste demasiado como para ponerte así

.-Usted piensa…- lo mira sorprendida- …¿usted cree que fingí que estaba ebria?

.-Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe

.-No es verdad- dice molesta- entonces¿cree que lo único que quería era seducirlo?... ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar que yo…?

.-Escucha- la interrumpe- la verdad es que no me interesa saber lo que pienses

.-¿Entonces?

.-Solo te pido, que lo que sucedió anoche, no interfiera con tu trabajo- dice al tiempo que se dirige hacía la puerta con la intención de irse

.-¿Ahora huye?- pregunta desafiante la castaña

Matt se detiene en el instante en que esta por asir el pomo de la puerta y voltea a mirarla

.-No creo que sea necesario que…

.-Claro que es necesario- lo interrumpe- usted ya me dio su punto de vista, ahora es mi turno: no se que opinión tenga de mi y sinceramente no me interesa, pero yo no soy tan mala persona… además estoy comprometida- le muestra su anillo- yo nunca haría algo así porque Ginny es mi amiga…

.-Si eso es cierto… ¿por qué pienso que te atreverías?- pregunta él- ¿qué, estas confundida?

Al escucharlo, a Hermione le entran una ganas enormes de llorar, pero no lo hará, no le dará ese gusto… definitivamente él no es su Harry, él nunca la hubiera tratado de ese modo, jamás la hubiera humillado de esa manera…

.-No se preocupe, esto no afectará mi desempeño… se lo aseguro- termina la tiempo que sale de la sala de juntas, dejando nuevamente confundido a Matt

—**M  C—**

La noche ya había caído sobre Londres y en un apartamento del centro, dos chicas, una castaña y la otra rubia estaban a punto de cenar.

.-Esta delicioso- dice Luna

.-Que bueno que te guste- sonría Hermione

Al ver más detenidamente a su amiga, Luna la nota rara, un poco distinta así que le dice:

.-Te vez muy contenta

.-¿Tu crees?

.-Si- responde- no será porque te vas al campo de esquí y me dejaras aquí sola¿verdad?

.-Adivinaste- responde su amiga siguiéndole la broma a su amiga

.-Eres una muy mala amiga- dice Luna haciéndose la ofendida- Herm… ¿Leduck también ira?

.-Si- responde

.-¿No será por eso que estas contenta?

.-Claro que no

.-Eso es muy arriesgado… Pasas mucho tiempo con él…

.-¿Y que puedo hacer?, soy su custodia

.-Si, pero podría haber rechazado el trabajo- responde- estoy segura de que Oliver lo hubiera entendido

.-Ya no tiene caso

.-Así nunca olvidaras a Harry- susurra Luna

.-¿Sabes?, a Harry le gustaba ver nevar…- comienza la castaña cuando al ver por la ventana que estaba comenzando a nevando- …le encantaba sacudir las ramas de los árboles solo pera ver caer la nieve…

.-Herm…

.-Casi no hablaba de él porque yo lo único que quería era olvidarlo- interrumpe Hermione- y lo peor es que no podía hacerlo, al contrario lo recordaba más y me dolía mucho- sonríe con melancolía- era tanta mi necesidad de él, que hasta cometí la tontería de confundirlo… de ahora en adelante tratare hablar más de Harry y con eso espero por fin poder olvidarlo… ¿querrás escucharme?- Luna solo la mira- a Ron no puedo hablarle de él…

.-Pero ¿por qué?, eran los mejores amigos

.-Si, lo se pero no quiero lastimarlo… Luna¿a ti no te molestaría si te hablo de él?

.-Por supuesto que no amiga- contesta- hablaremos de Harry y sus aventuras cuantas veces lo desees

.-Gracias Lunita- dice la castaña al tiempo que se levanta y va a abrazar fuertemente a la rubia

.-No hay nada que agradecer, pero ahora comamos que muero de hambre- dice Luna una vez que se separan

—**M  C—**

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad

Ding - Dong

.-Voy- responde una voz- ¿si?

.-Sorpresa- dice una pelirroja al tiempo que pone sobre las manos de Matt una bolsa

.-Ginny¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Nada- responde esta- solo quería ver como vivías

.-Pasa

.-Además te traje algunas cosas…

.- No debiste molestarte- dice Matt

.-No seas bobo, si lo hago con mucho gusto- responde al tiempo que se sienta en el borde de la cama- ven, mira lo que te traje

Matt se acerca y se sienta a su lado mirando las cosas que venían en la bolsa

.-Todo esta muy bien, gracias

.-Te servirá ahora que te vayas al campo de esquí- el ya no responde nada, solo la mira a los ojos

.-Ginny…

.-¿Si?

.-Tu me dijiste que Hermione seducía a los hombres diciéndoles que se parecían al amor de su vida- Weasley al escucharlo se comienza a poner nerviosa- y esas cosas solo se dicen para llamar la atención o cuando no tienes nada que decir… sin embargo sentí un escalofrió cuando me dijo que me parecía a alguien… ¿a quien me parezco tanto Ginny?

.-Hermione… ella, ella ¿te dijo que te pareces a alguien?- pregunta temerosa

.-¿Acaso es cierto lo que me dijo?

En lugar de contestarle, Ginny comienza a ponerse más nerviosa y como consecuencia se levanta de la cama y jugando con sus manos comienza a caminar por la habitación

.-Ginny…- se acerca a ella

.-Suéltame- dice levemente

.-Mírame- le insiste el moreno

.-Yo…- trata de decir la pelirroja con la mirada cristalina, tratando de contener las lágrimas pero sin lograrlo

.-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta preocupado

.-No quiero hablar de eso

.-Gynevra ¿por qué te pones así?

.-Es que no quiero hablar contigo sobre eso…- suspira y continua con voz quebrada- …a Hermione la quiero mucho, es mi mejor amiga y pronto será mi cuñara… pero no soportaría que se acercará al hombre que yo quiero como siempre lo ha hecho… ¿esta mal que hable así de ella?- pregunta triste

Matt la mira y después de un momento y al darse cuanta de que esa conversación afectaba demasiado a su novia, dice:

.-¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?- ella siente, aún con lagrimas en sus ojos- entonces me voy a cambiar

.-Si- dice ella al tiempo que él se separa y se dirige al baño

Una vez sola, el rostro afligido de la pelirroja desaparece inmediatamente para dar paso a uno lleno de cólera.

.-Estupida, con que ya le hablaste de Harry- piensa en voz alta, entonces se acerca a una mesa que se encuentra en la habitación y cuando esta por tomar su bolso, algo en el suelo llama su atención: una agenda, la toma y una vez que la revisa reconoce la letra inmediatamente- así que ya estuviste aquí, con razón toda esta conversación- dice Weasley- ya lo pagaras Granger…

—**M  C—**

**8 de Diciembre**

Es más de medio día y las dos Aurores y sus custodiados ya se encuentran en el centro de esquí.

.-Ya que nos hemos instalado- dice Luka- ¿qué les parece si vamos a beber algo?

.-Yo voy- dice inmediatamente Pansy- ¿Qué dices Granger?

.-Vayan ustedes, ya no tengo ganas

.-Pero…

.-Además tengo que ver al señor Watson- la interrumpe

.-Eso lo puedes hacer más tarde- interviene Matt

.-Lo se- responde- pero estaré más tranquila si la seguridad del lugar esta en orden- termina al tiempo que se aleja se sus compañeros

—**M  C—**

Así que Matt, Pansy y Luka se encuentran en el bar del hotel y para no aburrirse, Pansy se ofrece a tirarles las cartas, a lo que Luka, emocionado, inmediatamente acepta. Por lo tanto la chica saca un mazo de su bolso, mientras tanto Matt se encuentra mirando el paisaje que las montañas le ofrece a través de la ventana.

.-¿Listo?- pregunta la auror

.-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

.-Barájenlas y partelas en dos- dice Pansy, una vez que le chico lo hizo continua- bien ahora de una de los mazos elige siete cartas- Luka obedece

.-¿Y ahora?

.-Déjame ver…- comienza Pansy a interpretar las cartas- …bueno, aquí dice que invertiste algo de dinero…

.-¿Cómo lo sabes?

.-Y que también lo perdiste

.-Vaya- se sorprende- Matt, ven acá

.-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta este acercándose a Luka y a Pansy

.-Deja que Pansy te eche las cartas

.-No te ofendas Pansy…- comienza Matt

.-No me ofendo- dice ella

.-Como sea, pero yo no creo en la adivinación, es una ciencia muy inexacta

.-Solo por diversión- insiste Luka

.-Esta bien- cede por fin el moreno

.-Contigo, utilizare otra técnica- dice la auror al tiempo que barajea las cartas, una vez que ha terminado las extiende sobre la mesa- toma una- le dice

Lugo de pensarlo un momento, Matt toma una carta de en medio y se la da al a chica quien al verla no dice nada, solo vuelve a revolver las cartas y una vez que las extiende nuevamente le dice:

.-Toma otra

.-Aquí esta- dice él, Pansy se sorprende al ver que es la misma carta

.-Una más- Matt escoge, nuevamente otra carta y se la da a Parkinson- que raro- dice- ¿Cómo es que sale siempre la misma carta?

.-¿Y eso es malo?- pregunta Leduck

.-No…- responde y le muestra la carta-… la rueda de la fortuna

.-¿Y eso que significa?

.-Significa que esta muy cerca de la mujer de tu vida

.-jajá jajá

.-No te burles

.-Lo siento- dice Matt- ¿y ahora que?

.-A la mujer que le salga la misma carta… no la dejes escapar

.-Descuida- interviene Luka- pues aunque no le salga la misma carta, no la dejara escapar

.-Cállate- dice Matt- ¿Qué no tienes nada que hacer?

.-Esta bien- responde este- ya me voy- dice al tiempo que se levanta de la mesa y sale del bar

.-Te lo agradezco- dice Matt a Pansy una vez que los dos han quedado solos- pero tengo miedo de que esa mujer este cerca- dice la tiempo que se vuelve a acercar a la ventana- además ya te dije que no creo en la adivinación

.-jajaja

.-¿De que te ríes?

.-De nada en especial- responde ella- lo que pasa es que de repente me recordaste a Granger

.-¿Así?- voltea a mirarla- ¿por qué?

.-Ella también cree que la adivinación es una perdida de tiempo

.-Vaya- responde, volteando nuevamente hacía la ventana- ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

.-¿Qué cosa?

.-¿Qué clase de persona es Hermione?

.-¿Cómo dices?

.-Es que me dijeron que ha ella le gustan mucho los hombres y me gustaría saber su yo entre en su lista

.-¿De que hablas?- pregunta sorprendida- ¿Quién te dijo esa tontería?

.-¿Como?- pregunta extrañado

.-Como se nota que no sabes juzgar a las personas…

.-¿A que te refieres?- pregunta intrigado

.-Granger es de la clase de mujeres que ya no existen- dice – y de las que solo aman a un hombre durante toda su vida… no vuelvas a decir eso ni en broma- termina al tiempo que se levanta y se dirige hacía la salida- estaré afuera

.-Es obvio que la defiendas- dice Matt antes de que la rubia salga del bar- es tu amiga

Al escucharlo, Pansy se detienes y volteándose furiosa le dice:

.-La conozco desde que estábamos en el colegio, y aunque en un principio no nos llevábamos bien, es más nos odiamos, sabia que era una buena persona y lo puede comprobar cuando lo deseé, en la Academia, ambas comenzamos a tratarnos- dice- y si no me crees puedes preguntar en el Ministerio o en donde usted quieras y todos le dirán lo mismo: que Hermione Granger es un gran ser humano…-de detiene un momento- quien le haya metido semejante estupidez en la cabeza, se nota que no debe caerle nada bien- termina y de dirige a la puerta- ¿no puedo creer que esa tonta haya creído que era el cara rajada?- dice en voz baja creyendo que Matt no la escuchaba… pero que equivocada estaba

—**M  C—**

Luego de un largo día de trabajo, Matt, Luka, Hermione, Pansy y demás personas se encuentran cenando, cuando de pronto un hombre ya mayor y pasado de copas se levanta y molesto se dirige a Leduck:

.-No permitiré que unas niñas vengan a darnos órdenes

.-Por favor, señor Davis- interviene Luka

.-Hace muchos años que estoy en el negocio de la seguridad- continua- ¿acaso cree que permitiré que me den órdenes estas novatas?

.-Señor Davis- dice Matt- ellas no son unas novatas, son las mejores aurores que el Ministerio tiene…

.-Eso no me importa…

.-Nosotras no hemos venidos a jugar si no ha trabajar- interrumpe molesta Hermione- ¿Por qué mejor no nos dice cual es su problema?

.-Tu solo eres una niña mal educada- responde molesto el hombre- mejor siéntate y cierra la boca, eres demasiado…

.-Yo aceptare sus enseñanzas con gusto- le interrumpe la castaña con una sonrisa, dejando sin palabras al señor Davis.

Todos quedan sorprendidos por la actitud de la chica, pues nunca nadie antes se había atrevido a enfrentarse al señor Walter Davis, considerado el mejor mago en cuanto a encantamientos de seguridad se trata; ahora Luka y Matt comprenden porque es la líder del Departamento de Aurores…

.-Que carácter- murmura Luka a Matt pero este no lo oye solo observa meditabundo a Hermione

—**M  C—**

Una horas después

.-Brinde conmigo- dice de pronto un hombre a Hermione

.-Claro- responde este- salud- levanta su vaso de soda

.-¿Qué, usted no bebe?- pregunta incrédulo

.-No- interviene Davis- te diré algo, hay tres cosas que esta niña no sabe hacer: numero uno no bebe, numero dos no sabe mentir y numero tres no sabe ser buena con los hombres- todos ríen haciendo que la castaña se ruborice- ella nunca ha sabido tomar y si lo hace, enseguida pierde el conocimiento¿te cuento una anécdota de Hermione?

.-No, no les diga- interviene ella

Y mientras todos siguen riendo, Matt no hace otra cosa más que seguir mirando a la auror.

—**M  C—**

La reunión ya ha terminado y Hermione se dirige a su habitación, cuando de pronto por el jardín se topa con Matt, y que al verlo decide dar la vuelta y tomar otro camino.

.-Hermione- dice este- es por acá y solo hay un camino para llegar

.-Señor- dice la castaña- ¿tiene algo que decirme?

.-Discúlpame…- empieza- …ignoraba que no supieras beber alcohol, y lo de que te dije que fingiste estar ebria… perdóname, por favor…

.-De acuerdo- dice seria- ya lo he olvidado todo y quisiera que usted ya no pensara en eso- termina de decir la chica y comienza a caminar alejándose el él

.-¿Quién eres en verdad?- pregunta de repente Matt, haciendo que la chica se detenga y voltee a mirarlo, al o que él aprovecha para acercarse- yo no lo se, no se todavía quien eres… no se si la verdadera Hermione es aquella mujer que conocí- dice refiriéndose a la cena- … o la de aquella noche en el hotel…

.-¿Lo del hotel?- interrumpe- creí que eso ya había quedado aclarado, no entiendo entonces por que se disculpa si sigue pensando que fingí que estaba ebria…

.-Bueno yo… yo solo trato de comprender…

.-¿Comprender que?... aún cree que lo hice a propósito¿verdad?

.-Realmente no lo se, es que…

.-Matt… interrumpe de pronto Ginny acercándose a ellos- …¿acaso interrumpo algo?- pregunta inocente al ver que su novio y su amiga se han

quedado callados

.-No, yo ya me iba- responde Granger- hasta luego Arquitecto, nos vemos Gin

—**M  C—**

Una vez solos, Matt le pregunta a Ginny molesto pues acababa de interrumpir algo importante:

.-¿A que viniste?

.-Tranquilo- dice ella al percibir el tono de su voz- vine porque te extraño- dice al tiempo que se acerca a él y abrazándolo por la cintura lo besa levemente- tengo frió, vamonos

.-Si- y comienzan a caminar- Ginny…

.-No te preocupes, no te molestare en tu trabajo…- le sonríe- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo?

.-Lo siento pero aún tengo cosas que hacer

.-Pero…

.-Lo mejor será que te vayas a descansar

.-Esta bien- responde la pelirroja- te espero en mi habitación, es la numero 237

.-No lo creo- responde Matt

.-¿Como?- pregunta estupefacta, pues Matt nunca antes la había rechazado

.-Ya te dije que tengo cosas que hacer y no se hasta que hora termine, mejor nos vemos mañana- dice al tiempo que comienza a alejarse de ella

—**M  C—**

**9 de Diciembre**

.-Ahora que no esta Hermione, te sientes como perro sin dueño- dice Neville

.-Cállate- dice Luna

.-¿No me digas que no tienes con quien salir?- dice Neville ignorando el comentario de la chica

.-Si te incomodo, solo dilo- responde ella molesta

.-Pero que enojona te has vuelto- dice él- ¿Cómo crees que me incomoda que hayas venido?, verdad bonito- dice Neville a un Kneazle

.-¿Bonito?- pregunta Luna acercándose al animal- que bichito tan feo, mejor le hubieran puesto horrible

.-Es igual a su dueña, es una malvada

.-¿Quién es?

.-Parkinson

.-Con razón

.-¿Quieres un café?- pregunta Neville, ella asiente- ahora vuelvo- y va al interior de la tienda

.-Hola Luna

.-Hola Ron

.-¿Y Neville?

.-Esta adentro

.-Hola- dice Neville saliendo de la trastienda- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Como Hermione no esta, no tengo que ir a su casa- responde el pelirrojo

.-Vaya, este lugar se vuelve una guardería cuando no esta Hermione

.-jajá jajá- ríe sarcástico Ron- déjate de tonterías y mejor invítame un café

.-Pobre chico- dice Neville al tiempo que pellizca la mejillas de su amigo- ahora vuelvo

—**M  C—**

Campo de Esquí

TOC –TOC

.-Ya voy- dice Hermione

.-Hola- dice una pelirroja en cuanto Hermione abre la puerta

.-Ginny- dice esta sorprendida

_COnTiNuAra… _

_**

* * *

**__**Mis notas**_

Antes que nada, lo siento… se que lo he dicho infinidad de veces pero la verdad es que no era mi intención tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, mas de un mes… el capitulo ya lo tenía listo desde hace casi tres semanas pero la verdad es que todo el mes de noviembre se me complico horrores, además de que mi computadora, nuevamente, se niega a cooperar conmigo (nuevamente en huelga), lo siento de verdad.

En cuanto al capitulo ¿les gusto?, que malo es Matt… jugar de esa forma con Hermione… en otro ordenas de ideas, estoy muy pero muy contenta hay muchos reviews… gracias de verdad muchas gracias por dejarme sus opiniones para mi, como para cualquier escritor, sus opiniones son muy importantes:

**1.-Shezid:** Hola de nuevo… A mi también me da tristeza como Mio se aferra al pasado… pero que le vamos hacer… el ser humano es tan complicado… en cuanto a Matt simple y sencillamente esta confundido, por un lado la castaña se comporta muy rara cuando esta con él, y por otro Weasley le habla mal de ella¿Qué esperabas?, esta confundido… Por ultimo y no por eso menos importante muchas gracias por leerme…

**2.-Nimet Lockhart:** Hola… muchas gracias… la verdad es que todos los capítulos si serán algo largos… en cuanto a Weasley ya veremos que se puede hacer… nos leemos pronto

**3.-Minea:** Gracias… (creo que esta palabra la he dicho más veces que los años que tengo...) el fic trata de drama y la dificultad de que los protagonistas estén juntos… ni modo a Mio le toca sufrir… Nos leemos pronto…

**4.-kamy:** ¿confundida¿en que sentido?... no es que Hermione sea un juego, esta confundido… no sabe quien es verdad la castaña y solo trata de averiguarlo, además de que Weasley le meta tanta cosa en la cabeza que de cierto modo cree que no es una buena persona y que solo le gusta jugar… en cuanto hacerse pasar por Harry fue porque quería saber hasta donde podía llegar la chica… Nos leemos pronto…  
**5.- KryPotter:** (Dojíz siente que el alma le regresa al cuerpo de felicidad por el regreso de su amiga nn), lo se… estoy loca… ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?... la verdad es que no te preocupes lo que importa es que ya estas aquí… ¿o no?... en todo caso quien tiene que disculparse soy yo pues hace mas de un mes que no actualizo y creeme que no es por falta de inspiración ni de ganas… la verdad es que siento mucho no actualizar pero ya lo explique: el mes pasado se me complico demasiado, desgraciadamente los problemas nunca faltan… pero sobre todo mi compu la verdad es que muchas veces tengo ganas de mandarla muy pero muy lejos… pero no puedo… así que tengo que esperar que mi lindo, precioso y único cuñadadito se apiade de mi y venga a echarle un vistazo… pero creo que te abrumo con mis traumas, mejor cambiemos de tema… me alegra que le haya gustado… eso me anima a seguir… estoy feliz… feliz como una lombriz (nn)… La verdad es que yo también tengo ganas de darle corte a la pelirroja pero si lo hago me quedo sin historia pues es ella quien, junto con su hermano, no permitirán a nuestra pareja este junta… ni modo, no podré complacerte… Weasley se queda… sorry… Nos leemos pronto…

**6.-Yanis:** Muchas gracias… me gusta que te gusten mis ffs… la verdad es que la embriaguez nos desinhibe mucho pero sobre todo nos hacer ver y desear lo que mas queremos (algo así como el espejo de Oesed)… Nos leemos pronto…

Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos pronto y espero sus comentarios y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

_**P.D.: Antes de que se me olvide, no estoy segura de poder actualizar en lo que resta del mes de diciembre pues este es un mes de mucho trabajo para mi… asi que si nos los veo, desde este momento les deseo una muy feliz navidad un prospero año nuevo 2007, que todos sus sueños se hagan fealidad y que la pasen genial junto a sus seres queridos… pero no olvidemos a aquellas personas que se encuentran solas o con alguna enfermedad o problema, elevemos una oración por ellos… **__**Mis mejores deseos **__**Dojiz**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Confusión**

.-Pasa- dice Hermione

.-Gracias- responde la pelirroja y entra, sentándose en uno de los sillones que se encuentran en la habitación

.-¿Te ofrezco algo?

.-Café esta bien

Luego de unos minutos, Granger regresa con un par de tazas y las coloca sobre la mesita; se sienta frente a su amiga, creándose con ello un incomodo silencio

.-No te vez muy bien- dice Ginny- ¿te ocurre algo?

.-Nada- responde la castaña

Ginny duda por un momento pero por fin se decide y de entre su abrigo saca una agenda y se la muestra a la castaña

.-¿Esto… esto es tuyo?- pregunta, la castaña al reconocerla se pone nerviosa pero no dice nada así que Ginny continua- la encontré en la habitación de Matt…- silencio-… ¿no me dirás nada?- pregunta, a lo que su amiga solo baja la mirada… la verdad es que estaba avergonzada- Hermione, por favor…- insiste- …¿ocurrió algo entre ustedes?- pregunta con voz triste

.-Ginny, mira…- empieza Hermione- …perdóname, no se como explicarte… ese día bebí demasiado y nos encontramos con tu novio en el bar… por casualidad… yo ni siquiera podía caminar sola… mucho menos decirle donde vivía… el señor Leduck no tuvo más opción que llevarme a su hotel, se porto como un caballero… nada paso entre nosotros…- la mira- …dime, por favor, que me crees

.-Te creo- dice altanera la pelirroja- Matt es incapaz de cometer un error así con cualquiera- ante esta respuesta, Hermione la mira sorprendida; la pelirroja al darse cuenta suaviza su voz- ah, cuando dije cualquiera, quiero decir que realmente creo en lo que me dijiste…

.-No podría ofenderme si creyeras otra cosa- dice la castaña- se que fue un error, bebí como una tonta

.-Herm, lo confundiste con Harry ¿verdad?

.-Si…- responde

.-Lo entiendo, de verdad- dice la pelirroja- pero te ¿has puesto a pensar en mi hermano¿Cómo se sentiría él si se enterara¿Por qué no piensas en lo que sufrirá?... el tema de Harry es muy difícil para él…- sonríe- …por otro lado, Matt tiene una muy mala impresión de ti, pero te prometo que intentare convencerlo de lo equivocado que esta… pero tu…- dice en tono algo amenazador- …ya no cometerás más errores…

.-Ginny yo…

.-Hablo en serio, Hermione- interrumpe- si no te juro que no volveré a hablarte¿me explique?

.-Cuando terminen la obra, no volveré a ver a tu novio, eso te lo puedo asegurar- responde triste

.-Perfecto

.- de verdad lo siento, Ginny

.-No te preocupes por mi…- sonríe- … yo confió en Matt pero tu… tu tienes que pensar en Ron… él no se merece que lo engañes

.-Lo se

—**M  C—**

Por la noche, Ginny se encuentra sola en el lobby del hotel, durante todo el día ha evitado encontrarse con Matt con la única finalidad de que él se preguntara la razón de su desaparición y que la buscara como desesperado. Para su fortuna, su plan funciono pues no tenía ni 10 minutos en el lugar cuando el moreno apareció en el bar.

.-Ginny- dice este apenas llega- ¿Qué haces aquí sola?, te he buscado por todos lados

.-¿Estabas con Hermione?- pregunta la pelirroja molesta, a lo que Matt sonríe levemente- Matt¿de que hablabas ayer con ella?

.-De trabajo

.-¿También hablaron de trabajo en tu habitación?- pregunta mordaz

Matt no dice nada, pues la pregunta de su novia lo agarro por sorpresa… al no obtener respuesta, Ginny lo mira dolida, se levanta y se va. El chico la sigue hasta el área de las chimeneas y antes de que la pelirroja entrara en una de ella, le dice:

.-Ginny, por favor, espera- la toma del brazo

.-Suéltame- dice molesta- me iré a casa, no pienso estar un momento más aquí

.-Tenemos que hablar

.-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- lo encara- Hermione me lo dijo todo

.-¿Qué te dijo?

.-Me dijo que la llevaste a tu hotel, aprovechando que estaba ebria

.-¿Qué?- pregunta sorprendido

.-Nunca te creí capaz de algo tan bajo- dice llorando- me has decepcionado… ¿sabes que más me dijo?, me dijo que tenga cuidado contigo, que no confié en un hombre que se acerca a una mujer comprometida

.-¿Hermione te lo dijo de esa forma?

.-¿Ahora me dirás que miento?- pregunta ofendida la pelirroja

.-Ginny, por Merlín…

.-No quiero oírte…- dice- …me voy…- comienza a caminar

.-Espera…

.-Matt…- se detienes y voltea a mirarlo- …por favor dime la verdad¿tiene algún interés en Hermione?

.-Ginny… yo… la verdad…- suspira y mirando hacia otro lado no le dice nada más

Ante esta reacción y pensando lo peor, Ginny se tensa y dice:

.-Adiós- y entra a una de las chimeneas- boutique "G&W"- y desaparece

—**M  C—**

Hermione llega a su habitación, agotada por el trabajo del día y con la única intención de tomar una larga ducha caliente e irse a dormir… ahora no sabe con quien es más difícil de trabajar, si con Matthew Leduck o Luka Scavo; el primero por el recuerdo de Harry, y el segundo si que es un torbellino, de arriba para abajo todo el día.

Se quita el abrigo y se senita en la cama para poder sacarse la botas, cuando de pronto se percata de que alguien, a parte de ella, se encuentra en la habitación. Inmediatamente saca su varita y enfrenta al intruso pero al percatarse de quine se trata la baja; y entre molesta y sorprendida le pregunta:

.-¿Qué hace aquí?

.-Ginny volvió a Londres- dice él- ¿acaso no es lo que querías?

.-¿Cómo entro?

.-Fácil- muestra su varita- ¿no quieres saber a que vine?

.-Afuera me dirá lo que quiera- dice la castaña la tiempo que se dirige a la puerta

.-Yo… ¿te gusto?- pregunta Matt, haciendo que Hermione voltease

.-¿Cómo dijo?- pregunta sorprendida

.-Yo se que te gusto- afirma, acercándose a ella- le dijiste a Ginny lo del hotel, no lo niegues…- ella lo mira sin entender- …¿para qué¿querías lastimarla?

.-Yo… yo no se lo dije con esa intención…

.-Ya lo creo…- interrumpe- …si lo dices con esa cara de ángel¿Quién podría pensar mal de ti?

.-No es lo que cree…

.-¡Ya basta!- dice- no estoy aquí para escuchar tu excusa… solo quiero que una cosa te quede clara

.-¿Qué?

.-Me gustan las mujeres, pero no las mujeres como tu- dice, a lo que ella lo mira sorprendida- será mejor que no te esfuerces en vano- termina y se sale de la habitación dejando a la chica muy confundida… ¿de donde había sacado la idea de que ella va detrás de él?

—**M  C—**

Ya en Londres, Ginny acaba de llegar a su departamento, cuando de pronto una lechuza toca a su ventana… con una sonrisilla, la pelirroja le abre y el ave entra, estira su pata y la chica le retira la carta, la abre y con una sonrisa mas amplia la lee.

_Ginny:_

_Se que esta muy molesta… pero creo que aún tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, en cuanto llegue a Londres te busco_

_Te quiero_

_Matt_

—**M  C—**

**10 de Diciembre**

Al otro día por la mañana, Hermione estaba en el restaurante del hotel esperando a Pansy par desayunar juntas

.-Buenos días Granger- dice Pansy sentándose frente a su amiga

.-Buenos días- responde esta

.-¿Qué tal dormiste?

.-Mas o menos

.-¿Y eso?

-Por nada en especias¿ordenamos?

.-Claro…-comienza a mirar la carta- …por cierto¿ya sabes lo que sucedió con el profesor Davis?

.-No¿qué paso?

.-Volvió a beber y Leduck lo sorprendió… parece que lo van a despedir…

.-No…- dice Granger al tiempo que se levanta de la mesa y sale del restaurante, dejando sola a Pansy

—**M  C—**

En cuanto la castaña sale del restaurante, se dirige a toda prisa hacía la oficina que su custodio tiene en el campo de esquí. Una vez que llega al lugar toca.

.-Adelante

.-Señor Leduck

.-Hermione- dice este serio

.-Supe lo que sucedió con el profesor Davis y he venido a pedirle que no lo despida, por favor

.-Lo siento pero ya esta decidido

.-Por favor, reconsidérelo- insiste- el profesor Davis no tiene familia, este trabajo es su vida, si lo despide será peor que si hubiera muerto

.-esto no se soluciona con sentimentalismos- dice molesto- no trabajo con personas irresponsables

.-El no es así, solo tomo demás

.-Eso no importa, lo hizo y con eso basta para despedirlo- responde- ya necesito gente comprometida

.-Entienda… era el aniversario luctuoso de su esposa

.-Solo es una excusa

.-Por favor, solo le pido que lo piensa una vez más

.-No- responde tajante- esta decidido, el señor Davis se va

.-Arquitecto

.-Llorar y beber alcohol- dice burlón- eso no se hace por un muerto… solamente es una excusa para olvidarse de la soledad…- sonríe

.-Nunca creí que pensara eso- dice Hermione seria

.-Lo hago- dice contundente- lo mejor que puedas hacer por un muerto es olvidarlo¿quedo claro?

.-Entonces yo también renuncio- responde la chica, luego de un breve silencio

.-¿Cómo?

.-El profesor Davis fue recomendado por mi, así que también es mi responsabilidad¿quedo claro?- termina de decir al tiempo que da la media vuelta dispuesta a irse- ya hablara con Oliver para que le designe otro custodio

.-Hermione- dice Matt y la chica se detiene- ¿no crees que eres demasiado sentimental?

.-Piense lo que quiera- dice volteando a mirarlo- aún así no tengo ganas de trabajar con una persona tan inhumana como usted

.-¿Cómo dices?- pregunta sonriente

.-Lo que creo es que usted nunca ha amada a nadie con sinceridad- Matt la mira asombrado- no, yo se que no…

.-¿Cómo lo sabes?

.-Porque eso hace que diga esa clase de cosas… no sabe lo que se siente despertar una mañana y ver que la persona que esta a su lado, ya no esta…- dice con la voz entre cortada- … pero uno tiene que seguir adelante y sabe que nada ha cambiado… solo falta esa persona… y se ente un dolor muy fuerte…- lleva su mano a la altura de su corazón- ….una persona como usted no lo entiende ¿tan mal esta sentir eso?- pregunta y sin esperar respuesta sale de la oficina dejando a Matt muy sorprendido y pensativo.

"_De verdad debió haber sufrido mucho para decir tal cosa…"_- piensa el moreno al tiempo que ve a la castaña irse

—**M  C—**

La auror, camina por el centro recreativo pensando en todo lo que le había dicho a Matt, cuando de pronto si celular comienza a sonar

.-¿Hola?

.-Hola linda…

.-Mama- dice esta feliz al reconocer la voz

.-¿Cómo estas?

.-Bien- responde la castaña

.-¿No necesitas nada?

.-No mama

.-Esta bien

.-Mama…- dice de pronto- …¿tu aún recuerdas a papa?

.-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

.-No se, solo quiero saber… ¿tu todavía lo recuerdas?

.-Por supuesto hija, lo recuerdo… recuerdo bien que comida era la que más le gustaba o que canción era la que siempre cantaba… o que cara ponía cuando tu hacías alguna de tus travesuras… lo recuerdo todo sin olvidarme de nada…

.-¿Para que lo recuerdas tanto?- dice en un susurro, tratando de contener las lagrimas- si falleció hace muchos años

.-No importa cuanto tiempo pase, seguiré haciéndolo- sonríe- es imposible poder olvidar cuando alguien esta en tu corazón

.-Te quiero mama

.-Yo también hija

.-Adiós

.-Adiós

Acaba de colgar, cuando Pansy se acerca a ella por la espalda

.-Hermione

.-Ah!- grita- me asustaste

.-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta la rubio si hacer caso al reproche de su amiga

.-Nada

.-Vayamos al bar, tengo frío- dice Pansy, jalando a su amiga

—**M  C—**

Una vez un lugar más calido, Pansy se da cuenta de la seriedad de su compañera y sacando un mazo de cartas dice:

-.Hermione elige dos cartas, así veremos que te preocupa

Ella lo mira escéptica

.-No creo en eso- responde Granger

.-No importa- insiste la auror

.-Esta bien- y obedece a su amiga

Una vez que toma las dos cartas, estas se encuentran boca a bajo

.-La que tienes a la derecha, es la que te tiene tan preocupada- dice Pansy- la de la izquierda es la solución

.-Ja- sonríe

.-A continuación, sabremos que es lo que te tiene tan preocupada – dice Pansy dándole vuelta a la carta de la derecha- ¿que¿una carta de amor?- pregunta sorprendida- entonces no es cierto que el profesor Davis te preocupaba

.-No digas tonterías

.-Te digo que esta carta representa el amor- insiste Parkinson- la carta de la izquierda es el hombre de tu vida, supongo que representa a "pegoste Weasley"

.-Pansy- la reprende

.-Te regalo la carta- se la da sin voltearla- la próxima vez que veas a la comadreja dile que lo tienes en una carta de tarot

.-Ja, ja, ja

.-Por cierto, el profesor Davis no se va

.-¿En serio?

.-Si, me lo dijo Leduck antes de irse a Londres- y se va

Una vez sola, Hermione da vuelta a la carta y la ve: es la rueda de la fortuna. Pero como ella cree que la adivinación es una perdida de tiempo, no le toma importancia.

—**M  C—**

**Londres por la tarde**

.-Hola nena- dice Matt, apenas le contestan por el otro lado del teléfono

.-Matt- dice Ginny

.-estoy en Londres y quiero verte

.-No se si pueda

.-Vamos- insiste el chico- tenemos que hablar

.-Esta bien- cede por fin- nos vemos a las 5:00 pm en el River

.-Ok

—**M  C—**

**4:30 pm**

**Bar River**

.-No te creo- dice Luna- no puedo imaginar a Hermione y Leduck en un hotel

.-Pues velo creyendo, porque así es- dice Ginny

.-¿Y tu como te enteraste de eso?

—**M  C—**

Mientras tanto en la entrada del Bar, Matt esta llegando, lentamente se acerca a la mesa donde las dos chicas se encuentran conversando, ninguna lo ha visto pues queda cubierto por una columna, esta apunto de sorprender a la pelirroja pero se detiene al escuchar la conversación.

—**M  C—**

.-¿Ella misma te dijo que estuvieron en la habitación de Leduck?- pregunta Luna incrédula

.-Ella no me dijo nada- contesta Ginny- yo me di cuenta, se lo dije y empezó a pedirme perdón… como una tonta

.-Pobre Hermione… no le digas así

.-¿Pobre Hermione?- pregunta molesta- se lo tenía merecido- dice la tiempo que se levanta- ahora vuelvo, Matt ya no debe de tardar… espero que cuando vuelva ya no estés…- comienza a caminar- …Luna

.-¿Si?

.-La boca cerrada… no te voy a perdonar nunca, si tu también le dices que se parece a Harry¿queda claro?- pregunta en tono amenazante

.-No me amenaces- responde la rubia

.-Nunca te amenazaría amiga- sonríe falsamente- solo es un favor- termina al tiempo que pone cara de niña buena

.-Como quieras- es lo único que la medimago dice y la pelirroja se va

—**M  C—**

En ese instante Matt sale de su escondite y se dirige hacía Lovegood

.-Hoa… Luna¿verdad?

.-Leduck- responde ella

.-Matt

.-¿Como?

.-Que me llames Matt, por favor- dice- ¿puedo sentarme?

.-Clara- responde la rubia- Ginny no tarda, solo fue al tocador

.-Esta bien

Ambos se quedan en silencio por un momento

.-Luna…

.-¿Si?

.-¿Es cierto que me parezco mucho a él?- pregunta Matt

.-Eh… yo…- finge un poco de demencia- …bueno yo… eh, no se de que hablas…

.-Alguien me dijo que me parezco mucho a una persona- sonríe- ¿tu también piensas eso?

.-Ginny te lo dijo¿verdad?

.-Algo así- responde Matt y en ese instante la sanadora se da cuenta de que la diseñadora no le ha dicho nada a su novio, así que decide vengarse un poco de ella

.-La primera vez que te vi, fue tal mi impresión que creí que se me saldría del corazón… es decir, no sabía que pudieran existir dos personas tan iguales…

.-Esa persona… dice- …¿se llamaba Harry?

.-Si

.-Y Ginny… ¿le tenía aprecio a Harry?

.-Ginny sentía algo por él, la cuestión es que Harry a quien quería era a Hermione- sonríe

.-Y… él… ¿él donde se encuentra?

.-¿Ginny no te dijo el apellido de Harry?

.-No- dice extrañado- ¿Cuál es?

.-Potter, Harry Potter

.-¿Potter?- pregunta anonadado

.-Supongo que sabes quien es¿verdad?

.-Si… todos saben que el chico murió al derrotar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado…

.-¿Y nunca has visto una foto de él?

.-La verdad es que no

.-Con razón…

.-¿A que te refieres?

.-A nada en particular, solo que si antes hubieras visto su foto, sabrías el porque de la extraña actitud de mi amiga Hermione, es todo… ustedes dos son idénticos, las únicas diferencias son las gafas y la cicatriz…

Matt queda shokeado ante la declaración de Luna, no sabe que decir¿él parecerse a Harry Potter, el héroe de la comunidad mágica?

.-Tengo que irme…- dice Matt

.-Pero… ¿no esperas a Ginny?

.-No, dile que luego la llamo- se levanta- un placer conversar contigo

.-Igualmente- dice Luna y ve como el chico se aleja

—**M  C—**

Una vez afuera, Matt comienza a recordar algunas de las cosas que Hermione le dijera:

"_¿Dónde estudio el colegio?"_

"_Le diré algo… usted se parece mucho a alguien… a alguien que yo conocí…"_

"_¿Harry?"_

"_¿En verdad eres Harry¿eres tu?"_

"_Lo confundí con otra persona" _

"…_no sabe lo que se siente despertar una mañana y ver que la persona que esta a su lado, ya no esta…- dice con la voz entre cortada- … pero uno tiene que seguir adelante y sabe que nada ha cambiado… solo falta esa persona… y se ente un dolor muy fuerte…- lleva su mano a la altura de su corazón- ….una persona como usted no lo entiende ¿tan mal esta sentir eso?"_

De verdad que esta muy confundido, ya no sabe ni que pensar, así que se dirige hacía su camioneta y condice hacía el centro de esquí

—**M  C—**

**De vuelta en el bar**

.-¿No ha llegado Matt?- pregunta Ginny cuando regresa a la mesa y solo ve a Luna- ya se retraso que raro- ve su reloj- el siempre es muy puntual

.-Ya se fue- dice como si nada la rubia

.-¿Cómo?

.-Que ya se fue

.-¿Y por que no lo detuviste?

.-Es tu novio, no el mío- responde Luna- además no se porque andas pidiendo favores

.-¿De que hablas?

.-Me pediste que no le dijera nada sobre Harry, cuando tu ya le había hablado de él

.-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?- pregunta enojada

.-Lo que oíste

.-¿Matt ya sabe todo lo que paso con Harry?

.-Si- dice Lovegood con una sonrisa- es más me pregunto si era cierto que se parecían tanto

.-¡NOOO!- grita y se va del lugar dejando a una rubia un tanto confundida pero feliz por haber echo rabiar a la pelirroja

—**M  C—**

**Campo de esquí**

Toc- Toc

.-¡Sorpresa!- dice Ron sonriente apenas la castaña abre la puerta y la abraza

.-Ron- dice esta- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Te extrañaba- contesta y la besa levemente en los labios

.-Pasa

—**M  C—**

Ya entrada la noche, Matthew Leduck llega al centro de esquí, aún confundido y sin saber exactamente que hacer, se dirige a la habitación de Hermione… Una vez frente a la puerta se detiene y duda por un momento¿Qué decir¿Cómo actuar?... pero la necesidad de verla es más grande que cualquier otra cosa y toca.

.-¿Si?- pregunta alguien en cuanto abre la puerta

.-¿Quién es Ron?- pregunta Hermione desde el interior de la habitación y se asoma- Leduck

.-Buenas noches- dice Matt

.-¿Desea algo?- pregunta serio Ron

.-disculpa- comienza Matt- no sabía que estuvieras ocupada, hablamos luego- y hace el ademán de irse

.-Arquitecto… -dice la castaña y el se detiene volteando- ….¿sucede algo?

.-No te preocupes Hermione- le sonríe- no pasa nada, hablamos mañana

.-Esta bien- dice esta viendo como Matt, entre sorprendida y preocupada, se aleja

—**M  C—**

**Al otro día**

**11 de Diciembre**

.-¿Listos para comenzar?- pregunta Matt a un grupo de personas que se encontraba n con él

.-Si- responde a coro

Por lo tanto, todos comienzan sus actividades, el arquitecto revisa algunos planos, comparándolos con la estructura que se encuentra frente a él, cuando de pronto Hermione se le acerca.

.-Arquitecto

.-Buenos días Hermione- dice este

.-Buenos días…- silencio- …señor, yo…

.-¿Si?

.-Ayer supe que el profesor Davis regresara

.-Así es

.-Yo solo quería darle las gracias

.-No hay nada que agradecer…- sonríe- …¿y Ron?

.-se ira en unos minutos

.-¿Y que haces aquí?

.-¿Cómo?

.-Ve ha despedirlo- sonríe

Ambos se quedan mirando por un instante, hasta que la castaña reacciona y le dice:

.-Gracias- le sonríe levemente y dando la media vuelta se aleja del moreno

Matt la mira alejarse con paso lento como si no quisiera marcharse, cuando de entre las cosas de la castaña cae algo

.-Hermione- dice este al tiempo que se acerca al objeto que cayo y lo recoge

.-Si- responde esta al tiempo que voltea a verlo

Matt al recoger lo que a la castaña se le cayo, se da cuenta de que se trata de una carta de tarot pero no cualquier carta si no una muy especial y verla recuerda lo que Pansy le dijera hace algunos días:

**Flash back**

.- … la rueda de la fortuna

.-¿Y eso que significa?

.-Significa que esta muy cerca de la mujer de tu vida

.-jajá jajá

.-No te burles

.-Lo siento- dice Matt- ¿y ahora que?

.-A la mujer que le salga la misma carta… no la dejes escapar

**Fin de flash back **

El moreno esta tan concentrado en la carta y Hermione que no se percata de que esta por caerle unas vigas encima.

.-¡¡MATT!!- grita asustada la auror y sin pensarlo corre hacía él haciéndolo a un lado y recibiendo, por tanto, ella el peso de las vigas.

—**M  C—**

Mientras tanto, Ron espera a Hermione en su habitación para despedirse de ella… pero la castaña ya se ha demorado bastante y esta por llamarla a su celular cuando de pronto tocan a la puerta.

.-Vaya!- dice al tiempo que se abre la puerta- ya era hora de que llegaras… ¿Ginny?- pregunta sorprendido

.-¿Ron¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta la pelirroja

.-¿Dónde esta Hermione?

.-La estoy esperando- responde su hermano

.-Tampoco encuentro a Matt- dice ella nerviosa- ¿Dónde estarán?

.-¿De que hablas?

.-No puedo hablar ahora- y sale corriendo y cuando Ron esta por seguirla, su celular suena

.-Diga

.-¿Ron?

.-Si, soy yo

.-Soy Matt, estoy en le hospital, Hermione…

.-¿Qué le sucedió a Hermione?- lo interrumpe

.-Tuvo un accidente

.-Voy para allá

—**M  C—**

**Hospital**

Ha pasado un par de horas desde que llevaran a la auror al hospital cuando llegan Ron y Ginny y se encuentran con Matt y Pansy

.-Weasley- dice Pansy

.-¿Qué ocurrió¿esta bien?- pregunta Ron

.-Matt- dice Ginny acercándose a su novio- ¿a ti no te paso nada?

.-Lo siento- dice Matt, ignorando a su novia- Hermione no esta grave, solo que todavía no puede despertar

Ron al verlo, furioso se abalanza sobre él y tomándolo de la camisa comienza a agredirlo

.-Dime¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?

.-¡Weasley!- dice Pansy

.-Tu eres el responsable

.-Weasley, basta, no le hagas daño

.-Hermione se accidento por su culpa- dice furioso el pelirrojo

.-Weasley- dice Parkinson separándolo del arquitecto

.-El es el culpable

.-No es cierto

.-¿Cómo?

.-Hermione solo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo- dice la rubia molesta- que no se te olvide que es su custodia

.-Pero…

.-Familiares de Hermione Granger- dice de pronto una enfermera

Al escuchar, Ron corre hacía ella y aunque Matt también tuvo el impulso de hacer lo mismo que el pelirrojo, se contiene.

.-Yo soy su prometido- dice Ron a la mujer

.-Sígame- dice esta y ambos desaparecen tras una puerta

.-¿Estas bien Matt?- pregunta Ginny

.-Si, no te preocupes

.-cabeza hueca- dice de pronto Pansy

.-¿A quien le dices así?- pregunta molesta la pelirroja

.-A quien más ha de ser- dice- a tu hermano

.-eso no es cierto, solo esta asustado

.-Claro…- dice sarcástica

.-Ya cállate Parkinson

.-Saldré un momento- dice Matt ignorando la pelea de las dos mujeres

—**M  C—**

**Media hora después**

.-¿Cómo esta?- pregunta Pansy entrando a la habitación de la castaña

.-Aún no despierta- responde Ron

.-No se que te pasa…

.-No comiences, por favor

.-Solo recuerda que este es su trabajo, Matt no tuvo la culpa y puedo asegurarte que él también se siente mal por lo que le paso a Granger

.-¿Qué sucedió?

.-Nada del otro mundo, solo protegió a Matt y resulto herida

.-Pero pudo haberle pasado algo peor….- dice

.-¿Qué te sucede Weasley?- dice molesta la auror- conoces el trabajo de Hermione, ya otras veces ha sufrido accidentes y mucho peores y nunca te habías puesto así… eso es por el arquitecto¿verdad?

.-…

De pronto Hermione comienza a reaccionar

.-Hermione- dice la rubia

.-Pansy- murmura esta

.-¿Cómo te sientes?

.-¿Y Matt¿Esta herido¿Qué le ocurrió?

Al escucharla, Ronald se siente mal y se aleja un poco

.-No te preocupes, él esta bien, no le paso nada

.-Gracias a Merlín

.-Aquí esta Weasley, ha estado muy preocupado por ti- el mencionado se acerca

.-Ron- dice la castaña

.-Me asustaste- dice él tomándola de la mano

.-Lo siento

—**M  C—**

Afuera del hospital, Matt esta fumando, cuando Ginny se acerca a él con paso inseguro.

.-Matt- dice ella con una tímida sonrisa- Hermione acaba de despertar¿podemos irnos ya?

El moreno no le dice nada, solo la mira y sin siquiera una sonrisa de aleja del lugar

.-Matt, espera- grita la pelirroja y lo sigue

—**M  C—**

.-Bueno Hermione, me voy- dice Pansy- aún hay algunas cosas que verificar, luego vengo

.-Gracias rubia

.-Tu Weasley, cuídala

.-No tienes ni que decirlo

.-Más vale prevenir- responde Parkinson- si lago le pasa…

.-La cuidare Parkinson- interrumpe Ron

.-Ya dejen de pelear- dice Hermione

.-Me voy- se dirige hacía la puerta cuando esta se abre y entran Matt y Ginny

.-¿Ya te vas?- pregunta el moreno

.-Si- responde la rubia- adiós- y sale de la habitación

Cuando Matt, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se quedan solos, se crea entre ellos un breve e incomodo silencio, que es roto por la castaña.

.-Ginny

.-Hermione- dice esta acercándose a su amiga consternada- estaba realmente asustada¿Cómo te sientes?

.-Bien

.-¿Ya estoy mejor?- pregunta Matt

.-Si, gracias- responde la castaña e intenta levantarse pero Ginny se lo impide

.-Es mejor que no te muevas- la arropa- ¿Ya comiste¿no quieres que te traiga algo?

.-No, ahora no, gracias

.-eso no esta bien- dice- en una situación tienes que alimentarte bien

.-No insistas

.-Bueno…- sonría y voltea a ver a su hermano- …¿Qué les dijo el sanador?

.-Que no es nada de cuidado, más que nada fue el susto así que se recuperara pronto

.-eso es genial…- vuelve a ver a la castaña- …cuñada… muchas gracias

.-¿Por qué?

.-Por haber salvado la vida de mi novio

.-Hermione solo estaba haciendo su trabajo- interviene serio Ron- ¿quedo claro?

.-Si, por supuesto- dice su hermana- pero tu debes ser el más asustado

.-Ahora todo esta bien y es todo lo que importa- dice Ron

.-No tengo palabras para decirte cuanto lo siento- dice Matt- de verdad muchas gracias Hermione

.-No se preocupe- responde esta

.-Lo mejor será que vaya a preguntarle al sanador cuanto tiempo más deberás permanecer hospitalizada- dice Matt dirigiéndose a la puerta

.-No te preocupes- lo detiene Ron- agradezco la intención pero yo me encargare de eso

.-Mi hermano tiene razón, Matt- dice Ginny- creo que Hermione necesita descansar

.-Si, tienes razón- responde Matt- que te mejores

.-Gracias

Matt y Ginny salen de la habitación

—**M  C—**

**Una vez fuera del hospital**

.-Leduck- dice alguien y al voltearse se da cuenta de quien le llama es Ron

.-Espera- le dice a Ginny y se acerca al pelirrojo

.-Se que me porte imprudentemente, discúlpame… ahora no quiero que pienses que Hermione hizo esto por salvarte a ti

.-Solo estaba haciendo su trabajo

.-No me refiero a eso

.-No entiendo

.-Quiero decir, que Hermione no salvo a Matthew Leduck- dice Ron- y que no sientas más agradecimiento que el necesario por eso- termina y se va

—**M  C—**

En el hotel del campo de esquí, la noche ya ha caído y Matt y Ginny están entrando a la habitación del chico.

.-Amor, déjame colgar tu abrigo- dice la pelirroja

.-NO, gracias- responde el moreno y se dirige hacía una de las ventanas de la habitación

.-Por todo lo que ha pasado, no hemos comido nada- dice Ginny acercándose al chico- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer algo?, yo te invito- sonríe y lo abraza por la espalda, a lo que él toma sus manos con delicadeza y se separa

.-Gynevra

.-¿Si?- pregunta con cautela

.-Tu… tu me engañaste¿verdad?- la mira

.-A… ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunta temerosa

.-Harry Potter… tú me engañaste sobre eso…

—**M  C—**

**Al mismo tiempo en el hospital**

.-¿Fue por Harry?- pregunta Ron

.-¿Como?- pregunta sorprendida Hermione

.-Yo se… que eso lo hubieras hecho por cualquiera…

.-Ron…

.-…pero creo que ahora lo hiciste por Harry...

.-Ese hombre, es totalmente opuesto a lo que era Harry… - suspira y mira a su novio con tristeza- …sin embargo no quería que resultara herido

.-Ojala… ojala hubieras dicho otra cosa…- ella lo mira sorprendida- …creo que lo sabía pero no quería darme cuenta

.-Ron…

.-¿No podías decir que era tu trabajo?, me duele tu sinceridad… y no puedo dejar se sentir esto, no puedo- dice molesto- ahora se que no has podido olvidar a Harry

.-Nunca te he mentido

—**M  C—**

**De vuelta al hotel**

.-Esta bien, es cierto que no te dije la verdad- reconoce Ginny- es solo que Hermione jamás amo a Harry en realidad… ella fingía que estaba enamorada para que él y yo no pudiéramos estar juntos

.-No creo nada de lo que dices

.-¿Qué?

.-Esa chica lloro cuando me vio por primera vez, trataba de evadirme y me miraba de un modo extraño, arriesgo su vida por mi…

.-Era su trabajo- dice molesta la chica

.-Cierto- responde- pero pudo haber usado su varita… silencio-…ninguna persona actúa así, si no es por amor

.-Harry también fue mi primer amor…- dice la pelirroja llorosa- …si te hubiera dicho que te parecías mucho a mi primer amor, entonces tu… tu hubieras pensado que te amo porque te pareces a él- termina llorando

.-De cualquier modo¿Cómo pudiste intrigar en contra de tu amiga?, y yo que creí todas tus mentiras- dice molesto

.-Es que estaba desesperada- dice- todo lo hice porque no quería que Hermione me quitara a mi novio otra vez

.-Nadie puede quitarte lo que no es tuyo

.-También lo hice porque TE AMO- grita- Matt no quería que ella te separara de mi¿me entiendes?

.-Gynevra…

.-Matt, por favor perdóname- suplica y lo toma de las manos- no te enojes conmigo… enriéndeme¿verdad que me entiendes?

El la mira sin sabes que decir y separa sus manos de las de la pelirroja

.-Debemos darnos un tiempo

.-Matt…

.-Lo mejor será que terminemos

.-NO- dice rápidamente y se para

.-Es lo mejor Ginny

_COnTiNuAra… _

22 de Diciembre de 2006

7:45 pm

_**Mis Notas**_

Muy bien, ya estoy de vuelta… espero de todo corazón que hayan pasado unas muy buenas y felices fiestas navideñas… ahora ha echarle ganas en esta año recién empezado…

Por otro lado ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, hasta que por fin Matt se dio cuenta de la clase de víbora que es Weasley y se deshizo de ella… pero lo mas importante es que por fin pudo comprender la actitud tan extraña que tenia la castaña pararon él siempre que estaban juntos… Y Ron, la verdad es que me da pena el pobre… ya se dio cuenta de que lo importante que aún es Harry para la castaña… ya veremos como actúa

Contestemos los reviews:

**1: Shezid:** Como vez ya estoy de vuelta… y espero ahora si para quedarme… es cierto Matt solo se esta dejando manipular por la tonta de Weasley… aunque esto no durara mucho y de eso ya te habras dado cuenta… y solo espera al siguiente capitulo. Nos leemos luego y muchas gracias por tu rr

**2: Kamy:** Esa pelirroja si que es malvada pero pronto comeenzara a recibir su merecido… nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias por tu rr, sigue dejando mas….

**3: mania.HHr:** Muchas gracias por el alago, pero yo tambien le agradezco que se tome la molestia de leer mi humilde historia nn( Dojíz sonríe) please no me llames de usted, me haces sentir muy vieja y aunque no lo creas no lo soy, no tanto, ando por los veintitantos… bueno espero poder volver a leer un rr tuyo, saludos

**4: KryPotter:** Hello amiga!... yo tambien estoy feliz de que actualices JSG aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Accidentalmente enamorados, pero que le vamos hacer… por otro lado este principio de año los reyes se mostraron generosos para con una servidora y estamos estrenando compu, la verdad es que la otra ya estaba muy estropeada, que incluso mi cuñado me dijo que me salia mas barata comprarme una nueva que mandarla a reparar… y en eso estaba cuando oh! Sorpresa me regalan una, asi que ya no tendre pretextos para no actualizar… cambiando de tema… poco a poco ese misterio que envuelve a Harry Potter y Matt Leduck sera resuleto, no te preocupes… hablando de la dichosa influencia, la verdad es que no me caigas bien, en serio, te adoro, pero desgraciadamente esa información es confidencial y esta perfectamente escondida y resguardada por dementores, trolls, e incluso hombres lobo… si te quieres arriesgar… jajajajajaja, (lo se estoy loca) a la pelirroja la odio y si pudiera te juro que la desapareceria de la faz de la tierra pero desgraciadamente no todo se puede tener en esta vida… Nos leemos pronto

**5: SandritaGranger:** ¿Se nota tanto que odiamos a Wealey?, yo creo que si… en fin muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme un rr…

Ahora por primera vez les dejare un pequeño spolier:

_.-Adelante_

_.-Hola- dice el recién llegado_

_.-Señor Leduck- dice extrañada la chica- ¿Qué hace aquí?_

_.-Vine a recogerte_

_.-Pero puedo irme sola_

_

* * *

__.-¿Eres estupido o que?- dice molesta la pelirroja_

_.-Yo también te quiero- responde irónico Ron_

_.-Tienes que casarte ya con Hermione_

_

* * *

__.-No debiste traerlo a casa- dice Jane- ¿solo es tu compañero de trabajo?_

_.-Mama_

_.-es que no quiero que sufras, se parece tanto a Harry_

_.-Si, pero no es él_

_.-¿Qué dice Ron? _

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en quince días

Dojíz


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Sentimientos al descubierto**

.-No lo niegues- dice Ron- Leduck te sigue recordando a Harry… eso es ¿verdad?...- suspira- …Harry aún esta contigo…

.-Dime Ron…- comienza la castaña- …¿Qué quieres que haga?- lo mira- si yo pudiera hacerlo, lo olvidaría, es solo que su rostro esta siempre en mi mente…- sonríe melancólica y baja la mirada- …además no he podido apartar de mi corazón todo lo que Harry me decía… todas las cosas que hace tiempo vivimos juntos… ¿Cómo poder olvidarlo?- levanta la mirada y con los ojos vidriosos continua- no se como lograrlo… Ron¿Cómo lo hiciste?

.-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta este

.-¿Cómo olvidaste?, dímelo para poder hacerlo yo también- suplica

Por unos minutos ninguno de los dos dice nada más… Hermione esperando una respuesta… y Ron pensando en que mucho de lo que la castaña dijo es cierto pero aceptarlo sería perderla y él no esta dispuesto a hacerlo…

.-Hablamos después- dice por fin el pelirrojo- cuando yo este más tranquilo… lamento dejarte sola pero creo que por ahora es lo mejor…- termina diciendo y sale de la habitación

—**M  C—**

**12 de Diciembre**

Hermione es dada de alta en el Hospital, esta terminando de arreglar sus cosas cuando tocan a la puerta de su habitación.

.-Adelante

.-Hola- dice el recién llegado

.-Arquitecto- dice extrañada la chica- ¿Qué hace aquí?

.-Vine a recogerte

.-Pero yo puedo irme sola

.-Lo se…- sonríe- …pero no quiero que lo hagas, toma esto es para ti- dice al tiempo que le entrega un pequeño arreglo de flores- y no acepto un no por respuesta- se adelanta antes de que la chica tuviera la oportunidad de rechazar su obsequio

.-Gracias- dice esta

.-Vámonos

.-Esta bien

Una vez en los pasillos del hospital, Matt se dirige hacía la salida y de pronto, la castaña le pregunta:

.-¿A dónde vamos?, las chimeneas quedan por el otro lado

.-No se tú pero yo odio viajar por red flu…- responde- … así que si no te importa iremos en mi camioneta

.-No hay problema

.-¿Sabes?, esta es la primera vez que le regalo flores a alguien

.-¿En serio?

.-Si, Luka siempre anda diciendo que soy un mujeriego pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es mentira

.-¿Cómo lo descubrió?

.-Sinceramente no lo se- alza los hombros- solo lo se- le sonríe a lo que la chica le responde igual con una sonrisa

—**M  C—**

Luego de unos 30 minutos, llegan al centro de esquí.

.-Gracias por traerme- dice Hermione una vez fuera de la camioneta

.-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?

.-No… yo…

.-Anda- insiste el moreno- además un poco de aire fresco no te caerá mal

.-Ok

Ambos comienzan a andar por el bosque que se encuentra dentro de los limites del centro de esquí… llevaban un rato sin decir una solo palabra solo disfrutando del hermoso paisaje cuando ven una banca y deciden detenerse un momento.

.-Perdóname…- dice de pronto Matt- …por tratarte como lo hice, te lo pido en serio… aquella noche llegue de Londres lo más rápido que pude pero no pudimos hablar por lo del accidente…

.-¿Por qué me dice todo esto?- pregunta ella- durante todo este tiempo¿su comportamiento ha sido a propósito?

.-Claro que no… te parecerá una excusa, pero a veces te mal interprete…

.-¿Y ahora lo entiende?

.-Si

.-Que suerte tengo- sonríe

.-¿Y no preguntaras el por que?

.-Me lo dirá de todas formas- contesta ella

.-Dudaba que me pareciera tanto a alguien y creí que tu habías inventado todo eso porque querías seducirme

.-¿Y para que haría yo eso?

.-No lo se… todo era muy extraño

.-¿Por qué?

.-Porque siempre actuabas de una forma diferente a la que creía- la mira- el día que no vimos en el Ministerio… cuando te rodaron las lagrimas¿fue por que te acordaste de él?...- la chica no dice nada- …y eso de querer renuncias y que te arriesgaras por mi… todo… ¿todo eso fue por él?- Hermione baja la mirada- Ese hombre, Potter¿es tan parecido a mi?

.-Si… creo que demasiados parecidos- dice- y algunas veces no podía evitar confundirlo y deseaba con todo mi corazón que usted fuera Harry, era feliz así- sonríe- me dijo que lo mejor que se puede hacer por alguien que ha muerto es olvidarlo… se que es verdad lo que dijo… solo que… solo que después de tanto tiempo no he podido lograrlo

.-¿Querrás perdonarme?

.-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle Arquitecto- le responde con una tierna sonrisa- caminemos- ambos se levantan y reanudan su paseo

.-Siento curiosidad- dice de pronto Leduck- ese hombre al que dicen que me parezco tanto¿Cómo era realmente?

.-No lo entiendo

.-Me refiero a su forma de ser¿somos diferentes?

.-Mucho- sonríe

.-Espero que finjas frente a Ron

.-¿Por qué?

.-Porque se nota que has estado pensando en Potter por el gesto de tu rostro, hasta yo he podido darme cuenta

.-Ron… él sabe lo que Harry significo y significa para mi

De pronto Matt se detiene y le extiende la mano a la chica, quien lo mira confundida, hasta que él le dice:

.-Empecemos de nuevo, esta vez no te confundas; yo soy Matthew Leduck, mucho gusto

.-Y yo soy Hermione Granger- y se estrechan las manos

—**M  C—**

**13 de Diciembre**

Al día siguiente las actividades en el centro de esquí se reanudan normalmente, por lo tanto los encargados de la remodelación de dicho lugar y sus custodias se dirigen a la parte más alta y alejada del campo y por lo tanto tiene que tomar el teleférico… una vez arriba, las auroras se dedican a revisar los encantamientos que resguardan el refugio, dejando solos a Matt y a Luka.

.-Me imaginaba que sería así- dice Luka- es una pena que la gente no lo aproveche…

.-Si es una lastima… convendría convertirlo en un restaurante¿no crees?, el paisaje es hermoso

.-Estoy de acuerdo

De pronto el celular de Matt comienza a sonar, el lo saca y lo mira por un momento dándose cuenta de quien es la llamada

.-¿No contestaras?- pregunta Luka- es Ginny- continua al reconocer el número de la pelirroja

.-No- lo apaga

.-Discutiste con ella¿eh¿fue el día del accidente de Hermione?- Matt no responde-así que es Hermione…- silencio- …si, es Hermione

.-¿De que hablas?

.-De que la discusión que tuviste con Ginny fue por Hermione… espera un momento…

.-¿Qué?

.-Recuerda que Hermione esta comprometida

.-Ya lo se…- dice algo molesto

.-Solo quería asegurarme de que lo tuvieras presente, amigo, eso es todo

.-Escúchame bien- dice el moreno

.-¿Qué?

.-Estas equivocado

.-¿Qué me equivoco?

.-Si… solo me sentía mal por como la trate… es todo

—**M  C—**

**En otra parte del refugio**

.-¿Y pegoste Weasley?- pregunta Pansy

.-No lo se

.-¿No te ha llamado?

.-No…

.-Deberás que ha esa comadreja le falta una tuerca…

.-¿Por qué?

.-Hace mucho que ya debería haber entendido que este es su trabajo

.-Solo esta preocupado…- responde Hermione

.-Eso no lo justifica

De pronto, la castaña encuentra una vieja guitarra y comienza a tocar algunas notas

.-Oye- dice la rubia- a pesar de lo vieja suena bastante bien y tu no laces tan mal…

.-Yo conozco esa canción- dice de pronto Matt detrás de ella

.-¿La conoce?- pregunta sorprendida al recién llegado

.-Si, continua por favor

.-Es lo único que se- sonríe un poco apenada- ¿usted sabe tocarla?

.-No, no se tocar la guitarra

.-Oh!- dice un poco desilusionada

—**M  C—**

**Mientras tanto en Londres**

.-Ron, ya basta- dice Seamus

.-Otro más- responde Ron

.-¡RON!- grita alguien desde las gradas

El chico, al ver de quien se trata, baja de los aros y se dirige hacía ella

.-Nos vemos mañana- aprovecha Seamus para irse

.-Adiós- responde el pelirrojo- Hola Ginny¿Cómo estas?

.-¿Eres estupido o qué?- pregunta molesta la pelirroja

.-Yo también te quiero- dice mordaz Ron

.-Tienes que casarte ya con Hermione…

.-¿Ocurrió algo entre Leduck y tú?- pregunta

.-No, no paso nada

.-¿Entonces a que viene todo esto?

.-…

.-¿Sabes qué?, no tengo tiempo para esto, hablamos luego- dice el pelirrojo al tiempo que se levanta y se dirige hacía la entrada de los vestuarios

.-No, hermano- dice agarrandolo del brazo- tienes que ayudarme… Matt quiere dejarme por otra…- lo suelta- …quiere dejarme por Hermione… ¿Qué hago?

El la mira sorprendido

.-¿Quiere dejarte?- pregunta tratando de contener su ira- ¿En verdad quiere dejarte para estar con Hermione?

.-Si- dice triste

.-No… no… no es cierto- replica el chico

.-Claro que lo es

.-Pues no lo permitiremos

.-¿Y que haremos?- pregunta Ginny

.-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo

.-¿Seguro?- pregunta- Ron, no vayas a hacer alguna tontería

.-Tu confía en mi hermanita- dice con una sonrisa malévola

.-Ok

Ron saca su celular, marca algunos números y espera un momento

.-¿Hola?, con Lee Jordan por favor

.-¿Quién le llama?- pregunta una voz del otro lado de la línea

.-Ron Weasley

.-Un momento

…

.-¿Bueno?

.-¿Lee?

.-Hola Ron¿Cómo has estado?

.-Muy bien¿y tu?

.-Algo atareado con el concierto en el centro de esquí

.-Precisamente por eso te llamo- dice Ron- necesito pedirte un favor

.-Tu dirás

.-Bueno, sucede que…

—**M  C—**

**De vuelta al campo de esquí**

Matt y Hermione caminan por los jardines, cuando de la agenda de la auror cae una fotografía. Matt la recoge y ve que es de chica y Harry Potter en su época de estudiantes , la mira por un momento y sonriendo se la devuelve a Hermione y ella con una media sonrisa la toma y la guarda dentro de su agenda.

.-Dime¿Qué te gusta de Ron?- pregunta Matt

.-Mmmm…- lo piensa por un momento- …la verdad es que no lo se…

.-¿Lo quieres tanto?

.-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa¿acaso no sabe que estamos comprometidos?

.-Eso ya lo se… quizás quien no lo ha entendido eres tu…

.-No diga tonterías

.-Ok…- sonríe-… entonces ¿Por qué no me dices que te gusta de Ron?

.-Bueno… -suspira- …creo que Ron es la persona que mejor me conoce, me hace reír… además nos conocemos desde niños, es muy comprensivo y…

.-jajá jajá

.-¿De que se ríe?

.-De nada, solo pienso que tienes muchas excusas para amar

.-No es así- responde algo ofendida- Ron de verdad es un buen hombre

.-No lo dudo… pero… emh… entonces ¿Por qué te gusto yo?

.-¿QUE?

.-No lo sabes…- sonríe- …no hay razones si uno se enamora de verdad…- ella lo mira seria- …no te enojes solo era una broma… pero hablando en serio… ¿Por qué amabas tanto a Harry Potter¿me lo puedes decir?

.-…- mira nostálgica hacia enfrente

.-Lo siento- dice Matt al darse cuenta de su imprudencia

.-No importa, no debe sentirse mal- intenta sonreír

.-Se porque pones esa cara

.-¿Por qué?

.-Te sientes mal al verme¿cierto?, porque cada que me vez, que me hablas, recuerdas todos los momentos que viviste con él… bueno eso creo…

.-…- suspira y cierra los ojos por un momento- …no puedo negar que hay muchas cosas que los tres juntos pasamos…

.-¿Tres?

.-Aja, Ron, Harry y yo

.-¿Potter y Ron eran amigos?- pregunta sorprendido

.-Los mejores…- vuelve a suspirar- …al menos durante los primeros años del colegio, después Harry comenzó a alejarse… nunca supe porque… bueno, la verdad es que siempre lo supe: le preocupaba nuestra seguridad

.-¿A que te refieres?

.-Supongo que has de saber porque Harry es tan conocido¿no?

.-Por supuesto, porque derroto a Lord Voldemort

.-Exacto… Harry no quería que nos sucediera nada, así que durante los dos últimos años de Colegio hizo hasta lo imposible por separarnos a Ron y a mi de él… aunque Ron lo acepto, yo no pude y sin importarme sus desplantes siempre me mantuve cerca de él…- sonríe

**:::RETROSPECCION:::**

.-Déjenme en paz- dice Harry irritado

.-¡No!- responde la castaña- no, hasta que nos digas que sucede contigo

.-Ya se los dije, no me sucede nada

.-Harry- interviene Ron- entiéndenos solo nos preocupamos por ti

.-Yo no se los he pedido

.-Pero…- intenta decir Hermione

.-Ya basta, Weasley, Granger entiéndalo de una vez… su compañía ya no me interesa, mucho menos su amistad… así que largense- termina de decir y se aleja de ellos

.-Espera… -dice Hermione, acercándose al moreno y tomándolo del antebrazo- … por favor…

.-SUELTAME…- grita al sentir en contacto de la chica…- NO QUERO NADA CONTIGO SANGRE SUCIA- dice furioso y todos en la sala común los miran sorprendidos pues el famosos trío dorado se estaba desmoronando frente a ellos

.-¿COMO TE ATREVES?- pregunta furioso Ron al tiempo que lo toma de la camisa

.-Pues si no quieres que lastime a tu sangre sucia dile que me deje en paz, POBRETON- dice malévolo- y suéltame que tu cercanía me repugna- y se aleja dejando atónitos a sus amigos

.-Harry…- murmura la chica

.-Déjalo Hermione

.-Pero Ron…

.-Ya no es el mismo

**:::FIN DE LA RETROSPECCION::: **

-… hasta que se dio por vencido y comprendió que sin importar lo que hiciera, nunca lograría que yo me alejara de él…

**:::RETROSPECCION:::**

.-¿Hasta cuando me vas a dejar de seguirme Granger?- pregunta fastidiado

.-Hasta que te des cuenta que no importa lo que hagas, jamás lograras apartarme de tu lado

.-Eres una peste sangre sucia¿lo sabias?

.-Tus insultos no me molestan- responde la chica

.-¿Así, y se puede saber la razón?

.-Porque no los dice en serio

.-¿Y tu como lo sabes?

.-Porque te conozco- dice la tiempo que se acerca al chico y roza con su mano la mejilla de su amigo- y se que tu no sientes lo que dices

.-Suéltame- dice en un susurro dando un paso hacía atrás

.-¿Por qué te alejas?- pregunta la castaña con una tierna sonrisa y se vuelve acercar él- ¿me temes acaso?

.-No te temo- dice

.-Entonces¿Por qué me alejas?

.-Nunca podré deshacerme de ti ¿verdad?

.-No, nunca- lo toma de las manos- siempre estaré contigo Harry, así me humilles, nunca me iré

.-¿Por qué?

.-Porque eres mi mejor amigo, por ser Harry y no el Elegido, pero sobre todo porque te quiero

.-Yo también te quiero Mio- la abraza- y por eso mismo te tienes que alejar de mi

.-¿Por Voldemort?

.-Si… no quiero que te pase nada y si continuas a mi lado podrían lastimarte

.-Harry, mírame…- se separan y la chica toma entre sus manos el rostro de su amigo- este contigo o no, siempre existirá esa posibilidad

.-Pero…

.-Nada de peros- sonríe- estamos en una guerra y todos, amigos tuyos o no, estamos en peligro

.-Mio- y la vuelve abrazar- perdóname por comportarme como un estupido

.-Claro que te perdono pero con una condición

.-¿Cual?- se separan y Harry la mira

.-Que nunca vuelvas a alejarme de tu lado

.-Pero…

.-Promételo- le insiste

.-Lo prometo- se vuelven a abrazar y le susurra al oído- te quiero

.-Yo también te quiero

**:::FIN DE LA RETROSPECCION:::**

.-A finales del último año le dio por faltar a clases y auque yo odiaba eso, lo seguía, no podía ni quería dejarlo solo… ambos sabíamos que el final se acercaba y tratábamos de pasar el mayor tiempo juntos…

.-Debió ser un gran novio- dice Matt

.-Nunca fuimos novios

.-¿No estaba enamorado de ti?

.-En ese entonces yo pensaba que no… creía que su necesidad de protegerme se debía a que me veía como su hermana o algo así… pero no me importaba, la amaba y me conformaba con que me permitiera estar a su lado…

.-No lo entiendo…- murmura Matt

.-Yo tampoco…-dice Hermione- …lo hice hasta que el día que murió-

.-¿Así?

.-Si… y de hecho fue su tutor quien me lo hizo ver… me dijo que Harry me amaba, que su último pensamiento fue para mi… pero que si me oculto sus sentimientos fue porque temía que Voldemort se enterara y tratara de hacerme algo o que me tomara como señuelo para atraerlo…- dice triste, con los ojos húmedos y tratando de contener el llanto

.-Vaya…- silencio- … ¿Qué hacían cuando no asistían a clases?

.-A veces nos escapábamos del colegio e íbamos al pueblo…- sonríe melancólica- …pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasábamos en el lago que hay en los terrenos del Colegio… aunque casi nunca hablábamos de nada, solo nos quedábamos en silencio, disfrutando de esa efímera tranquilidad y de nuestra mutua compañía…

.-Granger- grita alguien de pronto

.-Pansy- dice la chica al reconocer a su amiga- ¿Qué pasa?

.-Sucedió algo- dice la chica- es tu mama, para que esta enferma

.-Por Merlín- dice la castaña y sale corriendo en dirección al estacionamiento , seguida de Parkinson y Leduck

.-Hermione, espera- dice Matt en cuanto la alcanza- dame las llaves

.-Pero…

.-Iremos más rápido por la red flu

.-La casa de mi madre no esta conectada

.-Entonces nos apareceremos

.-Pero no sabe donde es

.-Solo concéntrate en tu casa y yo me encargare del resto

—**M  C—**

**En la Madriguera**

Ron se encuentra frente a sus padres

.-Quiero casarme- dice, sus padres lo miran sorprendido y luego se miran entre ellos- Hermione y yo nos casaremos

.-¿Pero qué prisa tienes?- pregunta Arthur

.-No quiero que sigamos así, ya quiero que sea mi mujer

.-No hijo- dice Molly- aún no puedo perdonarla, yo no lo permitiré

.-Querida…- dice su esposo

.-No tengo tiempo par esperar tu perdón- responde Ron

.-¿Qué?- pregunta asombrada su madre

.-Mama…

.-Pues no estoy de acuerdo… no me gusta como nuera

.-Haces años que la conoces

.-No importa

.-Pero ¿Por qué?, no te entiendo mama

.-No quiero hablar- dice Molly y se levanta con la intención de irse

.-Pues, con o sin tu consentimiento, Hermione y yo nos casaremos

Molly voltea a mirar sorprendida a su hijo y sin decir nada más sale de la habitación

.-Querida…

.-Lo siento papa- dice el pelirrojo- no era mi intención molestarla de esa forma

.-¿Por qué tanta prisa por casarte Ron?

.-Es que no quiero perderla

.-Si en verdad se aman, nada podrá separarlos

.-…

—**M  C—**

.-¿Es aquí?- pregunta Matt en cuanto aparecen frente a una hermosa casa

.-Si- responde ella y ambos entran a la casa- Mama

.-Señorita Granger- dice una mujer

.-Sophie¿Cómo esta mi madre?

.-Mejor- responde la mujer- creo que exagere un poco, su madre ya se encuentra mejor

.-¿Hermy?- pregunta su madre, saliendo de una habitación- ¿Qué haces aquí?, Sophie no debiste llamarla

.-Lo siento señora pero me preocupe mucho por usted…

.-Esta bien, ya no importa… - sonríe levemente y esta por decirle algo a su hija cuando se percata de que ella no viene sola- …él… él es… se parece a…

.-Es el embajador que me designaron para custodiarlo- interrumpe Hermione- te presento al arquitecto Matthew Leduck, arquitecto, mi madre, Jane Granger…

.-Es un placer- dice Matt al tiempo que toma su mano y la besa

.-Igualmente- responde esta

.-Sophie, puedes atender al señor Leduck, por favor- dice Hermione

.-Si señorita

.-Mama, vamos a tu habitación

—**M  C—**

.-No debiste traerlo a casa- dice Jane a su hija- ¿solo es tu compañero de trabajo?

.-Mama…

.-Es que no quiero que sufras…- dice- … se parece tanto a Harry

.-Si, pero no es él

.-¿Y que dice Ron¿lo conoce?

.-Si mama, lo conoce, además él confía en mi

.-¿Y Molly?

.-¿Qué con ella?

.-¿Has ido a visitarla?

.-Por supuesto

.-¿Y ya te perdono?

.-No te preocupes por eso, Molly y yo estamos bien- miente

.-¿Segura?

.-Ya no te preocupes por eso¿ok?

.-Es que ya me siento vieja- dice- y lo único que deseo es que sea feliz

.-Te quiero mama

.-Yo también, hija- y ambas mujeres se abrazan

—**M  C—**

**Mientras tanto en la sala de la familia Granger**

.-Su café, señor Leduck

.-Gracias

Sophie se sienta frente a él y aunque hace un gran esfuerzo, no puede evitar mirarlo intensamente

.-¿Tanto me parezco a él?- pregunta el chico

.-Yo… lo siento- dice ella ruborizada

.-No te preocupes

En ese momento, la castaña sale de la habitación de su madre

.-¿Cómo esta tu madre?- pregunta Matt en cuanto la ve

.-Mejor, gracias

.-¿Nos vamos entonces?

.-Claro- responde ella- Sophie, cualquier cosa me llamas, por favor

.-Si señorita, no se preocupe

.-Adiós

.-Adiós

Una vez afuera, Matt y Hermione comienzan a caminar, cuando de pronto él la toma de los hombros y abrazándola desaparecen del lugar.

—**M  C—**

**Hogsmeade**

.-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunta la castaña apenas tocan tierra y reconoce el lugar

.-Caminemos- dice, ignorando la pregunta de la chica

Ella, lo sigue intrigada y se adentran a los terrenos del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts… Ambos caminan, en un principio sin rumbo, hasta que de pronto Matt la lleva hacia el lago y mientras lo hacen, a Hermione le viene una serie de memorias…

**:::RETROSPECCION:::**

.-Aún estas a tiempo de regresar a clases- dice Harry

.-Lo mismo podría decirte- responde Hermione

.-La verdad es que la escuela ya no me interesa

.-No digas eso- ambos se sienta en un tronco caído frente al lago- el terminar el Colegio es muy importante para nuestro futuro

.-Ya se todo lo que debo saber…- dice el moreno

.-Harry…

.-Además, sabes que yo no tengo futuro

.-No digas eso, por favor- susurra la castaña- sabes que odio que hables así, como si te fueras a morir

.-Solo digo la verdad… recuerda la profecía: …uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro…

.-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa- dice la chica

.-¿Cómo de que?

.-No lo se…- piensa- …por ejemplo de quidditch

.-Lo odias

.-No importa

.-Eres única¿lo sabías Mio?- y la abraza

**:::FIN DE LA RETROSPECCION:::**

…memorias que creyó perdidos en el pasado, cuando de pronto se detienen frente al lago

.-Harry…- murmura levemente e intenta contener el llanto

.-Este lugar es realmente hermoso- dice de pronto Matt

.-¿Por qué me trajo aquí?

.-¿No lo sabes?

.-¿Cómo supo de este lugar?

.-Tu me hablaste de él

.-Quiero irme- comienza a alejarse

.-Hermione- la detiene- ¿no quieres saber por que te traje?

.-…

.-Mira a tu alrededor- señala el lugar- este lugar es hermoso, maravilloso y sin embargo sentiste algo…

.-…- la chica no dice nada, es más ni siquiera lo mira

.-Solamente fue un recuerdo…- continua él, ante el silencio de ella- …solo un triste recuerdo

.-Ya no siga

.-¿Cómo dices amar, si tu corazón esta cerrado?... ¿acaso quieres sentirte sola¿quieres sentir esa soledad siempre, teniendo tantos lugares hermosos como este?... obsérvalo es fascinante…

Ella lo mira… suspira y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.. tratando de dejándose llevar por los suaves sonidos que la naturaleza emite… pero no puede, simple y sencillamente no puede dejarse llevar por ellos… vuelve a abrir los ojos y mirando al arquitecto le dice:

.-Vámonos, por favor

.-Esta bien- responde él y tomándola nuevamente de los hombros, ambos desaparecen por tercera vez en el día

—**M  C—**

Una vez que Matt se despide de Hermione, se dirige a su habitación, una vez dentro se encuentra con Luka.

.-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Matt al ver como su amigo esta afinando una guitarra

.-Esperándote- responde Scavo

.-Ya- se sienta en el sillón, frente a su amigo y se queda callado por algunos minutos

.-¿Qué tienes?-

.-A veces… -suspira Matt- …a veces hay cosas que quiero decir pero termino diciendo otras… ¿a que crees que se deba?

.-¿Te pasa con todo el mundo?

.-Solo con una persona

.-La verdad es que no lo se… pero tenemos tres opciones

.-¿Cuales?

.-Una- comienza a enumerar con la mano- se te olvido; dos, tienes remordimiento; y tres, es amor… ¿Cuál de estas opciones te es más familiar?

.-…

.-Sabes que detesto que me preguntes, si no me vas a contestar- dice Scavo ante el silencio de su amigo y comienza a tocar- es Hermione ¿verdad?

.-Tocas tan mal, que hasta parece fácil tocar la guitarra- dice Matt para cambiar la conversación

.-Inténtalo- responde Luka al tiempo que le extiende el instrumento- ¿crees que es muy fácil mover las dos manos al mismo tiempo?

.-Sabes que no toco ningún tipo de instrumento

.-Antes yo la tocaba muy bien… dedicarle una canción a una mujer y te diría que en ese momento sientes lo que el amor

.-¿Qué sientes cuando amas a alguien de verdad?- pregunta Matt

.-Cuando de verdad amas te pones triste- dice Luka al tiempo que deja la guitarra a un lado- fue la tercera opción¿verdad?

Matt no responde ante la insinuación de Luka, toma la guitarra y comienza a tocar un poco, Scavo lo mira sorprendido

.-No me dijiste que no sabías

El arquitecto lo ignora por un momento y luego feliz lo mira y dice:

.-¿Sabes¡Creo que soy un genio!

—**M  C—**

**14 de Diciembre**

.-¿Cómo dormiste hijo?- pregunta Molly a Ron quien acaba de entrar a la cocina

.-Como hace mucho no lo hacía- responde este

.-Me alegra mucho que pasaras la noche aquí

.-A mi también- dice el jugador al tiempo que toma una fruta de la mesa- ya me voy

.-¿No vas a desayunar?

.-Lo siento mama pero ya se me hizo tarde

.-Pero¿Por qué tienes que ir a verla?

.-Ya lo hablamos

.-Basta querida- interviene Arthur- además pronto será tu cumpleaños y no queremos que estés triste

.-Si la dejaras…

.-Por favor madre… ya hemos hablado de eso, Hermione y yo nos casaremos

.-Pero…

.-Cuando sea tu cumpleaños, Hermione vendrá y podrá hablar y solucionar sus diferencias- dice Arthur

.-No, no quiero que la invites- dice molesta- los cumpleaños son para pasarse en familia y ella no lo es

.-Pues pronto lo será- sonríe Ron- me voy

.-Cuídate hijo- lo despide su padre

—**M  C—**

**Campo de esquí**

.-¿Esperaste mucho?- pregunta Matt

.-No- responde Hermione

.-Subamos

Y ambos chico abordan el teleférico que los llevara a la parte más alta del campo de esquí… Una vez arriba, Matt comienza a ver los planos para la remodelación del refugio, mientras Hermione revisa los puntos más vulnerables del lugar para poder reforzarlos…

.-¿Qué opinas de este espacio?

.-Esta lindo- dice la auror

.-Funciona como un simple mirador- dice Matt- la vista es perfecta

.-Si, pero creo que se vería mejor si estuviera pintada de un solo color

.-¿Tu crees?

.-Es solo mi opinión- responde ella al tiempo que alza los hombros

.-¿Y que color sería?

.-No lo se…- piensa la castaña- …el blanco quedaría bien

.-Ah!, es verdad- sonríe el moreno- una vez dijiste que el blanco es tu color favorito y que el invierno es tu época predilecta del año…

.-Mejor sigamos trabajando- dice la castaña y continua mirando el lugar repitiéndose una y otra vez en la cabeza que ese hombre no es Harry…

—**M  C—**

**En el hotel**

Toc- toc

.-¿Quién es?

.-Soy Luka

.-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta Pansy al abrir la puerta

.-¿Hermione ya llego?

.-No, fue a la cima a revisar el refugio con Matt

.-Cielos, que problema

.-¿Qué pasa?

.-Esos dos no han llegado porque no han podido bajar

.-¿Qué¿Por qué?

.-Como Matt no llegaba, comencé a preocuparme así que pregunte y me dijeron que en la cima hay mucho viento...

.-Por Merlín…

.-No creo que puedan bajar

—**M  C—**

En el refugio ya ha anochecido y Matt y Hermione se encuentran varados…

.-¿Seguro?... ¿no hay otra solución?... esta bien, comprendo… adiós

.-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta Hermione una vez que el moreno a colgado

.-Así es, por el viento el teleférico no funciona

.-Entonces ¿Qué haremos?

.-Esperar- responde y ambos regresan al refugio

Una vez dentro, Matt se sienta frente a la chimenea, mientras que Hermione se para junto a una ventana

.-¿Te inquieta en viento?- pregunta el arquitecto

.-Mas o menos… -suspira- …bueno si¿no podríamos bajar caminando o algo así?

.-No podemos…

.-¿Aparecernos?

.-Tampoco…- dice- …sería peligros… y tampoco podemos usar la red flu

.-…

.-Estamos varados

.-Bien

.-¿Te incomoda estar conmigo?- pregunta Matt- porque si no es así, ven a sentarte junto a mi

.-Yo… yo creo que mejor iré a revisar el lugar- dice nerviosa y sale de la habitación

—**M  C—**

Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna acaban de llegar al campo de esquí.

.-Que feo clima- dice Neville

.-A mi me encanta- dice Luna

.-Parkinson- dice Ron al ver a la auror

.-Luka- dice Ginny

.-Weasley- responde Pansy al escuchar la voz al pelirrojo

.-Ginny- dice Luka

.-¿Y Hermione¿esta en su habitación?- pregunta Ron

.-No, no esta ahí- responde Pansy

.-Entonces ¿Dónde?

.-Es que… es que hubo un pequeño problema

.-¿Problema?- pregunta el pelirrojo

.-¿Y Matt?- pregunta Ginny- Luka¿Dónde esta Matt?

.-¿Dónde esta él?... - pregunta un poco nervioso Scavo- …bueno, lo que sucede es que él y Hermione subieron hasta la cima en donde esta el refugio y el teleférico no esta funcionando por el fuerte viento que hay- dice rápidamente

—**M  C—**

**De vuelta en el refugio**

Hermione regresa a donde se encuentra Matt y ve que se ha quedado dormido, así que se acerca y sentándose junto a él, le coloca una frazada… lo mira durante algunos minutos hasta que el moreno abre los ojos y cruza su verde mirada con la de la castaña

.-Lo siento, no quise despertarlo- dice ella y rápidamente se aleja

.-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir pensando en un muerto?- pregunta de pronto

.-¿Cómo?- pregunta la chica y detiene su camino, quedando de espaldas a él

.-Ese hombre… Potter¿es tan difícil olvidarlo?- se acerca a ella- tengo que preguntarte algo… si viviera¿aun estarías enamorada de él?

.-Arquitecto Leduck…- voltea a mirarlo molesta

.-No logro entender porque te aferras a un hombre que murió hace tanto tiempo- dice

.-¡Ya basta!- dice molesta- eso es algo que usted no le interesa

.-Te equivocas, si me interesa

.-¿Y por que?

.-Una vez me dijiste que nunca he amado de verdad… y es cierto, no se mucho sobre eso… pero se que lo que sientes por Potter tampoco es amor…

.-¿Cómo se atreve?... usted no me conoce…

.-No, yo se que no es amor…- interrumpe- …te compadeces y sientes lastima por ti…

.-¡YA NO SIGA!- grita la castaña

.-La realidad no se puede ocultar…- continua diciendo ignorando las palabras de la chica y la toma de las manos- …ese hombre esta muerto, muerto

.-DEJE DE DECIR ESO, POR FAVOR…- grita la castaña deshaciéndose del agarre del hombre y llorando le pregunta- …¿Por qué me hace esto¿Por qué me lastima así?

.-LO HAGO PORQUE TE QUIERO…- dice algo alterado

Al escucharlo, Hermione queda sorprendida

.-Te amo…- vuelve a decir Matt ya tranquilo- … y esa es la realidad… te amo…

.-N-n-no…- tartamudea la chica y sale corriendo del refugio… una vez afuera, Hermione deja que sus lagrimas… su dolor… su frustración… su tristeza… fluyan libremente por su rostro y por todo su ser…

—**M  C—**

En la base de la cima, Luka habla con uno de los encargados del teleférico

.-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunta Pansy

.-es imposible subir- responde- el viento en la cima es demasiado fuerte, tendrán que pasar la noche allá arriba

.-Podemos aparecernos- dice Neville

.-Imposible- dice Luka

.-¿Por qué?- pregunta Luna

.-Hermione coloco una barrera antiaparición en todo el campo de esquí- responde Pansy

.-Chico, no se preocupen- dice Luka- allá arriba hay todo lo necesario para que pasen una noche tranquila

.-No voy a quedarme aquí- dice Ron- subiré a buscarla y sale del lugar

.-Ron, espera- dice Neville y va tras él

—**M  C—**

Afuera el viento sopla muy fuerte a tal grado de que no se puede ver más allá de tres metros pero aún así Ron se dirige colina arriba

.-Ron, espera- grita Neville- ¿Cómo piensas subir hasta allá?- lo detiene

.-Déjame

.-Entiende¿Cómo piensas subir?

.-El que no entiende eres tu, Neville, tengo que subir- comienza a pelear con su amigo- déjame ir

.-No- responde este- tenemos que esperar hasta mañana

.-No quiero- dice desperado

.-No seas infantil…

.-Neville, no puedo esperar, debo subir ahora mismo

.-¿Qué pasa contigo Ron?- siguen forcejeando- no puedes subir

.-Suéltame, déjame en paz

.-No- dice terminantemente Neville y lo golpea, dejándolo en el suelo- Ron, Hermione estará bien

.-No- dice- tu no entiendes

—**M  C—**

Ha pasado casi una hora y Hermione aún no regresa… Matt preocupado toma su abrigo y sale a buscarla sin saber que la castaña se encuentra en la parte más alta del refugio, intentando asimilar todo lo que hacer varios minutos el arquitecto le confesará…

Después de una búsqueda infructuosa, Leduck regresa al interior del refugio… triste… preocupado por no saber donde se encuentra Granger, cuando de pronto la ve… dormida como un dulce ángel frente a la chimenea… tan tierna… tan inocente… tan frágil… que no puede hacer otra cosa que pasar el resto de la noche velando su sueño…

—**M  C—**

**15 de Diciembre**

La luz del nuevo día comienza a filtrarse en lo alto de la montaña ocasionando que Hermione despertarse, al hacerlo se da cuenta que se encuentra arropada por la chamarra de Matt… por un segundo se permite aspirar su aroma para después levantarse y dirigirse hacía la salida…

Hace mucho que no veía un cielo tan claro… observar las montañas cubiertas de un manto blanco, le hace sentir una tranquilidad que hace mucho no experimentaba… luego de un leve suspiro comienza a andar por el suave camino, cuando de pronto siente que alguien se encuentra detrás de ella… no es necesario averiguar de quien se trata.. solamente él la hace sentir así…

.-Anoche estaba muy preocupado por ti- dice Matt

.-No tenía porque- responde Hermione

.-Podías haberte perdido en la montaña

.-Pero no me perdí

.-No vuelvas ha hacerlo

.-Debemos bajar- responde la castaña, reanudando el camino hacía el refugio

.-Espera, por favor- la detiene- te debo una disculpa por lo de anoche… se que te cause mucho dolor pero debía decírtelo y no me arrepiento

.-…- silencio- …siempre tuve curiosidad por saber como sería Harry si no hubiera muerto- dice Hermione- yo lo conocí cuando tenía 17 años y ese es el recuerdo que he conservado conmigo… cuando lo miro a usted puedo ver como sería Harry ahora y eso me hace feliz… pero yo... yo no siento nada por usted arquitecto, lamento mucho si lo confundí…

.-¿Así que nunca has sentido nada por mi?

.-No

.-¿En ningún momento has sentido algo por mi y no por Potter?

—**M Y C—**

Ron y Ginny bajan rápidamente a penas el teleférico llega a la cima y a toda velocidad se dirigen hacía el refugio desesperados y orando a los dioses que no haya sucedido nada entre Matt y Hermione, una vez dentro los buscan sin encontrarlos

.-¿Dónde están?- pregunta Ginny

.-No lo se- responde Ron- tu sigue buscando aquí, yo voy afuera

—**M Y C—**

.-Nunca, en ningún momento me ha gustado, nunca

.-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunta Matt

.-Es la verdad- responde la castaña al tiempo que baja levemente la mirada- nadie podrá sustituir a Harry

.-¿Y Ron, que es él para ti?

.-…

.-¿Quién es la persona a la que tu amas?

.-Yo…- la chica trata de irse pero él se lo impide

.-Dime quien- la toma de los hombros- ¿Quién esta en tu corazón Hermione?

.-Suélteme- forcejean

.-Dímelo- insiste el moreno- ¿a quien amas en verdad?

.-Déjala-dice de pronto alguien a espaldas de Matt

.-Ron- dice la castaña

.-Hermione va ha casarse conmigo y tu actitud es cobarde y de muy mal gusto- dice el pelirrojo al tiempo que se acerca a su novia y la toma de la mano con la intención de llevársela

.-Ella aún no me ha respondido- dice Matt- ¿Por qué no me lo dices¿quien es la persona a la que tu amas?- pregunta a la castaña

.-…

.-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- interviene Ron

.-Por que yo la amo- responde Matt

.-¿Qué DIJISTE?- pregunta furioso al tiempo que toma a Matt de la camisa- ¿COMO TE ATREVEZ?

.-Ron, basta- dice la auror tratando de separar a su prometido pues teme que en cualquier momento golpee al moreno

.-¿No te interesa saberlo?- pregunta Matt al jugador, ignorando los ruegos de la chica- ¿no te interesa saber a quien ama en verdad?

.-Ya basta… por favor Ron, vámonos

.-No te acerque a ella jamás…- amenaza el pelirrojo- ...no permitiré que me la quites- dice finalmente, lo suelta y se lleva a la castaña

Matt los ve alejarse, quedándose solo… con el corazón triste… pero no es él único pues cierta pelirroja ha presenciado todo…

_COnTiNuAra… _

_**Mis notas**_

Ya estoy aquí y no se pueden quejar pues solo fueron 15 días desde la última vez que actualice… ¿Qué tal?, por fin Matt le declaro su amor a Hermi… ahora las preguntas son ¿Qué hará ella¿de verdad no siente nada por él¿y Ron qué hará, como reaccionara¿la obligara a alejarse del arquitecto?... bueno esas y muchas más cosas se iran descubriendo conforme la historia avance…

Ahora pasemos a la contestación de los reviews:

**1.- Fiorella:** Me causa un gran honor saber que soy la primera a la que le escribes un rr… me alagas en verdad, muchas gracias… Si te respondo tu duda respecto a Matt, me quedo sin historia, asi que tendra que quedarte con la duda… por supuesto que acepto sugerencias y si se puede por supuesto que las adaptare a la historia… ustedes pidan y si se puede los complacere… Nos leemos

**2.- Shezid:**¿Qué puedo decir?, la odio, de verdad que he tratado de verle el lado bueno a la pelirrojo pero simple y sencillamente no puedo, es superior a mis fuerzas, incluso si Rowling no la hubiera liado con Harry aun asi la odiaria, con decirte que me cae mejor Cho… en fin yo y mis divagaciones… Nos leemos pronto y gracias por seguir apoyandome…

**3.- Granger.kl:** Ya era hora de que este chico se diera cuenta¿no crees?, en fin muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leerte mi historia, de verdad muchas gracias… nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

**4.-Kry Potter:** Hola pequeña… tambien a ti te deseo un feliz año…(atrasado, nn)… La verdad es que no me esperaba ese regalo… lo malo es que creo que me quedare sin regalo de cumple por los proximos 5 o 10 años… al menos eso fue lo que se me insinuo…. Ni modo buuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa… Cambiando de tema, ya era hora de que te pusieras las pilas… mira que dejarme en suspenso respecto al tatado de Josh… mandalo muy pero muy lejos… espero que la espera valga la pena… en cuanto a memorias la verdad espero que ste capitulo te haya dejado satisfecha… la verdad es que te sorprendera… y muchos… digamos que es una parte importante del fic, este capitulo y los que le sigues… casi llegamos a la mitad de la historia… Nos leemos luego…

P.D. ¿te podria pedor un favor?... no me mal interprete ni nada por el estilo pero por favor, por lo que mas quiera no me vuelvas a llamasr Amiguis¿la razon?, tengo una ¿amiga¿conocida? o algo por el estilo que llama de esa forma y la verdad es que ella y yo como que no nos llevamos, me culpa de que su novio la haya dejado… y eso no es cierto… asi que por favor no me vuelvas a llamar asi… please…

Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos pronto, dejen mas reviews esperando sus comentarios y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

P.D. En esta ocasión no puse spolier… ¿la razón?, simple aún no tengo muy claro el siguiente capitulo y no quise poner algo que tal vez después deseche… Bueno pero mejor díganme si quien spolier o no y dependiendo de sus opiniones ya veremos si en el próximo capitulo los complazco…

Dojíz


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Frustración**

De regreso a su habitación, Matt se da cuenta de que su ex-novia se encuentra sentada en uno de los sillones, esperándolo.

.-¿Esto me merezco por amarte?- le pregunta apenas el chico atraviesa por la puerta

.-…- más sin embargo, el no contesta

.-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- insiste la pelirroja al tiempo que se acerca al recién llegado

.-¿Cómo entraste?

.-¿Amas a Granger?- el asiente- no puedo creerlo… estas confundido, entiende que ella ve en ti a Harry no ha Matthew

.-Lo se

.-¿Lo sabes¿y acaso eso no te importa¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, tu no eres así

.-Ginny…

.-Matt…- dice y se sienta a su lado- …¿Qué significo en tu vida?... ¿Qué soy para ti?...- pregunta desesperada

.-Sin darte cuenta… un hilo de tu corazón se desata y se dirige hacía alguien…

.-¡No quiero escucharte!...- lo interrumpe

.-…no se hasta donde llegara ese hilo…- continua él, ignorando a la chica- …pero se que una vez… que se ha soltado no puede detenerse…

.-¡BASTA YA!...- le grita y se levanta- …NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE MAS…-comienza a llorar- …hablaremos después – se dirige hacía la puerta y antes de que salga de la habitación, él la llama

.-Gynevra…- ella se detiene- … se acabo…- la pelirrojo no dice nada, solo sale de la habitación

—**M Y C—**

.-¿Qué haces Ron?- pregunta la castaña al ver que su prometido esta sacando la maleta de la chica y metiendo la ropa en ella

.-No puedes permanecer en este lugar- responde- te regresas conmigo a Londres

.-No…- dice ella

.-Apresúrate- dice él

.-Espera por favor- le quita la maleta- bien sabes que no puedo irme

.-¿Por qué?

.-Ya te lo he dicho… este trabajo es muy importante para mi

.-¿No será que lo que quieres es estar con Leduck?- pregunta el pelirrojo

.-Ron…

.-Vamonos- insiste el pelirrojo al tiempo que la toma del brazo y la saca de la habitación

.-¡Suéltame!- forcejea la auror- me estas lastimando…

.-Entonces camina

.-Por favor, Ron, hablemos…

:-Hablaremos en cuanto lleguemos a Londres

.-¿Acaso, no confías en mi?- pregunta molesta la chica, logrando soltarse de su novio

.-NO…- le grita- …no confió en ti… estas confundida…

.-No es cierto- responde ella- no estoy confundida, se lo que quiero… creeme por favor…

.-Si tan segura estas, entonces… entonces ¿Por qué no le contestaste a Leduck?

.-¿Cómo?

.-¿Por qué no le respondiste cuando te pregunto quien es la persona a la que amas?, dime¿soy yo?

Mas la castaña no le dice nada… simple y sencillamente no puede hacerlo… y sin poder sostenerle la mirada, la baja…

.-Vamonos…-la vuelve a tomar del brazo

.-No… Ron…

.-Has lo que quieras…- responde molesto

.-Ron…

Pero él la ignora al tiempo que la suelta y sin decir más palabras se dirige hacía las chimeneas y metiéndose en una de ellas, desaparece del lugar… dejándola sola llena de impotencia… no sabe que hacer o que pensar así que se da la media vuelta para regresar a su habitación, cuando lo ve… ahí… a unos cuantos pasos… frente a ella… la ira la invade por completo y decidida se acerca a él…

.-Ya estará contento¿verdad?- le dice furioso

.-Yo… lo lamento…

.-No es suficiente…

.-Hermione…

.-Déjeme en paz… ya hizo deficiente daño…- le dice mirándolo con odio, comienza a caminar cuando de pronto regresa sobre sus pasos- …le contestare a la pregunta que me hizo…

.-…

.-La persona a la que yo debería amar se llama Ronald Weasley- dice y sin mirar atrás se aleja del arquitecto

—**M Y C—**

En el restaurante del hotel, Neville y Luna están terminando de desayunar pero ya se encuentran preocupados por sus amigos.

.-¿Dónde estarán Ron y Hermione?- pregunta Luna

.-Tranquila- dice Neville- seguramente han de estar divirtiéndose y se han olvidado de nosotros…

.-Si tu lo dices…

.-Ya olvídate de ellos…- la interrumpe- …mejor que te parece si tu y yo nos divertimos un rato- dice el hombre acercándose seductoramente a la sanadora

.-Neville…- dice Luna al tiempo que se separa de ella- …¿Qué te pasa?

.-No exageres, solo bromeaba- dice al tiempo que se levanta de la mesa- mira ahí viene Ginny

.-Ginny aquí- dice la rubia y la pelirroja se acerca a su mesa

.-¿Dónde esta Granger?- pregunta la chica enojada

.-¿Por qué?- pregunta Neville

.-Contesta lo que te pregunta- explota- ¿Dónde esta ella?

.-Calmate Weasley- interviene Luna- ¿Qué te pasa?

La pelirroja los mira irritada y dejándolos con la duda se va… pero antes de que saliera del restaurante se encuentra de frente con la castaña y sin apenas darle tiempo a nada la abofetea…

.-¡Maldita!- dice Ginny- ¿le dijiste a Matt que terminara conmigo?

.-Gin…

.-Yo nunca voy a dejarlo…- la interrumpe- …no importa todo lo que hagas, jamás lo dejare…- e intenta volver a abofetearla pero la castaña no se lo permite

.-No más Gynevra…

.-¿No te basto con quitarme a Harry?- pregunta y sin esperar respuesta sale del lugar

.-Hermione…- dice la sanadora acercándose a su amiga

.-Quiero estar sola

.-Pero…

.-Por favor Luna…- insiste- …lo mejor será que se vaya, Ron ya lo hizo…

.-Hermione, nosotros…- intenta decir Neville

.-Yo tengo mucho trabajo…- dice y se va dejándolos solos

—**M Y C—**

Una vez sola, Hermione esta muy confundida en cuanto a lo que Leduck le confesara pero de lo que esta segura es de que debe arreglar las cosas lo más pronto posible con Ron…

.-Hermione- dice de pronto Matt, sacando a la chica de sus cavilaciones

.-¿Ahora que quiere?- pregunta seria

.-¿Podemos hablar?

.-No le veo el caso…

.-Por favor- insiste él

.-Esta bien- suspira- pero que sea rápido

Ambos comienzan a andar sin decir palabra alguna

.-Si no va hablar…- comienza la castaña- …lo mejor será que me vaya…

.-No, espera…- la toma de la mano pero la retira inmediatamente al darse cuanta de la mirada acusatoria de la chica- …lo siento…

.-….

.-Le dije a Ginny que debíamos terminar…

.-Lo se… ella me lo dijo…

.-Si… bueno… yo…

.-Esta divagando…

.-Lo que trato de decirte es que…- suspira- …cuando uno se da cuanta de que ya no ama a alguien, lo mejor es decírselo de inmediato y no fingir… y aunque sea doloroso a la larga es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ese alguien… después pensé que lo hice por mi bien, más que por el de ella… y que lo hice para librarme de una pesada carga…

.-¿A que viene todo esto?- lo interrumpe Hermione

.-Cuando te dije todo lo que sentía, también lo hice por mi… no lo podía soportar más… me estaba ahogando y sentía que algo pesado caía en mi corazón… más sin embargo nunca imagine que mis palabras te harían sufrir…

.- Eso debió habarlo pensado antes

.-Lo se y por eso te pido que me perdones… se que no debí haberte dicho todo eso frente a Weasley… por favor, perdóname, mi intención no era herirlos…

.-No importa…

.-Mis sentimientos hacía ti son sinceros pero…- la interrumpe- …pero no quiero que sufras a causa de ellos…- la mira- …y tampoco quiero que te sientas incomoda…

.-No se preocupe por mi- dice y sin más se va, dejándolo solo… pero cuando ya se ha alejado bastante del chico, se detiene y voltea a mirarlo por unos instante para luego retomar su camino

—**M Y C—**

.-¿De verdad no te importa?- pregunta Hermione

.-Tu ve a arreglar tu problema con la comadreja- responde su amiga

.-Pansy…

.-Anda, ya vete- le sonríe

.-Nos vemos mañana

—**M Y C—**

**Londres, en la noche**

Ron esta terminando su entrenamiento de la tarde, cuando voltea para las gradas y logra ver a su prometida.

.-Hola- dice ella, cuando el chico baja de la escoba

.-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta serio

.-Vine a verte

.-¿Y tu trabajo¿acaso no me dijiste que era importante?

.-Pero tu lo eres más

.-Leduck¿sabes que estas aquí?

.-Si- responde ella

.-¿Viniste a verme?

.-Si, así es

.-¿Le informas todo lo que haces?- pregunta cínico

.-No digas eso… estoy aquí por ti, vine a Londres para estar contigo- él no dice nada- siento mucho lo que paso esta mañana… se que no debí dejarte ir… por favor… de verdad lo siento…

.-¿Y qué… pensaste que me alegraría verte o que se me olvidaría todo si te presentabas y te disculpabas conmigo?- pregunta molesto- ¿Qué haría como si nada hubiera pasado?

.-Yo…

.-Ahora, yo también voy a cambiar…

.-¿Cómo?- pregunta confundida

.-Ya no me voy a aguantar como antes…

.-Ron…

.-¿Qué¿me vas a decir que no puedo reaccionar así?... porque por si no te has dado cuenta también soy humano como tú… se gritar cuando me duele y puedo defenderme si quieren herirme…

La chica suspira, no tiene argumento alguno para defenderse, así que respira honda y con una leve sonrisa, le dice:

.-Ron… no tengo que regresar hasta mañana¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?

.-Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado

.-Bueno, yo… pensaba irme hasta mañana- dice un poco desilusionada- pero si me voy ahora, no llegaré muy tarde…

.-Me parece bien- le responde- nos vemos- se levanta y la deja sola

—**M Y C—**

Ron sale de las instalaciones del Campo de Quidditch y comienza a caminar sin rumbo alguno, hasta que da con el Caldero Chorreante y sin pensarlo dos veces entra a la taberna…

…Pasan un par de horas y Ron sigue dentro, tratando de ahogar su dolor con Whisky de Fuego y cualquier bebida que se le atraviese. Sin apenas coordinar palabras, le pide a Tom pluma, tinta y pergamino y comienza a escribir:

_Hermione: _

_Perdóname… lo siento mucho… no se porque actué así, la verdad es que me alegro mucho el que vinieras a verme… y como siempre lo eche todo a perder¿verdad?... soy muy tonto… por favor, Hermione, perdóname, pero es que… es que te amo demasiado, eres… eres mi vida y si llegará a perderte… yo… yo no se… yo no se que haría…_

De pronto se detiene bruscamente y tras leer nuevamente el pergamino comienza a enrollarlo y es cuando el tabernero se acerca a él y le ofrece una lechuza.

.-No, Tom, muchas gracias- responde el pelirrojo- hoy no- y sin más hace pedazos el pergamino

—**M Y C—**

**Centro de esquí**

Ya es más de media noche y Matt aún se encuentra en el bar del hotel, esta terminando de revisar unos documentos, cuando de pronto una voz en su cabeza le dice que levante la mirada y al hacerlo ve pasar a la castaña hacía los elevadores, así que sin pensarlo se levanta y le da alcance.

.-Hermione

Ella al escuchar su nombre, se detiene y voltea para encontrarse con Matt.

.-¿De donde vienes tan tarde?- pregunta el chico

.-De Londres

.-Vayamos a tomar algo- invita el moreno, ella solo asiente

Una vez de vuelta al bar, los chicos solo piden dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

.-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunta Matt

.-¿De que habla?- pregunta sorprendida la castaña pues se suponía que él no sabía nada sobre su ida a Londres

.-Se que fuiste a ver a Weasley

.-Ah, eso… pues me fue bien…

.-Me alegro…

.-Aunque al principio parecía enojado, no le duro mocho…- sonríe forzada- …él es muy bueno y me quiere mucho… me dijo que fuéramos a cenar pero yo tuve que negarme…

.-¿Por qué?

.-Tenía que volver aquí…

.-Hermione…- dice Matt, luego de observar detenidamente a la chica y darse cuenta de que todo lo que ella le ha dicho es falso- …¿Qué te gustaría hacer en este momento?

.-¿Por qué?

.-Es que me gustaría hacer algo por ti… no me gusta verte triste

.-¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo?

.-Jajaja…

.-Por favor, dígamelo- insiste ella

.-Creí que ya te lo había dicho…- sonríe- …te amo

.-Yo…

.-Pero se que no soy la persona adecuada para ti… así que lo único que me queda por hacer es ayudarte a conseguir lo que deseas…

.-Señor, yo…

.-No digas nada…- la interrumpe- …vamos

.-¿A donde?

.-Tu solo confía- y ambos salen del edificio

Matt la lleva a la parte más lejana del centro recreativo… un paraje solitario que se encuentra rodeado de árboles… escondiéndolos de la vista de cualquier curioso…

.-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunta la chica

.-¿No es aquí donde quisieras estar?

.-No lo entiendo

.-Se nota que quieres llorar, por lo que este es el lugar indicado para ello… aquí nadie te escuchara…- sonríe

.-…

.-Llora cuanto quieras… nadie va ha escucharte… anda…- insiste el moreno al tiempo que se aleja- … desahogate…- se va, pero antes de perderse en la oscuridad, observa como la chica se deja caer sobre la blanca nieve y comienza a llorar dejando salir todo su dolor…

—**M Y C—**

**16 de Diciembre**

**Londres**

En las instalaciones del Ministerio, Matt esta entregando unos informes a su secretaria.

.-Encargate de que lleguen lo antes posible al Delegado Norteamericano

.-Si, señor- dice la secretaria

Matt esta por entrar a su oficina, cuando de pronto una mano lo tomo del hombro.

.-Matt- dice una voz

.-Ginny- responde este al reconocer a la chica

.-¿Podemos hablar?

.-Yo no…

.-Por favor- insiste ella

.-Esta bien…- dice por fin- …pasa

.-¿Por qué no me has llamado?- pregunta la pelirroja una vez dentro de la oficina

.-Siéntate- dice Matt ignorando la pregunta de la chica

.-Viniste a Londres a buscarme¿verdad?... vienes a pedirme que te perdone… que volvamos…

.-No te vez muy bien- dice el moreno

.-Eso no importa…- dice Ginny

.-De verdad lo siento…

.- Si lo sientes, entonces ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

.-Podría haberlo hecho… pero lo que tu necesitas ahora no son mis llamadas, si no tiempo para estar sola…

.-¿Eso crees?... ¿de verdad se acabo?

.-Si…

Ella se levanta y furiosa le grita:

.-¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN CRUEL?

.-Ginny…

.-¿ACASO NO TIENES SENTIMIENTOS?...

El arquitecto se levanta y dándole la espada, mira por una ventana y le dice:

.-Solo espero que algún día podamos ser amigos

Ginny se acerca a él y lo abraza por la espalda.

.-Matt… no me dejes por favor… te prometo que cambiare, que haré todo lo que tu me digas, pero no me alejes de ti… no me dejes…- le ruega llorando

.-Lo siento- responde él sin siquiera voltear a mirarla

Al escuchar su respuesta, la chica se aleja un poco de él.

.-No soy para ti…- murmura- …pero aunque yo no sea la mujer para ti, yo podría quedarme a tu lado… puedo esperarte por si algún día vuelves cansado o triste… solo no me dejes…

Pero él no le dice nada y al darse cuenta de ello, la chica se separa aún más y sin decir palabra sale de la oficina del arquitecto.

—**M Y C—**

**17 de Diciembre**

**La Madriguera**

.-¡Mama!, felicidades- dice la pelirroja entrando a la cocina

.-Pequeña, que sorpresa- responde la señora Weasley- no te esperaba tan temprano- la abraza

.-Lo se, pero no podré venir más tarde- dice al tiempo que se separan

.-Pero… todos tus hermanos estarán aquí

.- No sabes como lo siento

.-Esta bien, hija, lo importante es que estas aquí

.-Vamos, abre tu regalo- le entrega una caja- espero que te guste, lo diseñe especialmente para ti

.-Oh!, por Merlín, es precioso- dice Molly al abrir el obsequio- muchas gracias

Ambas se sientan en el desayunador.

.-Por cierto, Mama¿sabes si Ron y Hermione ya tienen fecha para su boda?

.-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- pregunta la mujer extrañada

.-Por nada, es que le prometí a Hermione diseñar su vestido y como no ha ido a la boutique… solo no quiero que me agarren las prisas…- sonríe- …además si no se casan pronto, mi hermano se volverá loco

.-¿De que hablas?

.-No, de nada…

.-Gynevra…

.- Bueno, yo…- finge dudar un poco- …ya sabes que Matt y Hermione trabajan juntos…

.-Si, lo se…

.-Bueno, es que ha Ron no le agrada mucho esa relación…

.-¿Y como lo sabes?

.-Hermione me comento algo…

.-¿Qué cosa?

.-Mama…

.-Por las barbas de Merlín… ¿no supondrás que Leduck y Hermione tienen alguna relación, verdad?- pregunta

.-Por supuesto que no…- responde la pelirroja inmediatamente- pero ya sabes como es mi hermano

.-Si, ese testarudo es muy celoso, pero¿eso a que viene?

.-A nada, mama, solo digo que estaría bien que se casaran cuanto antes…

.-Pues eso no es posible- dice molesta

.-¿Pero por qué?

.-Yo se que Hermione nunca actuaría de forma incorrecta… es una chica decente… así que no tiene caso que se apresuren las cosas… ya se casaran en el momento adecuado…

—**M Y C—**

**Mientras tanto en el campo de esquí**

.-¿Qué opinas?- pregunta Matt

.-Nada perdemos con probar

.-Perfecto- sonríe él- y por eso me gustaría invitarte a cenar

.-Pero…

.-No te asustes, no estaremos solos

.-Bien…

.-Tengo hambre- dice el moreno, cambiando de tema- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer pescado?, se de un lugar…

.-Lo siento pero no puedo…- lo interrumpe- …tengo que regresar a Londres, es el cumpleaños de la madre de Ron

.-Entiendo… ¿Cómo te iras, te aparecerás o usaras la red flu?

.-No me gustan esos métodos de viaje… tomare el tren…

.-¿Te molestaría si te llevo a la estación?

.-Claro que no, salgo en una hora

.-Perfecto... te buscare...- dice el moreno y se aleja de la chica

—**M Y C—**

**Una hora después **

La auror esta terminado de arreglar la pequeña valija que se llevara a Londres, cuando de pronto oyen que tocan a la puerta de su habitación. Mira su reloj y sonríe

.-Que puntual- se dice a si misma

Se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacía la entrada para abrir, pero al hacerlo una leve punzada de desilusión toca su corazón pues quien esta frete a ella no es Matt si no…

.-Ron- dice forzando una sonrisa

.-¿Puedo pasar?

.-Claro- responde ella y se hace un lado

.-Que bueno que te alcance- comienza a decir el pelirrojo- creí que ya te habías ido…

.-Estaba por salir…

.-¿Y tu equipaje?

.-En la cama- responde ella y antes de seguir al chico, mira levemente su reloj y después hacía la puerta lanzando un leve suspiro

Una vez juntos, Ron toma las manos de la chica y luego de depositar un beso en ellas, le dice:

.-Hermy…perdóname… te hice pasar un mal rato…

.-No te preocupes… yo también lo siento…

—**M Y C—**

Matt esta saliendo del ascensor y con una sonrisa mira su reloj cuando de pronto ve salir a la castaña de su habitación acompañada del pelirrojo y sin poder decir o hacer algo, inclina levemente la cabeza, en forma de saludo y se dirige hacía su habitación, viendo de reojo como ellos entran al ascensor del que él acababa de salir.

—**M Y C—**

**Horas después en la Madriguera**

Toda la familia Weasley se encuentra de fiesta por el cumpleaños de Molly Weasley…

.-Toma madre- dice Fred- espero que te guste

.-Yo te traje esto de Egipto- dice Bill

.-Muchas gracias hijos

.-Esto es de parte de mi familia- dice Hermione al tiempo que le entrega una bolsa

.-Eres muy amable- responde seria

.-Anda ábrelo- dice Ron y su madre lo hace pero de mala gana

.-¿Qué tal el trabajo?- pregunta Arthur a la castaña

.-Algo agotador pero no me puedo quejar

.-Me alegra- dice el señor Weasley para luego voltear a ver el regalo que le había dado Hermione a su mujer- querida, es tu color favorito- dice al ver el abrigo

.-Pruébatelo- dice Ron

.-Muchas gracia Hermione- dice seria e ignorando la petición de su hijo

.-Ahora abre el mío- dice Percy

.-¿Y Ginny?- pregunta de pronto Hermione

.-Dijo que no podría venir- contesta Fred

Así pasan todo el día platicando, cuando de pronto la señora Weasley se levanta y se dirige hacía la cocina seguida de Hermione.

—**M Y C—**

.-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Molly al ver a la castaña a su lado- ve ha sentarte

.-Nada de eso, déjeme ayudarla

.-No es necesario

.-¿Cocinara esto?- pregunta ignorando el comentario de la mujer- yo lo hago

.-YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES NECESARIO- dice enérgica

.-Pero…

.-No me mal interpretes…- dice más calmada- … pero sabes que soy muy escrupulosa y… y la verdad es que preferiría que no me ayudaras…

.-Entiendo

.-Ve ha sentarte

.-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta el pelirrojo quien había entrado a la cocina y escuchado la conversación de las dos mujeres

.-Ron, llevate a Hermione, por favor- el asiente y los jóvenes salen de la cocina dejándola sola

**—M Y C—**

Después del incidente de la cocina, la comida transcurre tranquilamente, hasta la hora de partir el pastel.

.-Querida, pide un deseo y apaga las velas- dice su esposo

Su esposa le hace caso y luego de apagar las velas toma el cuchillo y lo parte para después comenzar a servirlo en los platos pero su esposo le quita delicadamente el cuchillo y le dice:

.-Yo lo hago, querida- esta siente- este día has trabajado mucho- sonríe- quizá para el próximo año comamos lo que Hermione cocine

.-No se si piensen casarse- dice seca

.-Mama…

.-¿De verdad planeas casarte con mi hijo, Hermione?

.-Querida¿de que hablas?

.-¿Acaso sigues molesta por la fiesta de compromiso?- pregunta Percy

.-No, cielo, no es eso

.-¿Entonces?- pregunta Fred

.-¿Por qué no me dices lo que de verdad haces?- pregunta la señora a la castaña

.-¿Cómo?

.-¿De verdad solo estas trabajando en el campo de esquí¿no estas haciendo otra cosa?

.-…

.-¿Por qué no me contestas¿acaso es cierto lo que me dijeron de ti?

.-Yo no… yo no se…

.-Dime… ¿estas saliendo con otro hombre?- pregunta por fin, dejando sorprendida a toda su familia

.-Mama…- reacciona Ron- …¿Quién te dijo esa tontería?

.-Ron, cielo…

.-RESPONDEME¿QUIEN TE LO DIJO?- pregunta furioso

.-Calmate, Ron- interviene Fred

.-¿De que hablas querida¿Por qué le dices todo eso a Hermione?- pregunta preocupado su esposo

.-Que tonto eres…- murmura la mujer a su hijo menor

.-¿Quién te lo dijo?-vuelve a preguntar Ron un poco más calmado

.-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

.-NO, DIMELO TU…- vuelve a levantar la voz

.-Por favor, Ron…- interviene por fin Hermione

.-¿Acaso no escucharon las tonterías que mama esta diciendo?... ¿Por qué la odias¿Qué cambio para que la trates así?... DIMELO…- le exige, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la mujer lo abofetea, todos quedan anonadados

.-Eso contéstamelo tú… ¿Qué tiene ella para que actúes como un tonto?- dice molesta solo quiero sabes si es cierto lo que escuche de Hermione

.-Querida…

.-Mama…- dice Bill

.-Vamonos- dice de pronto Ron y jala a la castaña en dirección a la salida

.-No, Ron, no podemos irnos así…- dice ella

.-Hijo, por favor, no te vayas- interviene su padre

.-Lo siento papa- dice la tiempo que toma sus cosas

.-Ron favor, Ron, no puedes dejar las cosas así…- vuelve a insistir la castaña e intentando detenerlo pero no puede hacer nada y él termina por llevársela

—**M Y C—**

Una vez afuera, ambos suben al auto del pelirrojo, ella le vuelve a insistir:

.-Ron, aún estamos a tiempo… regresemos

.-No

.-Por favor… es el cumpleaños de tu madre

.-Dije que no

.-Ron- pero el ya no le contesta y arranca el auto alejándose de la madriguera

—**M Y C—**

**Mientras tanto en el centro de esquí**

TOC – TOC

.-Adelante

.-¿Estas despierto?- pregunta Luka entrando a la habitación

.-¿Qué sucede?

.-Nada del otro mundo- sonríe- solo quiero beber una copa con mi mejor amigo- dice al tiempo que aparece una botella de Whisky de Fuego y dos copas- ¿me acompañas?

.-No gracias, no quiero beber

.-Vamos

.-Dije que no pero con gusto te acompañare

.-¿Y vas a tomar agua?

.-Si

.-Pues que aburrido

.-Y tu un borracho

.-Una vez alguien me dijo que el alcohol calienta el cuerpo y el agua lo enfría, así que ¿para que quieres enfriar tu cuerpo?, bebamos- dice Luka ya con una copa llena en la mano

.-Ya te dije que solo tomare agua, gracias

.-Como quieras, entonces, salud

.-Lo que necesito es enfriar mi corazón

—**M Y C—**

.-Ron, debemos disculparnos con tu madre…- sigue insistiendo la auror

El jugador se detiene y estaciona el automóvil.

.-Por favor, volvamos…

.-Leduck…- dice serio- …¿Qué significa para ti?

.-¿Cómo?

.-¿Por qué todos tiene algo que decirme de él?... si no significa nada¿Por qué todos lo mal interpretan?

.-Ron…

.-Amenos que…- se calla

.-¿Amenos qué que?

.-¿Te gusta?- pregunta sin rodeos

.-…

.-Dímelo, tu no sabes mentir

.-…

.-¿De verdad te gusta?- vuelve a preguntar Ron

.-…

Después de esperar algunos minutos, no recibe ninguna respuesta por parte de la castaña, solo baja la mirada. Así que Ron enciende el automóvil y vuelve a la carretera.

.-Este no es el camino a tu casa¿A dónde vamos?

.-…

.-Ron¿A dónde vamos?- vuelve a preguntar

.-No vamos a la madriguera

.-¿Entonces a donde?

.-Esta noche… no iras a casa…

.-Ron…- dice un poco asustada pero él ya no le dice nada más

—**M Y C—**

.-Ya dime¿Cuál es tu problema?- pregunta Luka algo borracho- cuenta, te escucho

.-…

.-¿Por qué no quieres sacar lo que llevas dentro?... eso esta mal, te hará daño…

.-No tengo nada que decir- responde Matt

.-Hablas y hablas de tantas cosas pero nunca de lo que realmente es importante… uno tiene que hablar… - comienza a balbucear hasta que darse totalmente dormido

.-Quisiera contártelo…- dice Matt al ver que su amigo se ha quedado dormido- …quisiera decirte todo lo que estoy sintiendo… que tengo tanto miedo de perderla… y que de verdad no quiero verlos juntos nunca más… y que yo… y que yo la amo con toda mi alma… como quisiera decírtelo…- susurra

—**M Y C—**

.-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunta Hermione al ver que Ron se he detenido frente a un hotel

.-No es obvio- dice un poco irritado

.-No lo hagas…

.-Pasaste una noche sola en la montaña con él- dice- ¿Por qué no la harás conmigo?

.-No es lo mismo

.-Vamos- dice y se baja del carro

La chica lo sigue, en ese momento comienza a sonar su celular y cuando esta por contestarlo, Ron se lo impide.

.-Quiero que solo pensemos en nosotros, sin interrupciones

.-No Ron, no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo

.-Hermione… nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que tu no quisieras y lo sabes… pero entiende, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar…

.-Pero Ron… eso lo podemos hacer en cualquier lado¿Por qué aquí?

.-No quiero que nos interrumpan- le extiende la mano y ella, aún dudosa la toma y entran al lugar

—**M Y C—**

Una vez en la habitación, ambos están sentados frente a frente, Ron esta bebiendo.

.-La cama es tuya- dice el pelirrojo- yo dormiré en el sofá

.-¿Es necesario hacer esto?

.-Si

.-Creí que querías hablar…

.-Te quiero Hermione y haré lo que sea con tal de que siempre estés a mi lado…

.-Voy al baño…- dice la castaña y se levanta

Una vez solo, Ron se levanta y se acerca a la ventana, la noche esta oscura, sin una sola estrella brillando en el firmamento, cuando de pronto vuelve a sonar el celular de Hermione.

.-Hermione…- dice una voz del otro lado del celular- …¿Dónde estas?, soy Matt¿todavía sigues en Londres?

.-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunta Ron- ¿para que llamas a Hermione a esta hora?

.-Disculpa¿Hermione esta contigo?

.-Si, esta conmigo y no volverá esta noche- dice tajante

.-¡RONALD!- grita la castaña furiosa pues ya había salido del baño y alcanzo a escuchar parte de la conversación

La auror se acerca al chico y le arrebata el teléfono.

.-¿Qué te posa?

.-¿Acaso te molesta que sepa que estamos juntos?

.-Hablaremos luego- dice y toma sus cosas

Pero antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, Ron la toma del brazo y con brusquedad la gira, comenzando a besarla con violencia… en solo movimiento la tumba sobre la cama y se coloca sobre ella, sujetando sus brazos sobre su cabeza vuelve a besarla… se separa y trata de quitarle la bufanda y el abrigo… acariciándola con lascivia…

.-¡NO, RON!...- grita la chica, forcejeando- … SUELTAME…

.-ERES MIA Y DE NADIE MÁS…- le responde

.-NO LO HAGAS…- dice ella, pues Ron ya le ha sacado la blusa, dejándola solo con el sujetador

Ron comienza a besarla nuevamente, la castaña llora de impotencia y dolor… pero en un descuido del pelirrojo, Hermione lo golpea con la rodilla en la entre pierna, logrando safarse y a toda prisa toma sus cosas y sale de la habitación.

.-HERMIONE…- grita el chico y sale tras ella pero la castaña no se detienes y con un simple "plin" desaparece del lugar, dejando a Ron llorando de impotencia y arrepentimiento

—**M  C—**

En el campo de esquí, Matt no puede dormir, esta preocupado, su corazón le dice que algo malo sucedió pero no sabe de que se trata, así que decide salir y dar un paseo por las instalaciones… una vez afuera el frió lo invade pero no le importa… en su cabeza solo se oye una cosa: "esta conmigo y no volverá esta noche"… de pronto el móvil suena…

.-¿Diga?- responde el moreno

.-Matt…

.-¿Hermione?...- pregunta el al reconocer la voz

.-Si…

.-¿Qué te pasa?

.-Yo…

.-¿Dónde estas?

.-No lo se… no se donde estoy…

.-Voy por ti… no te muevas…- dice y cuelga

Concentrándose, trata de ubicar la esencia mágica de la castaña… luego de unos minutos, logra sentirla y con un simple "plin", desaparece.

—**M  C—**

Hermione no sabe donde se encuentra pues al escapar de Ron, lo único que deseaba era estar lo más lejos posible de él… así que haciendo caso a lo que Matt le dijo, se sienta sobre la acera… cuando de pronto una leve explosión hace sobre saltar a la auror… y lo ve, el moreno se encuentre frente a ella.. a unos escasos centímetros… Hermione no puede contenerse más y se arroja a sus brazos, llorando con desesperación…

—**M  C—**

.-Por aquí- dice una mujer, haciendo señas

.-Hola- responde el recién llegado- ¿Qué tal va todo por aquí?

.-Bien, aunque sigo pensando que fue un error permitirle regresar- dice la mujer

.-Ya sabes como es de obstinado- dice el hombre- mejor cuéntame como esta nuestro hijo

_COnTiNuAra… _

_**

* * *

**__**Mis notas**_

Quince días han pasado y ya me encuentro aquí, fiel a uno de mis propósitos… ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?... no creí que Ron fuera tan malo pero, bueno, la desesperación a veces nos obliga a hacer o decir tonterías… Y los nuevos personajes¿Quiénes serán y cual será la razón de su llegada?... eso lo sabremos con el tiempo… en fin ahora pasemos a los reviews¿Saben?, estoy muy triste… solo tres mensajes… no es que me queje pero hago un gran esfuerzo por actualizar cada 15 días y la verdad es que me gustaria ver mas rr… por favor, por favor, por favor, dejen rr… solo tienen que dar clic en go y ya no les cuerta mucgo o ¿si?, please….

**1.- Yanis:** Hola chica, la verdad es que me alaga en sobremanera que te gusten mis ff, de verdad muchas pero muchas gracias por leerme… en cuanto a que si Matt pordría ser Harry sinceramente no puedo decirte nada al respecto... por Zeus si lo hago me quedo sin historia… en lo que puedo complacerte es en una escena Molly-Hermione… espero que te haya gustado y solo te digo que no sera la unica vendran muchas más… Nos leemos luego

**2.- Granger.kl**: Muchas gracias por seguirme… Hermione amara toda la vida a Harry… son almas gemnelas… nos leemos la proxima

**3.- SandritaGranger:** Pues no estas muy lejos de la verdad, sin embargo tampoco se siente con la fuerza como para dejar a Ron, el le da estabilidad ademas de que lo que la une a Ron es mas el agradecimiento que el amor… y si estuviera con Matt pues su mundo de complicaria demasiado… Nos leemos después…

Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos pronto y espero sus comentarios y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12¿Compromiso?**

Han pasado algunas horas desde que Matt y Hermione regresaran al centro de esquí…

.-Estas temblando…- dice Matt y le pasa una bufando por el cuello

.-Pero…

.-Nada… hace frío- la castaña no responde

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dice nada, simplemente se mantiene juntos, haciéndose compañía cuando de pronto la castaña recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno.

.-Hermione…

.-…- pero la chica no le responde por lo que al bajar la vista, Matt se da cuenta de que se ha quedado dormida

.-No sabes lo que daría porque me amaras…- dice el moreno al tiempo que la contempla tiernamente y cuando esta por rozar su rostro ella abre los ojos

.-¿Qué paso?- pregunta

.-Te quedaste dormida- responde él- lo mejor será que entremos al hotel, ya es tarde y podríamos resfriarnos, hace frió- dice al tiempo que se levanta y le extiende la mano a la chica

.-Si- responde ella y toma la mano que el le ha ofrecido

—**M ********C—**

**Al día siguiente**

**10 de Diciembre**

.-¿Estas seguro?- pregunta una mujer a su acompañante

.-Si- le responde el hombre

Ambos personajes se encuentran frente a una vieja casa abandonada desde hace algunos años ubicada en uno de los barros más antiguos de Londres.

.-Entremos- dice el hombre

Una vez adentro el hombre recorre el lugar llegándole a la mente una serie de recuerdos, tanto dolorosos como agradables…

.-¿Te encuentras bien?

.-Si… si no te importa quisiera estar solo un rato

.-Pero…

.-Por favor

.-Esta bien- responde la mujer- te espero a fuera

—**M ********C—**

Matt y Luka están dándole los últimos detalles a los informes de la remodelación del centro de esquí, cuando Scavo deja de hacerlo y mirando suspicazmente a su jefe le pregunta:

.-¿Te peleaste con Hermione?

.-No…- responde Matt

.-¿Seguro?

.-Si¿Por qué?

.-No se veía muy contenta

.-¿De que hablas?

.-Cuando la vi esta mañana, se veía un poco triste y pensé que tu sabrías algo…

.-Pues no, no se nada

.-Vaya…- murmura Luka- …yo creí que…

.-Deja de estar creyendo cosas que no son y ponte a trabajar- interrumpe el moreno

—**M ********C—**

Durante todo el día, Hermione no pudo sacarse de la cabeza lo sucedido con Ron… aún no podía creer lo que su novio había tratado de hacer… caminaba por el lago, que ahora se encontraba congelado, estaba tan ensimismada que no se percato, que desde hace unos minutos, Matt caminaba junto a ella…

.-Hola...- dice este

.-Ahhhh…- se sobresalta la chica y saca su varita colocándose en posición de defensa

.-Tranquila- sonríe- soy yo…

.-Me asustaste…- responde la castaña ya tranquila

.-Lo siento, no era mi intención

.-Olvídalo…

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Matt le pregunta:

.-¿Cómo estas?

.-Mejor…- susurra ella

.-Me alegra…

Nuevamente silencio, ambos se han sentando sobre una de las bancas que se encuentran en el lugar, cuando de pronto el arquitecto agarra la mano de la chica, a lo que, asustada, ella trata de evitarlo pero el la toma más fuerte pero sin llegar a lastimarla y le dice:

.-Tranquila

.-Pero…

.-En algún momento de nuestras vidas, llegamos a una encrucijada…- dice- …y por lo tanto hay que decidir el camino que debemos de seguir…-

se detiene y vuelve a tomar su mano, esta vez sin que ella se oponga- …Hermione, si no puedes decidir, déjate llevar por la decisión de otro- sonríe y ella le corresponde

—**M ********C—**

**19 de Diciembre **

.-Hermione…

.-Ron…- responde la castaña al reconocer la voz del chico

.-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunta tímidamente

.-¿Para que?- pregunta ella seria

.-Por favor- suplica Ron

.-Esta bien…- responde por fin Hermione

Ambos se dirigen al bar del hotel, una vez que se han sentado, Ron comienza a hablar.

.-Lo siento… no se que me paso…

.-Ron…- interrumpe - …no quiero recordar lo que paso

.-Si, creo que es lo mejor… te prometo que no volverá a suceder…

.-…

.-No puedo borrar lo sucedido pero, como tú lo dijiste, lo mejor será olvidar, perdóname por favor…

.-Ron… yo… respecto a nuestra boda…

.-¿Si?

.-Quero suspenderla

.-No es cierto…- dice temeroso

.-No pienses que lo digo por lo del incidente del otro día, no me mal interpretes…

.-¿Entonces?

.-Solo que ahora todo es tan confuso, me siento muy insegura con todo lo que esta sucediendo y por eso quiero que pospongamos la boda, para que lo pensemos…

.-Yo no tengo nada que pensar, estoy seguro de que te quiero…

.-Pero yo si necesito pensar- responde ella

.-¿Estas terminando conmigo?

.-…- no responde solo se limita a bajar la mirada

.-¿Es por Leduck?

.-El no es el único motivo…

.-Tal vez no lo sea pero si tiene que ver con tu decisión ¿cierto?

.-Ron… por favor…

.-¿Qué?- pregunta molesto

.-¿No podemos ser simplemente amigos, como antes?

.-¿Amigos?- pregunta molesto- Hermione yo te amo¿Cómo me pides ser solo amigos?

.-Por ahora pienso que es lo mejor…

.-¿Acaso no lo entiendes?...- dice - …No puedo, no puedo hacerlo…

.-Ron…

.-¡¡¡QUE NO!!!... DE NINGUNA FORMA PUEDO SER SOLO TU AMIGO…-grita molesto y sin más se levanta y se va del lugar dejando a la auror sola

—**M ********C—**

Después de que el pelirrojo deja sola a la castaña, regresa a Londres y luego de tranquilizarse un poco, se dirige hacía la casa de sus padres: la madriguera.

.-Ya llegue- dice en cuanto entra a la cocina

.-Hijo- lo recibe su padre

.-Hola papa¿y mama?

.-En la cocina

.-Ron…- dice su madre saliendo de la cocina- … creí que no llegarías

.-Lo siento- dice al tiempo que la besa en la mejilla- el entrenador convoco a una junta de última hora…

.-La cena estará en unos minutos

.-Que bien, me muero de hambre

.-Arthur, querido ¿podrías avisar a los chicos?

.-Si querida- responde el hombre y sale de la habitación dejando solos a madre e hijo

.-Mama…- comienza Ron

.-Respecto a lo del otro día…- interrumpe ella- …se que piensas que odio a Hermione sin motivo aparente pero te equivocas, no soy tan mala…

.-Tranquila- responde su hijo- esa ya paso, solo fue un mal entendido

.-Tal vez tengas razón, pero hijo, entiendeme- lo mira- escuchar comentarios sobre Hermione y otro hombre, no me gusta…

.-Mama, conoces a Hermione desde hace mucho tiempo y sabes que nunca haría algo para lastimarnos…

.-Pero…

.-No hagas caso a chismes¿quieres?

.-Yo…

.-¿Por qué no le das otra oportunidad?

.-¿No te molesta escuchas lo que se dice de ella?- pregunta sorprendida la mujer ante la tranquilidad de su hijo menor

.-Yo confió en Hermione- responde convencido- y tú debes confiar en mí…- sonríe

.-Ron…

.-Por favor, solo confía…

.-Esta bien, confió en ti…- suspira- …en verdad espero no equivocarme

.-No lo harás- la abraza y la besa en la mejilla- vamos, te ayudo a terminar la cena

—**M ********C—**

Mientras tanto en el centro de esquí, Hermione esta buscando a Matt, hasta que lo encuentra en una ala privada del restaurante.

.-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunta la castaña

.-Claro- responde el moreno- siéntate

.-Gracias

Una vez sentados Matt pide un par de tazas de chocolate caliente y una vez que han quedado solos, el moreno le dice:

.-Bebe… cuando alguien esta triste no hay nada mejor que el chocolate para animarse

.-¿Tan triste me veo?- pregunta ella

.-Si, te vez triste…

.-Vaya…

.-Hermione¿de que quieres hablar?

.-Si… yo…

.-Anda…- la anima

.-Ayer… ayer me dijiste que me encontraba en una encrucijada y que debía elegir un camino…

.-Si, lo recuerdo

.-Tu me gustas mucho…- el moreno la mira sorprendido- …pero yo… yo no puedo quererte…

.-Hermione…

.-Si elijo estar contigo, lastimare a Ron… pero si me quedo con él, te lastimare a ti… por lo tanto ya tome mi decisión…

.-¿Y cual es?

.-No voy a elegir a ninguno de los dos…

.-Hermione…

.-Ya hable con Ron…- lo interrumpe- …y le dije que no puedo casarme con él pero tampoco puedo estar contigo… por favor entiendeme lo que ahora necesito es tiempo, necesito pensar…

.-Pero…

.-De verdad necesito tiempo para mi… necesito intentarlo y resistir… Matt, no quiero lastimarte y tampoco a Ron… de verdad espero que puedas entenderme…

.-No, no puedo entenderte…- responde el moreno algo desilusionado- Hermione lo que estas haciendo es cobarde, te estas dejando vencer… y no estoy de acuerdo

.-Matt…

.-No estoy de acuerdo, la verdad es que me decepcionas… creí que eras más fuerte, sin embargo siempre que me necesites, ahí estaré…

.-Gracias…- dice ella al tiempo que se levanta- … hasta mañana

.-Que descanses- responde él viendo como la chica sale del privado y lo deja solo

—**M ********C—**

**20 de Diciembre**

Una nueva jornada ha comenzada y los preparativos para el concierto de fin de año que se esta organizando en las instalaciones del campo de esquí, casi están terminados. Por segundo día consecutivo, Ron se encuentra en el campo de esquí pues es invitado especial al evento que se realizara por la noche, y aunque no era necesario que llegara temprano, lo hace por una sola razón: aclarar algunas cosas con cierto arquitecto… así que sin perder más tiempo se dirige a la oficina de Leduck y entra sin tocar topándose de frente con él.

.-Buenos días- dice Matt sin mostrar molestia alguna por la intromisión del pelirrojo- ¿gustas sentarte?

.-No, gracias…- responde Ron- …lo que tengo que decirte no me tomara mucho tiempo

.-Como gustes- responde este

.-No te conozco…- comienza- …pero al dejar a mi hermana por Hermione

me has demostrado ser congruente con tus sentimientos y ahora se que nada te detendrá para conseguir lo que quieres…

.-Escúchame…

.-Yo no soy como tu…- continua, ignorando al moreno- …jamás desearía algo que esta fuera de mi alcance…

.-…

.-Eso sí, defenderé lo que me pertenece a cualquier costo

.-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta

.-¿Estas conciente de que cuando Hermione te mira, ve en ti a Harry Potter?- responde con otra pregunta

.-Lo se…

.-Entonces, si lo sabes, no te aproveches… no intentes confundirla…

.-¿De esa misma forma le hablaste a Potter?- pregunta molesto Matt

.-¿Como?- pregunta el pelirrojo desconcertado

.-No necesito aprovecharme de algo tan bajo para conseguir a una mujer…- responde- …más sin en cambio no estoy seguro de que tu hagas lo mismo

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Al menos yo soy directo y no me agarro de fantasmas para detener a mi lado a la mujer que amo…

.-…

.-¿No lo entiendes?...- silencio- …bien pues no seré yo quien te lo diga…

.-SUCEDA LO QUE SUCEDA, HERMIONE JAMAS, OYELO BIEN, JAMAS VA HA DEJARME…

.-Idiota, aun no te das cuenta de que Hermione no es propiedad de nadie, ja, después de todo será ella quien lo decida

.-Entonces ya veremos a quien de los dos elige- dice Ron y sale de la oficina

—**M ********C—**

Ron sale furioso de la oficina de Matthew Leduck, así que para tranquilizarse decide buscar a Hermione.

.-Hermione- grita el chico pues la castaña se encuentra en medio de una construcción

.-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta molesta la castaña una vez que ha llegado a donde el pelirrojo se encuentra

.-Vengo a invitarte al concierto de hoy en la noche- responde con una sonrisa

.-¿A mi también Weasley?- pregunta Pansy que se encuentra detrás de él

.-Si no hay otra opción…- responde el pelirrojo al tiempo que voltea a verla

.-¿Qué quieres?- interrumpe seria la castaña- estamos ocupadas

.-Bueno…- tartamudea un poco- …ya te lo dije vengo a invitarte al concierto

.-Eso ya me lo dijiste

.-Pero no me has respondido

.-No se si podré asistir… tenemos mucho trabajo y…

.-¿Nos vemos para comes?- interrumpe el pelirrojo

.-No creo poder…- dice ella- …ya te dije que estoy muy ocupada

.-Lo se pero en algún momento tendrás que comer…- dice con una tierna sonrisa- …¿te veo a las tres?

.-Ron…

.-Nos vemos luego- dice el chico y se va del lugar, dejando a la castaña sin la oportunidad de negarse

Una vez que se han quedado solas, Pansy mira a su amiga y le pregunta:

.-¿No que ya habías terminado con él?

.-.-Lo hice, pero al parecer no quiere entenderlo- suspira cansada la auror

.-Es un cabeza hueca…

.-¡Pansy!...- reprende su amiga

.-¿Que?- pregunta la chica- es la verdad y lo sabes- sonríe- pero hablando en serio, tienes que hacerle entender que lo de ustedes termino

.-Ya lo se…- dice ella- …intentare convencerlo durante la comida

.-Si no lo entiende, solo avísame y ya me encargare yo…- dice Pansy sonriendo maliciosamente

.-Lo haré

.-Bueno, me voy…- dice- …Matt quiere que lo acompañe a no se donde y…

.-Se supone que hoy yo debo estar con él…- dice la castaña

.-Si, lo se pero me dijo que prefiere que te quedes para terminar de asegurar los perímetros donde se llevara acabo el concierto de esta noche…

.-Esta bien¿nos vemos al rato para ir juntas al concierto?

.-Claro…- responde Pansy y se aleja corriendo

—**M ********C—**

Ya son las tres de la tarde y Hermione se encuentra en la entrada del restaurante, a lo lejos distingue la cabellera pelirroja de Ron y con paso decidido se acerca a él pero en cuanto esta por llegar con su exprometido, ve a Matt, sus miradas se encuentran por un segundo y con eso le basta para distinguir algo de reproche en los ojos del pelinegro… pero haciendo caso omiso llega a la mesa del pelirrojo.

.-Hermione...- sonríe el jugador y se levanta, la toma de la mano y se la besa- …creí que no llegarías

.-Siento la tardanza- dice ella y ambos se sientan- recuerda que te dije que tenía mucho trabajo

.-Bueno, lo que importa es que ya estas aquí… ¿sabes?, Neville ya esta ensayando su discurso…

.-¿Discurso?- pregunta confundida la castaña

.-Si¿olvidas que el es mi padrino?

.-Ron… yo…

.-¿Te parece si ordenamos?- la interrumpe y llama al mesero

En eso Matt y Luka, que han terminado de comer, se levantan de su mesa y al pasar por donde la castaña y el pelirrojo se encuentran, Leduck se detiene un momento, mira ala chica y sin más sigue su camino. La auror lo sigue con la mirada por algunos segundos por lo tanto no se da cuenta de la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que Ron tiene en ese momento.

—**M ********C—**

Una vez afuera, Luka dice:

.-¿Qué opinas del prometido de Hermione?

.-Me da igual- responde el moreno

.-Es un pesado... ¿quieres una copa?

.-No, gracias

.-Vamos- insiste Scavo

.-Que no…- dice Matt- …saldré a tomar algo de aire

.-Pues tu te lo pierdes- dice y se va, dejando solo al moreno quien sin demorarse más sale del establecimiento y comienza a caminar sin rumbo fijo con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: Hermione Granger.

—**M ********C—**

Hace algunos minutos que Weasley y Granger habían terminado de comer, así que respirando profundamente Hermione dice:

.-Ron tenemos que hablar

.-Claro…- sonríe él- …¿te gusto la comida?

.-Ron, ya basta…

.-¿Cómo?

.-No tienes que esforzarte

.-No lo estoy haciendo- dice serio

.-Lo que hablamos ayer aún sigue en pie y no creas que es inesperado, no, esto lo llevo pensando mucho y necesite de un gran valor para decírtelo…

.-¿Y eso que?

.-Ron, no actúes como si nada pasara, mi decisión no va ha cambiar

.-Y yo te dije que no lo acepto, jamás estaré de acuerdo

.-Ron…

.-¡¡¡NO!!!- grita él

.-No me grites…- murmura seria

.-Pues no encuentro otra forma para que me entiendas…- dice

.-¿Sabes que?, ya me cansaste… hablaremos cuando te encuentres más tranquilo- se levanta y sale del lugar ante la mirada de los comensales… Ron sin esperar mucho sale tras de ella

—**M ********C—**

Una vez afuera, Ron no tarda en darle alcance y tomándola violentamente del brazo, la gira y le dice:

.-Aún no hemos terminado de hablar

.-Suéltame- dice molesta- me lastimas

.-¿Crees que es justo que acepte de un día para otro que ya no quieres casarte conmigo?... pues no, no puedo hacerlo…

.-De verdad lo siento Ron…- dice apenada- …pero trata de entenderme, si nos casamos nunca seremos felices…

.-No me importa que no me ames…- dice desesperado- …siempre he sido yo quien te ha amado, eso no tiene porque cambiar…

.-Ron…- dice sorprendida- …¿todo este tiempo has pensado que yo no te quería¿Qué solo tu me amabas a mi?... eso no es cierto…

.-Me conformo con que permanezcas a mi lado…- la interrumpe

.-No Ron, no soy tan mala…

.-Pero…

.-Lo último que deseo es hacerte daño…

.-Entonces no me dejes

.-¿Es que no lo entiendes?

.-No, no lo entiendo…

.-Si me quedo a tu lado, te lastimare y tu has sido demasiado bueno conmigo, lo siento, ya no insistas…

.-¿Por qué no?

.-…

.-Contéstame- la sacude

.-…

.-Ya déjate de rodeos y dime la verdad, dame una buena razón para no

continuar con lo nuestro

.-….- la castaña no puede contestarle solo lo mira triste

.-¿Por qué no respondes?... bien, pues yo te lo diré, se trata de Leduck…

.-Yo…

.-Se que es por él…- la interrumpe- …aunque lo niegues se que es por él…

.-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta de pronto el moreno quien se había acercado sin que ninguno de los otros dos se diera cuenta, al escucharlo Ron da la vuelta y lo enfrenta

.-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta molesto y con los puños cerrados

.-Lo mejor será que te vayas Hermione- dice a la chica, ignorando la pregunta del pelirrojo

.-¿Por qué?- vuelve a preguntar Weasley

.-Creo que ha llegado el momento en que tú y yo hablemos y para eso, Hermione debe irse

.-Matt…- dice débilmente la castaña

.-Bastardo- dice el pelirrojo y lo toma por la chaqueta

.-¿Quieres golpearme?...- pregunta tranquilo- …hazlo…- lo insita- …si eso te hace feliz, hazlo, golpeame pero no permitiré que maltrates a Hermione…

.-¿Cómo dices?- pregunta confundido el chico

.-¿Qué¿no puedes?...- pregunta Matt petulante al ver que el pelirrojo se queda estático, sin hacer nada- …¿o que, te enseñaron que pelear no es correcto?

.-Al escuchar estas últimas palabras, Ron se sorprende y lo suelta, quedando inmóvil por lo que Matt aprovecha y alejándose se lleva a Hermione pero apenas han avanzado algunos pasos cuando la castaña se detiene y le dice:

.-Lo siento Matt- voltea a ver a Ron

.-¿Cómo?

.-Es que no puedo dejarlo así, tengo que hablar con él- se aleja del moreno y regresa hacía donde se encuentra el pelirrojo, aún sin terminar de procesar las palabras de Leduck, cuando de pronto recuerda algo:

**:::RETROSPECCION:::**

Ron a lo lejos ve como Hermione se aleja de Harry… no entiende como es que aún sigue a lado del chico, después de cómo se ha comportado con él… no entiende que haya preferido a Potter sobre él… Así que dispuesto a separar definitivamente a su amiga de las malas influencias del moreno, se encamina hacía el lago y lo enfrenta.

.-Potter

.-…

.-POTTER- grita

.-Te escuche la primera vez Weasley- responde el moreno quien se encuentra recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados

.-Pues no lo parece- dice el pelirrojo una vez que esta frente al chico- …¿Por qué no contestaste?

.-Una cosa es que te haya escuchado…- abre lo ojos- …y otra es que quiera oírte…- termina de decir al tiempo que se levanta y queda a la altura de su exmejor amigo

.-Pues tendrás que hacerlo- dice molesto

.-Si no tengo más remedio- responde aburrido

.-Ya te lo había advertido- dice- te dije que dejaras en paz a Hermione

.-¿Acaso es de tu propiedad?- pregunta divertido

.-No, pero es mi amiga…- dice molesto- …y si continua a tu lado, terminaras lastimándola…

.-¿A caso estas celoso?

.-…- lo mira con rabia

.-Si…- sonríe con malicia- …estas celoso de que ella me prefiera a mí… ¿o tal vez sean otro tipo de celos?... te gusta… Mio te gusta…- se carcajea

.-Maldito…- dice Ron más rojo que su cabello

.-No, no, no…- dice Harry al tiempo que mueve su dedo de un lado a otro- … malas palabras no… pero que se puede esperar de un pobretón como tu…

.-Potter…- dice furioso y sin poder contenerse más, se acerca a él con la intención de golpearlo pero antes de lograrlo se detiene

.-¿Por qué te detienes?...- dice burlón- …¿acaso te enseñaron que pelear no es correcto?- y con una sonrisa burlona se aleja del pelirrojo

**:::FIN DE LA RETROSPECCION::: **

—**M ********C—**

Mientras tanto en La Madriguera, Arthur Weasley se encuentra leyendo El Profeta Vespertino cuando de pronto una pequeña nota llama su atención.

"_Aún no se ha confirmado pero tras 10 años de ausencia, el retirado auror y hombre lobo Remus J. Lupin, ha regresado al país, nuestras fuentes afirman haberlo visto en el aeropuerto muggle hace apenas algunos días pero el Ministerio de Magia no ha emito comunicado alguno confirmándolo o negándolo. Recordemos que Lupin fue de los pocos sobrevivientes de la batalla final, en donde Harry J. Potter venció al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, perdiendo, desgraciadamente, la vida…__Seguiremos informando…" _

.-Por las barbas de Merlín- dice el hombre después de terminar de leer la nota pero en ese momento entra Ginny

.-Papa

.-Hija- dice un sorprendido Arthur

.-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta la pelirroja al ver el rostro pálido de su padre

.-No, nada- responde nervioso y disimuladamente esconde el periódico- ¿Por qué?

.-Te vez raro…

.-No es nada…

.-En fin…- dice no muy convencida la chica- …solo vengo a preguntarles si están listos para el concierto de esta noche

.-La verdad, no creo que vayamos…

.-Pero papi…- dice la pelirroja haciendo puchero- …Ron nos pidió que fuéramos, dice que tiene algo importante que comunicarnos….- insiste- …incluso la madre de Hermione, Neville y Luna están invitados

.-¿En serio?

.-Si… si no van si no van se pondrá mal, ya sabes como es

.-Esta bien…- se rinde- …dile a tu madre que se aliste

.-Genial…- dice sonriente la chica, le da un beso en la mejilla a su padre y sale de la habitación

—**M ********C—**

La noche ha caído y falto poco más de tres horas para que el famoso concierto comience pero Matt y Hermione aún están trabajando.

.-Estas más sería que de costumbre- dice el moreno

.-¿Cómo?

.-¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez?

.-No entiendo…

.-Desde hace rato estas tratando de decirme algo… hazlo…

.-Es que yo… yo me siento mal por lo de hace rato¿estas enojado?

.-¿Por qué te fuiste con Weasley?- ella no responde solo baja la mirada- he llegado a una conclusión…- la chica lo mira sin comprender- …eres demasiado buena…

.-¿Qué?

.-La gente como tu por lo general hace sufrir a los demás

.-¿Cómo dices?

.-Que ocultas lo que de verdad sientes para no lastimar a los que te rodean… pero lo único que consigues es confundirlas por eso es que sufren…

.-¿Quieres decir que soy una persona indecisa?

.-jajaja…- se ríe- …no lo tomes a mal, simplemente es tu forma de ser… es cierto que Weasley y yo solo saldremos lastimados… pero lo peor de todo es tu serás la que sufra más

.-¿Entonces que debo hacer?

.-Aclarar la situación- toma entre sus manos el rostro de la chica- no importa lo que decidas yo estaré contigo

—**M ********C—**

Los padres y los hermanos de Ron junto con Lee Jordan, conductor del evento, se aparecen a las afueras del centro de esquí, en ese lugar ya se encontraba Ron esperándolos… luego de saludarse efusivamente caminan juntos hacía el hotel para registrarse cuando de pronto se topan con Matt y Hermione, Lee al ver a Leduck sorprende mucho.

.-Buenas noches- dice Hermione

.-Hola hija- dice Arthur

.-¿Harry?- pregunta atónito Lee- pero no puede ser… si él esta…- Matt lo mira incomodo

.-No es él- interviene Ron

.-Pero…

.-El es Matthew Leduck y es el responsable de la remodelación de centro de esquí

.-¿De verdad?- vuelve a preguntar Jordan, aún si creer el inmenso parecido que hay entre Harry y el hombre que se encuentra frente a él

.-No te preocupes- dice Matt- ya me han dicho que Potter y yo nos parecemos mucho

.-Lo siento- dice Lee- yo…

.-Olvídalo

.-Vamos, el concierto ya no tarda en iniciar y ustedes todavía tienen que registrarse…

.-Si, Ron tiene razón- dice Bill

.-Nos vemos en el concierto- dice Ron y continúan su camino

—**M ********C—**

.-Aún no puedo acostumbrarme- dice Arthur

.-¿De que hablas papa?- pregunta Fred

.-Es que no puedo creer que existan dos personas tan parecidas…

.-Si no fuera porque vimos a Harry yo también estaría segura de que ese hombre es Harry…- dice Bill

.-Ese hombre por ningún motivo puede se Harry- dice Molly

.-¿Por qué?- pregunta su marido

.-No es suficiente con el parecido físico…

.-Ya déjense de tonterías- interviene Ron- Leduck es norteamericano… entremos

—**M ********C—**

Neville, Luna, Ginny y la madre de Hermione ya se encuentran en el hotel, están terminado de registrarse cuando la familia Weasley acompañados de Jordan entran al hotel. Una vez registrados se separan, algunos para recorrer el lugar y otros a sus habitaciones para descansar un rato pero cierta pelirroja va en busca de alguien en particular.

.-Hola- dice la pelirroja al encontrar al moreno

.-Ginny

.-Tranquilo, solo vengo a saludarte…- se sienta frente al escritorio del chico

.-Que bien¿gustas algo?

.-No gracias¿Cómo has estado¿eres feliz¿conseguiste lo que querías¿te va bien con Granger?

.-No, no me va bien… ¿satisfecha?

.-…

.-¿iras al concierto?

.-Por eso estoy aquí- dice la pelirroja- ¿tu iras?

.-No creo, tengo mucho trabajo

.-Entiendo…- se levanta- …tengo que irme, quizá más tarde podamos tomar algo

.-Si tengo tiempo- responde

.-Si tengo tiempo…- repite las palabras en un murmuro- …que decepción, recuerdo una época en la que te dabas tiempo para verme- dice y comienza a alejarse- creo que esta noche será inolvidable, te recomiendo que asistas al concierto- y con una sonrisa cínica se va, dejando a Matt algo confundido

—**M ********C—**

Los últimos detalles para el concierto se están dando, los padres de Ron, sus hermanos y la madre de Hermione se dirigen hacia el auditorio cuando de pronto Molly dice:

.-Por Merlín

.-¿Qué sucede querida?- pregunta Arthur

.-Olvide mis guantes y esta haciendo frió…

.-Yo voy por ellos- se ofrece Fred

.-No es necesario- dice Molly- ustedes adelántense, yo iré a buscarlos, en seguida los alcanzo

.-No tardes dice su marido al tiempo que se alejan y ella regresa al hotel

—**M ********C—**

Mientras tanto, Matt y Hermione están despidiéndose después de un largo día de trabajo.

.-¿Iras al concierto?- pregunta el moreno

.-Si- responde ella- quede de verme con Pansy para ir juntas¿tu vas a ir?

.-Tal vez… ¿sabes?, me gusta tu bufanda

.-Es cierto…- dice ella al tiempo que se la quita- …la traje para devolvértela

.-No…- dice él evitando que ella se la ponga en el cuello- …solo estaba bromeando

.-Pero es tuya…- insiste ella y trata de ponérsela

.-No, te la regalo- dice él

.-¿Cómo crees?, ya te dije que es tuya- responde la castaña y por fin logra colocársela alrededor del cuello- ya esta

.-Eres única

.-Lo se- sonríe

—**M ********C—**

En ese preciso momento, Molly Weasley los descubre y ve como ella le coloca la bufando a Matt y el la toma de la mano tiernamente y deposita un beso en ella a lo que la chica solo sonríe.

.-Lo sabía- dice – esa maldita desgraciada

—**M ********C—**

En el auditoria, Ron esta tras bambalinas, hablando con Lee Jordan.

.-¿Todo listo?- pregunta el jugador

.-Por supuesto- responde Lee

.-Que no se te olvide en lo que quedamos

.-No te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos

.-Confió en ti

.-Claro- dice Jordan- debo irme

.-Si- lo ve irse y regresa a donde se encuentra su familia

—**M ********C—**

El concierto comienza.

.-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, soy su anfitrión Lee Jordan, sean bienvenidos a esta gran concierto invernal… comencemos…

Luego de unos minutos Hermione llega acompañada de Pansy, el pelirrojo al verla la llama y ella se sienta con él mientras Pansy lo hace con Matt y Luka, quienes al final deciden asistir…

…Pasan las horas y el evento transcurre sin contratiempos… esta por terminar y por última vez Lee Jordan sube al escenario.

.-Lamentablemente esta hermosa velada ha llegado a su final- dice- pero antes de despedirnos demos un fuerte aplauso a nuestro invitado especial el guardián de los Chudley Cannons: Ronald Weasley, sube amigo- todos aplauden

.-Muchas gracias por invitarme dice Ron

.-¿Es guapo, verdad?- dice Lee- pero lo siento damas, este galán ya tiene dueña… hace algunos meses se comprometió con la, también, famosa auror Hermione Granger y si mis fuentes no me fallan, ella se encuentra en este lugar… démosle un fuerte aplauso para que se anime a subir…

Sin más remedio, la castaña se siente obligada a subir, una vez en el escenario, Ron la toma de la mano ante la atenta mirada de Matt.

.-Dígame señor Weasley¿Cuándo piensan casarse?- pregunta Jordan

.-Pero que preguntas haces- dice un "nervioso" Ron

.-Yo no le veo nada de malo… además que mejor momento que este en

donde se encuentran su familia, amigos y admiradores para decidir una fecha…- insiste Lee

.-Esta bien, la boda será el próximo mes- dice por fin Ron

Hermione lo mira molesto pero no dice nada, sin embargo quien esta sorprendido pero sobre todo decepcionado es Matt.

.-Muy bien… tómense de las manos…- la castaña y el pelirrojo lo hacen- …genial, frente a nosotros han renovando su compromiso, felicidades

Luego de esas palabras, ambos jóvenes bajan del escenario, mientras que Matt sale a todo a prisa del lugar pues no se cree capaz de mirar a la chica ni un minuto más con el pelirrojo, Hermione solo alcanza a verlo salir por la puerta impotente por no poder ir a su lado mientras que Ron durante todo este tiempo no perdió de vista la reacción del moreno, sonríe satisfecho.

—**M ********C—**

Ya es muy tarde y aunque todos están cansados, la familia Weasley, Granger, Luna y Neville están sentados, tratando de entender lo que sucedió en el concierto.

.-Nunca, no te casaras- dice Molly

.-¿Por qué dices eso mama?- pregunta Bill

.-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Ron

.-Cállate- le dice a Ron- todos sabemos como amas a Hermione…

.-Pero…

.-Hermione…- dice Molly- …¿de verdad amas a mi hijo?

.-Querida- interviene Arthur

.-Solo pretendo asegurarme de que de verdad se quieren… se que para ti parece cruel…- dice a Jane- …pero como madre pienso que Hermione no ama a mi hijo…

.-…- su madre no dice nada

.-¿Estas enamorada de mi hijo, Hermione?- pregunta Molly

.-Ya basta Molly- interviene Jane- ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgar a mi hija de esa forma?, vamonos Hermione

.-Jane, por favor espera- dice Arthur- esto debe ser un mal entendido… Molly discúlpate

.-Yo se lo que dijo…- dice molesta la mujer- …en el corazón de Hermione hay otro hombre y hoy pude comprobarlo…- suspira- …si permitimos este matrimonio, nuestros hijos sufrirán- todos los ahí presentes miran sorprendidos a la señora Weasley- ¿creen que lo invento?, pues no es así, el hombre del que les hablo es él…- dice Molly y señala a Matt quien en ese momento entra al lugar acompañado de Luka y de Pansy

.-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Pansy al darse cuenta de que todos los miran

.-Dime Hermione¿acaso no es ese el hombre que amas?- pregunta Molly, niégame que estabas con él hace un rato, antes de que comenzara el concierto…

.-…- la castaña no dice nada, solo baja la mirada

.-Vete por favor- dice Ron al moreno- esto no te incumbe

.-¿Acaso Hermione no les dijo que amaba a otro hombre?, yo mismo no lo creía, pensé que era un mal entendido pero no… esta noche pude comprobarlo…

.-Disculpen la interrupción- dice Matt- lamento que haya un mal entendido por mi causa, no tengo idea de lo que usted haya visto- dice a Molly- pero le aseguro que Hermione no ha hecho nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse…

.-Vete de aquí- dice Ron- DIJE QUE TE LARGUES- le grita al ver que el moreno no hace nada por moverse

.-YA BASTA RON- le grita Hermione al tiempo que se levanta – por favor no lo haga- comienza a llorar- …ya lo habíamos hablado... no puedo casarme contigo…

_COnTiNuAra… _

_**

* * *

**__**Mis notas**_

¿Qué puedo decir?... después de tres meses de ausencia de todo corazón espero que aún alguien este leyéndome… por favor denme otra oportunidad (Dojíz se pone de rodillas y juntando sus manos suplica su perdón)… ya hablando en serio de verdad lo siento he estado algo ocupada y no he podido actualizar pero sobre todo no he estado de muchos ánimos para escribir… he estado algo deprimida… que bueno… mejor luego les cuento ya no se las quiero hacer larga y tampoco me quiero poner a llorar… mejor pasemos a cosas más agradables como la contestación de los reviews:

**1.-Shezid:** Hola chica, me alegra mucho, que cada vez que abro mi correo, encuentro un rr tuyo, de verdad muchas gracia por seguirme… De algún modo las cosas están comenzando a acomodarse, ya l overas más adelante… en cuanto a Molly, ella simplemente esta defendiendo la poca familia que le queda y ver sufrir a su hijo por las inseguridades e indecisiones de Hermione, es normal la forma en que procede… Ron¿Qué te puedo decir?, más que amor, lo que siente por la castaña es obsesión y eso ocasiona que se comporte como lo hace… en cuanto a los personajes, yaceremos si ponen de cabeza el mundo de estos chicos… en fin nos leemos pronto y sorry por la tardanza…

**2.-mania.HHr:** Muchas gracias por leerme…

**3****.-Fran Ktrin Black:** ¿Que lineas¿la de los nuevos personajes?, buen... solo puedo decirte que pondran de cabeza la historia... en fin, gracias por leerme y disculpa la tardanza...

**4****.- Yanis!:** Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... antes que nada disculpa la tardanza y como veras no me tarde una año solo algunos mesesitos (nn)... bueno se supone que al separar las escenas ponga un una M luego espacio, un corazón, espacio y una C pero la verdad es que ya no se como queda al final pero lo que importa es que lo entiendas, si no es así dimelo y buco otra manera para hacer los cambios de escena... Ron no es un salvaje simplemten esta desepserado, yate habas dado cuenta en este capitulo... en fin nos leemos pronto, espero...  
**5.- Verit0 G.kl:** jajajajajajjajjajaja… no digo nada, que cada quien saque sus propias conclusiones… solo el tiempo dirá quien tiene la razón… gracias por leerme…

**6.- fiorella:** Pues no se si puede cumplir con tus deseos… (eso de leer antes de entrar a la universidad), si es así que bueno y si no pues de verdad lo siento mucho pero la cosa es que ya estoy aquí y me alegra saber que la historia te este gustando….muchas gracias por leerme y nos vemos pronto…  
**7****.- Lady:** Como se lo dije a Verit0 G.kl... no digo nada, que cada quien saque sus propias conclusiones… solo el tiempo dirá quien tiene la razón… muchas gracias por leerme…

Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos pronto y espero sus comentarios y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Algún día (Harry & Hermione)


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: ****No puedo… no puedo volver…**

La castaña sale del lugar, seguida por Matt y mucho más atrás de Ron.

.-Hermione…- dice Matt, una vez que ha alcanzado a la castaña

La chica no dice nada, solo lo mira y sin más se refugia en sus brazos y comienza a llorar.

.-No voy a dejarte nunca…- le murmura Matt al oído- …jamás te abandonare…- se separan y mirándola a los ojos le pregunta- …¿confías en mi?... – silencio- …anda, dímelo…

.-Si…- responde por fin ella y con las lagrimas aún cayendo por su rostro se vuelve a abrazar a él

—**M ********C—**

Tanto como los Weasleys, la Señora Granger y sus amigos, todavía se encontraban en el restaurante cuando de pronto la puerta se abre y aparece Ron.

.-¿La encontraste?- pregunta Luna

.-Si- responde este

.-¿Dónde esta?- pregunta Jane

.-Le pedí que regresara a Londres

.-¿Por qué?- pregunta Arthur

.-Eso no es cierto…- interrumpe la madre de pelirrojo- …¡Ella se escapo con el novio de tu hermana!...

.-¡ES MENTIRA!...- grita Ron- …¿Por qué insistes?, ya te dije que nada ha ocurrido entre ellos

.-No te creo…- dice su madre

.-Yo… yo… cuando fue tu cumpleaños… yo… yo la obligue a ir a un hotel…- dice avergonzado el pelirrojo

.-¿Cómo pudiste?- pregunta su padre

.-Lo único que deseaba era que nos casáramos pronto…- trata de sonreír- …ella aún sigue enojada y por eso dijo todo esto…

.-Ron…- murmura su madre

.-Si por tu culpa pierdo a Hermione…- mira a Molly- …nunca, nunca te lo voy a perdonar- termina de decir y sale del lugar

—**M ********C—**

Ha conducido por un par de horas aproximadamente en absoluto silencio… luego de abandonar el campo de esquí, Matt lleva a la castaña a una cabaña, ubicada a las afueras de un hermoso bosque… una vez que se han detenido, ambos bajan de la camioneta.

.-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta la auror

.-En una vieja casa de campo…

.-Es muy linda…

.-Lo se- dice él- hace mucho que no se utiliza pero aun así se conserva… vamos

Ambos se acercan a la puerta y cuando la abren, frente a ellos se encuentra una mujer de mediana edad, alta, morena clara, cabello largo hasta la cintura, color castaño claro; causando alegría en el moreno y confusión en la castaña pues hay algo familiar en esa mujer.

.-¡Mama!- dice Matt feliz

.-¡Mattie!-dice la mujer al tiempo que lo abraza- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta una vez que se han separado

.-Lo mismo podría preguntarte- responde él

.-Chistoso- sonríe- ¿no me presentas a tu amiga?- pregunta dirigiendo su mirada a la chica, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen

.-Lo siento mama- dice Matt- ella es Hermione Granger, Hermione te presento a mi madre Arabella Leduck

.-Mucho gusto- responde Granger

.-Igualmente- dice la mujer- …lo mejor será que entremos, esta haciendo mucho frió

Una vez dentro de la casa, preparan un poco de té y ya acomodados en la sala retoman su conversación.

.-Dijiste que te apellidas Granger¿verdad?- pregunta Arabella

.-Si¿Por qué?

.-Por nada en particular…- sonríe- …solo que me pareció escucharlo en algún lado

.-Es que ella es muy famosa mama- interviene Matt- …es la líder del cuartel de los Aurores

.-¿Eres Auror?- pregunta la mujer sorprendida, la castaña asiente

.-Por cierto y papa ¿como esta?- pregunta Matt

.-Muy bien- responde ella- de echo iba a reunirme con él

.-¿Esta en Londres?- pregunta sorprendido

.-Si, llegamos hace algunos días

.-¿Y por que no me avisaron?- pregunta fingiendo molestia

.-Ya te dije que acabamos de llagar, además tu padre ha estado algo ocupado y por lo que nos decías en tus cartas, tu también andas un tanto ocupado…- sonríe y bebe su te- …por cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí?

.-Vinimos por cuestiones de trabajo- responde la castaña

.-Ya veo… pero sabes que no me gusta que viajes hasta lugares tan apartados

.-No exageres… ¿sabes una cosa Hermione?, aquí cerca hay algunos animales muy interesantes, si no fuera porque es invierno te llevaría a verlos…

.-Matthew- reprende su madre- bien sabes que no me gusta que te adentres en el bosque y andes buscando animales, que digo animales, bicho, y muy peligrosos¿acaso no recuerdas que un hipogrifo estuvo apunto de atacarte en el bosque cuando tenias 13 años?

.-Estas equivocada madre, eso paso en Estados Unidos y fue en el zoológico y no paso nada, simplemente me acerque demasiado al cristal…- le sonríe a la castaña- …ni siquiera me toco…

.-Es cierto…- responde la mujer con nerviosismo- …creo que me confundí

.-Debes de tener muchas cosas en la cabeza…

.-Si... pero beban si no su té se enfriará…

Los chicos lo hacen pero para Matt esa conversación, en apariencia, intranscendente, lo dejo algo confundido.

.-Mama¿sabías que Hermione estudio en Hogwarts?- pregunta luego de un breve silencio- la mejor de su generación

.-Matt…- lo reprende la chica

.-¿De verdad?- pregunta Arabella

.-¿Tu conoces Hogwarts?- pregunta el chico a su madre

.-N-n-no…- responde ella nerviosa- …pero he oído hablar mucho de ese lugar… dicen que es el mejor colegio que existe en toda Europa

.-Algún día tendrás que llevarnos a conocerlo- le dice el moreno a la auror

.-Claro…- sonríe esta

.-¡Por la barbas de merlín!- dice de pronto Arabella- ya es muy tarde, lo mejor será que me vaya, si no tu padre se preocupara

.-¿Cómo te iras, por la red flu o te aparecerás?- pregunta Matt al tiempo que los tres se levantan

.-Me apareceré- responde la mujer, se despide con un beso y un abrazo de su hijo y de la mano de la castaña- mucho gusto

.-Igualmente señora

Y sin más desaparece

—**M ********C—**

Una vez solo, ambos deciden salir a caminar un poco.

.-¿Tienes frió?- pregunta Matt

.-Estoy bien

.-Tengo una idea

.-¿Cuál?

Y antes de decir o hacer algo, Matt la abraza fuertemente, haciendo que ambos detengan su andar.

.-Así esta mejor- dice él

.-Matt, yo…

.-Shhh… -la calla- …solo déjate llevar- y siguen caminando hasta que encuentran un tronco caído y deciden sentarse- …¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunta

.-No lo se… hoy lastime a mucha gente a las cuales quiero mucho… quizá nunca me perdonen…- lo mira- …no se que hacer…- baja la mirada

.-Mírame…- ella levanta la cara- …si otras personas dicen que no podrán perdonarte y tampoco entenderte pero si yo me quedo a tu lado… ¿te seguirías sintiendo sola?

.-No- responde ella

.-¿Dejarías que yo te guiara?

.-Si- responde ella sin dudar, entonces él toma su rostro y la besa en la frente, ambos juntan sus frente y cerrando los ojos dejan que sus corazones latan a un solo tono

.-Regresemos- dice Matt separándose

Ambos retoman el camino de regreso a la cabaña en total y absoluto silencio, cuando de pronto Matt le pregunta:

.-¿En qué piensas?

.-En nada- responde esta

.-¿Segura?- insiste él

.-Claro

Han llegado a la casa.

.-¿Te parece bien, si tu estas abajo y yo arriba?- pregunta el chico

.-¿Qué?- pregunta la castaña roja

.-De la casa- sonríe coqueto, pues se ha dado cuenta de que la castaña lo ha mal interpretado- tu duermes en el piso de abajo y yo en el de arriba

.-Si- responde aun sonrojada

.-Y ya no estés tan preocupada- se acerca a ella y la abraza por la espalda- veras que mañana, cuando despiertes te sentirás mejor

.-¿Y si eso no curre?- pregunta volteando a verlo

.-Pues ya te preocuparas de eso en su momento- la besa levemente en los labios- por ahora dedícate a descansar¿de acuerdo?

.-Ok

.-Hasta mañana

.-Hasta mañana- responde ella, se separan y el se dirige a la segunda planta cuando ella lo llama- Matt

.-¿Si?- voltea a verla

.-Gracias- él solo sonríe y se va

—**M ********C—**

Luego de dejar a sus padres, Ron vaga un rato por los alrededores del centro de esquí, quizá con la esperanza de ver a si la castaña ha regresado… pero nada… así que luego de tanto caminar y pensar, decide regresar a su habitación.

.-¿Por qué mentiste?- pregunta su hermana, quien lo esperaba en la entrada de su habitación

.-¿Cómo?- pregunto el pelirrojo

.-quizá ello, te creyeron pero yo no… Granger no regreso a Londres…-afirma

.-No te metas- le responde molesto

.-Matthew y ella escaparon¿verdad?

.-Se que tu le dijiste a mama sobre la relación que ellos tienen…- ella baja la mirada y el sonríe- …y conozco la razón Gin, tu intención es separarlos a todo costa¿no es verdad?

.-Ron…

.-Ya te diste cuenta que no resulto…- la mira con tristeza- …lo mejor será que finjas hermanita- y sin más la deja sola

—**M ********C—**

**21 de ****Diciembre **

Hermione es despertada por el olor despedido desde la cocina, así que se levanta y se dirige hacía donde su olfato la guía, y para su sorpresa se encuentra a Matt cocinando.

.-Buenos días- dice ella

.-Buenos días- responde él

.-¿Qué haces?

.-Es desayuno- responde al tiempo que esta cortando una verduras

.-Déjame ayudarte

.-No, yo puedo hacerlo-dice Matt

.-Yo lo haré- insiste ella

.-Ya te dije que yo puedo hacerlo

.-Pero…

.-Auch…- dice Matt al tiempo que se lleva un dedo a la boca pues se acababa de cortar

.-¿Te duele?- le pregunta y se acerca al chico para tratar de ver que tan grave es su herida

.-No es nada- responde él- apenas y me corte

.-Te lo dije, trae acá- le quita el cuchillo- yo lo haré

Matt sonríe y la mira terminar de preparar el desayuno.

.-Se que se siente…- dice de pronto el hombre

.-¿Que?- pregunta ella desconcertada

.-Casi todos los hombres tiene una fantasía…

.-¿Así y cual?

.-Después de un largo día de trabajo, uno regresa a casa, la mujer de su vida lo espera con una sabrosa comida recién hecha…- sonríe- …ya se lo que se siente…

Quince minutos después, ambos ya se encuentran desayunando.

.-¿Y bien?- pregunta ella cuando Matt prueba la comida

.-Deliciosa

Luego de un breve silencio en el cual ambos se han dedicado a probar los alimentos, Matt le dice:

.-Gracias, Hermione…

.-¿Por qué?

.-Por desayunar conmigo… no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que desayuné con alguien…- le sonríe y saca una pequeña cajita de entre sus ropas- …tengo algo para ti

.-¿Para mi?- pregunta sorprendida

.-Ábrela- dice y le extiende la cajita

La auror la toma y al abrirla encuentra una cadena con una estrella colgando de ella y un anillo que en el centro tiene una pequeña piedra que le da la forma de estrella.

.-¡Por Zeus¡son hermosos!

.-El anillo- dice- es para ti – se levanta y acercándose a ella, toma su mano izquierda y le pone el anillo en uno de sus dedos- y la cadena es para mi- se inca a su lado- ¿me la pones?- ella asiente

.-Gracias…- murmura la chica viendo el anillo

.-Es para que sepas que por muy oscuro que se vea todo, siempre hay una luz al final… y en esa luz, siempre estaré yo…- termina de decir, ambos se levantan y se funde en un tierno beso, que poco a poco va subiendo de tono…

En ese momento, el celular de Granger y cono todo el dolor de su corazón, sale de los brazos del moreno y se dirige a contestarlo.

.-¿Pansy?- pregunta ella al reconocer el numero de su amiga

.-Gracias a Merlín que me contestas- dice la chica del otro lado del teléfono- llevo toda la noche llamándote… me tenías muy preocupada…

.-Ya tranquilízate, estoy bien…- dice la castaña- …oye ¿y mi mama?

.-¿No esta contigo?...- pregunta Pansy sorprendida- …anoche se fue a Londres…

La auror, ya no responde, solo cuelga el teléfono.

.-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Matt

.-Tengo que ir a Londres

.-¿Por qué?

.-Al parecer, Ron no le dijo la verdad a mi madre

.-¿Segura que quieres ir?

.-Si

.-Podrían lastimarte… debes estar preparada…

.-Lo se…

Ambos terminan de desayunar y como a Hermione le urge llegar a Londres, decide aparecerse.

Me voy…- dice ella

.-Espera…- le dice Matt y sale de la casa para reducir su camioneta y echarla a su chaqueta- …ya podemos irnos

.-¿A donde?- pregunta ella desconcertada

.-A tu casa

.-Pero…

.-Te voy a acompañar…-dice determinante- …pero como no se donde vive, tu tendrás que aparecerte

.-Esta bien…- dice resignada y sin más ambos desaparecen

—**M ********C—**

Mientras tanto en el campo de esquí, Ron, Luna y Neville salen del lugar rumbo a Londres.

.-Ron- pregunta Luna- ¿de verdad trataste de propasarte con Hermione?

.-Luna…- la reprende Neville

.-¿Qué?- pregunta con tono inocente

.-Eso le puede pasar a cualquier pareja…- le dice Longbottom- …además no tiene nada de malo…

.-No seas pesado… yo solo trato de entender que es lo que paso anoche… Ron- lo mira inquisitiva- …¿es verdad que Hermione esta en Londres?

.-…- el pelirrojo no le responde

.-Es que conozco a mi amiga, nunca dejaría votado su trabajo

.-Ya deja de decir tonterías Lovegood- dice Neville

.-Que tu no quieras saber la verdad es tu problema Longbottom, así que deja de fastidiarme…

.-Quieren cállense ya los dos- interviene por fin Ron

—**M ********C—**

Con un "plop" ambos aparecen frente al edificio en donde se encuentra el departamento de Hermione.

.-Llegamos- dice la castaña

.-¿Por qué no aparecimos a dentro?- pregunta el moreno

.-El edificio es muggle pero el departamento esta protegido- responde ella

.-Vaya… ¿Cuál es tu departamento?

.-Se encuentra en el tercer piso

.-Genial

.-Matt… tengo que irme

.-¿Y regresaras?

.-Por supuesto que regresare- el chico asiente e inmediatamente la abraza a lo que la chica le corresponde

.-Ya puedes irte- le dice luego de separarse y de besarla en la mano

—**M ********C—**

Una vez dentro del departamento, se encuentra con que su madre la esta esperando.

.-¿Qué sucedió anoche?- pregunta Jane

.-Mama…

.-¿Te das cuenta del daño que causaste?- le reprocha- ¿Qué te llevo a lastimar de esa manera a Ron?...- silencio- …responde

.-Ron no tiene la culpa…- logra articular la chica

.-¿Entonces?...- pegunta su madre desperada- …¿la culpa no será de Leduck¿acaso te gusta tanto como para dejarlo por el hombre que lo ha dado todo por ti?...

.-Mama, yo…

.-Me preocupas

.-Yo no amo a Ron- dice la castaña

Jane Granger no dice nada, solo la mira, entre sorprendida y decepcionada por la confesión de su hija, así que se levanta y sale del lugar seguida de su hija, quien logra alcanzarla en la calle.

.-Mama…

.-…

.-Mama… escúchame por favor, te diré como paso todo

.-…- la mujer la ignora y sigue caminando

.-Mama…- vuelve a insistir la auror

.-Te desconozco…- dice su madre quien se ha detenido por un momento- …¿Qué paso con la racional de mi hija?- y sin más se va

—**M ********C—**

La castaña regresa al departamento destrozada por lo que madre le ha dicho. Apenas acababa de sentarse cuando la puerta se abre y por ella entran sus amigos.

.-Hermy- dice Luna a penas entra y corre a abrazarla- que bueno que estés bien… estaba muy preocupada por ti…

.-Hermione…- la castaña levanta la mirada al reconocer la voz

.-Ron…

.-Tenemos que hablar

.-Si…

Ambos, pelirrojo y castaña, se encierra en la habitación de esta última.

.-¿Qué te hizo cambiar?...- pregunta triste Ron- …¿acaso no te doy lo suficiente o te hago sufrir mucho?

.-No…

.-Entonces ¿por qué?... él no es Harry…

.-Ya lo se…- responde molesta la chica

.-¿Por qué él si y yo no?- la toma de los hombros y la sacude un poco- ¿Cuál fue la razón que te hizo quererlo?

Al escuchar al pelirrojo, la castaña recuerda las palabras que alguna vez le dijera Matt: _"No existen razones para amar a una persona"_

.-Me lastimas…

.-RESPONDEME…- le grita

.-Yo no… yo no se como decirte…- responde ella con los ojos cristalinos

.-¿Quieres que renuncie¿Qué me olvide de ti?...- ella lo mira-…¿Qué me aleje de ti?

.-Perdóname…

.-Pues eso nunca sucederá… nunca te voy a perdonar… nunca…- dice y sale furioso de la habitación

—**M ********C—**

Ha sido un largo día, Matt aprovecho que estaba en Londres y arreglo algunos asuntos que tenía pendientes y ahora, ya entrada la noche, llega al centro de esquí y sin ganas de nada, se dirige a su habitación cuando se encuentra con Luka, esperándolo en la puerta.

.-Ya regresa el que andaba ausente- dice Scavo apenas lo ve

.-No estoy para bromas. Responde Matt y ambos entran a la habitación del moreno

.-¿Cómo se encuentra Hermione?- pregunta Luka

.-¿Cómo sabes que…?- pregunta sorprendido

.-Te conozco…- sonríe Scavo- ...¿me vas a decir como esta?

.-Mejor…- suspira resignado Matt- …me estoy muriendo de frió…

Una vez que los bebidas están servidas, Matt observa fijamente su taza y recuerda…

**:::::RETROSPECCION::::: **

Antes de volver al centros de esquí, Matt pasa al hotel donde se encuentran hospedados sus padres.

.-Mattie- dice su madre apenas entra- ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estabas en el centro de esquí

.-Hola Mama…

.-Amor, Matt llego- grita la mujer y un hombre de mediana edad sale de una de las habitaciones de la suite

.-¡Hijo!- dice este y lo abraza

.-Papa… te extrañe mucho

.-Yo también…

.-Mama me dijo que hace unos días llegaron a Londres¿Por qué no me avisaron?

.-No queríamos molestarte, además no creo que nos quedemos muchos tiempo…- responde su padre- …solo venimos a arreglar algunos pendiente que tiene tu madre

.-Bueno eso ya no importa- interviene Arabella- lo bueno es que estamos juntos ahora¿no creen?

.-Tienes razón, mama

.-¿Ya comiste?- pregunta Arabella a su hijo

.-No, aun no- responde este

.-Entonces comamos juntos

.-Claro- responde un poco melancólico

.-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta su padre

.-No es nada

.-Matthew- insiste el hombre

.-Tal vez es sobre esa chica- interviene su madre

.-¿Qué chica?- pregunta el hombre

.-Ya te hable de ella, la de la cabaña, su…

.-Cuando iba a Hogwarts, Hermione se enamoro de un hombre que se parecía mucho a mi… pero él murió…- interrumpió el moreno

.-¡Por los Dioses!- murmuro el hombre al escuchar el relato de su hijo

.-¿Estas bien papa?- pregunta Matt

.-Si…

.-¿Seguro?, estas muy pálido

.-No te preocupes… es el cambio de altura, ya sabes…

.-Papa…

.-Creo que lo mejor será que me retire a descansar…- interrumpe- …me dio mucho gusto verte… te quiero hijo- y se va a su habitación

**:::::FIN DE LA RETROSPECCION :::::**

—**M ********C—**

**De regreso en Londres.**

Desde hace más de 15 minutos que Ron se fuera del departamento, Hermione no se ha movido de su lugar y mucho menos salido de su habitación , nerviosa, Luna se acerca a su puerta, y luego de dudarlo por unos instantes, se decide a tocar.

TOC-TOC

.-Adelante- dice la castaña

.-Hermione…- murmura la rubia una vez dentro de la habitación

.-Luna, yo…- levanta la cara hacia su amiga

.-¿Por qué?

.-¿Por qué, que?- pregunta desconcertada la chica

.-Ron no se lo merece…-dice Luna

.-No lo se…- suspira y se levanta- …pero creo que es lo mejor… si me quedo a su lado, lo lastimare más…

.-Esto en empezó por Leduck¿verdad?

.-¿De que hablas?

.-A que nunca pudiste olvidarte de Harry

.-Yo… si…- responde

.-¿Entonces por que dejaste que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto?- pregunta molesta- …si no amabas a Ron, nunca debiste aceptarlo…

.-Creí que podría aprender a amarlo…

.-Pero ya vez que no fue así…- dice Luna

.-Lo siento…- se acerca a su amiga e intenta abrazarla pero la rubio se aleja- …¿Qué sucede?

.-Yo… yo tengo que pedirte algo

.-¿Qué?

.-Lo siento pero… pero quiero que te vayas

.-¿Cómo?

.-Eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho… pero Ron también es mi amigo… de verdad lo siento…

.-No te preocupes…- suspira la castaña- …ahora mismo me iré…- y se dirige hacia su armario y comienza a sacar su ropa

.-¿Qué haces?- pregunta sorprendida la sanadora

.-Solo estoy haciendo lo que me pediste, me voy

.-Pero no es necesarios que lo hagas ahora… ya es muy tarde para que te vayas

.-Lo se…- responde la auror- …pero ¿para que esperar?- y con un movimiento de su varita, su habitación queda limpia y todas sus cosas se encuentran acomodadas y reducidas sobre su cama- …Adiós y gracias por todo Luna…- y sale del edificio

—**M ********C—**

Una vez sola, Luna Lovegood se siente muy mal por haber corrido a su amiga y esta a punto de salir a buscarla y pedirle que regrese a la casa, cuando el teléfono suena.

.-¿Diga?

.-¿Luna?- preguntan del otro lado del teléfono

.-Ginny…

.-Pásame a Granger- dice autoritaria

.-No esta, ella…

.-Dile a Granger, que no importa lo que haga, no se saldrá con la suya…- la interrumpe

.-¿Estas bien?- pregunta la rubia al escuchar extraña la voz de su amiga

.-¡Claro¡de maravilla!- responde sarcástica

.-¿Dónde estas?

.-Eso que importa…

.-Dime¿Dónde estas?

.-En la boutique

.-Voy para halla… -cuelga y en cuestión de segundos se aparece frente a la tienda y entra al lugar- …¿Gin¿Dónde estas?

.-Aquí- grita ebria

.-Deja eso- dice ella, acercándose a su amiga e intenta quitarle una botella de vino

.-No te metas- responde molesta

.-Te digo que lo dejes- insiste la rubia, logrando arrebatarle el licor

.-Es tu culpa…

.-¿Cómo?

.-Si no le hubieras dicho a Matt sobre Harry… si no hubieras abierto la boca, ahora él estaría conmigo… es tu culpa…

.-¿De verdad lo crees?- pregunta incrédula la chica

.-SI

.-Esta bien, entonces me voy…- se levanta y se dirige a la puerta- …te dejo en paz…

.-LARGATE…- le grita- …DESAPARECE YA¿ALGUNA VEZ FUERON MIS AMIGOS¿ALGUNA VEZ PENSARON EN MI?... USTEDES SIEMPRE ESTAN DE PARTE DE GRANGER…

Al escucharla, la rubia se detiene y lentamente regresa sobre sus pasos y se sienta junto a la pelirroja.

.-Gin…- susurra

.-VETE, váyanse todos

.-Amiga…- le dice levemente y la abraza

.-Luna… ¿Qué voy a hacer?...- se aferra a su amiga- …de verdad amo a Matt…

.-Lo se…

.-¿Qué hago?... ¿Cómo lo olvido?

—**M ********C—**

**26**** de Diciembre**

Han pasado algunos días desde aquellos sucesos y Hermione regreso a sus actividades en el centro de esquí. La castaña espera a que Matt saliera de una junta.

**:::::RETROSPECCION :::::**

.-Creí que ya no regresarías- dice Pansy, en cuanto ve a su amiga entrar al cuarto

.-Tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo- deja sus cosas en el suelo

.-¿Y que sucedió?

.-No quiero habar de eso…

.-Vamos…- insiste la chica- …sabes que no es bueno guardarse lo que uno siente… además, también sabes, no dejare de molestarte… así que…

.-Mi madre, cree que soy de lo peor…- suspira- …me reprocho el haber engañado a Ron…

.-Pero si tu nunca le fuiste infiel…- interrumpe Pansy

.-Si…- responde irritada- …pero no me dejo explicarle nada… después hable con Ron y al parecer por fin entendió que lo nuestro se había terminado…

.-Hay algo más¿verdad?- pregunta al ver el rostro de su amiga

.-Bueno, yo… si

.-¿Y que es?

.-Luna me corrió

.-¿¿¿QUE¿esta loca o que le pasa a esa tonta?

.-Me dijo que no podía aceptar que haya engañado a Ron y me pidió que dejara el departamento

.-Pero, si lo comparte… ¿Cómo fue?

.-Si, compartimos los gastos… pero ella lo compro y…- suspira- …ahora no tengo donde quedarme

.-Puedes quedarte conmigo- dice Parkinson

.-No, como crees- dice la castaña- he pensado que lo mejor será que…

.-Solo será hasta que encuentres departamento…- interrumpe la rubia- …la verdad no creo que podamos vivir juntas por mucho tiempo

.-Lo se…- sonríe Hermione- …somos demasiado distintas

.-Y por eso nos llevamos tan bien…- aporta Pansy- …pero de lejitos

.-Jajajaja… gracias, amiga…

**:::::FIN DE LA RETROSPECCION :::::**

Hace casi una semana que paso todo esto y con tanto trabajo y cosas en la cabeza ni siquiera pudieron festejar dignamente la navidad, solo un pequeño brindis y un intercambio de regalos. De pronto una persona, la saca de sus cavilaciones.

.-¿Hermione?

.-Neville…- dice sorprendida la chica al ver a su amigo parado frente a ella- …hola¿Cómo estas?

.-Necesitamos hablar

.-Tu dirás- responde la castaña al tiempo que se levanta

.-En otro lugar

.-Lo siento pero no puedo moverme de aquí… estoy trabajando

.-Esta bien- responde el hombre- se trata de Ron

.-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunta algo preocupada

.-Esta destrozado… no hable, no come, no duerme…- dice desperado- …solo esta como ido

.-Por Merlín…

.-Parece que también dejo el equipo- continuo el chico

.-¿De verdad?... pero si el equipo es su vida…- dice Hermione

.-Pues tu eres la única que pude ayudarlo…

.-¿Yo¿Cómo?

.-Mejorara si tu regresas… lo conozco y si todo sigue igual es capaz de dejarse morir… Hermione, vuelve por favor…- suplica Neville

.-Lo siento…- dice firme la chica- …pero no lo haré

.-¿Qué?- pregunta incrédulo

.-No puedo volver…

.-¿Cómo puedes actuar así?

.-Lo siento pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlo…

.-No…- la toma de los hombros y la zarandea un poco- …no puedes dejar que muera

.-No hay nada que puedas decir o hacer para que cambie de opinión…

.-No seas cruel…- dice el chico

.-Se que Ron se pondrá bien…- suspira- …pero si vuelvo con él, lo único que haré será lastimarlo más y no es justo para ninguno de los dos- termina la chica- de verdad lo siento

.-Pero…

.-¿Sucede algo?- interrumpe Matt quien ya había salido de su junta

.-Nada- dice ella safandose de Neville- ¿tan pronto termino la junta?

.-Si… solo se afinaron los últimos detalles- se dirige a Neville- Longbottom¿verdad?- este asiente- si están hablando, yo puedo esperar

.-No…- dice la auror- Neville ya se va- se dirige a su amigo- …de verdad lo siento y todo corazón espero que se mejore

El chico la mira y antes de marcharse se voltea hacia Leduck y con odio le dice:

.-Es tu culpa

Una vez solos, Matt le pregunta:

.-¿Se trata de Weasley?

.-Si… Neville me dijo que se encuentra mal…

.-¿Y tu como estas?

.-No puedo hacer nada por él

.-¿Segura?

.-Si… sabia que esto podría suceder… pero estoy segura que la pasar el tiempo él entenderá…

—**M ********C—**

**27 de diciembre**

.-Hermione

.-¿Qué sucede Pansy?

.-Te buscan- dice sería la chica

.-¿Quién?- pregunta la chica

.-La madre de la comadreja

.-Gracias…- responde la chica sorprendida y va al encuentro de la mujer- …señora Weasley, buenas tardes

.-Hermione, Ron esta en San Mungo

.-¿Cómo?

.-Se que yo tengo la culpa de que hayan terminado…- dice la mujer- …así que por favor perdóname

.-Señora yo…

.-Te suplico que ayudes a Ron…- la interrumpe la mujer- …que vuelvas con él, por favor…si se casan te prometo que ya no me meteré en sus vidas… por favor, ayuda a mi hijo… tu eres la única que puede hacerlo… no dejes que se muera…

.-Señora Weasley…

.-Por favor…

.-No, no puedo, lo siento… -se levanta y se va dejándola sola

_COnTiNuAra… _

_

* * *

__**Mis notas**_

¿Aún hay alguien que me siga leyendo?... después de tres meses de ausencia de todo corazón espero que aún alguien lo siga haciendo… por favor denme otra oportunidad (Dojíz se pone de rodillas y juntando sus manos suplica su perdón)… en fin como voy de prisa solo quiero agradecer a los que me ha dejado rr… de verdad muchas pero muchas gracias: _Melina Kudo Ozora, gaara.maniaka, marshak, Fran Ktrin Black, alinapotter y GabyPotter_… y a todos aquellos que me leen y no dejan mensaje… muchas gracias y ahora si prometo no tardar…

Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos pronto y espero sus comentarios y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Algún día (Harry & Hermione) ACTUALIZADO


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14:**** Olvidar, culpa, y lastima**

—**M ********C—**

**28**** de diciembre**

Muy temprano por la mañana, Matt saca a Hermione del centro de esquí y se la lleva a Londres.

.-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta la chica cuando Matt se ha estacionado

.-Ve a ver a Weasley- responde este sin mirarla

.-Matt…- lo ve sorprendida- …yo no quiero verlo

.-Claro que quieres…- la mira y le sonríe levemente

.-Pero…

.-Te preocupas por él

.-Si, no te lo niego… pero ya tome mi decisión y es la de alejarme de él…- baja la mirada- …por favor Matt, regresemos

.-Se que quieres verlo y también se que si te detienes, es por mi, pero por favor, no lo hagas… yo te esperare hasta que regreses…

.-¿Y si…¿y si no regreso?...-pregunta con temor- …tengo miedo de ver a Ron y ya no poder regresar…- lo mira- …¿y si eso pasa?

.-No… no se que decirte… creo que preferiría perderte a verte sufrir… la verdad no lo se, pero… ¿encontraras el camino de regreso, sin importar el tiempo que pase?

.-Te por seguro que encontrare el camino de regreso…- responde la castaña al tiempo que toma el rostro del joven, besándolo tiernamente para después bajar del auto

—**M ********C—**

Una vez dentro de San Mungo, pregunta por la habitación de Ronald B. Weasley y una vez que sabe donde se encuentra se dirige a ella. Cuando entra, el panorama presentado la conmociona, no puede creer que ese hombre tan escuálido sea el mejor guardián que ha existido en la historia de los Chudley Cannons… lentamente se acerca a él y roza con su mano su rostro, ocasionando con ello que Ron abra los ojos.

.-Ron…- susurra ella

.-Herm…- apenas dice- …¿qué haces aquí?

.-Estaba preocupada… ¿qué te paso?

.-Estoy bien, no tenias porque venir

.-Pero…- dice ella llorando

.-No llores, por favor…- la toma de la mano- …no hay motivo… mi madre te busco¿verdad¿o fueron los chicos?

.-Yo…

.-¿Qué te dijeron¿qué me estoy muriendo por ti¿eso te hizo venir?

.-Perdóname…

.-No me pidas perdón… no quiero que ruegues… se que solo has venido porque te sientes culpable por todo esto… pero no pensaste en lo que sucederá cuando te marches…

.-Ron, por favor yo…

.-¿Quiero sabes si te quedaras a mi lado?- la interrumpe

.-No puedo… Perdóname…- dice, bajando la mirada y soltando la mano del pelirrojo

.-Eso no es lo que quiero oír…- suspira- … puedes irte, ya estoy mejor y mañana saldré de aquí…

.-Ron…

.-Vete por favor¿qué no entiendes que me duele verte, que estés aquí solo por lastima?- dice sin mirarla

La castaña se levanta , limpia sus lagrimas y sale de la habitación, dejándolo solo.

—**M ********C—**

_Todas nuestras tardes son_

_Bajo estrellas escondidas_

_Luces que en mi corazón se pensaría_

_Desnudarme como soy_

_Siendo así como la arena_

_Que resbala en tu querer_

_Por donde fuera_

Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento, Matt, tal como se lo prometió, la sigue esperando, con la incertidumbre de no saber si ella volverá… pero con la tranquilidad de que hizo lo correcto… después de todo será ella quien tome la decisión final… y sea cual sea, él la respetara y hará todo lo posible por apoyarla…

—**M ********C—**

En su habitación de San Mungo, luego de que la castaña saliera, a Ron lo invade una desesperación tan grande que se quita el suero y todas las pociones que hasta ahora lo han mantenido con vida, ocasionando con ello, que su estado empeore… La castaña esta por dejar el hospital pero se da cuenta de que un numeroso grupo de enfermeras y sanadores corren por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la habitación del pelirrojo, y temiendo lo peor regresa sobre sus pasos. Una vez frente a la habitación, las enfermeras no la dejan entrar por lo que tiene que esperar a que el sanador encargado de la salud de Ron termine de atenderlo... luego de unos minutos, por fin sale.

.-Sanador Heyman…- dice la auror

.-Hola Hermione- responde el hombre- me dijeron que no estabas en la ciudad… ¿te sucede algo?- pregunta preocupado pues él es uno de los sanadores de confianza del cuartel de los aurores

.-No, estoy aquí por Ron…- dice ella- …¿cómo se encuentra?

.-Tuvo suerte…- responde- …pero si sigue así pude morir

.-¿Por qué?- pregunta desconcertada- él mismo me dijo que ya estaba mejor y que mañana lo darían de alta

.-Siento desilusionarte pero el señor Weasley se encuentra muy mal… es como si no deseara vivir…

.-¿Qué quiere decir?

.-Que se esta dejando morir

.-Por Merlín…- dice ella

.-Ya lo estabilizamos, si gustas puedes pasar a verlo

.-Gracias- e ingresa a la habitación

En cuanto la chica entra, se da cuenta de que el pelirrojo esta profundamente dormido, así que sin más decide quedarse a su lado y esperar a que él despierte… Un par de horas después, los efectos del sedante están pasando y Ron comienza a recuperar el sentido, Hermione rápidamente se acerca a su cama.

.-Hermione…- dice el chico

.-Eres un tonto…- lo golpea en el pecho y comienza a llorar- …¿por qué lo hiciste?, me asustaste mucho, creí que te ibas a morir… ¿por qué?- la castaña sigue llorando sobre su pecho pero el guardián no le dice nada, pero a pesar de su debilidad, el chico ve una pequeña oportunidad de recuperarla y decide aprovecharla

.-Lo siento…- le murmura- …no me dejes

.-No… no lo haré…

—**M ********C—**

La noche ha caído y Matt aún continua en el estacionamiento...

.-Ya decidiste…- murmura y tras dar un último vistazo al hospital, arranca su auto y se va

—**M ********C—**

**30 de D****iciembre**

La misión especial que les fue encomendada a Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson, las mejores agentes con que el Ministerio ha contado hasta ahora, por fin ha concluido… las remodelaciones han terminado y las dos aurores están arreglando sus cosas para poder volver a Londres.

.-Pensé que nunca acabarían- dice la castaña, refiriéndose al campo de esquí

.-Y justo antes de año nuevo- dice Pansy- por lo menos tendremos una celebración decente

.-Si… ¿lista para irnos?

.-Por supuesto- responde la rubia- …mmm… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dice dudosa

.-Claro

.-¿Cómo… cómo esta la comadreja?

.-Mejor…- responde- ….hoy lo dan de alta y en un par de días regresa al trabajo

.-Que bueno… ¿y tu como estas?

.-Bien

.-¿Y que pasara con Leduck?

.-¿Qué tiene que ver él?

.-Desde que regrésate de ver a la comadreja, lo has evitado a toda costa, con eso de que insististe en que cambiáramos las guardias y…

.-Acabo de recordar algo- la interrumpe la castaña

.-¿Y que es?- pregunta Pansy alzando una ceja pues bien sabe que su amiga quiere cambiar la conversación

.-Nada del otro mundo…- le sonríe- nos vemos en un rato- y sin darle tiempo a que Pansy objetara, sale de la habitación

—**M ********C—**

Media hora después, las dos aurores se encuentran frente a la chimenea, dispuesta a regresar a casa, cuando de pronto en la entrada de la estancia de chimeneas aparece Leduck.

.-Vamonos¿te importa si voy primero?- pregunta Pansy sin darse cuenta de la presencia del moreno

.-…

.-¡Granger!

.-¿Qué?

.-Que voy primero- dice pero la castaña continua mirando al chico- ¿qué te pasa?- pregunta y dirige su mirada hacia donde la sostiene su amiga

.-Nada- responde Granger

.-Ve con él

.-No

.-Si, tienen que hablar, le debes una explicación

.-Pero…

.-Anda…- la anima-…yo te espero

.-Esta bien, ahora vuelvo

—**M ********C—**

_Tarde para retenerte_

_Crece de desilusión si no me miras_

_Con tus ojos, tu boca_

_Tu sabia que es mía… mía_

_Responde a mi nombre si te lo susurran_

_Arráncame todo, mi piel que es tan tuya_

_Que arda mi cuerpo si no estas conmigo, amor_

Con paso dudoso, la castaña se acerca al moreno.

.-Creí que te irías sin despedirte- dice el chico a modo de saludo

.-Hola…- responde ella

.-¿Caminamos un poco?

.-Pansy me espera…

.-Tu lo has dicho, te espera… así que no creo que se vaya sin ti

.-Esta bien, caminemos…

Toman rumbo hacía el lago y luego de un breve silencio, la castaña dice:

.-No vengo a pedirte perdón

.-¿Ah, no?

.-No

.-¿Entonces?

.-Debes entender que no puedo dejar a Ron

.-¿Y tu cuando comenzaras a pensar en ti?- se detiene

.-No puedo dejarlo…

.-¿Por qué?

.-Se que nunca podré amarlo pero él ha hecho tanto por mi….- suspira tratando de retener el llanto- …que lo único que puedo hacer es permanecer a su lado

.-¿Aunque tengas que sacrificarte y sacrificar nuestro amor?

.-Si, aunque tenga que sacrificarnos…- afirma ella

.-Si esa es tu decisión, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respeto

.-Matt…- se acerca a él y lo toma de las manos- …te has robado lo más valioso que tengo…

.-¿Y que es?

.-Te robaste mi corazón…

.-¿Y quieres que te lo regrese?- pregunta mordaz

.-No…- dice firme- …quiero que siempre lo tengas contigo… que sepas que, aunque, físicamente no pueda volver a estar contigo, en alma y en corazón siempre te perteneceré…

.-Hermione…

.-Te amo… y siempre te amare…-dice la castaña llorando- …olvídame tú, que yo no puedo…

Lo abraza fuertemente y luego de separarse un poco, toma entre sus manos el rostro del chico y lo acerca al suyo, besándolo con todo el amor y la pasión que es capaz de ofrecer pero también con dolor por dejar escapar, por segunda vez, el amor… luego de que el aire les comienza a faltar, se separan.

.-No voy a entender el amor sin ti…- juntan sus cabezas- …así que no me pidas que olvide por yo te amare siempre

Toma sus manos y al depositar un beso en ellas, logra ver el anillo de compromiso del pelirrojo, que ha remplazado el que él le diera hace algunos días como símbolo de su amor… por fin comprende que la ha perdido… pero algo extraño surge en su corazón… siente como si no fuera la primera vez que tiene que pasar por este dolor… extrañamente siente que ya la había perdido antes… y sin decir ninguna palabra más, ella se aleja…

_Ol__vídame tu, que yo no puedo_

_No voy a entender el amor sin ti_

_Olvídame tu, que yo no puedo_

_Dejar de quererte, por mucho_

_Que lo intente, no puedo_

_Olvídame tu_

—**M ********C—**

Una vez en Londres, Hermione y Pansy llegan al departamento de la rubia.

.-¿Te gusta?- pregunta Parkinson cuando le muestra su habitación a Granger

.-Si, gracias- sonríe- te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo

.-No te preocupes, sabes que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras…- silencio- …Hermione… ¿estas segura de lo que hiciste?

.-¿Con que?- pregunta la castaña

.-Con la comadreja

.-Si…- responde algo dudosa

.-Quiero la verdad Granger…

.-Yo… yo¿crees que soy mala?

.-¿De que hablas?

.-Es que… es que creo que estoy haciendo mal, que soy cruel y la verdad es que no se si podré soportarlo…

.-Tu no eres mala- dice firme la rubia

.-¿Entonces por que me siento así?...- pregunta la castaña- …soy mala porque todavía no logro olvidarme de él… cada vez que miro a Ron siento en el pecho un gran vació que no se como llenarlo…- comienza a llorar- …¿cómo evito sentirlo?, desde que Harry murió siento demasiado dolor y lo peor de todo es que lo sienta Ron no me importaba…

.-Hermy…

.-No se si podré vivir con él…

.-Entonces déjalo y regresa con Matt

.-¡NO!- dice firme- no puedo

.-¿Por qué?, tarde o temprano la comadreja tendrá que entenderlo… tendrá que aceptar que no lo amas

.-Yo también lo creía pero ya me di cuenta de que eso no sucederá…

.-En todo caso, no es tu responsabilidad lo que le pase

.-Pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él

.-¿Por que te sientes obligada?

.-No es obligación… solo que estuvo conmigo cuando más lo necesite… nunca me dejo sola…

.-Eso no es suficiente para atarte a alguien sin amor

.-Lo quiero- dice la castaña, tratando de convencerse más a si mismas que su amiga

.-Pero no lo amas

.-Pero haré hasta lo imposible por hacerlo

.-Lo que tu siente por él es agradecimiento… y eso no basta para un sacrificio como el que tu planeas hacer

.-Se lo que hago- responde tajante y dando por concluida la conversación

.-Ok, lo que tu digas… te dejo para que arregles tus cosas- y sale de la habitación, dejándola sola

_Que bonito cuando el sol_

_Derramo sobre nosotros_

_Esa luz que se apoyo y que perdía_

_Si tu quieres, quiero yo_

_Palpitar de otra manera_

_Que nos lleve sin timón lo que nos queda_

—**M ********C—**

**31**** de diciembre**

El año por fin a terminado y tanto Hermione como Ron se encuentran en La Madriguera. Han decidido recibir el año nuevo con el matrimonio Weasley pues el resto de sus hijos lo pasara con sus respectivas familias.

.-Espero que te guste la cena, Hermione- dice Molly al tiempo que pone un plato frente a la chica

.-Gracias- responde ella- se ve delicioso

.-Empecemos- dice Arthur

.-¿Ya saben donde vivirán?- pregunta la matriarca

.-No lo creo necesario- dice Ron

.-¿Por qué?- pregunta su padre

.-En cuanto nos casemos, Hermione y yo pensamos irnos al extranjero- la castaña lo mira sorprendida- no había querido decirles nada hasta confirmarlo pero me han ofrecido unos buenos contrato para trabajar con dos de los mejores equipos: uno en Japón, el Toyohashi Tengu y el otro en Perú, los Tarapoto Tree-Skimmers

.-¿En serio?- pregunta su padre

.-Si

.-¿Y por cual te decidirás?

.-Aún no lo se, necesito estudiar muy bien las propuestas, las dos son muy buenas pero quiero elegir la que mejor me convenga pero que igual le convenga a Hermione

.-Pues felicidades, hijo- dice el patriarca

.-La verdad es que no lo hemos hablado- dice Ron mirando a la castaña y tomándola de la mano- pero es una gran oportunidad para mi y la verdad es que me gustaría aprovecharla¿qué opinas cariño?

.-No estaría mal- responde sin ánimos la chica pues esta segura de la razón por la cual el chico quiere alejarla de Londres: Matthew Leduck

.-Esta noticia no me la esperaba- dice Molly

.-Pero si es lo que quieren pues que lo hagan- dice Arthur

Y así, con esta conversación, la cena transcurre sin más incidentes… se dan el abrazo de año nuevo y sobre las tres de la madrugada, la castaña y el pelirrojo se despiden de los padres de este último y se van.

—**M ********C—**

Frente al departamento de Pansy.

.-Sigue sin gustarme la idea de que vivas aquí- dice Ron

.-Solo es temporal- responde Hermione

.-Creo que deberías volver con Luna… ella te extraña mucho

.-Pienso que lo mejor es buscar mi propio departamento y mientras lo hago me siento muy bien en casa de Pansy…

.-Ese sería un gasto innecesario¿no crees?

.-¿Por qué?

.-Muy pronto nos casaremos y nos iremos, no lo olvides

.-Lo se…

.-¿Qué opinas al respecto?

.-Que esta bien- dice sin emoción

.-Entonces tendremos una ceremonia sencilla y nos iremos… además las temporadas de cualquiera de los dos equipo, inician después de abril, así que me esperaran hasta que nos casemos…

.-Claro… pero debo hablar con Oliver

.-Cariño…- se acerca a ella y la toma por la cintura- …se que te duele dejar tu carrera pues te costo mucho llegar hasta estas ahora, eres la líder del cuartel pero tendrás el tiempo necesario para arreglar tus pendientes… además estoy seguro de que, con tus credenciales, cualquier país querría contar con tus servicios… eres la mejor….

.-Tal vez tengas razón, conozco a Pansy, estoy segura de que ella podrá hacerse cargo… ya esta lista…

.-Y si mal no recuerdo, Japón es uno de los mejores países en cuanto a la defensa personal y mágica, se refiere… y Perú no se queda atrás si de magia antigua hablamos…

.-Si, lo se…- le sonríe levemente- …y la verdad es que cualquiera de las dos opciones que tomes, estaré contenta

.-Entonces¿estas de acuerdo?

.-Se hará lo que tu quieras- dice triste y sin mirarlo a los ojos

.-Gracias- responde Ron algo serio ante el desanimo de su prometida

.-Ya debo entrar…- dice la chica y sale de los brazos del pelirrojo, esta alejándose cuando el chico la toma de la mano deteniéndola

.-¿Dudas?- le pregunta

.-No, no dudo- responde firme- _"solo que duele mucho"_- piensa y entra al edificio

—**M ********C—**

**01**** de Enero**

El primer día del año nuevo, Matt lo recibe con un gran dolor en su corazón… se encuentra en la cabaña a donde llevara a la castaña… así que para despejarse un poco, decide salir a dar un paseo, se viste con una chamarra muy abrigadora, guantes, bufanda y unas gafas algo oscura ocultando un poco su rostro. Esta caminando sin rumbo fijo cuando de pronto se topa con un hombre que, no solo le triplica la estatura, si no también tiene un aspecto bastante aterrador.

.-Oye tu, no deberías andar por aquí- dice el hombre

.-Buenos días- dice Matt- ¿por qué dice que no debería estar aquí?

.-Es invierno y por la falta de comida, los animales que habitan en las profundidades del bosque, salen en busca de algo que pueda saciar su hambre… es peligroso… sobre todo los Hipogrifos, la gente no sabe como tratarlos, son unos animales muy sensibles y si no les agradas podrías terminar en su estomago… hace algunos años un chico estuvo a punto de ser atacado por un Hipogrifo… es una lastima…

.-¿Murió en el ataque?

.-No, sino algunos años después

.-¿Cómo?

.-Que Harry era un gran tipo

.-¿Cómo dijo?- pregunta sorprendido

.-Yo solo decía…

.-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba el chico?

.-Su nombre era Harry… Harry Potter¿por qué?

.-No… por nada…- responde nervioso

.-Por cierto cual es tu nombre, nunca te había visto por aquí

.-Es la primera vez que vengo… soy Matthew Leduck, mucho gusto- le extiende la mano

.-Igualmente, yo soy Rubeus Hagrid

—**M ********C—**

**03**** de Enero**

_Sentiremos, tal vez, frió_

_Si no existe poesía_

_En tus ojos, tu boca_

_Tu sabia que es mía… mía_

_Y el tiempo nos pasa casi inadvertido_

_Golpea con fuerza, lo tuyo y lo mío_

_Que pena ignorarlo y dejarlo perdido amor_

.-Papa¿qué haces aquí?, pensé que no vendrías- pregunta Ron en cuanto ve al hombre en el estadio de Quidditch

.-Solo pase a desearte suerte- responde su padre

.-Muchas gracias pero…- pero no puede continuar ya que una mujer se acerca a ellos

.-Disculpen- pregunta la mujer- ¿me podrían decir donde se encuentra la oficina del señor Craig?

.-Claro…- responde Ron- …solo vaya por ese pasillo, doble a la izquierda y es la primera puerta que encuentre

.-Gracias- dice la mujer pero en ese momento Arthur da la vuelta y queda de frente a la misteriosa mujer

.-¿Arabella?- pregunta el señor Weasley, y aunque lleva años sin verla y esta muy cambiada, la reconoce inmediatamente

.-¿Arthur… Arthur Weasley?- pregunta la mujer, reconociéndolo inmediatamente

.-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- la abraza- tanto tiempo sin verte

.-Si- responde esta algo nerviosa y se separan- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Usted es la señora Bell Dú- interviene Ron

.-¿Quién?- pregunta Arthur, viendo a su hijo

.-Bell Dú…- dice él- …es la manager de la selección norteamericana de Quidditch y de algunos equipos más

.-¿De verdad eres manejadora deportiva?- pregunta el hombre

.-Si y no me ha ido mal

.-¿De donde se conocen?- pregunta Ron

.-De la Orden- responde su padre

En eso llega el señor Craig, dueño de los Chudley Cannons.

.-Bell- dice el recién llegado- que bueno que te encuentro¿dónde te habías metido?, llevo un rato buscándote

.-Lo siento Mark pero me encontré con un viejo amigo y me entretuve

.-Arthur¿qué milagro que te dejes ver por aquí?

.-Hola Mark- responde este y le da la mano

.-Por cierto- dice el hombre dirigiéndose a la única mujer del grupo- llamo tu hijo y dijo que si lo podías esperar, que vine para acá

.-Yo… si, gracias- dice ella nerviosa

.-Ron, deberías ir a prepararte, el partido esta por comenzar

.-Si señor- responde este- mucho gusto en conocerla señora Bell Dú- le da la mano- nos vemos papa- y se va del lugar

.-Suerte hijo- le grita su padre, ya solos le pregunta a la mujer- Así que tienes un hijo

.-Si- dice ella

.-No supe que te casaras

.-Lo hice en Estados Unidos

.-Me alegra mucho sabes que rehiciste tu vida

.-Me costo trabajo pero hasta ahora no me puedo quejar…

.-¿Sabes?, leí en el profeta que vieron a Remus

.-¿Ah sí¿y en donde?- pregunta la mujer tratando de demostrar indiferencia

.-Que llego a Londres como muggle pero solo es un rumor, nadie lo ha confirmado

.-Vaya…

.-Ya es hora, el partido esta por iniciar…- interviene Mark- …¿te quedas Arthur?

.-Me gustaría pero no puedo, gracias de todos modos

.-Es una lastima

.-Si, ya será para la otra… en fin, me voy- se despide de mano de Craig- me dio mucho gusto verte Arabella- dice y la abraza

.-A mi también Arthur

.-Espero que puedas pasarte por la Madriguera, a Molly le daría mucho gusto verte y de conocer a tu familia

.-Si, tratare de ir, de todos modos me la saludas

.-Claro, adiós

.-Adiós

.-Vayamos a los palcos- dice Mark una vez que Arthur se ha ido

.-Vamos- y ambos desaparecen por los pasillos del estadio

—**M ********C—**

Ciento diez minutos después, el encuentro de los Chudley Cannons contra las Avispas de Wimbourne se da por terminado con la victoria arrasadora de 70 a 210 a favor de los Chudley.

.-Estuviste genial- dice una mujer

.-Gracias- responde el pelirrojo

.-Por algo fuiste nombrado el mejor jugador del año…- continua la mujer- …pero ahora que la liga esta por finalizar podrías contarnos cuales son tus nuevos objetivos… sabemos que tienes planes de boda…

.-Así es, por ahora mi prioridad es preparar mi matrimonio con mi prometida Hermione Granger y ya después veremos…- dice con una sonrisa

Y así continúan entrevistarlo cuando de pronto, el pelirrojo logra distinguir, entre la muchedumbre, a Matt…

—**M ********C—**

El partido de Quidditch ya ha terminado y la gente comienza a abandonar el estadio, cuando Matt se aparece en la entrada y haciéndose paso entre la gente, busca con la mirada a su madre pero le resulta difícil y esta por darse por vencido y esperar a que el estadio termine de vaciarse para reanudar su búsqueda cuando ve pasar junto a él a su Sanador de cabecera.

.-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta tomando del brazo y deteniéndolo

.-Matt, sígueme…- dice el hombre en cuanto lo reconoce

.-Pero…

.-Tu mama…- es lo único que dice y ambos corren por los pasillos, hasta llegar a uno de los palcos destinados a los familiares y amigos de los jugadores y directivos del equipo.

.-Mama- dice el moreno en cuanto la ve- ¿qué paso?- pregunta al sanador que ya la esta atendiendo

.-Lo mejor será que le saquemos de aquí- responde este e inmediatamente se aparecen en la suite del hotel donde se hospedan sus padres

.-Pero…- dice su padre en cuanto ve a su hijo aparecerse con su madre en brazos y con el sanador Walters a su lado…- Por Merlín¡Arabella!...- la toma en brazos y la recuesta sobre la cama- …Matt ¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunta viendo a su hijo

.-No lo se papa…- responde este- …acababa de llegar al estadio cuando me encante con Alan y…

.-No hay de que preocuparse…- interviene Alan Walters- …solo esta fatigada, si descansa para mañana ya estará mejor

.-¿Seguro?- pregunta Matt

.-Si, pero por si las dudas le mandare a hacer algunos estudios- y comienza a expedir una receta y se la entrega al marido de Arabella- muy bien, yo me retiro y avísenme cuando estén los resultados

.-Si, gracias- dice Matt- te acompaño

.-Gracias- y ambos salen del a habitación

.-Fue una suerte de que estuvieras en el estadio- dice Matt

.-Si…- responde Walters- …soy un fanático de Chudley Cannons

.-¿Estas seguro de que solo es cansancio lo que tiene mi madre?

.-Si…

.-Pero…- trata de insistir

.-Tu madre estará bien¿de acuerdo?

.-De cuerdo- responde- Alan… yo, yo quisiera preguntarte algo…

.-Tu dirás…

.-¿Hace cuanto que conoces a mis padres?

.-Ya lo sabes, nos conocimos en Nueva York hace tantos años, prácticamente, toda una vida ¿por qué?

.-¿Entonces tu podrás decirme si es cierto que soy hijo único y que crecí en Estados Unidos?

.-Pero que me preguntas, muchacho…- sonríe algo nervioso- …¿acaso estas bromeando?

.-No- responde serio Matt

.-Tu naciste y creciste en los Estados Unidos- dice algo dudoso- tengo que irme, ya es tarde- dice al tiempo que ve su reloj

.-Esta bien y gracias por todo

—**M ********C—**

Luego de que sale del estado, Ron se dirige al departamento de Hermione.

TOC- TOC

.-Hola…- dice la chica en cuanto abre la puerta- …¿Cómo te fue en el partido?

.-Ganamos- responde el chico

.-Que bueno…- le sonríe- …pasa

.-No, la verdad es que no me siento muy cómodo…

.-Pero…

.-Sabes que le agrado a Parkinson, mejor vayamos a caminar

.-Esta bien

Así que ambos salen del edificio y comienzan a caminar por la acera, luego de unos minutos de silencio, el pelirrojo le dice:

.-Hoy vi a Leduck en el estadio

.-…- ella lo mira sin sabes que decir- …¿y que quieres que te diga?- pregunta con un suspiro

.-Nada, solo quería decírtelo

.-Esa no me parece una respuesta adecuada…- dice la castaña y se detienen

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Siento que me estas mintiendo…- silencio- …¿Qué quieres oír de mi, Ron¿Qué respuesta quieres que te de?...

.-…-

.-Si te digo que no pasa nada, tu dirás que te miento…- lo mira- …si te digo que me duele, eso te hará sentir mal… ¿Qué respuesta quieres que te de para que estés contento?

.-Discúlpame…- dice el pelirrojo bajando la mirada- …ya no digas nada, se que has sido sincera y con eso me conformo

.-Bueno…- sonríe la chica- …cambiemos de tema

.-Te amo- dice Ron al tiempo que la abraza pero no recibe ninguna respuesta

—**M ********C—**

_Olvídame tu, que yo no puedo_

_No voy a entender el amor sin ti_

_Olvídame tu, que yo no puedo_

_Dejar de quererte, por mucho_

_Que lo intente, no puedo_

_Olvídame tu_

Luego de despedirse del sanador, Matt se dirige a un bar y ha permanecido en ese lugar hasta el caer de la noche… su mente se encuentra muy confundida… demasiadas cosas en que pensar… tantas coincidencias… preguntas sin respuesta…

"_¿No recuerdas que casi te ataca un hipogrifo?"_

"_Su nombre era Harry… Harry Potter"_

"_Tu naciste y creciste en los Estados Unidos" _

De pronto una joven mujer se acerca a él, es Gynevra Weasley.

.-¿Matt?- pregunta ella

.-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta en cuanto la reconoce

.-¿Estas borracho?

.-No te interesa- responde seco

.-A pesar de todo lo que pasamos, soy tu amiga, Matt… ¿Qué te pasa?- lo toma del brazo pero él la rechaza

.-Nada

.-Pues creo que ya tomaste demasiado…

.-No

.-¿Qué te pasa?- le insiste

.-Todos dicen… todos dicen que me parezco mucho a Potter…

.-¿Qué?

.-Nos parecemos tanto, que la gente nos confunde… ¿qué tal si existe algún parentesco?

.-No digas tonterías

.-Es que no es tan ridículo, Ginny…- la mira- …pudimos ser gemelos y nos alejaron al nacer… o tal vez, yo pueda ser Potter… no lo se…- dice frustrado

.-Matt, lo que dices es ridículo…- dice la pelirroja molesta- …¿tanto quieres a Granger¿tanto la quieres como para que pienses que, tal vez, eres Harry?- pregunta irónica

.-…- no le responde, sola la mira y se lleva su bebida a la boca

.-Solo dices tonterías…- continua ella- ..ja¿qué Matthew Leduck antes era Harry Potter?... bueno, y si tan seguro estas ¿por qué no buscas a Granger y le dices que eres Harry Potter?

.-¿Crees que si se lo digo, volverá?- pregunta esperanzado

.-Tonto…- murmura

.-Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, Ginny

.-Y tu ya deja de beber…- le quita el vaso- …no quiero ver como destrozas tu vida…

.-Entonces vete

.-Quisieras ser Harry porque no puedes olvidar a Granger… -le dice al borde del llanto- …yo no puedo verte así, tu no eres Harry Potter, eres Matthew Leduck, Matthew Leduck… tu lo que tienes es una obsesión, solo te aferras a lo imposible…

.-Tal vez tengas razón…- responde luego de un momento de silencio al tiempo que se levanta y saca unos billetes, dejándolos sobre la barra

.-¿A dónde vas?...- lo sigue- …voy contigo

.-No…

.-¿Qué harás?- le pregunta- ¿iras a buscar a Granger?

.-Quiero estar solo…

—**M ********C—**

**04**** de Enero**

.-¿Cómo esta?- pregunta Matt al entrar al cuarto de sus padres

.-Aún no despierta- responde su padre

.-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta una mujer

,-¡Arabella!- dice su esposo acercándose a ella- ¿ya te sientes mejor?

.-Estoy un poco mareada- se incorpora- ¿qué me paso?

.-No hagas ningún esfuerzo, te desmayaste en el estado de quidditch pero

Alan dice que solo tienes agotamiento y con un poco de descanso mejoraras

.-¿Qué tienes, hijo?- pregunta la mujer al darse cuenta del distanciamiento y la seriedad del moreno

.-Yo…

.-Hijo…- dice su padre

.-Yo… yo necesito preguntarles algo pero quiero que sean totalmente honestos conmigo

.-Me asustas- dice su madre

.-Bueno… mama, papa… ¿han escuchado sobre alguien llamado Harry, Harry Potter?

Ambos se quedan sorprendidos ante las palabras de su hijo.

.-¿Quién… quien es él?- pregunta nerviosa su madre

.-Es lo que yo quiero saber… por favor, díganme la verdad

.-Hijo…- dice su padre- …todos conocen a Harry Potter, él fue quien…

.-Eso ya lo se papa… se que destruyo a Voldemort…- lo interrumpe- … yo

quiero saber ¿Por qué dicen que él y yo nos parecemos tanto?

.-¿Qué?- pregunta su madre llevándose una mano a la boca

.-Dicen que es un parentesco extraordinario…

.-Yo… bueno…- habla su padre

.-Mama, papa¿de verdad no lo conocen?

.-Por favor, hijo…- explica su padre- …solo lo conocemos de nombre,

nunca tuvimos nada que ver con él

.-Pero…

.-Lo que tu padre dice es cierto, Mattie…- interviene su madre- …ya no

insistas, es cierto que se parecen pero solo es una coincidencia… ah…- se lleva una mano a la cabeza

.-¿Mama, qué tienes?

.-No es nada, solo me duele la cabeza…

.-Lo mejor será que descanses…- dice su marido

.-Si, quiero dormir un poco…

.-Entonces los dejo…

Pero antes de salir de la suite, su padre se acerca y lo detiene.

.-¿Todo bien, Matt?

.-Si, papa… mama tiene razón, solo debe ser una coincidencia- y sale de la habitación

—**M ********C—**

Una vez solo, regresa donde se encuentra su mujer, se sienta junto a ella en la cama y la abraza.

.-Lo sabe- dice Arabella, aferrándose al hombre

.-No lo creo…- responde él- …recuerda que Alan dijo que el hechizo era irreversible

.-Ya lo sabía… es que no debimos haberle permitido regresar… no quiero que vuelva a sufrir…- comienza a llorar

.-Tranquila, amor…

.-¿Y Granger?

.-¿Como¿Matt conoce a Hermione?

.-Si…

.-¿Cómo es eso¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

.-Yo no sabia que la chica de la que él me hablaba era la misma que había cursando Hogwarts hasta que me la presento

.-Esto se complica, si la conoce, estoy seguro que conoce a los demás…- murmura el hombre

.-¿Qué vamos a hacer, entonces?

.-No lo se, la verdad es que no lo se- dice por primera vez inquieto

.-Pero…

.-Ya no te preocupes, por ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es descansar…

.-Pero…

..-Amor…- la interrumpe- …lo que venga, ya lo afrontaremos, juntos como siempre

.-Te amo

.-Yo también te amo- responde el hombre y la besa

—**M ********C—**

Mientras tanto en el Ministerio de Magia.

.-Ya te dije que no puede recibirte

.-Eso no me importa Parkinson

.-Entonces vete, ya la lastimaste lo suficiente¿qué más quieres?

.-Eso es solo entre ella y yo

.-Pues si la hieres, entonces si es mi problema…- dice Pansy

Era tal escándalo entre Pansy y Ginny que se escuchaba hasta la oficina de la castaña, obligándola a salir para saber quien es el responsable de tal bullicio.

.-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunta la castaña

.-Herms…- dice Pansy- …la estupida de Weasley que no quiere marcharse

.-No me insultes- trata de golpearla pero es detenida por uno de los aurores

.-Basta- dice enérgica Granger- ¿qué quieres Ginny?

.-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunta ella

.-Lo siento, pero tenemos mucho trabajo y…

.-Por favor- insiste ella- no te quitare mucho tiempo

.-Esta bien…- dice- …Pansy, por favor avísame cuando Oliver llegue, necesito hablar con él

.-Pero… ella…

.-Pansy

.-Esta bien…- responde a regañadientes y ve como la castaña y la pelirroja entran a la oficina de la primera

—**M ********C—**

.-Nunca había entrado a tu oficina- dice Ginny- tienes muy buen gusto

.-Gracias…- responde esta y se sienta frente a su escritorio- …como te dije, estoy ocupada… ¿me dirás a que venirte?

.-¿Acaso necesito una razón para visitar a mi amiga?

.-Ginny…

.-Recuerda que prometí diseñar tu vestido, vine a que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo

.-Pareces una mujer inteligente…- sonríe- …pero ese una tonta…

.-¿Cómo?

.-El ser sincera no siempre es bueno, aunque a veces conviene… te conozco y tu quieres decirme algo, así que solo dilo… ¿se trata de Matt¿ya volvieron?

.-¿Eso crees?- pregunta Weasley

.-Tal vez

.-Pues no… Matt no me acepta , por favor ayúdame… tu eres la única que

puede hacerlo… te lo suplico…

.-¿Y yo como podría ayudarte?

.-Si te casa con mi hermano, yo podría recuperarlo… aunque él dice que nunca volveremos…- dice triste- …le dije que no me importaba si aún te quería pero no quiso aceptarme… ayúdame por favor…

.-Ginny…

.-Lo amo y se que no podría vivir sin él… se que esta sufriendo mucho… yo solo quiero cuidarlo, estar a su lado… pero el no me acepta… por favor ayúdame, se que cambiaria de opinión si tu hablas con él y…

.-No- interrumpe la castaña

.-¿Qué?- pregunta desconcertada

.-De verdad quisiera ayudarte…- suspira- …pero esta fuera de mis manos, si lo conoces, sabes que una vez que toma una decisión, nada ni nadie lo hará cambiar de opinión

.-MIENTES…- le grita- …ERES UNA EGOISTA… FUI UNA TONTA AL PENSAR QUE ME AYUDARIAS… TE ODIO GRANGER… y sale molesta de su oficina dejando desconcertada a la chica por el volátil carácter de la pelirroja

—**M ********C—**

En cuanto Pansy ve salir a Weasley de la oficina de su jefa, se levanta de su cubícalo y va al encuentro de la chica.

.-¿Y a esa que le pasa?- pregunta en cuanto entra- se fue maldiciendo a cuanta persona se atravesaba en su camino… esta loca…

.-Déjala

.-¿Qué quería?- se sienta frente a ella

.-Que la ayudara con Matt- responde al tiempo que termina de escribir en un pergamino

.-Descarada… luego de todo lo que te hizo, aún tuvo la desfachatez de venir a pedirte ayuda…- dice Pansy- …de veras que no tiene vergüenza

.-Ya olvídalo…- dice la chica y saca una cadena de su cuello- …por cierto ¿ya llego Oliver?

.-Su secretaria me dijo que tenia una reunión y que no regresaría al Ministerio

.-Ya veo…- suspira- …¿te puedo pedir un favor?

.-Claro

.-Quiero que esta carta llegue a la oficina de Matt…- le estira un sobre- …pero no quiero que nadie se entere¿ok?

.-¿No me digas que ayudaras a la zanahoria esa?

.-No creo poder ayudarla pero nada pierdo con intentarlo

.-¡Hay Hermione!, eres demasiado buena

.-O demasiado tonta…- responde la castaña

.-Conste que lo dijiste tú…- se levanta de su asiento y sale de la oficina

—**M ********C—**

Ya es de noche y Ron llega sorpresivamente al Ministerio para invitar a su novia a cenar, esta llegando al departamento de Aurores cuando se encuentra con un auror.

.-Saúl, buenas noches

.-Hola Ron

.-¿Hermione esta en su oficina?

.-Hace cosa de 5 minutos que salio, quizá la alcances en el atrio

.-Gracias- y se dirige al ascensor

Cuando llega a la entrada del Ministerio, puede verla salir del edificio y trata de alcanzarla pero con el tumulto de gente, no lo logra. Una vez afuera, la localiza y la ve entrar a un café muggle que se encuentra a una cuadra del ministerio y esta por entrar cuando ve que se reúne con una persona: Matthew Leduck.

_Olvídame tu, que yo no puedo_

_No voy a entender el amor sin ti_

_Olvídame tu, que yo no puedo_

_Dejar de quererte, por mucho_

_Que lo intente, no puedo_

_Olvídame tu…_

_COnTiNuAra… _

Pues bien, ya estoy de vuelta… como ven no tarde mucho, solo 15 días… pero díganme ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?... de verdad que nadie entiende a Hermione, mira que dejar al amor de su vida por la lastima que siente hacia Ron… y ¿qué será aquello que sus padres le ocultan?... en fin, mejor pasemos a cosas más agradables los reviews: aún que solo recibi 3, estos me hacen muy pero muy feliz:

**1.- vivi-chan:** Muchas gracias, siempre es padre saber que lo que uno hace les gusta… por cierto bienvenida a mi historia…

**2.-tatis:** Como puedes ver no tarde¿espero estes contenta con la pronta actialización?, en cuanto a que Hermi volvera con Ron, pues la respuesta ya la tienes… y muy a mi pesar creo que no te agradara… en fin, muchas gracias por leerme…

**3.- KryPotter:** Siento que el corazoncito se me sale de la emoción… hace eones que no sabia nada de ti, ni rr, ni actualizaciones, ni nada… sinceramente estaba preocupada por ti, ya hasta una película me habia montada con la cabeza, tratando de imaginar que es lo que te habria podido pasar… ¿Por qué no habias dado señales de vida?... lo bueno es que se que estas vivita y coleando… en fin, eso de copiarme¿pues que te has creido?... minimo pide permiso. No es cierto, es broma, jejeje… Ya espero con ansias tu actualización… Amiga por supuesto, pero ¿socia?, hay que pensarlo seriamente… a menos que… lo seamos por el amor a HP&HG… ¿Qué opinas?

Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos pronto y espero sus comentarios y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Algún día (Harry & Hermione)

_**P.D. Antes de que se me olvide a todos los mexicanos y mexicanas (sin parecer discurso político) de todo corazón les deseo un muy feliz día de la Independencia este 16 de septiembre… son 197 años de libertad… en fin, ya sea dentro o fuera de nuestro país de corazón somos mexicanos… así que… **_

**:::¡¡¡VIVA MEXICO CA…!!!:::**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Anuncio:**__ El discleimer… la verdad es que lo había olvidado… pero ya se lo saben, nada de HP y Cia. me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner… yo solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimientos…_

**Capitulo15:**** Verdad al descubierto**

Dentro del café, Matt se levanta en cuanto ve a la castaña entrar… estaba sumamente nervioso¿para que lo citaría ahí¿de que querría hablar con él?

.-Hola- dice ella- ¿te hice esperar mucho?

.-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar…- ambos se sientan- …¿qué gustas tomar?

.-Un café esta bien

.-Ok, señorita- llama a la camarera- me trae dos expressos por favor

En lo que esperan la orden, ambos permanecen en silencio, luego de unos momentos, Matt la mira y con una sonrisa le pregunta:

.-¿Todo bien?

.-Si…- responde ella- …te cite aquí porque quiero…

.-Espera…- la interrumpe- …antes de que continúes quiero pedirte que me dejes observarte solo un poco más…

.-¿Cómo?- pregunta confundida

.-Es que el mirarte, me hace recordar cosas muy bellas… me gusto pensar que hoy me mandaste esa carta porque me extrañabas y no podías dejar pasar un día más sin verme…

.-Matt, yo… te cite porque…- saca de su cuello una cadena con el anillo en el centro y se lo extiende- …porque esto te pertenece, creo que debo devolvértelo… lo siento…

.-Claro… no importa…- dice algo triste- …cuando recibí tu mensaje, supuse que se trataría del anillo… aún así tenía algo de esperanza… jaja, seguro piensas que soy un tonto…

.-No pienso eso, Matt…

.-Sin embargo, te lo agradezco…

.-¿Por qué?

.-Porque por el anillo, pudimos vernos una vez más…- toma la cadena

.-Si…- murmura ella

.-¿Sabes?, ahora que hemos vuelto de las montañas, me siento raro estar en la ciudad ¿a ti no te pasa lo mismo?

.-Es como si el invierno hubiera terminado…- sonríe ella- …ya no hay nieve en la calle y la energía que la gente emana es distinta… todo cambio…- termina de decir al tiempo que mira por la ventana

.-Tienes razón… aunque creo que yo soy el único en invierno… a veces ciento que el frió solo me cubre a mi y no se como evitarlo… no sabes lo que daría por volver a tras…

.-Matt…

.-No te pongas triste…- la toma de la barbilla, levantándole el rostro y con una sonrisa le afirma- …no te estoy diciendo todo esto para que sientas lastima por mi, lo hago porque siento que contigo puedo ser honesto, ser yo mismo, sin caretas…

.-Yo siento lo mismo…- le responde ella al tiempo que se aleja un poco de él

.-Es bueno saberlo- se recarga en el respaldo de su silla

.-¿Sabes?, hoy vi a Ginny- dice la castaña cambiando de tema

.-¿En serio?

.-Ella te quiere mucho Matt…- le dice sin mirarlo- …me sentí muy triste al verla… sufre tanto la pobre… si yo no me hubiera atravesado en sus vidas, estoy segura de que ustedes dos aún estarían juntos y enamorados…

.-No sigas…

.-¿Cómo?

.-No trates de decirme de quien debo enamorarme…- indica firme el moreno

.-No es mi intención

.-Yo… yo haría cualquier cosa por ti…- suspira- …cualquier cosa que me pidieras… excepto eso… eso nunca lo haré…

.-Pero… talvez…

.-No Hermione, volver con Ginny solo la lastimaría…

.-Lo siento, olvida lo que te dije… solo fue una tontería…

.-Ok, cambiemos de tema… ¿cómo estas?

.-Bien- responde- ¿y tu?

.-No me puedo quejar…- silencio- …Hermione, si no me pareciera a Harry¿tu me hubieras mirado?

.-Matt…

.-No me mientas…- la interrumpe- …estoy seguro de que cuando nos

conocimos, tu creías que yo era él…

.-Si…- reconoce- …tienes razón, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba mal

.-Entiendo, es imposible de que yo sea Harry Potter… ¿sabes?, estos días he sentido como si esperara la luz verde de un semáforo…

.-¿Por qué lo dices?

.-Porque desde que te fuiste, todo parece haberse detenido… esperando…

.-No digas eso…- acaricia la mano que el chico tiene sobre la mesa- …todo estará bien, ya lo veras…

.-¿Tu crees?- ella asiente- ¿y si buscamos otro camino?- pregunta esperanzado

.-Matt…- lo mira fijamente- …hace mucho tiempo aprendí que solo hay un camino, y este es el mío y debo seguirlo para llagar a casa… si no lo hago podría perderme y se que volvería a sufrir… adiós Matt…- termina de decir la chica al tiempo que se levanta y sin mirar a tras sale del café, mientras que Matt toma entre sus manos el anillo y sacándose una cadena del cuello, lo coloca junto a su estrella, poniéndosela nuevamente.

—**M ********C—**

Con un simple "plop", Hermione se apareció en un callejón cercano al edificio donde vive, apenas salía de este y ve en la esquina al pelirrojo, luego de un leve suspiro y con una sonrisa algo fingida se acerca a él, saludándolo.

.-Hola

.-¿De donde vienes?- pregunta el chico serio

.-Yo… ¿a que hora llegaste?- pregunta , evadiendo la cuestión del pelirrojo

.-Hace como media hora

.-Me hubieras llamado

.-Quería darte una sorpresa invitándote a cenar a tu restaurante favorito, pero ya perdimos la reservación

.-Lo siento…- le dice- …¿por qué no pasas y hablamos un rato?

.-No, gracias…- camina un poco- …¿vienes del Ministerio?

.-Eh… si…- murmura

.-Tengo un regalo para ti…- saca algo de su chaqueta- …estoy seguro de que te gustara…- se lo da

.-Gracias…- dice al tiempo que lo recibe

.-Ábrelo…- insiste él y la chica lo obedece, al abrirlo se sorprende pues se encuentra con un pequeño dije de oro en forma de corazón

.-Es muy lindo…

.-¿Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que me darías tu mano el día que la necesitara?

.-¿Uhm?

.-Que me darías tu mano si me encontraba sufriendo

.-Lo recuerdo

.-¿Me la das ahora?...- pregunta Ron al tiempo que extiende su mano y, dudosa, la castaña lo acepta, entrelazándola con la de su novio- …te amo Herms- la abraza

.-Lo se…- responde esta

.-Me voy…- dice el pelirrojo separándose de la chica- … ya es un poco tarde, no se te olvide que mañana cenamos con mis padres, te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo¿ok?

.-Si, hasta mañana

—**M ********C—**

**05 de Enero**

**Por la noche**

En la madriguera, Hermione ayuda a Molly Weasley a preparar la cena.

.-Ron me dijo que mañana iran a ver a Sirius- dice la mujer

.-Si…- responde la castaña- …hace mucho que no vamos a visitarlo

.-Ya son 17 años¿no?...- suspira Molly- …que rápido pasa el tiempo

.-Si…

.-Gracias…- dice de pronto la pelirroja al tiempo que toma de las manos a Granger- …muchas gracias, Hermione

.-¿Cómo?- pregunta sorprendida

.-Por ti, mi hijo sigue vivo… gracias por aceptar casarte con él…

.-Molly, yo…

.-Querida…- grita Arthur, interrumpiéndolas- …tengo hambre¿ya esta el almuerzo?

.-Yo también, tengo hambre…- se une Ron

.-Vamos , que si no esos dos comenzaran a dar lata…- dice Molly y ambas mujeres salen del a cocina

—**M ********C—**

Ya en el comedor, los cuatro se sientan y comienzan una amena platica, al tiempo que sirven la cena.

.-¿Y hasta cuando seguirás trabajando?- pregunta el señor Weasley

.-Aún no he podido hablar con el Ministro…- responde ella

.-Pero, Parkinson podría hacerse cargo¿no crees?- interviene Molly

.-Si…- afirma la castaña- …pero igual, no me gusta dejar pendientes…

.-Mi chica, siempre tan responsable…- dice Ron al tiempo que la abraza

.-Cuando una se casa, siempre tiene que estar al tanto de todos los detalles, si necesitas que te ayude en algo, por favor, no dudes en avisarme- dice la matriarca

.-Lo haré, gracias

.-No puedo creer que en un mes ya estén casados- dice Arthur

.-Si, yo tampoco…- responde el menor de los Weasley

—**M ********C—**

De camino al departamento de la castaña, ambos iban en silencio, cuando de pronto suena el celular de Hermione.

.-¿Diga?- pregunta

.-Hola Granger…- dicen al otro lado de la línea

.-Pansy… ¿qué sucede?

.-Nada¿no puedo hablar para saludarte o qué?- pregunta la rubia con un fingido enfado

.-No seas boba

.-¿Dónde estas?

.-Camino a casa¿por qué?

.-Es que Luka y yo estamos tomando unos tragos y nos gustaría que te nos unieras… estamos en el bar de siempre…

.-¿Para que quieres que vaya?- pregunta con voz cansada

.-Para nada en especial, solo queremos conversar… Luka dice que te extraña mucho..- bromea- …¿qué dices?

.-Pansy, he tenido un largo día, y solo quiero llegar a casa y meterme en mi cama

.-Anda- insiste la rubia

.-Pero…

.-Si te preocupa encontrarte con Matt, él no esta con nosotros, así que puedes venir tranquilamente…

.-No, amiga, ya será para la otra

.-¿Segura?

.-Si

.-Ok, entonces nos vemos al rato- y ambas cuelgan

—**M ********C—**

**En el bar.**

.-¿No vendrá?- pregunta Luka

.-No, prefiere irse a descansar

.-¿Siempre es tan obstinada?

.-No sabes cuanto

.-Ni modos, entonces solo seremos nosotros dos…- murmura el chico al tiempo que se lleva su cerveza a la boca

.-Por los Dioses… ¿por qué me castigan así¿qué he hecho yo para merecer semejante compañía?- dramatiza

.-Payasa…

.-¿Qué?- pregunta inocente

.-Mejor llamemos al jefe…- saca su teléfono- …necesitamos consolarlo…- marca un numero

.-Me parece bien- acepta la rubia

—**M ********C—**

Mientras tanto en el auto del pelirrojo, este y la castaña hablan.

.-¿Qué quería?- pregunta Ron

.-Esta en el bar tomando unos tragos y quería que la alcanzara pero le dije que no tenía ganas y que mejor nos veíamos en casa- responde Hermione

.-Le hubieras dicho que si

.-No tengo ganas de ir, Ron

.-¿Con quien esta?

.-Solo ella y Luka Scavo

.-¿Y Leduck?

.-Ya te dije que solamente están ellos dos- ante la respuesta, Ron da una repentina vuelta y toma otro camino- ¿qué haces?-pregunta sorprendida

.-Vamos a encontrarlos…

.-Pero…

.-Hace días que no te diviertes, iremos…

.-Pansy no te agrada

.-Lo se, pero hace mucho que no tengo una buena pelea y quiero hacerlo con ella

—**M ********C—**

**De regreso al bar.**

.-… y me dicen que con los años me he vuelto un amagado, que soy aburrido y feo…- ríe Scavo- …aunque esto último ya lo se

.-Te tiene envidia…- responde Pansy

.-¿Tu crees?

.-Claro

.-Mira ya llego- dice de pronto el hombre, señalando hacia la entrada

.-Por aquí- grita la chica a Matt

.-No tardaste- dice Luka en cuanto el moreno llega a la mesa

.-¿Han bebido mucho?- pregunta Leduck sentándose

.-No, acabamos de empezar- responde la única chica

.-Y… ¿qué sientes ahora que Hermione ya no esta contigo?- pregunta Luka

.-No te burles- le responde

.-Nunca lo haría..- responde solemne su amigo- …¿quieres que la llame?

.-No- responde tajante

.-Mi linda custodia…- dice Scavo al tiempo que se acerca a la chica y pasa el brazo por sus hombros- …¿qué te parece, si tu y yo nos sacrificamos un poco y formamos un puente entre ellos?

.-Claro…- le sonríe la chica cerca del rostro- …que no- y se separa- ya tuve suficiente protegiéndote como para que me pidas algo así… ingenuo…- murmura al tiempo que se termina su bebida

.-Esta bien, lo acepto- sonríe el hombre- enloquecí pero entiéndanme, estoy aburrido…

.-Salud…- dice Matt al tiempo que levanta su trago

.-Salud…- responde los dos

En ese momento Hermione y Ron entran del lugar y se acercan a la mesa de sus amigos.

.-Por Merlín- se calla en cuanto los ve

.-Si viniste- dice Luka y Matt voltea hacia los recién llegados

.-Luka- dice el moreno a su amigo incomodo

.-No me mires así- dice el chico- dijo que no vendía¿cierto?- busca el apoyo de la rubia

.-Si..- responde ella- …comadreja, hace tanto tiempo…- comenta en cuanto la pareja llega a ellos

.-¿Qué tal?- responde el pelirrojo

.-Siéntense…- dice Scavo

.-Estábamos seguros de que no vendrías..- dice Pansy a la castaña, mirándola molesta- …hubieras llamado para decir que cambiarte de opinión

.-No te enojes con ella Parkinson- interviene Ron

.-No estoy hablando contigo

.-Pues fui yo quien la trajo- dice sin hacer caso al comentario de la rubia

.-Eso no me importa…

.-Pansy…- dice Granger

.-Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme…- interrumpe el moreno

.-Pero, si acabas de llegar- dice Luka

.-No te vayas…- habla Pansy

.-Lo siento, de verdad pero mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer y…

.-Quédate Leduck…- dice Ron- …se que te sientes incomodo por nuestra presencia, nosotros somos quienes nos retiramos- toma la mano de la castaña y sin decir nada más se van

.-Estupida comadreja…- murmura Pansy al tiempo que los ve alejarse- …siempre lo arruina todo

—**M ********C—**

Una vez afuera, el pelirrojo suelta la mano de su novia y con paso apresurado, se dirige a su auto.

.-¡Ron!- le llama la chica- ¡Ron!- lo toma del hombro

.-¿Hasta cuando me engañaras?- pregunta molesto, encarándola

.-¿Cómo?

.-¿Hasta cuando piensas hacerme sufrir?

.-¿De que hablas?- interroga la chica confundida

.-La hubieras pasado bien, si yo no hubiera venido… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- grita- así no te hubiera molestado

.-Yo no te mentí…- responde la chica- …yo no sabía que Matt estaría aquí…

.-No te creo

.-Ron, me conoces… si te hubiera dicho mentiras, te abrías dado cuenta de inmediato…

.-¿Qué paso ayer?

.-¿De que hablas?

.-Te reuniste con él…- afirma- …y no me lo niegues…

.-Yo…- baja la mirada- …tenía que devolverle algo

.-¿Y hoy, también?- pregunta mordaz- …se que te hubieras reunido con él, con cualquier pretexto

.-Ron… yo… yo no quiero que…

.-¿NO TE GUSTA QUE HABLE ASI?...- grita- ….¿NO TE GUSTA QUE NO CONFIE?...-suspira- …pues a mi no, a mi no me gusta, es algo que odio… deje el trabajo y sufrí mucho por tu culpa¿acaso crees que es un juego?

.-No…

.-Yo solo te amo a ti… pero parece ser que a ti no te importa…

.-ESO NO ES CIERTO…- grita la castaña, pero el pelirrojo ya no le hace caso, pues ha subido a su auto y alejado del lugar, dejándola sola- …Ron, por favor…- murmura y se deja caer en el suelo

En eso, Matt se acerca a ella y tomándola del brazo, la levanta

.-¿Qué paso?

.-Nada- responde ella al tiempo que se aleja del moreno

.-Pero estas llorando… ¿y Weasley?

.-Se fue…

.-¿Te llevo a tu casa?

.-No, gracias… tengo que buscar a Ron

.-¿Después de que te dejo?- pregunta molesto

.-Tu no lo entiendes

.-Pues explícamelo…

.-Tengo que estar con él, es lo único que debes saber, adiós- y sin más la castaña se desaparece

—**M ********C—**

.-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta el pelirrojo al ver a su novia frente a la puerta de su departamento

.-Sabia que no vendrías directamente a tu casa, así que para no buscarte por quien sabe donde, decidí aparecerme directamente aquí y esperarte…- responde ella con una leve sonrisa

.-Vaya…

.-¿Por qué me dejaste sola?- pregunta sin mostrar reproche alguno

.-Hermione… yo… yo lo siento…- murmura él

.-Estabas muy enojado, por eso lo hiciste…

.-Si, pero no debí…

.-Es cierto… quiero que entiendas que si decidí quedarme a tu lado es por algo, y también debes entender que, aunque no lo quieramos, algunas veces tendremos que encontrarnos con Matt…

.-Se que tienes razón pero la sola idea de perderte, me aterra…

.-No me perderás…- toma el rostro del chico- …olvidado…- lo abraza

.-Te quiero

.- Yo también...- responde la chica

—**M ********C—**

Después de Hermione despareciera, Matt deambula un par de horas por las calles de Londres, hasta que decide regresar a su hotel. Apenas llega al vestíbulo, se encuentra con su amigo y mano derecha: Luka Scavo.

.-Tu animo debe estar por los suelos…- dice el chico a modo de saludo- …¿qué te parece si vamos a beber algo?

.-Acabas de regresar del bar…- responde Matt

.-Eso no importa, vamos…- le insiste el chico con cara de niño travieso- …solo un poco, tengo una botella de Vodka en mi habitación

.-Esta bien…-dice en moreno y ambos se dirigen a la habitación de Luka

Una vez, en la habitación, el moreno se acomoda en el sofá, mientras su amigo saca del minibar la bebida y un par de vasos, y vierte dentro de ellos el liquido.

.-Fue un mal día- dice al tiempo que le da uno de los vasos- ¿estas bien?

.-Quisiera que nada es eso hubiera pasado… y respecto a Hermione, preferiría no hablar de ella…- toma un sorbo- …por el momento

.-Todos quisiéramos olvidar las cosas que nos molestan...

.-Desgraciadamente, no es así

.-Te equivocas, amigo…- sonríe- …dicen que hay tres formas de lograrlo

.-¿Y cuales son?- pregunta el moreno

.-La primera…- levanta un dedo- …con alcohol, la segunda…- levanta otro dedo…- teniendo otra mujer, y la tercera con tratamiento…- Leduck sonríe- …conociéndote, se que la primera y la segunda no te interesan, así que solo queda una opción ¿qué opinas de recibir tratamiento?

.-Ya deja de decir tonterías… no estoy para bromas

.-Estoy hablando en serio, Matt… si te hablo de un tratamiento medico, no lo hago porque piense que tienes problemas mentales pero al parecer mucha gente lo hace

.-¿Y como funciona?- pregunta el moreno interesado

.-Imagina que vez morir a alguien muy importante para ti, y obviamente, tu pena sería muy grande… si llevas un tratamiento, ese recuerdo se puede borrar, ellos utilizan otros recuerdos tuyos… tengo entendido que es algo así como un Obliviate en conjunto con un tratamiento muggle, la hipnosis…

.-Suplen un mal recuerdo por otro- dice Matt- me gusta la idea- bromea

.-Pues deberías probarlo… pienso que encontrar al amor de tu vida para separarse después, es horrible y lo mejor sería no recordarla… en momentos difíciles tu podrías sustituir el recuerdo de Hermione por Ginny…

.-Estas loco…

.-Entonces cambiemos de tema… ¿por qué no me habías dicho que tu madre era manejadora deportiva?

.-¿Y eso que?

.-¿Recuerdas cuando atrapaste la snitch?, nunca había visto a nadie con tu agilidad en una escoba

.-¿Cuándo?

.-El último día que estuvimos en el campo de esquí… seguro que en su juventud, ella jugo quidditch y te enseño ¿verdad?

.-Ya te dije que nunca en mi vida me había subido a una escoba

.-Llegue a pensar que de verdad eras un genio

.-¿Qué caso tendría que te mintiera?

.-Pues no te creo nada- dice Luka

.-Es cierto

.-¿Ah, si?

.-Claro

.-Tal vez sea que no puedes recordarlo…- dice su amigo

.-Jajaja…- ríe el moreno pero en el fondo, lo piensa y la idea no le parece tan mala- …¿quizá no pueda recordarlo¿acaso no puedo recordarlo?- se dice a si mismo

**:::RETROSPECCIÓN:::**

.-Anda, juguemos un poco- dice Luka

.-Ya te dije que no- responde Matt- nunca me ha gustado volar

.-No te estoy pidiendo que te montes en una escoba, solo que nos mandemos algunos pases con la Quaffle

.-Pero…

.-Por favor

.-Esta bien…- se rinde el moreno

Ambos chicos, con escobas en mano y el baúl donde se guardan las pelotas, se dirigen al área reservada para jugar quidditch. Scavo abre el baúl y saca la quaffle pero en un descuido deja escapar la pelotita dorada.

.-¡Diablos!

.-¿Qué sucede?

.-Se escapo la snitch- dice- ¿la vez?- pregunta al tiempo que mira para todos lados buscándola

.-Ahí esta…- señala Matt hacia un punto en el cielo

.-¿Dónde?

.-¿No la vez?- pregunta al tiempo que la sigue con la mirada

.-Es que se mueve muy rápido

.-Voy por ella…- responde el moreno

Toma una de las escobas, se sube en ella y con una patada se eleva por los cielos y con una velocidad y agilidad increíble, en menos de tres minutos la atrapa. Una vez abajo, Luka se acerca a él y con asombro le pregunta:

.-¿No que no sabias jugar?

.-Y no se…- responde este

.-Pues acabas de demostrarme lo contrario…- dice con una sonrisa- …pareciera que toda la vida hubieras volado

.-Tal vez soy un genio- le sonríe

**:::FIN DE RETROSPECCION:::**

—**M ********C—**

**06**** de Enero**

**Cementerio de Valle Godric**

.-¡Hola amigo!- dice un hombre parado frente a una de las tumbas más alejadas del lugar, dejando un ramo de flores sobre la misma- siento haberte abandonado por tanto tiempo… ¿sabes?, él esta muy bien… se que tal vez sigas molesto pero creeme que fue lo mejor, Arabella y yo lo discutimos mucho, ya había sufrido demasiado y era justo que tuviera la vida normal que siempre quiso¿no crees que se lo merecía?... silencio- …pero, no se… no se cuanto tiempo más dure esta farsa… ya se reencontraron, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabe, ja, y se han vuelto a enamorar…- dice con sorna- …de verdad que cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, ni siquiera la muerte puede separarlos…- cae de rodillas y llorando continua- …perdóname… por favor, Canuto, perdóname…

Luego de llorar por unos minutos más, se levanta y sin decir una palabra, se aleja con paso lento y una vez fuera de los limites del camposanto, simple y sencillamente, desaparece.

Casi inmediatamente, un auto se detiene frente al panteón y de este desciende una joven pareja.

.-Llegamos- indica Ron

.-Si…- dice la castaña al tiempo que avanza hacia el interior del cementerio- …hace mucho que no venia

.-Lo se…- dice Ron- …vamos, mira aquí esta- dice el pelirrojo, luego de caminar un poco

.-¡Hola Sirius!...-saluda la castaña- …feliz cumpleaños

.-Pues parece que no somos los único que hemos venido- dice de pronto Ron

.-¿De que hablas?- pregunta la chica

.-Mira…- señala y ambos ve un ramo de flores

.-¿Quién las habrá traído?

.-Ni idea…- contesta el chico restándole importancia- …tan vez fue alguien de la Orden

.-Quizá tengas razón…-silencio- …¿te importa?- pregunta de pronto Hermione

.-Claro… te espero en el carro

Una vez sola, la castaña se arrodilla frente a la tumba del sexy merodeador.

.-Le extraño, Sirius…- murmura- …pero se que él esta bien contigo, Lily y James… también, se que han pasado muchos años pero de verdad que aún no puedo entender la vida sin él…. sin embargo creo que ya me he resignado…- suspira- …cuídamelo, quieres…- se levanta y caminando unos metros, se detiene frente a otro sepulcro-…Hola… también te traje unas flores, no creas que me olvide de ti…- sonríe- …te quiero¿sabes? conocí a alguien… es un buen tipo y me enamore… pero…- se detiene- …pero no puedo estar con él… no puedo hacerle eso a Ron…- desvía la mirada, como buscando al pelirrojo- …le destrozaría el corazón, él ha hecho tanto por mi… así que tome la decisión de casarme con Ron… dime¿hago lo correcto?...- pregunta- …si estuvieras aquí, todo sería tan diferente mi corazón…- derrama un par de lagrimas pero se las limpia inmediatamente- …tengo que irme, adiós Harry…- se levanta y sale del lugar.

.-Ya iba a buscarte- dice Ron en cuanto la ve acercarse

.-Vamonos

Ambos suben al carro y luego de arrancarlo, se alejan de Valle Godric.

.-¿Estas bien?- pregunta el chico al ver la tristeza de la castaña

.-Si

.-¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear?

.-¿Y a dónde?

.-Donde sea- sonríe- ¿por qué no checas si traigo algún mapa?

.-Esta bien…- responde ella, abre la guantera y saca algunos papeles, destacando entre ellos, una tarjeta, tamaño postal- …¿Bell Dú?- pregunta al leer el nombre que se encuentra bajo una imagen

.-Creí que la había perdido- dice Ron

.-¿Quién es?

.-Es manejadora deportiva, muy famosa…- la mira- …hace unos días fue a unos de los partidos…

.-Ah si que a eso se dedica- murmura ella

.-¿La conoces?- pregunta sorprendido el chico

.-Si…- responde dudosa

.-¿Qué pasa?

.-Es la madre de Matt

Sorprendido, el chico frena bruscamente el carro.

.-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Hermione

.-¿Estas segura de que esta mujer es la madre de Leduck?

.-Si…- responde- …la vi en una ocasión¿por qué?

.-No, yo…- la mira- …acabo de recordar que tengo entrenamiento…

.-¿Ahora?

.-Si, nos avisaron en la noche y se me olvido pero si me apresura aun puedo llegar

.-Si tu lo dices…

.-¿No te importa si no te llevo a tu casa?

.-No te preocupes…- responde ella, se baja del auto y ve como el chico se aleja

—**M ********C—**

En cuanto pierde de vista a su prometida, Ron detiene el auto, baja de el y con un movimiento de su varita lo reduce, lo levanta y lo mete en su bolsillo para después desaparecer y aparecer inmediatamente frente a su hermana.

.-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!-grita la pelirroja- no me asustes

.-Lo siento- responde este

.-¿Qué quieres?

.-Respondeme algo- dice serio

.-¿Qué?

.-¿Estas segura de que conociste a Leduck es Estados Unidos?

.-Totalmente¿por qué?

.-¿También es cierto de que creció ahí?- insiste, ignorando la pregunta de su hermana

.-¿Qué quieres saber?- lo mira suspicaz

.-Entonces no tiene nada que ver con Potter¿verdad?

.-¿Qué sucede con ustedes?- se levanta

.-¿Cómo¿quiénes?

.-Hace algunos días, Matt estaba raro e igualmente hablaba de Harry y ahora tu estas igual¿qué ocurre?

.-¿Leduck te pregunto sobre Potter?

.-Si…

.-Debo irme…- le interrumpe

.-Pero…-no puede decir más pues su hermano ya había desaparecido

—**M ********C—**

Después de tanto investigar e insistir en el Ministerio, lo único que pudo conseguir fue una dirección, así que sin perder más tiempo se dirige

hacia ella… la encontró… no fue tan difícil como creyó… dudoso abre la puerta y entra…

Una vez dentro, algo… un aire familiar lo envuelve… como si… como si fuera lo correcto…

Avanza entre los muebles cubiertos con sabanas blancas, y aunque parece que ha estado abandonada por mucho tiempo, le haces sentir bien… esta por entrar a uno de los salones cuando de pronto un ruido proveniente del segundo piso, le llama la atención, se dirige hacia las escaleras… y ahí es cuando los ve…

.-¿Papa?- pregunta sorprendido- ¿mama?

.-Mattie…- dice Arabella

—**M ********C—**

.-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Ron a la nada en lo que espera en el mostrador del Departamento de Migración del Ministerio de Magia

.-Aquí tiene el expediente- dice una mujer sacando al chico de sus cavilaciones

.-Gracias, linda

.-Pero por favor no tarde

.-No, solo necesito corroborar un dato…- comienza a hojearlo cuando de pronto se detiene- …ingreso: 15 de Octubre… madre: Arabella Leduck… padre…

—**M ********C—**

.-¡HIJO!...- grita Arabella saliendo detrás de él- …espera por favor, tenemos que…- pero Matt ya no la escucha, ha desaparecido

—**M ********C—**

La castaña camina por las calles de Londres, sin percatarse de nada ni de nadie a su alrededor… pensando… sintiendo… soñando con lo que pudo ser y ya no será… cuando de pronto lo siente pasar… lo ve correr y sin pensarlo dos veces lo sigue…

.-Matt…- el chico se detiene al escuchar la voz de la chica- …¿qué te pasa?

.-…

.-Matt, háblame por favor…

.-¿Crees que soy extraño?

.-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- interroga la auror

.-…- no responde

.-Matt…

.-Hermione… piensa que talvez… que talvez yo, yo puedo ser…-

.-Herms…- interrumpe el pelirrojo

.-Ron… ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

.-Te conozco¿lo olvidas?...- mira al moreno- …otra vez tu, Leduck- dice resaltando la última palabra

.-Nos encontramos por casualidad- le defiende ella

.-Lo se, vamonos

.-Pero…

.-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…- dice como toda respuesta y tomando a la castaña de la mano se la lleva

—**M ********C—**

.-Ron, suéltame…- dice la castaña- …me haces daño- se safa

.-Hermione…

.-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunta- ya te dije que Matt y yo…

.-Lo se, te creo…

.-¿Entonces?

.-¿Por qué te gustaba Leduck¿era por que se parece tanto a Potter?, quizá… quizá, además de eso hay otras cosas que te gustaban de él…

.-Ron…

.-¿Qué siente por él?

.-Yo…

.-¿Te es tan difícil?

.-Lo siento…

.-Entiendo…- suspira- …supongamos que Potter estuviera vivo¿qué

harías?

.-No digas tonterías…

.-Solo es curiosidad… si Potter no hubiera muerto en realidad¿aun así seguirías conmigo?

La castaña no responde, solo lo abraza y le susurra:

.-Ya no te atormente… Harry ya no esta aquí…

.-Cierto, es cierto…-la abraza más fuerte- …Potter esta muerto

—**M ********C—**

Mientras tanto, Matt aún sigue vagando por las calles, recordando… recordando como hace apenas algunas horas su vida cambio totalmente.

**:::RETROSPECCION:::**

.-Mattie…- dice Arabella

.-Papa¿qué hacen aquí?

.-Yo…

.-Esta era la casa de Harry Potter…- expresa el moreno

.-Hijo…- habla su madre

.-Ustedes me dijeron que no tenían nada que ver con él- recrimina- ¿qué pasa?

Ninguno de los dos adultos sabe que decir, ni como actuar, así que tratan de escabullirse, pero el chico no se los permite.

.-Esperen…- avanza hacia ellos y tropieza con una mesa, que al caerse deja al descubierto una fotografía

Matt la recoge, es una de las últimas que se tomaron en la Mansión Black, antes de la batalla final, en ella se encuentran varias personas a las cuales no conoce pero le llama la atención tres rostros en particular: sus padres y Harry Potter

.-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunta enseñándoles el retrato

.-Te podemos explicar…- dice el hombre

.-¿Qué hace esta fotografía en esta casa¿de quien es la casa¿acaso no piensan contestarme?...- grita- …¿QUIEN ES HARRY POTTER¿QUIEN ES¿QUIEN SOY YO¿QUIEN ES MATTHEW LEDUCK?...-se calla- …¿Quién soy yo?- pregunta en un susurro

Sus padres se miran por unos instantes y es su padre quien habla:

.-Lo siento… tienes que perdonarnos, Harry…

.-¿QUE?- los mira sorprendido- ¿dijiste que soy Harry Potter?, díganme la verdad…- suplica- … ¿yo soy Harry Potter?

.-Si…- murmura su madre

.-No, no es cierto…- sale de la casa

.-¡HIJO!...- grita Arabella saliendo detrás de él- …espera por favor, tenemos que…- pero Matt ya no la escucha, ha desaparecido

.-Arabella…- dice su marido alcanzándola

.-Mi hijo, Remus, perdimos a nuestro hijo…

**:::FIN DE RETROSPECCION:::**

_COnTiNuAra… _

_**

* * *

**__**Mis notas**_

Pues bien, ya estoy de vuelta… dos meses sin verlos, de verdad lo siento pero las ideas no fluían, al menos no como yo quería, en fin… no pueden quejarse, por fin sabemos que Harry no esta muerto y que se trata de nuestro queridísimo Mattie… ¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!, los dos son la misma persona¡¡¡SSSIIIIIIIIIIII!!!, es que no podía ser tan mala como para matar a mi moreno… no quiero ni imaginarme que sucederá después con Ron¿lo aceptara¿se hará a un lado para que ellos puedan ser felices?... y Hermi… ¿qué pasara cuando sepa la verdad¿dejara a Ron por él?... estoy tan emocionada por llegar a esa parte… pero lo más importante¿podrá, Harry, perdonar a Remus y Arabella, ahora que sabe la verdad?... son muchas preguntas y todas ellas sin respuesta, así que mejor pasemos a cosas más agradables, los reviews:

**1.-Monse: **Hola, muchas gracias por leerme, si la verdad es que me retrasado bastante en la otra pagina pero como tu misma dijiste con eso de la unión de las paginas la verdad es que si se me ha complicado un poco, a veces no me dejaba entrar… en fin, me alegra en sobremanera que te guste tanto la historia… no quiero prometer nada pero tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda pero siendo honestas, lo dudo pues esta historia me esta constando un poco de trabajo… en fin nos leemos la próxima y otra vez muchas gracias por seguirme…

**2.- dasmey: **Gracias, gracias, gracias… me hace feliz que mis historias les guste, eso me anima a esforzarme cada día más… Hagrid, bueno¿qué te puedo decir de él?, lo que tiene de grande, a veces lo tiene de despistado… en cuanto a lo de Remus tienes razón, él es el padre de Matt, como ya te habas dado cuenta en este capitulo… bueno nos leemos pronto…

**3.- Fran Ktrin Black:** Pues felicidades a ti también, aunque un poco tarde (Dojíz se sonroja de la pena), me encanta que el capitulo te encante… yo también amo a Matt… es que me encanta… y ahora que Harry sabe la verdad pues sus dos personalidades se fusionaran y se creara el hombre perfecto¿no crees?, y si le atinaste, Remus es su padre, ya era demasiado obvio¿no?... me despido, nos leemos la próxima y muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome

**4.- jim:** gracias, gracias, hace un rato que no sabia de ti, me alegra saber que aun sigues mi historia, a pesar de las tardanzas en la actualización… nos leemos la próxima…

**5.- vivi-chan:** No creo que Ron sea malo, solo defiende lo que crees que es suyo, de la forma equivocada, lo acepto pero no es malo… Ginny… nos reservamos la opinión… pero tampoco creo que sea tan mal… en fin muchas gracias por leerme, me encanta saber que mi historia te gusta…

**6.- rossyradcliffewatson:** Jajajajaja… me hiciste reír como no tienes idea… esos dos no pegan ni con cemento con nuestros protagonistas pero que le vamos hacer, si no fuera así, no habría historia¿verdad?, en fin… un millón de gracias por seguirme…

**7.- Hergranger:** Estoy feliz¿la razón? Pues porque creo que estoy describiendo muy bien las personalidades de Ron y Ginny porque por lo que me doy cuenta es de que los odias, y de algún modo pues esa es la intención… los Weasley son los malos de la historia… ya veremos si Hermi se casa o no con Ron, pero pienso que las cosas cambiaran en cuanto la verdad salga a relucir, en fin muchas gracias por leerme

Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos pronto y espero sus comentarios y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Algún día (Harry & Hermione)


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos, antes que nada ofrezco una disculpa por el retrazo en las publicaciones de los capitulos pero este mes he estado algo ocupada y me ha sido imposible escribir algo... ademas de que la inspiracion me ha vuelto a abandonar... en fin, desgraciadamente este no es capitulo nuevo, solo que como estamos llegalndo al final de año, no queria dejar pasar la oportunidad para desearles una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2008 y les dejo esta reflexion, esperando que les llegue a su corazon. 

Los quiero mucho y prometo que para el proximo año termianre mis historias, que Dios los bendiga a todos y cada unos de ustedes y a sus familias y no olvidemos elevar una oracion por aquellos que han sido olvidados por el hombre más no por nuestros señor:

"**CARTA DE NAVIDAD"**

Como sabrás nos acercamos nuevamente a la fecha de mi cumpleaños, todos los años se hace una gran fiesta en mi honor y creo que este año sucederá lo mismo. En estos días la gente hace muchas compras, hay anuncios en el radio, la televisión y por todas partes no se habla de otra cosa, sino de lo poco que falta para que llegue el día. La verdad, es agradable saber, que la menos, un día la año algunas personas piensan un poco en mi. Como tu sabes, hace muchos años que comenzaron a festejar mi cumpleaños, al principio no parecían comprender y agradecer lo mucho que hice por ellos, pero hoy en día nadie sabe para que lo celebran. La gente se ríe y se divierte mucho pero no saben de que se trata. Recuerdo el año pasado al llegar el día de mi cumpleaños, hicieron una gran fiesta en mi honor, pero ¿sabes una cosa?, ni siquiera me invitaron. Yo era el invitado de honor y ni siquiera se acordaron de invitarme, la fiesta era para mi pero cuando llegó el gran día me dejaron afuera, me cerraron la puerta. ¡Y yo quería compartir la mesa con ellos!. La verdad no me sorprendí, porque en los últimos años todos me cierran las puertas.

Como no me invitaron, se me ocurrió estar sin hacer ruido, entré y me quedé en un rincón. Estaban todos bebiendo, había algunos borrachos, contando chistes, carcajeándose. La estaban pasando en grande, para colmo llegó un viejo gordo, vestido de barba blanca y gritando: "JO, JO, JO, JO", parecía que había bebido de más, se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón y todos los niños corrieron hacía él, diciendo: "SANTA CLAUS", "SANTA CLAUS" ¡Como si la fiesta fuera en su honor! Llegaron las doce de la noche y todos comenzaron a abrazarse, yo expendí mis brazos esperando que alguien me abrazara ¿y sabes?, nadie me abrazo. Comprendí entonteces que yo sobraba en la fiesta, salí sin hacer ruido, cerré la puerta y me retiré. Tal vez crean que yo nunca lloro, pero esta noche lloré, me sentía ido, como un ser abandonada, triste y olvidado.

Me llegó tan hondo que la pasar por tu casa, tu y tu familia me invitaron a pasar, además me trataron como a un rey, tu y tu familia realizaron una verdadera fiesta en la cual yo era el invitado de honor. Que DIOS bendiga a todas las familias como la tuya, yo jamás dejo de estar en ellas en ese día y todos los días.

Otra cosa que me asombra es que el día de mi cumpleaños en lugar de hacerme regalos a mi, se regalan unos a otros ¿tu que sentirías si el día de tu cumpleaños, se hicieran regalos unos a otros y no te regalaran nada? Una vez alguien me dijo¿Cómo te voy a regalar algo si a ti nunca te veo? Ya te imaginaras lo que dije: "regala comida, ropa y ayuda a los pobres, visita a los enfermos, a los que están solos y yo los contare como si me lo hubieran hecho a mi". Cada año que pasa es peor, la gente solo piensa en las compras y los regalos y de mi ni se acuerdan.

Recuerdo lo que sucedió a un anciano llamado Juan, un día de mi cumpleaños anduvo de casa en casa pidiendo posada porque tenía hambre y no tenía familia, tocó en muchas puertas, sin que ninguna lo invitara a la mesa, se dio por vencido al ver que ni siquiera esa noche iba a sentir el calor de un hogar. Se sentó en una banqueta y Se puso a llorar como un niño, yo pase junto a él y le pregunta¿Qué tienes Juan? "Es que nadie me invito a pasar", me respondió, yo me senté a un lado de él y le dije: no te apures que a mi tampoco me dejaron entrar.

**Quisiera que esta Navidad me permitas entrar en tu vida**, quisiera que reconocieran, que hace más de dos mil años vine a este mundo para dar mi vida por ti en la cruz y de esa forma poder salvarte, hoy solo quiero que creas esto con todo tu corazón.

Voy a contarte un secreto, he pensado que como nadie me invita a la fiesta que han hecho, estoy pensando en hacer mi propia fiesta, una fiesta grandiosa como la que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Una fiesta espectacular con grandes personalidades: ABRAHAM, MOISES, EL REY DAVID Y OTROS. Todavía estoy haciendo los últimos arreglos por lo que quizá no sea este año. Estoy enviando muchas invitaciones y hoy querido amigo hay una invitación para ti. Solo quiero que me digas si quieres asistir y te reservare un lugar y escribiré tu nombre con letras de oro en mi gran libro de invitados. A esta fiesta solo habrá invitados con previa reservación y se quedarán afuera lo que no que contestaron mi invitación.

¡PREPARATE PORQUE CUANDO TODO ESTE LISTO DARE LA GRAN SORPRESA!

HASTA PRONTO

TU AMIGO

JESUS DE NAZARETH


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17 (16): Realidad**

—**M ********C—**

**09**** de Enero**

Han pasado algunos días en los cuales nada se ha sabido del moreno… tanto en que pensar, que comprender, que asimilar, por lo que Matt decide ir al único lugar donde pude encontrar respuestas… Un par de horas después sale del consultorio del sanador Alan Walters y con sus ideas aún confundidas se dirige nuevamente a la Mansión Black, en donde se ha refugiado los últimos días… Una vez ahí, vuelve a recorrerla pero ahora fijándose detenidamente en cada rincón, como tratando de recordar algo pero le es imposible… lo único que tiene en mente es la conversación que tuviera con su sanador:

**:::RETROSPECCION:::**

.-¿Alan?

.-Matthew- responde el hombre en cuanto lo ve- ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

.-Ya no es necesario fingir

.-¿Cómo?- pregunta confundido- no se de que hablas

.-Mis padres ya me han dicho la verdad… me han dicho quien soy en realidad

.-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

.-Lo que quiero es que me explique como llegamos a esta situación- dice seguro

.-Yo…

.-Hable por favor

.-Esta bien…- responde Walters- …toma asiento

.-Lo escucho…- dice Matt una vez sentado

.-Al principio creímos que habías muerto, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no era así ya se había dado a conocer tu fallecimiento, por lo que Remus y Arabella decidieron continuar con la farsa…

.-¿Por qué?

.-No sabíamos si despertarías del coma y en caso de que lo hicieras, ignorábamos el daño que pudieras tener…- silencio

.-¿Y luego?

.-Estuviste inconsciente por más de seis meses… estábamos por darnos por vencidos cuando despertaste…- suspira- …Remus y Arabella se encontraban muy felices, pues aparentemente tu cerebro y tus funciones motrices estaban bien, es decir, que no habías sufrido ningún daño, claro, aparte de los golpes, por lo demás estabas bien… el único problema es que habías perdido la memoria…

.-¿Por qué me inventaron otra vida?

.-Esa fue la decisión más difícil que se tomo, por varios días estuvimos estudiando las diversas posibilidades y solo encontramos una…

.-Ponerme otros recuerdos- interrumpe el moreno

.-Si…- murmura el sanador- …a petición de Remus coloque en tu mente otras memorias y te convertiste en Matthew Leduck

.-No lo puedo creer…

.-En realidad la hipnosis se utiliza para recuperar la memoria pero en tu caso fue distinto… una mezcla de magia y medicina muggle y este es el resultado…

.-¿Por qué lo hicieron?...- pregunta angustiado- …si hubieran intentado que yo recordara…

.-Tus padres querían que tuvieras una vida normal

.-¡¡¡ELLOS NO SON MIS PADRES!!!- grita molesto al tiempo que se pone de pie

.-Tal vez…- responde el hombre e igual se levanta- …pero creeme cuando te digo que nunca vi tal amor y devoción de unos padres por su hijo, como el que ellos demostraron por ti

.-Es que, estoy tan confundido…- continua el chico caminando por todo el consultorio

.-De verdad lo siento...

.-Eso no es suficiente

.-Pero es todo lo que te puedo decir

.-Gracias

**:::FIN RETROSPECCION:::**

—**M ********C—**

Por otro lado, en la oficina que Matt tiene en el Ministerio, Ronald trata de localizarlo pero su secretaria le dice que no se encuentra y que no sabe donde localizarlo ni cuando volverá por lo que el jugador le pide que en cuanto regrese se lo informe a lo que la chica accede. Esta saliendo del edificio cuando se encuentra con su hermana.

.-Hola hermano¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Supongo que lo mismo que tu- responde

.-¿Cómo?

.-Si estas buscando a Leduck, déjame decirte que no se encuentra

.-Entonces lo esperare- dice tratando de pasar de largo

.-No saben cuando volverá- le explica al tiempo que la toma del brazo

.-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta al ver la seriedad de su rostro

.-Nada

.-Pero…

.-Te invito un café- le habla y su hermana acepta

Una vez en la cafetería y luego de que les sirvieran su orden, la pelirroja mira fijamente a su hermano pues este no ha dicho nada desde que llegaran.

.-¿Me dirás que tienes?

.-¿A, mi?

.-Si… y no te atrevas a decirme que no es nada…- le advierte- …porque desde ayer has estado muy raro

.-No se de que me hablas, Gin

.-Desde que me preguntaste de Matt, te has portado extraño¿Por qué me preguntaste acerca de su vida?

.-No fue por nada- responde tomando su café

.-Pues no te creo- dice ella- Te acabo de encontrar en la oficina de Matt¿Qué esta pasando Ronald?

.-Yo…- piensa indeciso de decirle la verdad o no- …bueno, yo… me asustaba pensar que él y Hermione no hubieran terminado de verdad, y por eso me equivoque con Leduck

.-¿Te equivocaste¿Cómo?

.-Si, es que ayer que fuimos a ver a Sirius, regresábamos y me acorde que tenía un asunto pendiente, así que la deje y cuando volví a buscarla, me encontré con que estaba con Leduck… me puse un poco nervioso y… bueno, pues no lo trate muy bien… así que lo busque para disculparme¿satisfecha?

.-¿De verdad?

.-No tengo porque mentirte…- sonríe- …solo no se lo digas a nadie

.-¿Por qué?

.-Me avergüenza… ¿te imaginas lo que la gente pensaría de mi?

.-Eres un exagerado…- se burla la chica

.-Solo promételo- pide él

.-Esta bien…- le contesta pero lo mira tratando de averiguar que tan cierto es todo lo que le dijo

—**M ********C—**

.-Hola, Hermione- dice Luna en la puerta de la oficina de la castaña

.-Luna¿Qué te trae por aquí?

.-Vine a invitarte a cenar

.-Yo…

.-Por favor…- insiste la rubia

.-Esta bien- cede- vamos a cenar- toma sus cosas y salen del lugar

—**M ********C—**

Aún sin tener nada claro, el moreno se da cuenta de que ya no puede seguir escondiéndose por lo que decide ir a su trabajo para checar los pendientes.

.-¡Vaya!, hasta que te dignas aparecer- dice Luka en cuanto lo ve

.-Cállate- responde Matt

.-¿Dónde estabas?

.-Buscando a alguien

.-¿A quien?

.-…

.-Escucha, Matt… esta bien que busques a alguien pero creo que primero deberías encontrarte a ti mismo- comenta con una sonrisa

.-No sabes lo que dices- le responde el chico ante la ironía de las palabras de su amigo

.-¿Qué ocurre?

.-Nada

.-Ok, si no quieres decírmelo, esta bien pero antes que nada, antes que tu empleado, soy tu amigo…

.-Luka, yo…

.-Solo quiero que sepas que cuando quieras hablar ya sabes donde encontrarme

.-Gracias, amigo…- le sonríe el moreno con sinceridad

.-Entonces, veamos el trabajo…- dice cambiando de tema Scavo, tomando un fólder y abriéndolo- …necesito que firmes este documento

.-¿Qué es?

.-Luego te lo explico

.-Pero…

.-Confía en mi, amigo solo fírmalo y vete a descansar, lo necesitas

El moreno toma entre sus manos es documento que su compañero le extiende, lo ve rápidamente pero en cuento llega a su nombre, murmura:

.-Matthew Leduck, director…- y sin decir nada, sale del lugar, dejando confundido a Luka

.-Matt…

—**M ********C—**

Matthew Leduck esta entrado a su hotel, cuando Ron alcanza a verlo, así que decide alcanzarlo… el moreno esta por entrar a su habitación,

cuando se encuentra con el pelirrojo.

.-Leduck…

.-…

.-Tengo algo que decirte…- continua Ron

.-Ahora no, Weasley…- responde el chico y mete la tarjeta electrónica en la hendidura de la puerta de su habitación

.-Leduck…- insiste Ron, acercándose a él- …Leduck…- pero él sigue ignorándolo- …Potter

Al escuchar ese nombre, el chico se queda inmóvil.

.-Entonces de verdad eres tu…- dice Ron

.-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta Matt volteando a verlo

—**M ********C—**

Por otro lado, Luna y Hermione se encuentran cenando.

.-Tenias razón- sonríe Granger- la cena estuvo deliciosa

.-Te lo dije- comete la rubia- Hermione yo…

.-No digas nada- la interrumpe

.-Perdóname, por favor…- la ignora- …se que no debí comportarme de esa manera y pedirte que te fuera pero entiende que Ron también es mi amigo

.-Lo se, ya no te preocupes

.-Me alegra saber que las cosas entre ustedes se solucionaron

.-Si

.-Herms…- la toma de las manos- …me gustaría que regresaras al departamento, te extraño mucho

.-Yo también te extraño, Lunita, pero no creo que sea conveniente

.-¿Por qué?- pregunta confundida

.-la verdad es que me siento muy cómodo en casa de Pansy

.-Pero…

.-Por favor, no insistas

.-Esta bien…- suspira la rubia dándose por vencida al ver la seguridad de su amiga- …pero me perdonas¿verdad?

.-Todo esta olvidado

.-Gracias- dice ella al tiempo que se levanta y la abraza

.-Te digo una cosa...- dice la castaña luego de que se separan y vuelven a sentarse

.-¿Qué cosa?

.-El otro día Ron me pregunto que porque me gustaba Matt

.-¿Y que le respondiste?

.-No pude contestarle…- baja la mirada- …no se como explicarlo

.-Amiga…

.-Cuando veía a Harry, sentía que perdía algo en mi corazón, ahora se que era… era un latido que siempre era para él... el corazón se me detenía cada vez que lo veía…- suspira- …así que esto era el amor, me dije, y creí que ese era mi destino… y luego de que Harry murió pensé que nunca volvería ha sentirme de esa manera… pero cuando conocí a Matt, lo sentí de nuevo… ¿lo crees?

.-Te creo…

.-Y no fue por el parecido…- continua- … de verdad que no fue por eso… fue porque el me hizo sentir otra vez, hizo detener mi corazón de la misma manera en que se detenía cuando estaba con Harry… y no entiendo como pudo ocurrir…

.-¿Por qué?- pregunta Luna

.-Es que Matt es tan distinto a Harry… mi corazón sentía a dos personas, a Matt y a Harry y los sentía al mismo tiempo… dentro de mi sentía que esos dos hombres eran la misma persona…- mira a su amiga- …siempre que estaba con Matt pensaba y sentía que estaba también con Harry… soy muy complicada¿verdad?

.-No lo creo…- responde- …quizá solo estas confundida… no dudo que sientas algo por Leduck pero, sinceramente, no creo que sea amor, pienso que ese hombre solo te recuerda lo que no pudo ser…

.-¿De verdad piensas eso?

.-Si…- la toma de la mano- …Harry es el pasado, y tu presente es Ron… se lo merece, él nunca de abandono, siempre estuvo contigo cuando más lo necesitaste…

.-Lo se…

.-Olvídate de Matthew Leduck, y has tu vida junto a Ron

—**M ********C—**

.-Ya lo sabes…- dice Ron

.-Si…- susurra alejándose de él y recargándose en la pared

.-No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo pudiste vivir de esta manera¿Cómo olvidar que eres Harry Potter?

.-Tu no sabes nada…- le responde serio

.-Pues explícalo…- pide- …¿acaso el accidente hizo que te olvidaras de quien eres?

.-…

.-Eso fue…- confirma Ron

.-¿Qué quieres?- lo mira firmemente- porque supongo que has venido por algo- se quedan en silencio un momento

.-Leduck… el que seas Harry Potter no cambia nada para mi, eso ya no importa

.-¿Entonces?

.-Olvídate de Hermione…- le exige- …sal de su vida

.-¿Y por qué lo haría?

.-Ya no la hagas sufrir, por favor

.- ¿Hacerla sufrir?...- pregunta molesto- …¿no dices que soy Harry Potter?... soy el hombre al que ella amo…

.-Precisamente por eso, porque eres pasado…

.-¿Y tu crees que sufriría si le digo la verdad?

.-NO TIENES DERECHO…- le grita el pelirrojo- …ya no lo tienes Leduck y mucho menos lo tiene Potter

.-¿De verdad?- pregunta irónico

.-A Hermione la usaste en el pasado, ella de verdad te quería pero la usaste solo para molestarme… y ahora la vuelves a utilizar por la misma razón: porque yo no te caigo bien… la historia se repite… solo la quieres a tu lado para fastidiarme…

.-No lo recuerdo…- dice triste al tiempo que se lleva una mano a la cabeza- …¿Potter te dijo eso?

.-Si…

.-No recuerdo nada de mi pasado… nada… ¿de verdad la lastime?

Ron lo mira por unos instantes para de repente hincarse frente al moreno.

.-Por favor Leduck, ya no le hagas mas daño, déjala en paz… ¿diez años no son suficiente¿no es bastante que Hermione haya sufrido tanto todos estos años?... por favor, déjala… ya no la lastimes…

Matt lo mira sorprendido, no sabe que hacer o como reaccionar¿de verdad él hizo todo eso?... y sin decir ni una sola palabra lo deja.

—**M ********C—**

Una vez solo, en medio de la calle y rodeado de gente que lo ignora en su ir y venir… Matt no sabe que hacer… su mente se encuentra confundida… ¿Cómo pudieron?...

.-¿Quién soy?...- se detiene frente a un aparador y mira en el su reflejo- …Matthew Leduck… no entiendo…- se acerca un poco más y levantándose el flequillo de la frente, se traza una línea en el lugar en donde debería estar su cicatriz- …Harry Potter…- murmura- …¿de verdad soy Harry Potter?

—**M ********C—**

**10**** de Enero**

.-Hola Ginny

.-¡Matt!- gira emocionada al reconocerlo- ¿Qué haces aquí?- lo abraza- me tenias preocupada

.-¿Podemos hablar?

.-Claro…- comienzan a caminar cuando la pelirroja recuerda- …¡por Merlín!

.-¿Qué pasa?

.-Es que, quede de verme con Luna y los demás… pero no importa…- dice rápidamente- …ahora les hablo y cancelo…- saca su móvil- …¿Neville?, soy Ginny, lo siento pero surgió algo importante y no podré reunirme con ustedes… despúlpame con mi hermano y los demás…

Pero no puede seguir hablando porque Matt le arrebata el teléfono y habla:

.-Soy Matthew Leduck, solo para decirles que Ginny si podrá asistir a la reunión y yo voy con ella…- termina y cuelga, la chica lo mira sorprendida

.-No entiendo…- dice Weasley

.-No, así es mejor

.-Pero, querías preguntarme algo¿no?

.-Si, y aun quiero hacerlo pero en la reunión habrá más gente que podrá contestar mis dudas

.-Quizá se sientan incómodos

.-No importa

.-Pero…

.-Vamonos

—**M ********C—**

.-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Luna- tienes una cara…

.-Ginny y Leduck vienen para acá- logra decir

.-¿Cómo?

.-Lo que oíste- responde el chico

Unos minutos después, Ginny y Matt aparecen por la red flu e inmediatamente ubican a Luna y Neville.

.-Hola- dice la pelirroja en cuanto llegan a la mesa

.-Siéntense- invita la rubia

Después de pedir una ronda de Whisky de Fuego, la mesa queda en silencio cuando de pronto Matt pregunta:

.-¿Y a que se debe la reunión?

.-Es fácil…- comienza Luna- …Ron y Herms están por casarse y quisimos brindar por eso

.-¿A si que es un tipo de despedida de solteros?

.-Si…- contesta

.-Me sorprende, que después de tantos años, aún se frecuenten… ¿todos eran de la misma casa?, Gryffindor¿cierto?

.-Si…- responde Neville- …excepto Luna, ella estuvo en Ravenclaw

.-Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron y Hermione…- murmura- …ah!, me olvidaba de Harry Potter, eran amigos¿no?

.-Si¿Por qué?- pregunta desconcertado Longbottom

.-Por nada… ¿se llevaban bien con él?

.-Bueno… dice Lovegood- …él cambio mucho y…

.-Lo relegaron…- interrumpe- …vaya amigos

.-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunta Ron, quien acaba de llegar

.-Por fin apareces Weasley- contesta con falsa felicidad Leduck

.-¿Qué haces aquí?- interroga molesto

.-Nada…- sonríe cínico- …solo recordamos viejos tiempos… ¿y Hermione?

.-Ella llegara más tarde

.-Que bueno… pero siéntate- le ofrece

.-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Tengo una duda

.-¿Cuál?- cuestiona Ron ya sentado

.-¿Qué tal te llevabas con Potter?- el chico lo mira entre sorprendido y molesto

.-¡Ya basta, Matthew!- interviene Ginny

.-Esta en el pasado…- responde el moreno sin voltear a mirarla- …tal vez él y tu hermano pelearon alguna vez¿tu que me dices Neville?

.-Que es de mala educación estar hablando de un muerto- responde serio

.-Pero él no es un muerto cualquiera…- refuta- …fue quien salvo al mundo, tanto mágico como muggle, creo que seria una ofensa a su memoria olvidarse de él…

.-Pero en este caso te estas burlando de él…- comenta Luna- …a los muertos hay que dejarlos descansar

.- ¿Muerto?- pregunta burlón Matt- y… ¿están seguros de que murió?- todos lo miran

.-¿Cómo?

.-Digo, podría ser… ¿Cómo están seguros de que de verdad Potter esta muerto?

.-Vimos su cuerpo…- dice Ginny- …nosotros lo enterramos

.-¿Seguros?

.-S-s-si- titubea un poco Luna

.-No olviden de que existe la poción multijugos, además de un sin fin de encantamientos para cambiar la imagen de las personas…

.-¡Ya basta de decir tantas tonterías, Leduck!- explota Ron

.-¿No se les ha ocurrido pensar que Harry Potter no este muerto?- cuestiona, ignorando el exabrupto del pelirrojo

.-Si estuviera vivo, ya lo sabríamos- dice Neville

.-Tal vez tengas razón, pero quizá el propio Potter no sabe quien es en realidad

.-¿A que te refieres?- pregunta Luna

.-No se…- se encoge de hombros- …a lo mejor le sucedió algo… pudo haber perdido la memoria o pudo cambiar de nombre…- los mira- …por ejemplo pudo cambiar a Matthew Leduck…- ¿no se les ha ocurrido pensar que yo puedo ser Harry Potter?- pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa a lo

que los chicos lo miran sorprendidos

.-¿Harry?- pregunta Luna

.-Jajajaja… ríe- …pienso que si Harry Potter apareciera en este momento crearía un gran problema…- se levanta- ….pero no se preocupen, lamentablemente soy Matthew Leduck… que la pasen bien, las bebidas van por mi cuenta…- mira a Ron- …es mi regalo de bodas- y se va

.-¡¡¡Matt!!...- la pelirroja lo sigue- …Matt- lo llama pero no la escucha y sigue su camino, estando sola, la pelirroja regresa sobre sus pasos cuando de repente recuerda las cosas que han rodeado al moreno: _"…pero si soy Harry Potter…", "…¿es cierto que no tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter?...", "…pudo haber perdido la memoria…"_- ¿Harry¿Harry Potter?- se pregunta sorprendida

—**M ********C—**

Leduck esta saliendo del establecimiento y al dar una vuelta se encuentra con Hermione.

.-Matt- lo saluda esta

.-Tengo que hablar contigo- dice serio el chico y la toma fuertemente del brazo

.-Suéltame…- pide- …me lastimas

.-Lo siento- responde y la deja

.-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta la castaña

.-No lo se…- responde en un susurro

.-Tengo que irme…- habla nerviosa- …mis amigos me están esperando…- trata de pasar por su lado pero él no la deja

.-Hermione…

.-No te entiendo, Matt, estas actuando como si fueras otra persona

.-¿Cómo otra persona¿Cómo podría actuar así?

.-Me estas asustando…

.-¿Quién soy yo?, por favor dime quien soy…- le suplica el moreno

.-N-n-no, no lo se…

.-Hermione yo…- la toma de los brazos- …yo, yo soy Harry

.-…- lo mira atónita

.-¡Soy Harry, Harry Potter¡el hombre que tanto extrañabas!...- dice desperado

.-Matthew…- dice ella al tiempo que lo mira con los ojos cristalinos, tratando de detener por todos los medios su llanto- …eso no se vale, no es justo que juegues con mis sentimientos de esa manera…

Sin que la pareja se de cuenta, Ron llega junto a ellos.

.-Te estoy diciendo la verdad…- insiste él y la abraza

.-Suéltame…- trata de alejarse- …con esto no conseguirás cambiar nada

.-Ya deja de mentir, Leduck…- interviene el pelirrojo- …tu no eres Harry Potter

.-Yo…- trata de decir Matt pero lo único que hace es soltar a la chica

.-Solo quieres hacerte pasar por él, porque sabes que Hermione aún lo ama…- continua Ron

.-¿Es por eso?- pregunta Granger

.- No es cierto…- la mira pero ella lo evita

.-Se que quieres que Hermione vuelva contigo, pero hacerte pasar por Potter es demasiado¿acaso estas loco?- pregunta Ron

Matt lo mira, furioso, no puede creer el cinismo con que el pelirrojo le esta hablando, no puede creer que cayera tan bajo para conservar a su lado a la castaña… esta tanto la hipocresía que siente en Weasley que no puede contenerse más y se abalanza sobre él, golpeándolo.

.-¡Matt!...- interviene Granger- …¡ya basta!, déjalo…- jala el brazo del moreno- …¿Qué te pasa¿acaso te volviste loco o que?- …lo mira enojada

.-Yo…- lo suelta

.-¿Estas bien?- le pregunta a Ron, ayudándolo a levantarse

.-Si…

.-Matthew…- le dice la chica seria- …no se que es lo que te esta pasando pero no es correcto que te hagas pasar por Harry… me has decepcionado…

.-Hermione, yo…

.-Vamonos, Ron…- dice la chica y pasando el brazo por la cintura de su novio se alejan, con paso lento, del moreno

—**M ********C—**

**Dentro del bar.**

.-Ron, ya se tardo- dice Luna

.-Si…- responde Neville- …¿saben?, no lo había notado antes pero Leduck, no solo se parece, físicamente, a Harry… sino que me recuerda mucho a él…

.-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Ginny

.-No puedo explicarlo

.-Creo que tienes razón…- acepta Luna- …pues esa frialdad, el gesto inmutable y su dureza, es la misma actitud del Harry que tratamos los últimos años del colegio

.-Pero no es solo eso…- comenta Neville

.-¿De que hablas?

.-Recuerdo que él se alejo, no solo de sus amigos, si no de todo contacto humano, sin embargo yo lo trate un poco más…- las chicas lo miran- …ya saben, por las clases especiales, y no se, es como una intuición…

.-¿Y hasta ahora la siente?- pregunta sarcástica Ginny

.-No…- medita el chico- …ya lo había sentido antes pero es hasta ahora, que él nos ha dicho todo esto, es que comienzo a entenderlo…

.-¿Entender que?- pregunta ansiosa Luna

.-Que talvez si sea Harry

.-Ya dejen de decir tonterías…- interrumpe molesta la pelirroja- …si de verdad fuera él, no se hubiera alejado...

.-Al menos no de Hermione…- dice Luna- …ella era la única persona a la que Harry permitía acércasele

.-Es cierto, él jamás la hubiera abandonado…- murmura Neville- …pues aunque nunca lo dijo, la amaba, eso todos lo sabíamos

.-¿Y si, si fuera Harry?- pregunta Luna- ¿Qué haría Hermione?

.-No es una respuesta fácil…

.-Si de verdad, Leduck fuera Harry, su destino es estar juntos…- explica Luna- …Ron tendría que renunciar a Hermione y tu…- mira a Ginny- …tendrías que olvidarte de Leduck

.-Están locos…- explota la pelirroja- …solo dicen puras tonterías, Harry esta muerto, y que él y Matt se parezcan es solo una coincidencia…- se levanta- …debo irme

.-Ginny…- trata de detenerla Longbottom

.-Déjala…- dice Luna- …todo lo que hablamos son meras especulaciones pero si fuera verdad, ella no lo dejara ir tan fácilmente

.-No te entiendo

.-Hace diez años perdió a Harry, y no hablo de su muerte, sino porque él amaba a Hermione, y ahora la historia parece repetirse, y no lo permitirá… hará lo que sea por evitarlo…

.-Tal vez tengas razón…

—**M ********C—**

Por otro lado, Hermione y Ron, acaban de llegar al departamento del chico.

.-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta ella, luego de curarlo

.-…

.-Ron…- le insiste ella

.-Promete que no lo volverás a ver…- dice de pronto el jugador

.-¿Qué?...- pregunta confundida – …tengo que hablar con él, no se porque se comporto de esa manera, a lo mejor estaba borracho, no se, y por eso, yo…

.-¡PROMETEMELO!...- grita el chico y se para

.-No me grites

.-Solo promete que no volverás a verlo…- dice un poco más calmado, acercándose a ella- …ni hablarle, ni lo escucharas, ni le creerás…

.-Pero…

.-Por favor…- le suplica- …prométemelo…

.-Es que..

.-Yo se muy bien porque actúa de esa manera

.-¿Por qué?

.-Hace tiempo que yo, también, deseaba ocupar el sitio de Potter…

.-¿Tu?

.-Si, hubiera hecho lo que fuera porque me amaras…

.-Ron…

.-En el colegio, cuando te vía con él, cuando reían, la forma en que lo mirabas, la fiereza con que lo defendías… hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar en su lugar…

.-No lo sabia…- susurra

.-No pretendo que te sientas mal, eso pertenece al pasado

.-¿Entonces?

.-Prométeme que no pensaras más en él, que auque Potter estuviera vivo, no me dejaras por él¿lo prometes?

.-Ron, Harry esta muerto

.-Prométemelo…- pide desesperado

.-Esta bien, te lo prometo- accede por fin la castaña

.-Gracias- la abraza

—**M ********C—**

.-Hermione…- escucha que la llaman, apenas entra a su departamento

.-¿Aún despierta, Pansy?- pregunta la chica al tiempo que se sienta en el sofá

.-Un poco de insomnio¿Qué tal la reunión?

.-Fue…

.-¿Tan mala?- pregunta la rubia

.-Ni siquiera pude entrar al bar

.-¿Por qué?- pregunta su amiga y se sienta junto a ella, ofreciéndole un taza de té

.-Gracias…- acepta la bebida- …estaba por entrar, cuando me encontré con Matt y me dijo una tontería…

.-Pues por la cara que traes no creo que lo sea… ¿Qué te dijo?

.-Que es Harry…

.-¿Qué?- pregunta la chica- eso es una locura¿y le creíste?

.-Por supuesto que no, solo que… si lo hubieras visto…

.-Hermi…

.-Su mirada parecía tan sincera… no se que pensar Pansy…

.-Es que se parecen mucho…

.-Si…- dice la castaña

.-Quizá, solo esta desesperado por recuperarte, y por eso dijo todo eso

.-Es que le dije tantas veces, lo parecido que es a Harry… que termino por creérselo

.-Yo no lo pienso así, tal vez tiene la esperanza de que regreses con él

.-Estoy muy confundida…

.-Ya te lo he dicho otras veces, si de verdad lo amas, deja a la comadreja y regresa con él

.-No puedo…-dice la auror y se levanta

.-Si puedes…- la contradice- …lo que pasa es que no quieres

.-Ron, me hizo prometer que me alejaría de Matt

.-¿Y que le respondiste?- pregunta estupefacta

.-Que me alejaría de Matt…

.-Esa comadreja esta zafada… no debiste haberle hecho caso

.-Si lo hubieras visto… estaba tan desesperado, tan asustado…

.-Pero eso no es una justificación…

.-No tengo ganas de pelear…- suspira- …estoy cansada y lo único que quiero es irme a dormir…

.-Esta bien… pero mañana seguimos hablando…- concede la chica- …por cierto, Jane llego esta tarde

.-¿Mi mama, esta aquí?

.-Si, dijo que tenia ganas de verte , esta durmiendo en tu habitación

.-Gracias, hasta mañana…

.-Hasta mañana

—**M ********C—**

Ya en su habitación, Granger ve ha su madre dormir, se quita los zapatos y sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa se mete a la cama con ella.

.-¿Hija?- pregunta adormilada la mujer

.-Si…- se abrazan- …te quiero mama

.-Yo también…

Luego de un tiempo, en que solo se escuchan las respiraciones acompasadas de madre e hija, el móvil de Hermione suena y tratando de no hacer ruido se incorpora y sale de la cama para contestarlo.

-.¿Diga?

.-Hermione…- escucha al otro lado de la línea

.-Eres tu… espera un momento…- dice la castaña y sale de su habitación- …Matt

.-Quiero verte

.-¿Dónde estas?

.-Fuera del edificio en donde vives¿puedes salir un momento?

.-No creo que…

.-Solo quiero hablar, te prometo que ya no actuare de forma extraña…- suplica- …por favor, necesito verte

.-Antes tienes que escucharme…- dice la castaña

.-Dime

.-Yo… yo voy a decirte porque eres diferente a Harry y porque no puedes ser él…

.-Hermione…

.-Primero, Harry no me llamaba como tu lo haces y jamás me impuso sus sentimientos, pero nunca aprovecho sus debilidades para lastimar a otros… él nunca se atrevió a decirme cuanto me quería… ¿quieres que continué?...- pregunta con la voz quebrada- …tu eres un hombre lleno de confianza, y Harry no poseía esa confianza… tu caminas con la frente en alto, con dignidad, con seguridad y él no lo hacia… y una cosa más, tu sonrisa es tan alegre y cautivadora, mientras que él rara vez sonreía con sinceridad… ¿quieres escuchar más?

.-…

.-Por favor, entiende que tu no eres Harry…- dice - …eres otra persona

.-¿Lo soy en verdad?- pregunta él llorando

.-Y además, aunque Harry estuviera vivo, yo no podría dejar a Ron…- comienza a llorar- …ya… ya me decidí por él, recuerda que fuiste tu quien me envió a sus brazos… ahora déjame ir, por favor, este es el final…

.-Hermione, por favor, solo quiero verte una vez más…

.-No…

.-Hablaremos de todo lo que quieras…- le insiste- …te espero- y cuelga

"_¿Qué hago?"_- se pregunta la chica- _"de verdad quiero verlo, será la ultima vez"_- así que sin pensarlo más se dirige a la puerta y esta por tomar su abrigo cuando su madre la detiene, pues ella no se había dado cuenta de que Jane había escuchado parte de su conversación con Matt.

.-¿A dónde vas?- la toma de la mano- vas a ver a ese hombre…

.-Mama

.-¿Qué pasa contigo¿POR QUÉ ACTUAS DE ESTA FORMA?- le grita

.-Es la última vez, mama, después de esto ya no volveré a verlo- suplica llorando

.-No te dejare…- la sujeta- …no iras

.-Mama, suéltame…- comienzas a forcejear

.-NO, Hermione, no iras

.-El tiene que decirme algo…- se suelta y camina hacia la salida

.-¡NO!- grita la mujer, llevándose una mano al corazón y cayendo desmayada

.-¡Jane!- intervine Pansy, que con los gritos ha salido de su habitación

.-Mama- voltea la castaña y al verla en el suela se acerca a ella

Media hora después, la mujer ya ha sido estabilizada, Ron se encuentra con ellas.

.-¿Ya me dirás que sucedió, Hermione?

.-…

.-Déjala en paz comadreja…- dice Pansy

.-No estoy hablando contigo

.-Tu y Matt la van a volver loca

Al escucharla, el jugador se da cuanta del causante del desmayo de Jane, así que sin mediar palabra alguna sale del departamento.

—**M ********C—**

Las horas pasan, y como aquella vez en San Mungo, Matt sigue esperando a su castaña, desgraciadamente se da cuenta de que ella no saldrá y con el corazón destrozado y el alma confundida, abandona el lugar… luego de caminar por mas de una hora, llega a su hotel, encontrándose en el lobby con Ronald Weasley.

.-¿Y ahora que quieres?- pregunta el moreno levantando una ceja

.-Tenemos que hablar…

.-No creo que tengamos algo que decirnos…

.-Claro que si: Hermione

.-Sígueme- cede Matt

Una vez en el bar del mismo hotel, y luego de pedir algo para beber, Weasley rompe el silencio:

.-¿Esperaste mucho?

.-No te importa

.-Justo cuando Hermione salía a tu encuentro, Jane se desmayo tratando de detenerla

.-No sabia que su madre estaba en la ciudad

.-Mientras más te aferres a ella, más difícil le resultara olvidarte¿eso es lo que quieres?- le pregunta el pelirrojo

.-…- no responde

.-¿A caso esa es tu forma de amarla?

.-No…

.-Si dices amarla tanto¿Por qué la haces sufrir así?

.-No lo entenderías…

.-Es verdad que nunca se ha olvidado de Potter… pero cuando tu eras Potter la heriste profundamente… con tu muerte… no sabes lo mucho que ella ha sufrido¿para que abrir una herida que ya estaba sanando?, ya la has lastimando bastante…

.-Mi intención nunca ha sido esa…

.-Pero lo has hecho…

.-Además¿con que derecho me recriminas el lastimarla?- reprocha Matt

.-¿De que hablas?

.-Tu sabes quien soy en verdad, y lo único que has hecho es mentirle a ella¿a caso no la estas lastimando de la misma manera?

.-Me disculpo por no decirle que tu eres Potter…- suspira -…pero no veo el caso de revelar tu identidad

.-¿Por qué?

.-Porque aun no puedes recordar nada y no es seguro de que lo hagas…

.-Poro lo soy…

.-Mientras no puedas recordar, tu no puedes ser Harry Potter, ni para mi, ni para Hermione, ni para nadie…

.-Tu no eres nadie para decidir por mi…

.-Si en verdad la quieres, debes seguir tu vida como Matthew Leduck y dejarla vivir en paz…

.-No puedes exigirme que deje de amarla

.-Es cierto, pero si te exijo que te alejes de ella- responde Ron y sin más se levanta, y se va

—**M ********C—**

Una vez solo, Matt se levanta y con paso tranquilo sale del hotel e inmediatamente se aparece en Grimmauld Place, localiza el numero 12 y se adentra al inmueble… una vez dentro, recorre la planta baja con la mirada y se dirige a la sala en donde se sienta en unos de los sucios sillones… así permanece por algunos minutos: inmóvil, pensando por todo por lo que ha pasado en los últimos días, recordando, sobre todo, lo sucedido esta noche.

"…_Tu no eres Harry, eres otra persona, y además aunque Harry estuviera vivo yo no podría dejar a Ron…"_

"_Mientras tu no puedas recordar, no puedes ser Harry Potter…"_

"…_Ahora déjame ir, por favor, este es el final…"_

—**M ********C—**

**11**** de Enero**

Un nuevo día ha llegado, y el moreno se ha quedado dormido en el sillón, cuando de pronto la puerta se abre y una pareja se detiene en el umbral al ver al muchacho, la figura más alta se acerca a él y agachándose, acaricia suavemente su cabello.

.-Hijo- dice Remus en voz baja

.-¿Papa?- pregunta adormilado

.-Mattie…- se acerca Arabella

.-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta al tiempo que se incorpora

.-Tenemos que hablar- responde Remus

.-Perdónanos- pide su madre- dinos que podemos hacer por ti

.-Devuelvanme mi memoria y llevense todo lo que tengo en la cabeza¿pueden hacerlo?- les reprocha

.-No- responde su madre bajando la cabeza

.-No teníamos otra opción…- continua su padre- …creímos que lo mejor sería que tuvieras nuevos recuerdos que vivir sin poder recordar nada…

.-Creenos que fue una decisión muy difícil…- dice Arabella

.-¿Difícil?- pregunta furioso- …nadie más que yo tenia derecho a tomarla¿Cómo pudieron hacerme eso?

.-Hijo…- dice Arabella, tratando de acercase a él pero la rechaza

.-Era mi memoria¡ERA MI PASADO!...- les grita- …debieron dejarme vivir como era¿con que derecho…?

.-Quisimos que tuvieras una familia…- interrumpe Remus- …no queríamos que vivieras sin una, tenias derecho a formar parte de una familia… Harry fue muy infeliz por eso, no sabes todo lo que sufrió por no tener una familia, por llamar a alguien mama y papa… por eso… el sentía tanto desprecio por la vida… así que cuando despertaste, después de la batalla final y nos dimos cuenta de que habías perdido la memoria, pensamos que ponerte nuevos recuerdos, era lo mejor para ti…- suspira- …Arabella y yo nos casamos y te dimos la familia que Harry nunca tuvo… te amaba Harry, te amaba mucho… la perdida de Harry me quito el deseo de vivir pero al ganarte a ti, Matt, por fin encontré la felicidad…

.-Tu siempre nos sonreías…- sigue Arabella- …y nos animabas cuando nos veías tristes , nos quisiste… y aunque perdimos a Harry, fuimos muy felices porque te teníamos a ti…- termina de decir al tiempo que acaricia el rostro de su hijo

.-Mama…

.-Se que nos equivocamos y que te costara trabajo entendernos y perdonarnos…- dice Remus- …toma…- le extiende un pequeño cofre de madera- …esto perteneció a Harry, quizá te ayude a comprender… nosotros nos vamos pero si nos necesitas ya sabes como y donde encontrarnos…- lo abraza

.-Te amamos hijo, y lo ultimo que quisimos fue lastimarte…- dice Arabella y se une al abrazo

.-Yo también los amo…- responde Matt al tiempo que corresponde el abrazo de su padres

—**M ********C—**

Una vez que Remus y Arabella se han ido, Matt o Harry, camina por la casa hasta entrar a una habitación, que aunque no recuerda a quien perteneció, le hace sentir muy bien, protegido y amado, es la habitación de Sirius Black, así que sienta en la cama y con mano temblorosa abre el cofre, lo primero que ve es una pulsera que dice "Sirius Black".

.-¿Quién será ese hombre?- se pregunta

Y continua revisando el interior del cofre, hasta que encuentra un pequeño pergamino, lo abre y lee:

_Harry:_

_No te duermas, pon atención, si McGonagall se da cuenta, te castigara… ¿sabes?, es la primera vez que mando una nota en clase, te debes sentir honrado… en fin¿vamos a Hogsmeade este fin de semana?, claro que quien invita eres tu… jajaja…_

_Hermione G._

El chico sonríe con tristeza pues daría lo que fuera por poder recuperar sus memorias… recordar, sobre todo a ella… recordar a su amada castaña… sigue mirando, saca una libreta de pasta dura y de color verde, la abre y lee:

**Harry James Potter Evans**

"…nunca he escrito en una diario pero una vez una persona muy especial me dijo que no es bueno que nos guardemos las cosas, y que si no queremos platicarlo con alguien, por lo menos debemos plasmarlo en letras así que…"

_COnTiNuAra… _

* * *

_**Mis notas**_

Pues bien, ya estoy de vuelta… ya ni se cuantos meses sin leernos, de verdad lo siento pero las ideas seguían sin fluir, además de que estuve un poco enferma, y lo malo es que cuando me enfermo me tumba en la cama, de verdad lo siento mucho… en fin… hay algo importante que quiero que quede claro, en unos de los reviews me preguntaron que si había abandonado la historia, quiero que quede claro que **JAMAS** abandonaría mis historias, pero también quiero que comprendan que "Memorias del corazón" no puedo actualizarla con la frecuencia con que actualizo "Algún día", la primera porque es un poco más larga y mi "musa" me tiene algo abandonada y como dije en "Algún día", no es tanto de imaginación, por lo que la actualizo con mas frecuencia en primera, porque no son capítulos muy largos y en segunda porque esta basado en hechos reales y así me es mas fácil desarrollar la historia pues ya se que es lo que pasara… de verdad, lo reitero **NUNCA** dejare inconclusas mis historias, aunque me lleve una eternidad en terminarlas… además de que les agradezco su paciencia y por favor no me abandonen… dejen reviews, pues como leí en algún lado, estos son el alimento y el aire para los escritores…

Pero mejor pasemos a cosas más amenas¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, que malo es Ron con Harry/Matt¿verdad?, creo que en serio lo odia y seguirá haciendo hasta lo imposible por mantener a la castaña con él… y Ginny por fin se esta dando cuenta de quien es en verdad el moreno… Pobre Remus y Arabella, esperemos que Harry/Matt los perdone pronto… y Hermione, de verdad que es necia como ella sola…

En fin ahora voy de rápido, así que solo agradezco a: _**tatis, Monse, vivi-chan, **__**rossyradcliffewatson, dasmey, Fran Ktrin Black, **__**Phoenix-DG, Ennaira Skywalker…**_

De verdad muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia y seguir mi historia y también agradezco a los que me leen y no dejan mensaje, por favor, por favor, por favor, déjenme aunque sea uno chiquito, que nada les cuesta…

Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos pronto y espero sus comentarios y lean mis otras historias:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Algún día (Harry & Hermione)

Dojíz


End file.
